When she smiles
by Hyuga09
Summary: "It kills me to see her hurting because of what he did, I'd give anything to see her smile again, anything." "Then be the one to make her smile Gaara." Gaara/Hinata A/U Rated M one chapter contains rape. others contain abuse, don't say I didn't warn you
1. Welcome to town

When she smiles

Chapter 1

Welcome to town

_They were best friends, very best friends, but her time in Suna had finally come to an end. Her father's business had the family bouncing from place to place, and Suna had been their latest, and longest stop. Building a business empire was not easy in the desert city and for the past three years they had lived there. Unfortunately now, their time in the city of Suna had come to an end. _

_Hinata now five years old hugged her friend tightly as the red head simply stood there numb. His best friend, his only friend was leaving, but this time she wasn't coming back. The sea foam green eyes burned with tears as he simply buried his face in Hinata's shoulder before hugging her back just as tight._

"_Hinata." A soft voice said, and as the pair looked up Hinata's mother Hina smiled down at them over her large pregnant belly. "It's time to go baby." Gaara hurriedly dried his eyes as he looked up at Hinata._

"_Good bye." The boy said softly as lavender eyes pooled up with tears and her lip began to tremble._

"_Good bye… don't forget about me ok?" Gaara nodded._

"_I won't I promise." He said quietly. Hina walked over and bent down as well as her large stomach would allow and gently cupped the boy's cheek._

"_I'm sorry we have to leave Hun. Please if anything else….just remember that you are loved, we love you." Placing a kiss on the boy's forehead, and gently rubbing her thumb over the bandage covering the nasty 'cut' there as well, Hina righted herself as the boy hugged her as best as he could._

"_Hinata, Hina it's time to go." A firm voice said as Hiashi Hyuga stepped out of the car. Hina nodded and guided her daughter towards the car, the latter reluctantly being led away._

"_Where are we heading to now love?" Hina asked tiredly as Hiashi helped his wife enter the car._

"_It's time for us to settle down somewhere." He said as he too climbed in the car, slamming it shut behind him. As the car sped down the road, Gaara watched as it disappeared into the distance._

*Beep!* why was the car honking?

*BEEEP!* What?

*BEEEEEEP!*

Sea foam eyes opened and looked around hardening as they landed on the alarm clock. His hand reached out, but instead of shutting it off, he reached for the cord and ripped it from the outlet effectively silencing the digital beast. Sighing he sat up and looked around his new room, boxes lay unopened and bags of clothes were scattered around the room. He glanced at the watch on his side table it read 12:40pm. Most of the day was already gone, but after all they did just finish moving in, maybe that's why they let him sleep in for once, perhaps with all the commotion he had been forgotten about for now.

Gaara sighed as he looked out the basement window.

'Might as well start unpacking these boxes.' He thought as he heard the ding of the doorbell ring through the house. As he continued pulling things out of the boxes the bell continued ringing and was now beginning to annoy him. He climbed the steps to the door of his room.

'Will somebody get the damn door?' he thought as his attention was caught by a note taped at eye level.

_Gaara,_

_Dad was called into work, Kankuro went to check out the area, and I'm running out to get some groceries. Dad has the car, I took the jeep, I hid your bike, and it's parked in the back of the garage away from the cars behind the gardening stuff under the tarp. I'll be back with food, its 12:30 now._

_-Temari_

Gaara sighed after reading the note, but crumpled it up after his ears again picked up the sound of the doorbell, now being rung repeatedly.

Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, !

Gaara hurried down the hall and whipped the door open.

"WHAT?"

"Heya neighbor!" a blonde said happily, holding a plate of cookies. Gaara stared at the guy in confusion as the plate of cookies was placed into his hands.

"What?"

"My Baa-Chan made these and wanted me to bring them over. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The blonde said as he held out his hand. Balancing the cookie plate with one hand Gaara shook the blondes (though still quite annoyed with him that was guaranteed).

"Gaara Sabaku." Naruto stared curiously at the red head.

"Cool name, it's strange that you have that name, a friend's cousin was just talking about a child hood pal with a similar name. So, you're going to Konoha high, right? What year will you be in? How old are you?" Gaara nodded and turned without motioning for the blonde to follow as he went down to his room to continue unpacking. Naruto was talking a mile a minute about school, his friends, teachers and classes.

"So, are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Yes."

'Why'd I even let him in the house? He doesn't shut up!'

"Who's your home room teacher?" Gaara simply shrugged his temper slowly being eaten away. The school envelope was packed away in one of these boxes, he was bound to find it sooner or later.

"Umino I think it said."

"Ahh, that's Iruka so you're in my home room, so you're a junior huh? Hey, why's your room in the basement?"

Gaara simply stared at the contents of the box. What could he say to that? Oh my father hates my guts so to prove that I'm useless trash to the family he hides me away like some sort of freak of nature…

"I like my space… My brother and sister can get a bit annoying…" Naruto gave the red head a curious glance before nodding. His eyes landed on a small aged photo frame lying face down on the very top of the box, plucking it from the top of the pile the blonde didn't even get a chance to view it properly before his wrist was encased in an iron grip and the picture was wrenched from his hand and tossed back into the box.

"Do not EVER touch that." He growled, his temper now at the breaking point. 'This guy's gotta go.' As if reading his mind, Naruto stood stretching as he walked towards the stairs.

"Well Gaara it was nice meeting you, I have to go now… chores. Sorry I touched your stuff and bothered you. See you around." The blonde said as he saw himself out before he further pissed off the red head. Gaara sighed as he heard the door above him close as he reached out for the photo frame that he had tossed so carelessly aside. It was a photograph of his mother, but as much as he loved her, her picture only hid his one true treasure. Slowly he pulled back the metal tabs keeping the photo frame back and removed the cardboard keeping the picture in place.

Sandwiched between the photo of his mother and the cardboard backing was another photo, one he had stolen back from his father who believed he had destroyed them all. In the picture was of a beautiful and cheery eyed little girl hugging a younger version of Gaara. The pair was close enough for every intricate detail to be seen. The children were no older than five years old, and the little girl had shoulder length blue-black hair pulled into two pigtails, her bangs almost covering her lilac colored eyes which shined happily. She was missing a tooth, yet she smiled brightly as she hugged her best friend in the world. Gaara was beaming and for once his eyes shined happily as he grinned, his two front teeth missing, and a bandage on his chin. Gaara sighed as he placed the picture back in the frame…he couldn't remember any happiness after he lost his one and only friend.

**So, what do ya think? The whole story Idea came to me in a dream and I was like Woah! Gotta write that down. Let me know what you think, like it, hate it. Leave a review and let me know! Thanks in advance!**

**And of course I don't own Naruto, I get no money, the only thing that belongs to me is the plotline!**


	2. School

When she smiles

Chapter 2

School

"_Why are you sitting on the swing by yourself?" a small boy asked as the indigo haired girl sat on the swing kicking her legs back and forth her eyes clenched shut in frustration._

"_I'm tryin to make it go!" Finally she opened her eyes and blushed deeply seeing a red haired boy with blue green eyes staring at her curiously. "W-what's your name?"_

"_I'm Gaara Sabaku."_

"_I'm Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. Gaara…wanna be friends?" The boy's face lit up._

"_Yeah!"_

_ o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Hinata stared at the alarm clock waiting for it to ring, it was exactly 5:59am. Her hand was poised over the clock and the second the minute and hour changed, Hinata tapped the button with immense satisfaction, of all the years she had been rudely awakened by this demonic creation of man she had finally gotten the upper hand, silencing it before it could scream it's shrill alarm.

She rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom, after a quick shower and brushing her teeth Hinata grabbed her clothes got dressed and pulled her favorite black and purple hoodie on. Walking to her desk she grabbed her cellphone, wallet, and I pod and pocketed them, stopping when she caught sight of her mother's old photo album. The aged book lay open on her desk, Hinata vaguely remembered falling asleep as she gazed at the photos.

Smiling she glanced at the photo of two children covered in chocolate cake mix grinning happily. She smiled at the memory before grabbing her school bag. Silently Hinata went down stairs and started making breakfast. After a quick meal Hinata hurried down the hall and slipped her sneakers on. Hinata walked down the long driveway and exited through the gate taking notice that Neji's car was already gone.

The walk to school was a long one, and even longer without company. Turning on her I pod she listened to her music as she made her way down the street, watching as a motorcycle passed by in a flash of black and red. Suddenly she could hear screaming and watched as a blonde orange blurb sprinted past her towards the school. Hinata shook her head and blushed a bit as Naruto ran by. He was always forgetting something these days… Hinata sighed as she continued walking. For once she just wished that somebody would walk with her…it would make the trip to school less lonely.

Lonely…she hated that word, it was everything she was, and everything her older cousin wasn't. Shrugging the thoughts away she continued on her way. Slowly, bit by bit, she had been getting over her crush on Naruto. He loved Sakura and as much as it hurt her to admit it, the pink haired girl had won Naruto's affections from day one even though she never returned them much to the blonde's dismay. After fifteen minutes the school was in sight, and as she walked across the grounds she became very nervous. Kabuto a senior and his gang were standing near the only entrance to the school…and unfortunately for Hinata, they loved to cause her trouble.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara could hear the floor board creak above him as he warily stared at the door. They seemed to linger and relief washed over him when the sound of footsteps moved away. He heard the front door open and close, and strained his ears to hear the sound of the car starting in the garage. Much to his relief Gaara watched as the silver vehicle pull out of the driveway and take off down the street. He moved to sit on his bed once again favoring his right side. Now he could hear the sound of hurried footsteps nearing his door, unsurprisingly it opened and Temari rushed down the stairs.

"What happened? He stayed downstairs all night I couldn't get passed him, I tried." Temari said with sadness in her eyes. Gaara knew she truly felt bad for him, and after every one of their father's rages she was right by him doing her best to fix him up. However she always gave him exactly what he didn't want…her pity. Although it annoyed him to no end, he allowed her to fix him up to the best of her ability because it was all she could do for him.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked spying the hand that covered his ribs protectively.

"I'm fine Tem." The blonde cut him a look daring him to lie to her like he always would. With that he hushed up and with a wince pulled his shirt over his head. Gaara's gaze stayed on the floor but he seen a tear drip to the ground, followed by a second and third. Though they came from the desert, Gaara was naturally fair skinned, and as Temari gazed at her brother, the purple and black bruises stood out clearly against his skin. Their father was always so careful, always making sure that nothing obvious was seen on his arms and face. She bit her lip at the sight to keep from breaking.

"This cannot go on…"

"Tem, we both know there's nothing that can be done, it's useless to try now…" 'Why do you think we moved from Suna? There was no business deal.' He thought bitterly, someone came close to finding out the family secret and in a panic, their father moved them from the desert country to a place where nobody knew them, and would be none the wiser.

"Come on, I'll help you up the stairs." Temari said allowing her youngest brother to lean on her if he needed to as he climbed the stairs. Temari led him to the bathroom and ran back to his room to grab some clean clothes for him. Knocking she handed them to her brother and heard the shower begin to run. Climbing the stairs to wake Kankuro, Temari was stopped by the sound of a car door closing. Rushing past her sleeping brother she went to the window. Their father was home.

"Shit! Kankuro get up." Temari gasped shaking her brother awake. Normally the burly boy would have taken forever to wake up, but hearing the panic in his sister's voice he was wide awake instantly.

"What's wrong?" Temari pulled him from the bed and shoved him into the closet.

"Dad's home again and Gaara's in the shower, be quiet!" Kankuro nodded as she closed the door shushing him and ran from the room and down stairs just as the front door opened.

"Father, you're back unexpectedly? You forget something?" Instead of answering Temari, the older man walked past his daughter and towards the basement where he wrenched open the door.

"Where is he?" he glared, seeing the empty 'room'.

"He went to school early so he could find it." Temari said quietly looking at her father.

"Who's in the shower?"

"Kankuro just got in."

"Fine." Walking past the kitchen he opened the door to his office, grabbed some papers before smiling at his daughter.

"Have a good day at school."

"Thank you. Have a productive work day." Temari said bowing, watching as her father once again left the house. The car started again and took off down the street. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kankuro, dad's gone!" Minutes later she watched as her brother appeared at the foot of the stairs dressed for school with a back pack slung over his shoulder.

"I'm outta here Temari." He said grabbing the keys to his jeep before exiting through the garage. She watched as his black jeep pulled out of the driveway and went in the direction of the prep school. Temari listened as she made coffee to the sound of the shower being shut off, and listened as the sink was turned on.

Gaara stared at his reflection in the mirror. What was it about him that brought such a violent response from their father? Was it his red hair? Perhaps it is his quiet demeanor? Or was it the fights he had gotten into at school? No, it couldn't be that. Their father had been cold to Gaara and despised him well before his fighting years at school.

"**Maybe it's because you killed your mother? Maybe it's because you destroyed this family with your life? Could it be because you hold your siblings back from their true potential? You're worthless." **A dark portion of his thoughts said roughly sounding particularly like his father's voice.

'That's not true, Temari said that's not true…I need to stop thinking like this.' Gaara thought to angrily, though he didn't believe his own words to himself.

"**Oh, it's true, you have no worth in this life, and nobody loves you. No one values your existence. You are a waste of life on this earth, and a waste of space. You are hated by all and loved by none. The only thing you deserve in this life is death."**

Suddenly it felt as if a white hot fire was in his chest as he started coughing.

Temari jumped at the sound of her brother's coughs and immediately went to the door.

"Gaara are you alright?" Temari asked holding on to the knob of the locked door. The sound of smashing glass sent her into a panic.

"Gaara! Gaara open the door, what's wrong?" The doorknob jiggled under her grasp as her brother fumbled for it from the other side. Finally it turned slowly popping the lock and Temari opened it trying to get in. Temari stared in shock at her brother who now had his back against the wall as he slowly breathed. She could see the broken shards of glass from the cup that once resided on the counter, and flecks of blood on the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said softly making his sister turn to him.

"Sorry for what?" She asked incredulously as she fell to her knees beside him. Gaara shrugged his shoulders as he caught his breath.

"For making you worry."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara was sitting in the garage pulling on his converse when he seen what appeared to be a screaming flash of orange and blonde running down the street. Sighing as he shook his head, the red head took note of his belongings. Bag, phone, wallet, keys, helmet, good to go. Climbing onto the bike he turned the key starting the engine. Temari opened the door just as he was about to depart.

"You forgot this!" she yelled tossing his I pod to him he caught it and stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans.

"Be careful on that thing Gaara." Nodding he took off down the driveway. Temari watched as her brother rode down the street. She sighed to herself. She had forgotten to give him his coffee.

The school wasn't too difficult to find, and because he made it there early, Gaara decided to grab a coffee at the café across the street. Coming out with his morning wake-me-up filled with a double shot of expresso, the red head walked up the crowded steps of the school. First things, first was to go to the main office and get another copy of his schedule. Walking over, he tapped on the glass window and a dark haired young woman answered it. After a quick conversation, and moments later with a schedule in hand Gaara walked to the second floor to find his locker. After putting in the combination he placed his helmet and other bulky items in the locker before making his way to homeroom. Before he could knock on the door, a young teacher opened it with a smile.

"You must be the transfer student, Gaara right?" Gaara nodded. "I'm Umino Iruka, your home room teacher, the office called ahead to inform me of your arrival." He said noting Gaara's slightly confused face. "I'm pretty lax about what's done in my class, I really don't mind as long as it isn't disruptive and you don't cause trouble doing it." Gaara nodded. "Now let's introduce you to the class, yes?" He said waving the boy into the classroom.

"Everybody eyes upfront!" He said loudly earning the attention of the class and their silence. "Good, please welcome the new transfer student Sabaku-" The classroom door opened up and immediately a girl bowed. Gaara and Iruka turned to look at the newcomer.

"I apologize for my lateness Iruka sensei, I-" As Hinata raised her head she stared at the young man before her with wide eyes. It couldn't be… the red hair, the pale green eyes…could it possibly be him? Then her eyes landed on the left side of his forehead, where the 'cut' had been was now a tattoo like scar which read 'love'. Now there was no doubt in her mind.

"G-Gaara?" She said softly her lavender eyes wide in shock. Gaara stared at the girl with wide eyes. The midnight blue hair, her lavender eyes, and that very fair complexion, and she knew his name! She couldn't be, that couldn't be her…there was no way was there?

"Hinata?" They stared at each other in shock before Hinata shocked them all as she fainted dead away. Gaara ran over and caught her before she hit the floor sighing as he felt the sharp pain in his ribs.

'Well this is new.' He thought as he picked her up adjusting her in his arms.

"Well that's a record, that loser couldn't even stay conscious till home room ended." A snarky voice said making the class dissolve into laughter. Gaara sent a glare towards the pink haired girl who immediately shut her mouth. Iruka finally settled the class down and turned to Gaara.

"Sabaku-san, could you take Miss Hyuga to the nurses' office please? Naruto-kun, could you please direct Sabaku-san?" Gaara gave the teacher a nod before walking from the classroom, the blonde leading the way. "Thank you boys, I'll call and let them know in advance."

**Chapter two, what you guys think? I'm not so sure if this is going to be a romance or not yet, but their definitely going to rekindle their old friendship. R&R please! ^_^**

**And as usual I dont own Naruto blah blah blah... Actually I do...in my mind...*sigh***


	3. You remember?

When she smiles

Chapter 3

You remember?

_Months passed and the children became the best of friends, the two children laughed as they played hide and seek in the large yard of the Hyuga residence. Hide and seek turned to tag, which turned into a race for the swings. Hinata squealed in utter delight at how high she was being pushed when suddenly she felt herself slip from the wooden swing seat. As she hit the ground the world turned black._

Hinata opened her eyes, and immediately closed them at the brightness of the room.

"Looks like you're finally up Hinata-Chan." A familiar voice said. She could hear the sound of the curtains being pulled and the room darkened significantly. Hinata opened her eyes trying to remember what happened.

"Hinata, I thought you were over these fainting spells of yours."

'I did too…' Hinata thought sadly.

"I'm sorry Ms. Shizune." Hinata said as she sat up on the bed in the nurses' office looking at the raven haired health teacher/nurse.

"You know I only tease you right Hinata?" Shizune said with a smile. "So what happened that you passed out in home room? That's a new record for you." Hinata rubbed her head as she thought. She honestly couldn't remember. She had made it to school on time, but got side tracked when Kabuto and a few of his friends tried causing trouble for her again, she managed to escape only because the principal happened to be rounding the corner. Then she ran to class now sure she was late, but something happened...what was it?

"I think I know what happened Hinata-Chan, you seen that cutie of a transfer student and fainted so he'd carry you here, am I right?" Shizune said with a wink making Hinata blush deeply as she quickly shook her head.

"Wait 'transfer student'?" Suddenly green eyes flashed in her mind.

"Yeah, the red head with the tattoo. I've gotta say Hinata you sure can pick em'. I didn't know you liked the bad boys." Shizune said laughing at Hinata's blush. "Well it's just about lunch time so why don't you go head down to the cafeteria and grab yourself something to eat huh?" Hinata nodded and grabbed her things, as she exited the nurses' office the lunch bell rang and the hall was immediately packed with hungry students. As Hinata entered the cafeteria she looked around for 'The cute boy with red hair and a tattoo' that Shizune told her about.

'Maybe she was just pulling my leg?' Hinata thought until she seen a flash of red hair exit out of the back door that led to the courtyard. Hinata hurried after it, not many people ate out in the courtyard ever since the principal allowed students free roam of the school grounds during lunch, so Hinata wasn't surprised to find it deserted.

'I just saw someone go in here.' She thought as she looked around finally noticing somebody sitting in the far corner table with a sketch pad. As she neared the boy looked up from his drawing. The moment Hinata saw his sea foam green eyes she gasped.

'Could that really…be him? Could that really be the boy from so long ago? It has to be…' Hinata closed her eyes as memories washed over her. Playing at the playground, running to the swings, baking fiascos with her mother trying to save the day, sleep overs, movie nights, all her childhood, that boy was there….until she moved that is. Hinata had been so broken hearted, she had asked her mother to help write letters, but none ever returned. She had just assumed that in time he had forgotten her, despite the promise they made each other while so young. After all, five year olds certainly don't remember promises for too long, right? Then again…Hinata remembered it…

Gaara stared at the girl who had followed him out into the court yard. She certainly has changed since the last time he saw her, and not just physically. (Not that any guy wouldn't notice how his best female friend has filled out over eleven years…after all he is human.) Her hair reached down to the small of her back and she was much taller, but that wasn't what he noticed. She seemed so withdrawn, nervous and quiet. What had happened to the vibrant girl he once knew? Now that he thought about it though, eleven years is quite a while… But curiosity burned deep inside him.

'What made Hinata change so drastically?' Finally Gaara gave her a small smile. 'Huh, I haven't done that in a while…'

"You're not going to faint again right Hinata?" Gaara said with a much deeper voice than the girl expected. She was surprised, he truly seemed to remember her after so much time, even after everyone else forgot.

"Y-you remember me? After 11 y-years?" Hinata asked softly as she stared at the red head.

"How could I forget? You were my best friend. Besides, I promised didn't I?" Hinata stared in shock. It really was him, and he remembered her just like he said he would. He remembered the promise. She couldn't stop the tears that formed as she stared at the ground in embarrassment as she tried to hide them.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked watching as she stared at the ground. He almost didn't notice the tears, almost. "Why are you crying?" he asked slightly panicked, but didn't let it show. Suddenly he remembered how he used to calm Hinata down when they were younger, but would it still work? Closing his eyes he thought back on a time when the two of them were much younger, back to the song Hinata's mother taught them.

_*Flashback*_

_Hinata's mom had taken the two children to the park, and both kids ran wild. They happily raced to the swings, and slides, but as Hinata ran she tripped, leaving a large scrape on her knee. As she began to cry, Gaara helped her up and began singing softly to her. When he was done, Hinata simply stared._

"_Why did you sing that song?" she asked softly, wiping her eyes dry. Gaara simply shrugged._

" _You smiled when you mom sings it… besides, I like it better when you smile."_

_*End flashback*_

Closing his eyes, Gaara thought back to the song he would sing to her all those years ago. Quietly he began singing the words loud enough for Hinata to hear, the words _her _mother taught him.

"_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sun shine, _

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are gray,_

_You'll never know dear, _

_How much I love you, _

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Hinata looked up in surprise, her mouth in a surprised 'o'.

"That song… you u-used to sing that e-every time I-I'd get upset." Gaara nodded, noticing that she was smiling now. Feeling more at ease he gestured to the table around him and Hinata gladly took a seat.

"So Gaara, w-what are you d-doing here?"

"Dad decided to move us out here, apparently he has an opportunity to expand his company and he's taking it. I could care less about him, Dad and I get along no better than before." He said watching as Hinata looked down at her lap. Hinata could clearly hear the bitterness in his voice. The indigo haired girl and her mother witnessed the hell the boy's father put him through once, that was why Hina was so adamant that the red headed child frequent their home so often. Reaching into her bag, Hinata pulled a bento box out and opened it. Gaara's mouth twitched into a small almost nonexistent smile as he basked in old memories.

"That smells great, did your mom make it? She was always a good cook." He said, adding the last part in an afterthought. Hinata froze at those words.

"No, mom passed away… she left us n-not a year after we left S-Suna. Life changed so much then. Dad… h-he's different now." Hinata said offering some of her lunch to the scrawny boy. However Gaara sat in a stunned silence.

'Hina Hyuga dead?' What entity would even want to take such a warm caring woman away from her family?

"And her baby?" He asked hesitantly. At this Hinata smiled.

"H-Hanabi's fine she's going to be 11 soon. She's j-just like our father." Hinata said softly. Gaara couldn't decide if the last statement was a good or a bad thing. Closing his eyes he decided to change the subject.

"So… How long has it been Hinata? Since you've talked this much?" He asked gazing up into the sky. He had noticed how Hinata had been tripping over her words, and looking for the right thing to say. Hell, he was practically mute by choice, even when they were younger Hinata hadn't said much, but when she had something to say she said it, but now she seemed to be struggling with her words. Hinata was shocked for a moment and again looked down in understanding. Was it that painfully obvious that she didn't speak to others much anymore?

"Since around Jr. High or so, m-my friend Shino got a-a scholarship to some kind of p-prestigious school that focuses on b-botany and b-biology… My other friend Kiba got really p-popular and he… He l-left me b-behind." The red head nodded.

"I'm glad I found you Hinata. I really did miss you." The indigo haired girl smiled.

"I really missed you too Gaara. Class i-is going to start soon, what's your n-next one?" Hinata said putting away her now empty bento and watching as Gaara pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Hmmm looks like art with Ms. Yuhi. You?"

"I have the same c-class! She's r-really nice." Gaara nodded as he stood brushing the grass off his pants. Turning slightly he offered Hinata his hand which she happily accepted as he helped her up. Together they made their way to the art room and arrived early. Ms. Yuhi could be seen setting up for her next class, her wavy dark hair pulled back for once in a messy bun. Hinata simply walked into the class smiling as the teacher waved them over.

"Hinata, are you feeling ok? Shizune told me you fainted earlier today." The red eyed woman showed concern for the pale eyed girl.

"Yes, Ms. Yuhi I'm f-fine. I'm doing m-much better now, thank you." Hinata said softly sitting at the back of the classroom next to a certain red head. Students began piling into the classroom and eventually they settled for the required hour of art class.

Finally the students moved on to their final classes. Gaara had gym, and Hinata had a study period. Sighing and with a wave the two went their separate ways, Hinata walked off to the study hall, a slight bounce in her step. She couldn't believe it, it was really him, her best friend after so long was finally back in her life. Nothing could mess up her day!

Gaara pulled on a pair of Kankuro's old black sweatpants for gym and pulled on the gym t-shirt over his long sleeved shirt before he walked out of the locker room for class. He could see the people all standing in their little 'cliques'. Gaara not really being the social type simply walked over to the bleachers, noticing as quite a few pairs of eyes followed him.

'I hate being the new kid' He mentally sighed. Suddenly loud squeals could be heard as a group of girls ran over to him. 'Great…'

"Hey, C'mon, give the guy some room." The familiar blonde from the day before said. Much to Gaara's surprise, the girls turned in unison and shouted.

"Get lost Naruto!" Taking this time to save his sanity and eardrums, Gaara crept away before any of the girls noticed. By the time they turned around and found him gone, he had climbed to the very top of the pushed in bleachers and was looking down with limited curiosity to the swarming pack of females that now reminded him so much of ants.

"They're like vultures, eh Gaara-san?" Gaara looked to the right and spotted the blonde scaling the bleachers with ease.

"Very much so." He said simply, right now his thoughts were focused on a particular indigo haired girl. "So tell me Uzumaki-san, are all the females in this school that crazy over the new guy?" the red head asked vaguely interested.

"Nah, some are actually pretty normal. There's Ino, she's dating Shikamaru. Then there's Tenten, she's all into sports and stuff so she really doesn't give guys any interest unless they challenge her like Neji does…actually she's pretty cool. Then there's the most beautiful girl in the school Sakura. She likes Sasuke-teme, but I'm trying to win her over. Ummm…there's another girl too… Hitana? No…oh, it's Hinata, yeah, Hinata's her name, she's Neji's cousin. That's the girl you carried to the nurses' office this morning."

This piqued Gaara's interest. So, The blonde knew Hinata? "What about her? You seem to know the others…what about Hinata?" Naruto thought for a minute before replying. "Well, she's dark and kinda weird, she's a bit of a book worm and really quiet. She doesn't talk much so Sakura and Ino think that she's stuck up, but I'm not too sure about that. I talked to her last week in the library, she was just sitting there staring into space looking at an old photo. I don't think she's stuck up though. She's a good person…maybe just shy."

Gaara just nodded his head at this information.

'Blondie, it's good you aren't so judgmental of Hinata or I'd probably have to push you off these bleachers. It's a 20ft drop, believe me, it would hurt.' He thought now annoyed by the thought these people, namely this Sakura and Ino, have of Hinata. In fact these thoughts and angry emotions he had surprised him, was it because he finally had his friend back? Or was it because he didn't want to lose her again? Naruto's voice brought the red head from his musing.

"Class is starting, oh, and Gaara-san? I don't like being called by my last name, it's too formal. Just call me Naruto-san for now, ok?" The blonde said as he climbed down a few feet and jumping the rest of the way, landing in a crouch. Gaara simply nodded as he too made his way down the bleachers.

Hinata worked silently on her homework, listening to the buzzing girls around her.

"Did you see the new kid?"

"He's so good looking!"

"Ohmigosh, did you see the color of his eyes?"

"And his hair!"

"I wonder if he's single…"

"With his looks he won't be for long."

"What's his name again?"

"Sabaku, that sexy sexy Sabaku!"

Now normally Hinata would ignore the words of the girls in the back, but the fact that they were talking about a person she cared about really irritated her. The first 8 comments annoyed her, but it was the 9th thing said that really set her off…not that she was counting or anything.

"Oh the things I'd let that boy do to me." The girl said earning a chorus of giggles, and one really pissed off Hinata.

"Will you all stop talking about Gaara-kun like he's a piece of meat!" The indigo haired girl snapped as she turned around in her seat. The group stared in surprise, most had forgotten she even existed, let alone was in the same room as them, but that was not the true surprise, it was the fact that not only did she speak, but yell! That surprised them. Finally a familiar girl noticed Hinata and raised her eyebrow.

"We can talk about anybody we like Hyuga." The pink haired girl snapped.

"Well _Haruno_, I'd prefer you keep my friend's name out of your mouth and out of your disgusting thoughts." Now Sakura laughed.

"Friend? You don't have any friends Hyuga, so why don't you just turn around and finish your homework Ms. Goodie Goodie." Before Hinata could snap back with a response the teacher silenced the class in irritation. Once the final bell rang the students were officially free to do what they will, school was out. Hinata gathered her books, and as she made to exit the room the books were knocked from her arms sending papers scattering. Hinata glared at the pinkette as she and her friends walked from the room laughing and taking care to step on her papers. As she collected her papers a pair of feet stopped in front of her making Hinata look up.

"Miss. Hyuga, your outburst in class today was unnecessary and uncalled for. Another scene like that and you'll be staying after in detention with me understood?" The man snapped. Hinata lowered her head.

"I apologize Mr. Orochimaru, it won't happen again."

"It better not." As the science teacher left the study room Hinata finished picking up and organizing her school work. Hinata sighed as she placed her things into her locker. Today had to be one of the best days ever, she smiled at the phone number she had written on a note in her hand. Gaara had given it to her as they left art class and said to text him later. It was as if nothing could make this day better than it was, Sure Sakura irritated her, but there was no way that was going to get her down. Nothing could ruin her day she thought happily. As Hinata started the long walk home from school, little did she know that she was being watched, by unfriendly eyes.


	4. When bad things happen

When she smiles

Chapter4

When bad things happen

Gaara sighed for what had to be the twelfth time in ten minutes. Where the heck did he leave his sketchbook! The last classroom yielded no results, and the lost and found held nothing, the only place left was the court yards. He hoped he could get over there before it started raining; it looked like the clouds might burst any second. This certainly wouldn't help him get home on time, and he prayed upon any celestial being that his father would be late coming home today. As he made his way into the grassy area he immediately spotted the leather bound book and snatched it up with a victorious grin. All that was left to do was grab his jacket and helmet from his locker, then he could go home and hopefully avoid his father.

Walking down the hall he stopped and flipped through the numbers on the padlock and grabbed his things from the locker. In mere seconds he was outside revving the engine of his bike before riding out of the parking lot and down the street. At the intersection Gaara glanced to the right and had to look again to be sure of what he saw.

O0o0o0o0o

Hinata walked down the street listening to her music humming along. She had been one of the final students to leave the high school, not counting the kids that stayed after for some kind of club. She stood at the intersection waiting for the light to change to the pedestrian safe orange red. As she waited, Hinata was pulled roughly into an alley way and in seconds had a switchblade pressed against her throat as she squeaked in fear. Hinata had never had the best of luck, and walking alone never helped matters, it was times like this where she wished she and Neji got along enough for her to be comfortable asking him for a ride home.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll give you everything I have, please just let me go. Please." Hinata begged pulling her wallet from her pocket and thrusting it into the man's hand, she knew the drill, her father had told her many times should she be walking alone for any reason. Rule 1: give them the wallet, rule 2: give them no excuse to hurt you and finally rule 3: go find help as fast as you can run.

"Smart choice." The man said flipping her wallet open to fish for the money. That was until he caught a glimpse of her school ID. "My, my, my. It appears we have a lost little Hyuga here, with you I could make a fortune." He said with a smirk as his eyes lit up, now Hinata trembled. Everyone in this city knew of the Hyugas and their wealth. However they did not know that in the family, Hinata was treated the coldest by the leaders of the company, having given up her position as heir. Her father hadn't minded, he had even told her that it was her choice and decision. This however was bad, very bad. The blade once at her throat was now caressing the side of her face, nervously Hinata pulled away only to flinch as it was pressed firmly against her throat once again.

"Do you wanna see what happens if you try and run?"

"N-no." she whispered.

"Good, you're worth money now, twice as much if I don't cut up that pretty face of yours. Make one wrong noise and I'll gut you like a fish, now start moving." Hinata felt the rough hands of the mugger turned kidnapper on her shoulders as he spun her around and shoved her towards the other end of the alley, the girl gasping as she stumbled and fell to her knees.

"Get the hell up." The man hissed yanking Hinata up by her arm. In seconds he was blinded by a handful of dirt flung into his eyes. As the grip on her arm slackened, Hinata pulled herself free and ran as hard as she could out the other side of the alley, feeling only a flash of pain as the man swung at her fleeing form.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara set the bike on its stand shutting it off as he walked over to the opening of the alleyway, stooping to pick up the scattered items which looked eerily familiar. The school bag he knew belonged to Hinata, but it took the sight of the empty abandoned wallet for it to sink in, something happened to his friend. Suddenly a buzzing came from inside Hinata's bag. Gaara fished inside of it and pulled out a small black cellphone before flipping it open and answering.

"Hello?"

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" Gaara quickly pulled the phone from his ear to keep from going deaf. Glancing at the caller ID it read 'Neji-nii'.

"You're Hinata's brother? I thought she only had a sister?"

"I'm her cousin, put Hinata on the phone."

"I can't." Gaara said as he walked farther into the alley as rain started falling.

"Why exactly can't you?" Neji snapped. Gaara had a feeling he wouldn't like this kid much.

"Because I found her phone, backpack, and empty wallet on the sidewalk near an alley."

"Shit." The Hyuga boy said angrily.

"My sentiments exactly." Gaara said still making his way to the end.

"Where?" Gaara could hear the clatter of keys and the sound of a starting car over the phone.

"Grove and maple streets." A sigh could be heard from the other side of the phone.

"I'm on my way." Neji said as he hung up the phone and whipped his car into reverse. If anything happened to Hinata it would be his head, after all, he was supposed to drive Hinata home.

O0o0o0o0o

Hinata ran as long and as far as she could before collapsing on a bench in the middle of a park. People didn't get attacked in the park, especially with so many people around in the middle of the day time so she felt safe…for the moment. Hinata stood once again as it began to rain. She liked the rain, it reminded her of her mother for some reason. After regaining her breath Hinata went to move, only to feel blinding pain in her side. Gasping, her hand immediately went to the area causing such searing pain finding it moist and warm she looked at her hand to find it covered in some kind of sticky red fluid (A/N: Hinata's a bit out of it, running for one's life after a frightening experience tends to make one's mind a bit foggy, especially after the adrenaline wears off.)

"Is that…blood?" Suddenly Hinata felt dizzy on her feet, as if the whole world was spinning. The fleeting flash of pain Hinata felt when she sprinted from her attacker flashed in her memory.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" A young man asked as a small crowd now looked at the young Hyuga. Hinata looked down at her bloody hand once again.

"I t-think I need…." The word 'help' died on her lips as she collapsed in the middle of the park causing a wave of panic to the nearby people.

"Oh kami is that blood?"

"I'm calling 911!"

"Okaa-Chan what's wrong with that lady?"

"No honey don't look…"

"She's bleeding through her sweat shirt, somebody apply pressure to her wound!"

The sound of sirens could be heard as the ambulance finally pulled up to the park and paramedics rushed over.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara ventured further down the alley as he looked around, finally he noticed something, something that made his heart stop. A broken knife…covered in blood. He could see where there appeared to have been a struggle and every few steps a droplet of blood could be seen on the ground. Gaara began running following the red drips until he came to the edge of the park at least a good half mile from where he started. His heart gave a start as the sound of a siren on the other side of the park pierced the air as he sprinted over to the other side, he noticed with growing dread that the once droplets of blood were now splatters and now he could hear people talking. The red head paused to listen.

"That poor girl."

"I wonder what happened to her?"

"So much blood…"

"I hope that child's going to be ok."

Gaara ran over to the small buddle of people he was listening to.

"What happened to Hinata? What happened to that girl?" The people eyed him warily before a guy a little older than him answered.

"The poor kid came running in like the devil was after her, covered in blood and she didn't even notice. She collapsed and we called 911. You said her name was Hinata? She was in a sad state when the paramedics got here. They'd be taking her to Konoha hospital."

"Where's the hospital?" Gaara said hurriedly, throwing his cool guy motif out the window letting his panic overwhelm him as he grabbed the man's shirt shaking it as his face filled with desperation.

The man grabbed Gaara's hands and pulled them from his shirt.

"I'll take you, let's go." He said leading Gaara over to a black 69 Camaro with red racing stripes. The engine roared to life and the pair made their way down the street.

"What's your name?" The older guy asked as he glanced at the redhead in the passenger seat.

"Gaara Sabaku." The man nodded. Gaara watched the rain splatter against the window as the buildings passed, his heart was racing. Being late coming home was the farthest thing on his mind right now, his only worry, was what had happened to Hinata.

"I presume that you're from Suna?" The boy simply nodded watching as a large building came into view.

"For the ride…I- I mean…" The driver laughed.

"No problem the way you were freakin' out you had to be desperate, especially the way you came tearin' into the park. Who is she?"

"My best friend."

"I'm Itachi by the way. Uchiha Itachi." He said as he pulled into the emergency entrance of the building.

"Good luck Gaara."

"Thank you Itachi." Gaara said as he jumped from the car and ran into the building. Itachi watched as the boy sprinted away.

'Poor kid, I hope everything goes well for them…'

O0o0o0o0o0o

_Gaara stared with horror as the small girl didn't move. What happened? They had just been playing on the swing when suddenly she screamed and landed on the ground with a sickening thud._

"_Hinata? Hinata wake up, please wake up!" he begged shaking the small scarily still girl on the ground._

"_What did you do you monster?" a familiar voice growled. Gaara looked up cringing at the sight. It was his father._

"_Oh Kami my baby!" a woman's voice screamed. Gaara watched helplessly as a flash of light blue swept up the small girl on the ground._

"_Hinata, baby? Wake up honey, open your eyes for mommy, come on…" Gaara peered at Hinata swept up in her mother's arms looking so small and helpless._

"_Get over here you demon, what did you do to that girl?" Kaze snarled with a painful grip on the red headed child's arm making the boy whine in pain. Hina looked up infuriated at the sound coming from the boy._

"_What the hell are you doing to that boy? Kaze you let him go right now!" Hina snarled, her usually passive and calm lilac eyes blazing with ferocity. Scowling the man released his child watching with distain as the boy ran over to be with the Hyuga woman as Hiashi walked from the house. Gaara watched with relief as Hinata began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly, looking around as she did so. Now Kaze took a step closer to peer at the girl._

"_Momma, Daddy, Gaara?"_

"_You woke up! Hinata are you ok?" Gaara asked peering intently at the girl over her mother's shoulder._

"_Hinata?"_

_O0o0o0o0o0o0_

'Hinata…'

Gaara opened his eyes and stared intently at the wall as he stayed in the waiting room. When he entered the hospital begging to see her he found that she was in emergency surgery. Part of the blade had broken off in the area where Hinata had been stabbed; he had to wait to know of her condition.

Suddenly a realization hit him as he waited in the lobby, he had Hinata's phone in his pocket, Gaara glanced at the phone's call list, took a deep breath and hit call.

"What Hinata you know I'm very busy around this time?" Hiashi snapped answering his cellphone as he typed away at his computer.

"Hello Mr. Hyuga." He said softly pulling the phone from his ear so he wouldn't go deaf if the man decided to yell, much like Neji had.

"Who is this and where is my daughter?" Hiashi said in a calm but dangerous voice.

"I'm Hinata's friend. Hinata got into an accident on her way home from school, she's in the emergency room, they took her there by ambulance about twenty minutes ago." Hiashi sat dumbly on the phone before he answered.

"What happened to my daughter?" Gaara had been expecting this question and swallowed dryly.

"I don't know the whole story, but from what the nurse told me…" he took another breath. Hiashi growled in annoyance as he made his way from his office and into the parking garage. He needed to get to the hospital.

"Out with it boy!"

"They said she was stabbed, and that she needed emergency surgery, she was bleeding a lot when they got here." Silence, complete silence…then the line went dead.

O0o0o0o0o0

Neji drove through the streets, stopping to put gas in his car as he looked for his cousin throughout Konoha, there would be no point in calling her phone, that Gaara boy had already sent him a text. Hinata was in the hospital, like he was going to believe _that_. Hinata had no friends, so what was the chance that a 'Friend' of her's just miraculously managed to find her belongings. He scoffed, it was probably a prank anyways. Suddenly the theme music from jaws began playing on his phone and the long haired Hyuga sighed. What could his uncle possibly want now? Usually around this time he was still in work, there was no way he could know Hinata hadn't come home so soon.

"Hello uncle." Neji said as he continued driving through the town, now stopped at a red light.

"Did I not instruct you do drive Hinata home from school?" Hiashi asked in a furious voice that made Neji extremely nervous.

"Yes you did, but Hinata wanted to walk." Neji said lying through his teeth hoping his unusually perceptive uncle didn't catch on.

"Hinata is in the hospital right now because you did not do your duty as I asked of you Neji!" Now the older boy blanched.

"What?"

'It was true! There is no way it's true…'

"You heard me Neji, now go home and watch Hanabi, she is to be fed and prepared for bed by the time I return. I trust you not to screw this up." He snapped slamming the phone shut as he pulled into the hospital.

O0o0o0o0o

Gaara watched as the door to the hospital opened and a familiar man entered the lobby and headed to the help desk. Gaara watched as a small argument broke out and Hiashi stormed over to the waiting area and taking a seat in what appeared to be some kind of dignified and huffy manner. Gaara stared at him, and the Hyuga man noticed with annoyance. He pulled out his phone hit some numbers and waited.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiashi couldn't be more annoyed, the woman at the help desk was of no use at all! He sighed mentally because of course Hyugas don't sigh out loud. Now this punk kid was staring at him like he had some kind of second head. Then a thought came to him, he'd call Hinata's friend and grill him for answers, he seemed like a sensible young man. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he searched for his daughter's number and called it, watching as the staring punk from before walked over and sat in front of him holding out a familiar black object that started playing music.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara figured as much that Hiashi would want Hinata's phone back so he made his way over to the man and sat down across from him. It was no surprise to him when music started playing from the phone in his hands.

Hiashi snatched the phone from the boy's hands and listened to the song coming from the phone…It was the same song his wife played for him when they found out that their first born child was to be a girl, butterfly kisses.

The Hyuga man swallowed thickly as he stared at the phone. Gaara simply moved back to his seat, watching as Hiashi listened to the ringtone that played from his daughter's phone.

"Sabaku, Hyuga, information about the surgery has been released." Gaara was on his feet just as fast if not faster than Hiashi had been. Together they made their way to the desk where the doctor waited.

"Sabaku and Hyuga?" The blonde woman said as she stood before them.

"Yes." They said simultaneously.

"Well, I'm Hinata's doctor and head surgeon Senju Tsunade, please follow me." The two followed the blonde into the depths of the hospital with no hesitation. She brought them to her office.

"Hinata's surgery was successful, but she needs to stay for a few nights. Her injury is that of a stab wound, the surgery was to remove the broken tip of the weapon. Luckily there was only one piece and it was solid and intact." Tsunade said pulling a plastic canister from her pocket. Gaara stared in shock while Hiashi's pale face only lost more color. The blade 'tip' in the bag had to at least been four inches long.

"I know that this is shocking to see, but she's very fortunate, the wound is located between her two lower ribs, had the blade not broken off, she could have easily bled out. She is also fortunate that the angle of the blade avoided her vital organs by the slimmest margins. Right now she's in recovery and is able to receive visitors as long as you follow the appropriate guidelines and behave." She said with an extra look at Gaara, who gave her a solid glare which she matched.

"I've done nothing wrong, so don't lump me in with those who have. What room is she in?" Gaara asked icily to the blonde.

"Sorry Mr. Sabaku, but the recovery room is only for immediate family." Hiashi watched as the boy's eyes widened in shock and flashed with anger and dismay.

"Doctor, I ask that you reconsider, Mr. Sabaku is not part of our family yet. He is my daughter's betrothed. Old families keep old traditions." Gaara gave the Hyuga male a glance before nodding in agreement.

"Well, if that's the case… Anyway both of you please follow me and I'll bring you to her room now." The blonde said leading the way. Once behind her Gaara gave Hiashi a questioning glance which the man ignored.

"Here we are." Tsunade said opening the door and allowing the two vastly different men to enter the room before closing it behind them and walking down the hall.

"Thank you." Gaara said quietly as he sat down in one of the available chairs next to the sleeping Hinata. Hiashi nodded as he took the other seat.

"I do not forget people, names, or, faces Mr. Sabaku, now tell me, weren't you the young boy in Suna who demanded to marry my daughter?" Hiashi asked with a straight face, he was however smirking on the inside. Gaara stared in shock, he remembered that? Schooling his features into his calm mask he simply nodded.

"Yes, I thought so, I believe you were about five then."

"Yeah."

"Of course now that you're of age you have to marry her of course…"

O0o0o0o0o0o

_It had been two weeks since the swing incident and Hinata was once again allowed to play now that her family was sure that she was completely well. Together they went down to the park and played like before, but Hinata suddenly stopped as a group of well-dressed people began entering a church across the street. Gaara stared as well._

"_What are they doing?" Gaara asked. Hinata gasped as she seen a beautifully dressed woman step out from a limo. She was wearing a white wedding gown._

"_Gaara look, their getting married!" Hinata said happily as she ran as close as the park fence allowed. Gaara followed curious._

"_What does it mean to be married?"_

"_Mamma told me that it means that you and your special person are going to be together forever."_

'_Together forever huh?'_

_*later that day*_

_Tentative knocking came from the door to Hiashi's home office. Hiashi looked up expecting his child, but blinked when he seen the mop of red hair._

"_Can I help you Gaara?" the boy nodded and sat down in the chair._

"_I want ask a formal question Mr. Hyuga." Hiashi raised his eyebrow at the 5 year olds grown-up talk. _

"_Then expect a formal response Mr. Sabaku." He said giving his attention to the child._

"_I…I want…" He took a deep breath before blurting out the sentence. "I want to marry Hinata!"_

_O0o0o0o0o0o0_

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, the sounds of two voices could be heard in the room. As she glanced over she smiled, Gaara sat in a chair, his arms crossed and he appeared to have heard the shock of his life by the look in his eyes. Her father peered down at him from where he stood.

"You made a formal request."

"That was eleven years ago!" Gaara hissed, not catching the almost hidden tone of playfulness in the older man's voice. Hinata caught it though and it was a sound that warmed her immensely.

"Daddy, be nice to Gaara please."

"Hinata!" Sea foam eyes met lavender ones and out of relief Gaara smiled slightly.

"Daughter, you're finally awake. I must admit that you've given us quite a scare." Hiashi said standing over his daughter to give her a brief kiss on the forehead. Hinata blinked before smiling at the extremely rare show of affection from this man. "I'm glade you've woken up, but I'm afraid I'm unable to stay for much longer." Hinata nodded.

"What happened to me?" She asked softly looking at both men in the room. Gaara, quiet as he is was the first to speak.

"Can you tell us what you remember? We'll fill in what we know." Hiashi sat down once again in his chair as he listened to his daughter's story. By the time she finished the nurse came into the door and checked on the girl once again, then informed the two males that visiting hours were over. Reluctantly they nodded and after their good byes to Hinata, they left the hospital. Gaara stood in silence as he and the Hyuga took the elevator to the first floor when suddenly his phone began buzzing in his pocket. As he pulled it out and looked at the screen he visibly paled. Reluctantly he answered the phone.

"Hello?" the red head said wincing and preparing for the volley of screams he knew were to come. His father always yelled when he was angry.

"Where are you?" That made Gaara tremble, no yelling, no screaming, just silent fury. His father was angriest when he was quietest.

"I-I'm at the hospital." Hiashi watched as the boy talked on the phone, he had gone stark white and his hand was trembling as he tried to keep his voice even. The Hyuga raised an eyebrow to this, hadn't Hina mentioned something about the boy while they lived in Suna?

O0o0o0o0o0o

"_Hina, why is that boy eating here again?" he asked looking at his wife while she made dinner setting an extra place at the table. That would be the fourth night this week that the boy was staying for dinner. Two small children could be seen running in the back yard laughing happily. The woman sighed._

"_Hiashi, I know you don't like when I get involved in things, but this poor boy." She said softly cutting him a glance. Hiashi sighed, the puppy eyes. Not a soul could resist the puppy eyes, especially when Hina used them. His only hope was that Hinata didn't ever learn how to use them, or that they existed for that matter._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I don't think Gaara's father cares much for him. He's always calling him such horrid names: Monster, Beast, Demon. What three year old deserves that? And have you seen him? He's practically skin and bones! I don't think he's had a decent meal before he's met our Hinata. And to top it off Hiashi, you know what?"_

_The man blinked before responding. "What?"_

"_Today he asked what lunch was." Hiashi shrugged._

"_If the boy wants lunch he can go home, you can't feed the world Hina." His wife shook her head._

"_No that's not what I meant Hiashi, he didn't ask what was for lunch, he literally asked what lunch was. The child's never had an afternoon meal!" Hiashi simply shook his head and walked upstairs hoping that his wife was just over thinking things. Suddenly a shriek silenced the laughing outside._

"_Hinata!" Hina gasped making the man hurry down the stairs. As he got to the door he could hear their neighbor yelling._

"_Get over here you demon, what did you do to that girl?" Kaze snarled with a painful grip on the red headed child the boy whine in pain. Hiashi stared in shock as Hina looked up infuriated at the sight before her._

"_What the hell are you doing to that boy? Kaze you let him go right now!" Hina snarled, Hiashi had never seen his wife's eyes burn with such intense anger. Scowling the man released his child watching with distain as the boy ran over to be with the Hyuga woman, and as Hiashi walked from the house making his presence known. The relief was clear on the boy's face, but the only thing that concerned him was Hinata. And as she softly said their names the boy smiled._

_O0o0o0o0o_

"Come with me." Hiashi said simply guiding the nervous teen by his shoulder. He led the boy to his car and drove from the hospital.

"Where do you live? Do you know the way from here?" Gaara shook his head.

"What street name is it then?"

"Deerbrook... but I still have to get my motorcycle." Hiashi nodded his head and headed towards the school like Gaara asked. The red head stepped out of the car and climbed onto his bike.

"Follow me." Hiashi said simply as Gaara nodded. At the end of a rather short drive, Hiashi finally pulled into a familiar neighborhood, he took a left then the immediate right before pulling into the driveway of a large mansion before cutting the engine to his car. Stepping out he turned to face Gaara.

"Hinata trusts you, Hina was fond of you and I shall trust you as well. This is our home. Not too far from yours. If you need to, do not hesitate to come over. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Gaara said with wide eyes. Why would her father do this for him? It had been 11 years since they had last seen each other, so why would he extend such kindness to someone who was practically a stranger?

"Good, now I'll drive you home, you can leave your bike here for now."

The car turned around and the boy caught sight of the street name. 'Sunnybrook rd.' Slowly, after pointing out the house Hiashi's car came to a stop. Gaara could see the blinds flick closed. Opening his door, he prepared himself hoping that by some miracle his father would be passed out drunk by now…he knew it wouldn't happen though. He was never that lucky. As he pushed the door shut, he was surprised to hear the closing of a second door. He watched tentatively as Hinata's father boldly walked up the path way and knocked on the front door. Gaara slowly approached from behind and tried his best not to shrink behind Hinata's father when his own dad answered the door.

"Whaddya want?" His eyes glanced behind the Hyuga spotting his son and they narrowed.

"YOU, Get your ass in the house now." Gaara slowly crept past the Hyuga, but was stopped when said man placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Mr. Sabaku, I would like to extend my deepest apologies for your son's broken curfew. Today he saved my daughter's life and has been sitting in the emergency room waiting for my arrival so he could give me her belongings. Had your son not called 911 and applied pressure to her wound my daughter would most certainly have died today. I would like to reward you and your son, for had it not been for your act in raising the boy he most likely would not have done what he had done." Hiashi said lying through his teeth at the last part writing a check for three hundred dollars handing it to the elder Sabaku. "Good evening gentlemen." He said bowing as he walked down the walkway. Entering his car he noticed Gaara's sketchbook. Grabbing the book and his wallet he climbed out of the car again.

"You forgot this young man." Gaara took the book politely.

"Thank you." With that Hiashi took off leaving Gaara and his father alone. The man looked at the check greedily as he smiled.

"You, Mr. Hero, just go to your room before I change my mind." Gaara hurried off without a second thought and bound down the stairs praying that his father wouldn't change his mind, hearing the lock click behind him he relaxed slightly. Sketchbook and backpack in hand Gaara sat down on his bed thanking the heavens. Tossing his book and bag off to the side, he looked at the leather bound book curiously, something was sticking out between the pages. Picking it up he opened it and money began falling out of the pages, 20's, 50's, and even 100's. The boy stared in shock. Collecting it all he didn't dare count it, his father was still awake. Instead he folded up the bills and taped them under his dresser drawer.

**So, what'ya think? Poor Hinata, she's got the worst luck, and poor Gaara doesn't have it much better Let me know your thoughts! Till the next chapter! **


	5. Because you're my friend

When she smiles

Chapter 5

Because you're my friend

"_Why are you so nice to me?" Gaara asked softly looking at the small girl in the sand box next to him. Hinata looked up surprised, she didn't have to even think as she responded._

"_My mamma always told me to look for the best in people. I'm not sure what that means though. I think it means…looking at what makes them good. You get mad, I get mad, daddy gets mad, and your daddy gets mad too. Everybody gets mad at something, right? But when you get mad you don't hit me or yell if I do something wrong. That's part of what makes you good. You're a nice person, not mean, and you share. That makes you my friend because you're nice and I like you. I'm nice to you because you're my friend and you're nice to me too." Hinata said thoughtfully shifting the sand around with her pale hands._

"_My daddy's not nice…he hits when he gets mad." Gaara said looking down at the ground. Hinata could see the edge of a bruise on his upper arm. She didn't know what it was but the small girl had such an overwhelming feeling in her chest. Scooting over she hugged her friend gently._

"_I'm sorry your daddy's not nice Gaara."_

_O0o0o0o0o0o_

Hinata slowly blinked her eyes open, she was used to her surroundings now, used to the look and color of the ceiling, used to the chemical smell of the hospital, used to the perpetual sounds of feet in the hallway, and used to the light always shining under her door, but today she could finally go home. After five days in the hospital (Gaara had visited her before and after school every day) the young Hyuga was finally well enough to be discharged, and her father wasted no time in bringing her home.

The streets passed by in a blur, and it seemed that in an instant Hinata was home. Immediately she was greeted with her little sister Hanabi who wanted nothing more than to hug her sister tightly, but refrained knowing that she had stitches. Neji was nowhere to be found, and in truth it didn't bother Hinata much. She and her cousin didn't get along much, and when they did it was rare and usually when his friends where nowhere to be seen. She made her way up the stairs and wasted no time taking a shower washing the hospital smell off her. Gently she peeled the waterproof bandage off her stitches and replaced it with a new one. Smiling she lay on her bed taking in all the familiarity, especially the smells. Slowly she drifted off into sleep once again, after all, the doctors did say she'd need plenty of rest.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara walked up the street looking at all the fancy houses, searching for a hint of familiarity among them, finally he recognized the gate emblazoned with a large H in the middle. Walking up to the gate he gently pushed it, surprised with such ease at how it just swayed open. Slipping between the tall pieces of metal, and adjusting the bag on his shoulder, he let them shut behind him with an audible click. The red head made his way up the drive way passing several cars and knocked on the door. He was greeted by a servant who opened the door. The sounds of laughing teens could be heard as the woman spoke.

"Welcome to the Hyuga residence, you're here for Neji yes? He's through here, let me-" The servant was cut off as Gaara held up his hands and shook his head.

"Actually I'm here to see Hinata." The woman stared in shock, surprise clearly evident on her face.

"Oh! Well, I will show you to where she is then…?" Her statement sounded more like a question than anything else…it was obvious Hinata rarely got visitors if at all. Gaara nodded entering the home and removing his shoes as he made his way inside.

"Ms. Hyuga is up those stairs to the left and the third door on the right." Gaara nodded, thanked the woman and climbed the stairs, noticing as a boy around his age entered the hall, talking with the servant and staring at him curiously. Gaara ignored the boy and made his way to Hinata's location and knocked on the door, smiling as Hinata opened it with surprised eyes.

"Gaara! What are you doing here?" She said with a soft smile that barely contained her joy. The boy held up his book bag.

"I brought you your missing schoolwork." He said simply as he entered the room as Hinata waved him in, shutting the door behind her friend. Gaara grabbed her desk chair, turned it backwards and sat on it, resting his arms and head on the back as he stared at Hinata. The girl once again sat on her bed, reaching over as he passed her a folder from his bag. She sighed at the thickness of it, there was a lot to make up work, especially having missed a week of school. Opening it, Hinata flipped through the pages, each bundle was sectioned off by course with instructions and what she missed. As she got to the back where her art work was there was a sticky note along with a few papers.

_Hinata, I heard what happened and I hope that you're recovering well. We're not going over much in class right now so don't worry about falling behind, we're just reviewing old techniques like shading, view point and so on. I hope to see you in my class soon Hinata, you definitely brighten the room!_

_Get well soon, _

_-Ms. Yuhi._

"She's a very kind woman, Ms. Yuhi is." Gaara said quietly watching as Hinata smiled at the note. "Kakashi barely taught anything in English this week, In History, Asuma went over the first Suna /Konoha war, I got you a copy of my notes. Oh, and in Math with Ms. Mitarashi she went on about learning perimeter, but then she totally threw us off with this…" Gaara said flipping through the folder and pulling out a paper for Hinata to look at. On the paper were poorly drawn velociraptors, and stick people. Hinata suppressed a laugh at the sight and began reading the math assignment.

_The velociraptor spots you 40 meters away and attacks, accelerating at: 4m/s^2 up to its top speed of 25 m/s. When it spots you, you begin to flee, quickly reaching your top speed of 6 m/s. How far can you get before you're caught and devoured?_

_You are at the center of a 20m equilateral triangle with a raptor at each corner. The top raptor has a wounded leg (this picture of the raptor had a cast drawn on the leg) and is limited to a top speed of 10 m/s. The raptors will run towards you. At what angle should you run to maximize the time you stay alive? _

_Raptors can open doors, but they are slowed by them. Using the floor plan on the next page, plot a route through the building, assuming raptors take 5 minutes to open the first door and half the time for each subsequent door. _

_Remember, raptors run at 10 m/s and they know no fear._

Hinata stared at the paper in utter confusion.

"How am I- What is she-?" She sighed with a smile as she began laughing. "This is so Ms. Mitarashi that it isn't even funny, I don't even know why it surprised me." She said shaking her head ruefully at their math teacher's antics. Then she looked up. "Gaara, how did you know who my teachers were?" The red head shrugged his shoulders.

"Every class I have does attendance, your name was called in all my classes except gym, so I told them you were in the hospital and they gave me the work at the end of the week." Hinata smiled.

"Thank you Gaara." The boy simply nodded as he gazed out the bedroom window. He almost jumped in surprise when her arms wrapped him in a hug. It's not like he did anything special, he just got her missing work for her.

'She's so warm…'

For the rest of the afternoon Gaara watched as Hinata worked on her assignments taking breaks every now and then to get some help from the knowledgeable boy. Once a good portion of the folder was completed Hinata let out a much exaggerated, but well-earned sigh as she slumped back onto her pillows. Amusement glinted in Gaara's eyes by now he was sitting on the foot of her bed with Hinata's homework in between them.

"Well, I'm done with this for now, we've been at it for a few hours. How about we go get a coffee or something? There's a nice place not too far from here." Hinata said. Gaara nodded as he stood stretching his legs. Hinata smiled pulling on her lavender sweatshirt as she opened the door, but the smile was gone in seconds as she walked right into her older cousin.

"Neji-nii! I'm so sorry!" The older Hyuga wasn't even listening as he glared at the boy over her shoulder.

"Who are you and what the hell were you doing in Hinata's room?" Before Hinata could respond, Gaara gave her cousin the famous Sabaku glare. Sensing an upcoming argument, Hinata pulled the red head gently down the stairs. Gaara walked over to the door, watching as Hinata pulled her sneakers on. Voices could still be heard from the other room, but now they were in hushed tones.

"Isn't that the new kid?"

"What's he doing here?"

"And with Hinata of all people…"

"Stop being so damn nosey." An audible yelp was heard.

"I heard he was kicked out of his last school."

Gaara looked towards the room annoyance etched on his features watching as a blonde, and a pink haired girl squeaked in shock and ducked behind the couch they were currently peering over. Hinata opened the door, and without a second glance they left the Hyuga home.

The walk to the café Hinata mentioned was only a few minutes, and in no time they had arrived, but it was nothing like he had imagined. Where many places Gaara had been to get his caffeine fix had been light quiet open places, this place was anything but. Hinata, quiet, shy, pastel wearing Hinata walked into a punk/rocker themed café like she owned the place and led Gaara to a small booth near the back.

Gaara simply stared at the girl as she bopped her head and mouthed the words to Paramore as it blared over the speakers. She knew where she was right? She knew what she was singing _right_? But the simple look of content she wore led Gaara to one belief: Hinata was very familiar with her surroundings in this place, and she didn't just bring him here to make him happy.

"Hey, welcome to Raven's- Oh Hinata-Chan! Welcome back! We missed you this week!" The dark haired girl said with a smile. "The usual I take it?"

"Yes, Thanks Ami. This is Gaara's first time here, but I'm sure that if you bring the most caffeinated thing you guys make he'll be happy." Hinata gave him a look as if asking him if that would be ok. He nodded with a small smile. Their waitress jotted on her note pad and left.

"So how'd you find this place?" Gaara asked quietly looking around and finding that he was rather enjoying the café, he blended perfectly here. Hinata gave a shy smirk.

"So because I'm quiet I'm not expected to enjoy punk/rock music?" She said with mock anger, ruining the effect as she couldn't stop smiling. "I was one of the first customers this place had, I loved the coffee, the music, and the atmosphere. I've come back every day since then." Hinata said brightly, watching as their waiter returned with two steaming cups, each decadently covered with whipped cream. Hinata smiled and thanked the girl as she accepted her mug. Once again the girl left them be, Hinata sipping her drink with a smile as Gaara sampled his hesitantly. Only one word could summarize this beverage. Amazing. He took in a large mouthful, effectively scalding his tongue, but boy was it worth it, one could say that it tasted like dreams. As he looked up at Hinata she smiled trying to hide her laughter.

"What?"

"You have...whipped cream…" Hinata said still trying not to laugh as she motioned to her own face as she brushed her nose. Gaara stared blankly. Blushing a bit, Hinata leaned over the table and gently wiped the cream from the tip of his nose watching as he went cross eyed to keep her hand in focus.

"Oh! Thanks…" 'Great now she thinks I'm an idiot.' Gaara mentally sighed. Hinata continued to smile though which brought him from his mental slump. They sat talking for quite a while, not even noticing as the sun set. Finally Hinata caught a glimpse of her watch gasping. They had been there for four hours catching up, reminiscing and getting to know each other once more, and talking about anything and everything under the sun. Standing they left money for their bill and hurried out of the café. They made it to the Hyuga house where Gaara hurriedly grabbed his things from Hinata's room, and after thanking her and bidding her good night, he hurried down the street. Thus began their daily tradition of coffee after schoolwork.

Months had passed, and as he said good bye to Hinata one April evening, Gaara checked his phone and the sight made his blood run cold. He was late.

The silver car was in the driveway he noticed, trying to prepare himself for what was to come. He was late by 5 minutes. For most parents that would be fine, some parents would give you a small lecture and tell you to be more punctual and be on time. Gaara shook his head as he quietly opened the door. If he was expecting that then he HAD to be delusional. The red head flinched when the door let out a small squeak.

'Why did the door betray me?' The thought barely had time to enter his head when he was roughly pulled into the house.

**I've noticed that everytime something bad happens, my chapters are usually much longer lol...oh well! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Next one will be out tomorrow!**


	6. A sister's determination

When she smiles

Chapter 6

A sister's determination

_Gaara watched with sadness as the people began moving boxes into a large truck. Hinata had been sitting on the swing for the past hour or so not even attempting to swing. Slowly the boy crept from his room, sneaking down the stairs as quietly as he could. As he passed through the kitchen, His father entered from the other side not noticing as Gaara hid under the table. The elder Sabaku exited from whence he came moments later. Gaara crept from his hiding spot making his way to the back door. As he opened the screen door it squealed loudly on its hinges. In mere seconds a blazing pain could be felt all over his body. All the boy could do was endure the abuse as he tried his best not to cry. That only made it worse. Only when his father pulled out a knife and began carving into his skin did the boy scream._

The moment he had been pulled into the house Gaara had been slammed into the wall, a hand on his throat. He sputtered for air as he clawed at his 'father's' hands.

'He's going to kill me, this is it? My entire existence has led to only this?' Hinata's smiling face flashed before his eyes. 'No I just found her after all this time. Tonight will NOT be the last time I see her!'

"What's that you murdering bastard? You have something to say?" he asked mockingly before he was struck by his son's clenched fist.

Gaara fell to his knees coughing and gasping for air, and as he looked over he saw his father stumble back glaring daggers at him.

'Not smart…not smart at all.'

Gaara couldn't hold back the cry of pain as he felt one of his ribs crack from his father's kick. Why? Why was it always him? Why was his father like this? The red head lay curled on the ground in the fetal position trying to protect his pain wracked stomach and ribs, that last hit had knocked the air right from his lungs as he coughed violently painting the floor with his blood. Suddenly a kick to the head had him seeing black spots. Gaara couldn't see…

'Am I blind? What's happening….it hurts so much. Please just let it end, even if I die. Please!' He could hear screaming and that started to fade away too, leaving him a silent darkness…

O0o0o0o0o

Temari had opened the door to her home, her last class at Konoha's community college was canceled, but the sight that met her eyes made her scream in horror. She ran over and wrapped her body around her youngest brother taking several hits before her father backed off. There was blood on the floor... her brother's blood. Their father backed off.

"Why do you do this! Would it kill you to leave him alone?"

"Temari-" he growled taking several quick steps towards his daughter.

"Get away from my brother!" She screamed as she swung a punch at her approaching father and hitting him right in the stomach and shoving him away. His anger returned, but was now directed at his eldest child. This act of protection earned the blonde a hard slap that echoed in the hall. Her face now sporting a large bright red hand print and a split lip Temari dared to face her father, still in between her father and youngest brother.

"Move out of the way now Temari or you'll get the same." Green eyes stared piercingly into brown.

"I don't care. You will NOT touch him." Her father opened his mouth once again, but the sound of loud music met their ears. Kankuro was home, and for some reason their father never did anything when Kankuro was around.

"Go clean yourself up and bring that _thing_ to the basement."

"HE has a name." Temari growled, hovering over her brother. Now their father glared, grabbing Temari roughly by the arm he threw her into the bathroom closing the door tightly behind him. Turning back to the hall he grabbed his youngest by the collar of his shirt and dragged the boy into the kitchen as he wrenched the basement door open and tossed him carelessly down the stairs watching with amusement at the look on Temari's face as she screamed. As she ran past him he took her arm in an iron grip and made her watch as her youngest brother tumbled down the stairs like a rag doll. Finally he released her and slammed the basement door shut locking it as he went into the living room to welcome his true son home.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Pain…All Gaara could feel was pain. His body was wracked with it, his ribs hurt, his head was pounding, his arms and legs were sore and his back and chest all felt like a giant bruise. Opening his eyes, things slowly came into focus. What was he hearing? Was that crying? Nobody cried for him… no one but…

"Temari?" He heard a gasp as another wave of pain swept through his body.

"Gaara! I'm sorry, I wasn't home sooner. I'm so, so, sorry!" She whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks. Gaara was confused, why was Temari sorry? She didn't ask for this to happen, any of it. Trying to sit up he gasped and fell back down, his sister catching him as a white hot pain spread throughout his head. He clenched it involuntarily as he barely muffled a scream of pain. Temari grabbed a pillow as Gaara leaned into it as she tried keeping him as quiet as she could. But there's only so many ways to keep a person in such pain quiet, and Temari wasn't one to knock her brother out cold like their father's done before.

It hurt so bad, pain burned through every inch of his body. Why does he have to hurt so bad? The pain was too much as once again he blacked out. Temari sat there sobbing as she rocked her baby brother as they sat on the floor. There had to be a way to help him, these injuries were far too severe for her to handle alone, but what could she do? She couldn't take him to the hospital, not while their father was awake. She was training to be a nurse just for her brother, and in her two years in college, she only learned so much. Gaara needed a hospital, this wasn't something she could fix easily, there was just too much damage, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try and help him.

Gently laying him on the ground, Temari lightly climbed the stairs, only to find that their father locked them both in the basement. She headed towards the basement door only to find that it had been chained and nailed shut. Temari paced the room for a few moments before her eyes caught a small window above his bed, the girl doubted she could even fit, but she had to try.

Climbing onto the bed Temari pushed the window open and pulled herself successfully through the small opening. She snuck around the house finally pausing at the back door. None of the lights were on so it had to be late. Lifting the large flat rock Temari removed the spare key from its hiding spot and unlocked the back door before hurrying to replace the key. Opening the door as she peeked around, the whole first floor was engulfed in darkness. That was good, darkness meant that the monster who hurt her brother would be asleep. Temari made her way to the bathroom and grabbed the medical kit and some supplies from under the sink and the cabinet. Finally she looked through the pill bottles before finding the pain killers and the small bottle of morphine that she grabbed from the cart in the hospital a few months back when Kankuro sprained his ankle.

With her things gathered, Temari just as silently crept back towards the door to her brother's 'room.' That was at least until she realized that the door was still locked. Cursing her moment of forgetfulness, Temari placed all the things she'd need into her backpack which luckily enough for her was in the hallway where she left it. Temari crept through the living room looking in past places where her father had tossed the key. Finally she found it carelessly tossed on the floor near the coffee table. Breathing in relief, Temari collected her items, unlocked the door and headed down the stairs and went back to her brother.

First things first was pain management, Gaara still lay unconscious, and right now that was best, Gaara was not a fan of needles so an IV was out of the question. As she filled the proper dosage of liquid pain reliever into the syringe, Temari winced. This kind of drug needed to go into a large muscle which left her only two options, the hip or the butt. So with a sigh Temari leaned Gaara over and tugged the back of his pants down before sticking him with the needle and injecting him with the fluid inside. Relieved that the toughest part was over, Temari fixed Gaara's clothes and began working on the injuries she could see. Several hours later Temari completed cleaning, wrapping and bandaging his injuries. Now she pulled her youngest brother settling him on the bed with his head in her lap as she scanned his scalp with a trained eye and a small tube of numbing salve. Once she had thoroughly checked out her brother did the eldest Sabaku sibling truly relax. Holding her brother protectively in her arms Temari didn't dare fall asleep, but merely rested. After only a few minutes did the girl pull her malnourished brother on to her back and sneak back up the stairs. Grabbing her keys, even if her father killed her, Temari was taking her brother to the hospital.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o

Gaara woke to the familiar and gross smell of a hospital. Why was he here? People were talking he could hear them, both sounded familiar.

"Like I said Ms. Sabaku, You've done enough for your brother that you could, from the injuries he has he could wake up any time between now and next week! I know you're worried but there's nothing left on your part that can be done. Now can you tell me how he got those injuries?"

Gaara felt a spike of nervousness as he looked around wildly. She couldn't tell them, if she did then their dad would only be angrier. Then they'd move again and the whole cycle would just continue.

"Temari!" Gaara yelped panic obvious in his voice. She couldn't tell them, she couldn't. The curtains pulled back and the blonde rushed over to her brother. He pulled her close and whispered almost silently.

"Please don't tell. It'll be worse if you tell, please!" His pleading eyes met hers.

"I was- I was just about to tell the doctor that I found you like this… when I – when I came home from school." She said smoothly, though Gaara could still sense the hesitance in her voice. The familiar blonde doctor from Hinata's visit looked at Gaara steadily.

"Doctor Senju." He said quietly.

"Mr. Sabaku, Care to tell us what happened to you?" Tsunade said raising an eyebrow and staring intently.

"I went to a friend's house, we worked on school work. Went out to get coffee afterwards, we returned to their house I grabbed my stuff, walked home and got jumped on the way there." He looked at her analytical amber eyes noticing what seemed to be annoyance, doubt, and pity.

"I see…" She said writing down on her clip board. She again turned to Temari.

"And why didn't you bring him straight to the hospital instead of trying to fix him up on your own." Before she could answer Gaara cut her off.

"Because I asked her not to. I told her I was fine, and asked if she could help me fix myself up. In case you didn't know, I was unconscious when I arrived here. I do not like hospitals." Tsunade nodded.

"Ms. Sabaku can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Temari nodded and followed the doctor into the hallway.

Gaara sighed. At least it was Saturday… any Saturday spent away from home was a Saturday well spent.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo

"What? No! He's never done anything like that!" Temari said angrily. How dare that woman even consider the possibility of her brother using drugs.

"Calm down, it's a mandatory question to ask. Does your brother ever get into fights at school?" Temari sighed.

"Back in Suna yes, but only because he had to."

"'Had to'?" Temari gave the skeptical woman a glare.

"He was born premature, and he's always the smallest boy in class. People like him tend to get targeted by bigger individuals. Never has he ever started a fight, he finishes them." Temari said hotly. Mandatory questions or not, this woman was questioning about her brother like he was some kind of punk that ran the streets, and she did not like it.

"Alright, that's about it. Thanks for your cooperation. Now that your brother's up and active, I'll write him a prescription for the pain and he can be discharged within the hour."


	7. A brother's remorse

When she smiles

Chapter 7

A brother's remorse

Kankuro pulled into the driveway and sat listening to the rest of the song on the radio. He didn't want to go into that house. He knew why their family moved, their father was in deep and had gotten in way over his head messing with the wrong people. Sure people had come close to discovering his father's secret hobby of beating the hell out of his youngest son, but nothing had him more paranoid than these men he had had a run in with only a week before he finally decided to move them to Konoha.

Turning off his jeep, he noticed that Temari's car door was barely closed and inside he could hear screaming, that was never a good sign. His father many times had tried convincing Kankuro that his baby brother was the reason his mother was dead, however Kankuro found that he just couldn't hold a grudge against an infant, even when that infant turned into a child, and when that child turned into a teenager, or when that teenager turned into the young man. That was still his little brother. Kankuro never understood why his father treated the redhead the way he did, he was just a kid, hell he was still in high school after all. Hurrying from the car he slammed Temari's door shut as he passed by. As he entered the house his father was waiting for him at the door.

"Welcome home son, how was school?" Kankuro didn't answer as his gaze was drawn to the blood on the floor.

"So what did he do this time?" He asked with a forced smirk. Inside he was trembling and filled with worry, and rage what did he do to his baby brother _this_ time.

"That bastard was late coming home, I told him to be home right after school and what time does he come waltzing in? 7:05! What the hell kind of havoc was he causing for five hours!" His father growled as he walked into the living room to grab his beer.

'You damn liar, you find any excuse hurt him! I hate you, you damn bastard!'

"Looks like he got what he deserved then." Kankuro said hurrying up the stairs. Saying those words made the boy feel like throwing up, once inside the sanctity of his room he turned his music on as loud as it would go and began punching the wall repeatedly bloodying his knuckles as he vented his frustrations.

'Gaara, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry…I'm the worst brother ever…I promise I'll make it up to you, I swear on my life I will!'

Several hours passed and eventually the brunette had calmed down completely, and after covering up a new hole in the wall with a poster of a bikini clad blonde, he now leaned against his window smoking a cigarette, a habit he'd only recently developed, one that none of his family knew about. The music had by now been turned down to a soft murmur and the sounds of footsteps could be heard ascending the stairs. Flicking the half smoked cigarette out the window and waving away the smoke, Kankuro pulled a book from his bag and cracked it open just as a knock came to his door.

"Yeah?"

"Don't stay up too late now Kankuro," His father said sticking his head into the room. "Do you have football practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah, early morning so I won't be home when you get up."

"Alright, I love you son, sleep well."

"That to you."

Just before the door fully closed a muffled screaming could be heard from the lower floors, His father only laughed as he shut the door. Kankuro felt his heart clench in pain, he hated this, he hated HIM, and there was nothing anybody could do… Sighing Kankuro tossed away his book and lit another cigarette as he leaned out the window. Suddenly something caught his attention, a flash of pale skin in the moonlight coming from the ground.

"Holy shit it's a zombie."

Suddenly the 'zombie' came into clearer view and Kankuro breathed a sigh of relief, he was not prepared for the zombie apocalypse, it was Temari…

'Wait what's Temari doing coming out of the ground?' He watched as she pulled herself from the basement window and hurried to the back of the house. Quietly he crept to his door and opened it, the sound of his father's snoring was a relief; that man could sleep through an atomic bomb. He crept to the stairs and quietly listened as his sister rummaged around. He watched as she grabbed her bag then hurried to the living room. Once he heard the basement door open and slowly creak shut he descended the stairs silently. Temari's school books were dumped carelessly in the hallway, picking them up and placing them neatly in the corner Kankuro walked into the kitchen and waited for his sister. After twenty minutes or so heavy footsteps could be heard coming up from the basement, he watched as Temari slowly trudged through the threshold with their younger brother on her back and grabbed her keys from the table.

"Temari where are you going?" Kankuro whispered making the older teen jump.

"Don't do that!" She snapped in a hushed voice as she whirled around to face her younger brother, noting the concern on his face she relaxed.

"He really did a number on him this time huh?" As Temari simply nodded, Kankuro looked to the ground as he shook his head. Walking over He pulled Gaara from Temari's back and began walking to the front door.

"What are you waiting for Tem, we're taking him to the hospital right?"

"Yeah, but how do we get the car out of here without waking dad?" Kankuro smirked at his sister as he placed their youngest brother in the back of her car. "Just follow my lead, alright? I've done this a good dozen times, get in the driver's seat and shift it out of park."

As she did so, Kankuro pushed the car out of the driveway, watching as it began coasting towards the street. Temari turned the car out of the driveway expertly and once again shifted the car into drive. Kankuro opened the passenger door and began pushing the car down the street, hopping in when the incline pulled the car down the street and around the corner.

Kankuro put his feet up on the dashboard and smirked as his sister started the car and drove towards the hospital.

"And that's how you sneak outta the house big sis." Temari gave him a halfhearted glare, but the effect was ruined as she smiled back at him. The ride to the hospital was quiet, not that either minded, and the glowing lights of the clock radio simply read 1:34am. Temari sent back worried glances every now and then towards her youngest brother, Kankuro doing the same.

"What do we tell the doctors?"

"That's up to Gaara, he has to want the help, he has to use his voice. Our story means nothing if he refuses to confirm it." Kankuro said quietly. "We won't lie to them though, He got beat up and we found him like this, it's truth enough… Temari?"

"Yeah Kankuro?"

"I'm sorry I can't do more…" Temari looked from one brother to the next.

"Kankuro, your being here is enough."

"But still…I'm sorry."

'I'm sorry Gaara.'

**Chapter's six and seven go together, think of it as a make up for not updating yesterday :) Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!**


	8. Best friends tried and true

When she smiles

Chapter 8

Best friends, tried and true

_The small boy lay curled up in a quivering ball of pain, he hurt, everything hurt, especially his forehead. But what hurt the most was the stabbing pain in his chest, it was as if his heart were breaking. Tears and blood dripped onto the floor as Gaara crawled into the bathroom and grabbed tissues holding them against his bleeding sliced up forehead like how Temari would usually do for his cuts and scrapes. Slowly peeling back the bloodied tissue the five year old looked at his reflection in the mirror and realized that the 'cut' on his forehead was no cut. It was Kanji, the symbol meaning 'Love.'_

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"Temari, I'm not going to school with you." Gaara dead panned as he fiddled with the window.

"Well I'm not bringing you back home until tonight, you know dad works nights on weekends, Kankuro there or not, I'm not leaving you with our father." Temari said as she drove down the street. Gaara stared ahead and noticed the familiar café that he and Hinata frequented.

"Can you pull over Tem? Please?" Temari sighed and pulled the car to a stop.

"What?"

"I'll be in this coffee shop. My friend lives around here, down the street on sunnybrook road. Just look for the big house with the 'H' on the gates. If I'm not here, I'll be there." He said climbing out of the car.

"Promise you'll be careful?" The red head stopped before turning back to his sister, a small smile on his face.

"I promise. Now go you're going to be late." She nodded reluctantly, and with a final glance, Temari drove down the street and out of sight. Gaara watched his sister go before entering the café. Grabbing his and Hinata's usual drinks, Gaara made his way to the Hyuga house. The door opened moments after he knocked, but instead of one of the maids Hinata's cousin answered the door.

"Yes?" he asked already glaring at the red head. Yeah, Gaara _really_ didn't like this kid.

"I'm here to see Hinata."

"She's not home, I'll let her know you came by." Neji said already closing the door, but Gaara's foot stopped it from shutting.

"Then I'll wait, she's expecting me." Neji glared at him but stopped when a hand came down on his shoulder.

"Neji, you know we do not leave guests outside our home." Hiashi said nudging his nephew aside, but seeing Gaara he smiled.

"Come inside and make yourself at home, Hinata's in her room." Hiashi said, his eyes lingering on the hospital bracelet still on the boy's wrist. Nodding in thanks Gaara walked up the stairs and was out of sight not watching as Hiashi rounded on his nephew.

"That boy is always welcome in my house Neji." Hiashi growled as he turned and walked away.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata lay on her bed worried. She had texted Gaara last night to see if he had gotten home alright, but he never responded. Gaara always responded which was why she was so worried.

'Maybe I'm over thinking things…maybe…' A light tapping on her door roused the indigo haired girl from her thoughts, but she didn't lift her head up from the bed.

"Doors open!" She could hear the fumbling of the door knob and the sound of the door as it swung open and swiftly clicked shut. She glanced over before immediately sitting up.

"Gaara!" Relief washed over her face. He was ok, he had made it home safely. Maybe he just misplaced his phone? The red head sat down on the foot of her bed and handed her the coffee he bought her. Hinata smiled as she took the coffee, then she looked at him, blinked, and truly looked at him, she was horrified. The hospital band was on his wrist, she could see the dark purpling bruise covered by his bangs, and couldn't help but notice the way he gently sat down on her soft bed with a wince.

"Gaara…" Hinata said softly as she reached her hand towards his face touching the visible bruise watching as he flinched from the light contact. "Gaara, who did this to you? What happened?" Gaara took her hand in his and pulled it away.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Just had an accident on the way home is all." Hinata looked at him in utter shock.

"No, no you aren't fine, Gaara you were in the hospital!" She whispered fiercely tugging on the wrist band. Gaara stared at it before pulling it off. If his father had seen that then all hell would have broken loose. Staring at him Hinata came to a sudden realization.

"This didn't happen on your way home did it Gaara? He did this to you didn't he?" Hinata said softly, tears pooling in her eyes as she saw the fear in his eyes at these words. That was the confirmation to her fears, but much to her surprise Gaara pulled her into a hug. He, the one in need of comfort was trying to make Hinata feel better about his situation. As she cried she held on to his shirt.

"Promise that you won't tell." Hinata looked stunned.

"What? Gaara if- if you don't tell somebody then you – you could end up-" She clasped her hand over her mouth shaking her head. Of all things that could happen to him, Hinata didn't want to think of what the end result could be.

"Hinata please…"

"Only…only if you promise to always come back to me. Gaara you're my best friend, you were my best friend all those years ago and you still are. I can't lose you again." She said softly, her hand against his cheek. "And it would kill me if anything ever happened to you because-" Hinata's words were cut off as Gaara pulled her tightly against him. Such a simple act of comfort took her breath away, sighing she hugged him back, tears still in her eyes. Gaara brushed the tear away with his thumb as he pulled away.

"No matter where I go, I promise I will always come back to you Hinata. I'm so happy when were together, and I'm scared when were apart, scared that I might never see you again. You're the light in my dark world. You're my best friend."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

After ten months, word spread around the school, Hyuga Hinata and Sabaku no Gaara were dating, and Neji was pissed about it.

"Neji, calm down, its Hinata's life and all you're going to do is make her hate you. Whether it's true or not leave it be. For all we know it's just a rumor anyways." Tenten said in annoyance as once again Neji scowled as he glared at the couple outside. Tenten had a point, after being around the Sabaku, Neji didn't really mind him, in fact he seemed to be an alright guy. But that gives him no right to date Hinata, if he was, but that was beside the point, she wasn't old enough to be having a boyfriend anyways. Nope Sixteen was WAY too young. But that wasn't it either, as much as he wanted it to be. The truth of the matter was that Hinata is incredibly naïve, she wouldn't see a bad intention if it was dressed in neon colors and slapped her in the face. Sure he wasn't the nicest to his little cousin…but that didn't mean he wanted somebody else to hurt her. Yes, Hinata was way too sweet…but then again she was with a good person. Neji couldn't lie there, Gaara was very good to his cousin, never once had Neji heard the red head even raise his voice to his little cousin. The brunette sighed. Tenten was right all this animosity towards them would only result in them hating him.

"You're right." He said simply silencing the lunch table. Tenten stared in shock while Naruto and Kiba burst out laughing. Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow while Sakura and Ino looked as shocked as Tenten did. Choji stopped eating and stared and Shikamaru actually looked alert. Even Lee was silent. The same thing was on all their minds: 'Did Hyuga Neji just admit to being wrong!'

After a few moments, the table settled back to its usual activities, Naruto, Kiba and Choji eating their lunch and goofing off, Shikamaru sleeping, and Sakura and Ino trying to get a disinterested Sasuke to talk to them with Lee trying to gain Sakura's attention. However the raven haired boy was in a different place at the moment.

'Of all the girls at this school, I could have gotten any one of them…so why does it bother me that Hinata has never shown me any interest? Hmm…' Standing Sasuke walked from the table, he decided that he was going to learn a thing or two about Hinata Hyuga.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke growled in annoyance three months later. Nothing he had done was working, Hinata was still as ignorant to his existence as he had been to hers. But the question that plagued him was why! He'd talked to her more since the beginning of senior year and gave her the attention he wouldn't give others yet he received nothing. It made no sense to him, Hinata was a girl, girls liked guys, Sasuke was a guy, and a very good looking guy if he said so himself. All the girls in the school wanted him, except for her! Now that wouldn't do at all…

He glared at the steering wheel of his blue corvette, there had to be something he could do to get her attention, but it wasn't just her attention that he wanted, he wanted her physical attention as well. He saw the way most women walked while he was around, but what he wanted was to see Neji's shy little cousin swing her hips towards him, with her round butt and those luscious looking breasts that she had so often tried to hide behind that oversized hoodie. He smirked at the thought of Hinata flaunting what she had. But Hinata was too innocent to do things like that, she was too nice, and apparently she liked nice guys…so maybe he had to be nice to get her attention? That Sabaku kid was nice to Hinata, he held open doors, walked her to class, even poking and prodding her making Hinata squeal in laughter as she moved away from him. Hinata acted differently in return, she would touch his arm, ruffle his hair and smile when he halfheartedly glared at her for doing so. She smiled more too. So should he try to be nicer than Gaara?

He shook his head in disgust at the idea as he pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store to grab food for the party…then it hit him. Grabbing his phone he dialed Neji's number, and after a few rings, said Hyuga finally answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Neji."

"Sasuke."

"You guys are coming to the party tonight right?" Neji audibly sighed on the other end of the phone.

"We go every weekend Sasuke, why?"

"I want you to invite Hinata."

**Oh no… Looks like a certain Uchiha is plotting… This is not a good thing…**

**Well, that's it for this chapter….Chapter 9 will be up in a few days... gotta type it up, it's been in my note book for months now… Remember, reviews = inspiration which means more chapters sooner! Let me know what you think of my story**


	9. A very bad feeling

When she smiles

Chapter 9

A very bad feeling

_They had been at the park once again, today's game was hide and seek, which Hinata was all too eager to play. Hina, and Hiashi sat at the picnic table spending some time together, and the park was filled with kids. Gaara stared around for a hiding space, and as he searched he felt a heavy sense of dread. Often he would feel the same when his father would stare at him after drinking all day, it was suffocating him. The small boy shook as he slowly looked around. Something was going to happen, something very bad was going to happen, he could sense it. Whenever he felt that kind of stare coming from his father, no matter how much he wanted to run and hide, he couldn't because he became paralyzed with fear, this instance was no different. He leaned against the fence scanning the area with his eyes. Only when he heard Hinata scream his name did he realize that he was being pulled over the fence and being dragged away by a man he didn't know. Kicking his legs Gaara screamed out the first word that came to mind._

_Hina sat with Hiashi spending one of his rare days off having a picnic with him, her daughter, and Gaara. As they sat together flirting like they had as teenagers, Hinata's scream earned their attention. Hina looked towards where her daughter was pointing and watched as Gaara was pulled over the fence and felt her heart drop. Hiashi was already running over to the child by the time Hina scrambled from her seat._

"_MOMMMMM!" Her heart clenched, Gaara didn't have a mother…He was calling out for her. When she had made it to the fence, her husband had already jumped over, tackled the man, successfully released Gaara from his grasp, and was now beating the hell out of the kidnapper. Hina reached over the fence lifting the 4 year old into her arms and held him close as he clung to her and cried burying his head in her neck. Hina watched as her daughter hurried over, and she began to sooth the terrified child._

"_It's ok Hunny, it's ok, I'm here, I'm here…" For the first time in his short life, Gaara felt truly safe…_

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Hinata sat on her bed working on the night's homework occasionally giggling as Gaara's hair tickled her leg. He was sitting right by her, but he was on the floor working on his on homework as well. Knocking on her door made the two jump as the sharp sound shattered their peaceful silence.

"Door's open!" Neji opened the door and leaned his head in his cousin's room.

"Sasuke wants you to come to his party tonight." He said simply waiting for her response, the phone to his ear.

"Why? He's never invited me before…" Hinata said hesitantly.

"He said he wants all of his friends to be there." Neji said simply parroting the Uchiha now.

"Ummm, ok I guess?" She said quietly, but then said quickly. "But only if Gaara can come too!"

"Hinata said only if Sabaku can go as well. Yeah? Ok bye." With that he hung up.

"Yeah, he said Gaara-san can go." Hinata's face lit up at that.

"Alright Nii-san, we'll think about it, ok?" Neji nodded as he smiled at his cousin.

"Let me know, we usually like to all go together, usually around 8. It's all casual, so don't worry about any fancy stuff." Hinata nodded her head as she smiled. With that Neji turned and walked from the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

"What do you think Gaara, should we go?" Hinata asked the redhead who simply shrugged.

"If you want to go Hinata I'll go with you, I don't mind either way." Gaara said with a smile, but something in his gut was telling him that maybe going to a party wasn't such a hot idea…then again, he hadn't been to a party ever really…so maybe it was just nerves…

O0o0o0o0oo0

Hinata sat squished in a car between Gaara and Tenten who was jabbering away and letting them know what to expect. Hinata basically had a list by now, dancing, drinking, eating junk food, general hanging out, and some people making out. Listening to Tenten, Gaara had compiled a list as well. Raunchy people bumping and grinding, lots of alcohol, junk food that was probably safe to eat, groups of people who he probably wouldn't like and who would probably get drunk, and heightened chance of walking into a room where people are having sex.

'Great, now that I'm going to a completely cliché teen high school party it's one of the many things I can check off the list of things to do before I die.' Gaara thought sarcastically. 'All I want to do is keep Hinata safe. I'm still not feeling so hot about this place.' He thought as they pulled into the packed driveway of the Uchiha manor.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

The music was loud, and people were everywhere, Hinata held onto Gaara's hand for dear life it seemed. Everywhere you looked people were either dancing or making out… unfortunately to Hinata's virgin eyes it looked like sex either way. Not that she couldn't dance, but what some people were doing was just…eww.

"Glad you guys made it." Sasuke said eyeing the two. "Here." He said handing them drinks as he walked into the crowd. "Have fun!"

Hinata looked at the plastic cup hesitantly while Gaara did the same, much to her amusement he even smelled it. She watched him as he sipped from the cup and looking surprised.

"It's just…normal punch." Taking that as the ok, Hinata drank from her cup as well, but something tasted a bit off about her punch… perhaps it was just a different brand? Shrugging her shoulders Hinata kept the thought to herself, and would take the occasional sip from her cup as she and Gaara walked around trying to find people they knew. After a few hours, Tenten grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her down on the couch, and as they began talking, Gaara tapped the indigo haired girl's shoulder.

"Bathroom." Hinata nodded, and stayed with Tenten as the red head walked off.

O0o0o0o

Sasuke watched the pair like a hawk. He knew Gaara expected the drinks to be spiked, why else would he give the only un-spiked drink to the Sabaku? It was an ingenious plan, everyone became more easily influenced after a few drinks, and much to his liking, after Hinata had been pulled into conversation by Neji's girl, Gaara tapped her and walked away. Now was his chance. Sasuke stalked over like a jungle cat, and made his way towards the couch.

"Here Hinata, I got you another drink." The raven haired boy said with a smirk. Hinata accepted it with a smile, and as she took a sip, she immediately spit it out coughing.

"That was so gross." Sasuke's happy face turned to one of shock.

"I'm sorry Hinata! I must have mixed up our drinks by accident!" He said grabbing the cup from her hands and replacing it with another one as he stared at Hinata expectantly. Hinata was much more hesitant with this cup, taking a small sip she found it to taste just like her last two cups.

"Thank you again Sasuke-san, I know the mix up was a mistake." She said with a smile. Sasuke nodded once again, but now he was just shamelessly staring at her, and Hinata was starting to feel uncomfortable. Tenten had somehow convinced her to go to the party without her sweatshirt, and now Hinata was regretting it. It was completely obvious that Sasuke was either drunk by now or close to it from the way he was staring at her, they had been there for almost three hours so she didn't doubt it.

'I wish Gaara would come back soon, he's kind of creeping me out.'

"So are you having fun Hinata?" Sasuke asked sitting down on the arm of the couch closest to the pale eyed girl.

"Uhh, yes?" Hinata said softly resisting the urge to squirm under his penetrating gaze.

"That's good, I want everyone to have a good time, especially you Hinata." Sasuke said placing his hand on her shoulder and running it down her arm.

"Ummm, S-Sasuke?"

"Leave Hinata alone Sasuke!" Tenten snapped when she realized how uncomfortable the Hyuga girl was. Sasuke glared at the brunette when she swatted away his hand.

"If Hinata were uncomfortable, she'd tell me." Tenten was about to open her mouth in outrage when Hinata spoke up, albeit quite softly.

"Please don't do that again Sasuke." With a huff the Uchiha got up and walked away leaving the two girls behind on the couch.

As Gaara walked back from the bathroom he was pulled aside by Naruto and was having his ear talked off by the blonde about the pink haired girl standing by the radio. As much as he tried, Gaara wasn't getting out of Naruto's grasp anytime soon, finally he sighed.

'I hope Hinata's alright without me.'

O0o0oo0

Tenten had long since gone, deciding that she was going to make Neji dance with her. Hinata though wishing her good luck on her endeavor wished that Tenten could have at least stayed with her until Gaara came back…but then again where was Gaara? Hinata finally decided, after having four different guys hit on her, one even suggesting that they both move to a quieter place to 'get to know each other better', that she was going to look for him, he had proven in the year they had been reunited that he would never be away from her by choice so maybe he had been taken captive by one of their friends.

Standing, Hinata suddenly felt very light headed and dizzy. She didn't like this, and she wanted to find Gaara now. She made her way towards the bathroom, directed by a few party goers and found that her red head wasn't there, sighing Hinata began walking through the large mansion peeking in rooms as she passed by them. Finally she opened a door that led down another set of stairs. It seemed quiet down there, and Gaara liked quiet. So with her mind set, Hinata carefully descended the stairs.

"Gaara? Are you down here?" Hinata asked softly walking through the quiet room, she could still hear the music upstairs clearly. Once the far off wall could be seen with no Gaara in sight Hinata turned around only to jump in fear and surprise as her heart raced.

"O-Oh, S-Sasuke, you-you frightened me…I-I'll be going now." She stammered only to be stopped when Sasuke stepped in her way and grabbed her around the waist holding her arms down in the process. Now she was trembling.

"L-let g-go of me S-Sasuke." Hinata said now trying to pull away from the drunken Uchiha, not noticing that in her struggle to get away she had backed into a wall. Once her back touched the wall Hinata gasped in shock. Sasuke smiled as he leaned down pressing his lips against hers fervently. They were the complete opposite of how kisses should be…soft, loving and gentle, Sasuke's were rough and full of alcohol fueled desire. Now Hinata panicked, struggling as hard as she could, she finally got one arm free and startled the bigger boy with a hard slap to the face. Hinata didn't even have time to flinch as she felt the burning pain across her face. He had hit her back without even a thought, and as she hit the ground the indigo haired girl could see stars and struggled not to black out as her vision grew hazy.

She lay dazed and numb as she felt his hands all over her body. Rough hands running through her hair, pain as he squeezed her breasts none too lightly, the feeling of his hands running up and down her legs, and the sickening feeling every time his hands brushed along her inner thighs. His hands went higher unfastening the button of her capris, and to her horror she could feel them being pulled down her legs. That was enough to startle her from her dazed state, now she was wide awake, out of shock and terrified as she tried pushing him away.

"No! No! NO! GAAR-" Once again he kissed her drunkenly smothering her screams. As she tried shoving him away her arms were pinned down.

'This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this cannot be happening! Please, Gaara where are you?'

"What's wrong Hime? You know you want this, you're one lucky girl. Everybody wants to be with an Uchiha." Sasuke slurred as he unbuttoned his pants.

"Well I don't!" Hinata said pulling her leg up and kicking him as hard as she could, and the moment her foot connected with his chest she scrambled away only to be grabbed by her ankle and dragged back over.

"HELP! Let go of me!" Sasuke had Hinata pinned to the ground, his knee digging into her back as he held her against the floor. "P-please stop." Hinata begged as she cried her eyes out trying to push herself up from the ground with no avail. Suddenly her face was pressed roughly to the floor as she gasped in pain and fear.

"You think that you're better than me Hyuga? Learn your place because Uchihas can do anything they want!" he hissed in her ear. "And we take what we want, and I want you." He growled, and after throwing her capris across the room he flipped her roughly over.

O0o0o0o0o

Gaara was worried, finally he had escaped the bumbling blonde that was Naruto and made it back to the couch where Hinata had been, but she was nowhere to be found, he'd been searching for her for the past half hour and he'd seen not a glimpse of her. Why the hell did this place need to be so big and packed with all these people? Now he had the most horrible gut feeling ever that something had happened to Hinata, he needed to find her NOW. Grabbing his phone he dialed her number and listening intently as he continued running through the house calling for her.

O0o0o0o0o

Hinata sobbed as she begged and struggled against the much larger and stronger boy, he hadn't even bothered with her panties as he did her jeans, instead he just ripped them from her body smiling as she squirmed beneath him still trying to get away. The flashing lights of the phone caught Sasuke's attention, he snatched it glancing at the caller ID before smiling. Flipping it open he hit the green talk button and flung it by her head. Leaning down by her ear he simply whispered: "Scream for me." That said he bit down hard on her shoulder breaking skin and drawing blood. And she did, screaming until her lungs were raw and burning as she sobbed uncontrollably.

'Somebody help me! Please anybody. Help me! Gaara, Neji please find me! Please make him stop! Somebody make it stop! This can't be real, why can't I wake up?'

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara felt instant relief when the phone picked up after the first few rings, barely heard over the loud music, the sound of the blood curdling scream coming through the receiver made his heart stop. He ran through the house horrified now, he knew they shouldn't have come, he knew it, and because he didn't listen to his instincts, Hinata was paying the price. Finally he saw a flash of long brown hair.

"NEJI!" The boy turned and was immediately alert, the way Gaara looked something must have happened.

"What happ-"

"Listen!" Gaara said slamming the phone against his ear just in time for the Hyuga to get the end of the same sobbing scream Gaara got before the call suddenly ended. The boy paled and wrenched the phone from his head and looked at the screen: _**Hinata H **_.

"Neji I can't find her, she's been missing for the past hour almost! And now this, we need to find her NOW!" Neji and Gaara began grabbing the people they knew as they ran through the mansion searching desperately for Hinata.

O0o0o0

****************NEXT PART CAN BE SKIPPED OF YOU DON'T WISH TO READ******************

Hinata turned her head away she clenching her eyes at the pain as she muffled her scream. It had hurt more than she had ever imagined when he had stolen her innocence, he obviously didn't care. She felt as if the world had slowed down and everything became foggy. Fear and the searing pain coursing through her body paralyzed her.

'Why is this happening to me? Did I- did I do something wrong that I'm being punished for? Please, make this stop. I can't take any more pain and heartache, please somebody make this nightmare end!'

Hinata couldn't fight any more, she had to be black and blue by now, and tired, she was so, so, tired. She had learned, much too late for her liking that the quieter and more subdued she was the less he'd hit her to keep her from moving. One of her arms was released, and suddenly Hinata's face was wrenched upright.

"Look at me, look at me while I take what's mine!" Tears streamed from her eyes as she shook her head no, she couldn't look at what was happening and tried so hard not to hear the words coming from Sasuke's mouth.

"Kami, you're so tight Hinata Hime, I knew you would be good, but not this good. You're mine now, all mine, only mine." The sound of his moans her made the girl want to vomit. Hinata just closed her eyes tighter trying not to pass out from the pain her body was experiencing. She would not give him the satisfaction of blacking out, not after he's taken so much from her already, no, she'd just go into herself, then she'd see nothing, hear nothing and feel nothing. Too bad it wasn't working; it was taking everything she had just to stay conscious. Seconds felt like hours, and minutes felt like years, how long it had been, she couldn't even tell. To her it had already been an eternity… Why was this happening? Why hadn't anybody heard her cries for help? Why hadn't any one saved her? She couldn't answer these questions all Hinata knew for sure, was that she wanted this torment to end. Her prayers were answered, and her wish granted with three words that terrified her.

"I'm gonna cum." These three words shocked her from her reverie as a new wave of adrenaline fueled panic coursed through Hinata's body. She was inexperienced and innocent sure, but not stupid, she knew how people ended up pregnant. And once again despite the pain, and knowing the hits that were going to come she began struggling once again in panic.

"No! Sasuke please don't, please don't, plea-" Again he mashed his lips to hers smothering her screams as she thrashed around once again as he ground his hips against hers her making Hinata squeal in pain as he forced himself deeper and released inside of her. Climbing off of the battered girl, Sasuke walked around the corner as Hinata scrambled away pressing herself against a wall.

********************************OK, YOU CAN READ AGAIN******************************

Sasuke appeared once again properly dressed for the party with a towel and her capris. He tossed them onto her curled up sobbing form and smirked as he crouched in front of her.

"Clean that up Hime you made a mess of my floor, and if you ever tell anybody bout this, I'll give you a nice little visit. You should _go_ _home_ get some pills for your _headache _Hime; it's a shame you had to miss my party because of it. And just so you know, you're _my_ woman now; Sabaku will never want something _used_ and _filthy_ like _you_." He said grabbing her chin and kissing her gently before releasing her and watching as she scrambled away from him trembling and terrified.

After making himself look presentable he climbed back upstairs flicked off the lights and joined the party leaving her in complete and utter darkness. Hinata wrapped the towel around herself as she cried. It hurt too much to move any farther. She had no idea how long she sat in the dark room be it minutes or hours, but as the door to the basement opened once again fear jolted through her body as the room flooded with light and sounds from the forgotten party above. Hinata watched horrified as a tall figure descended the stairs, grabbed a bottle of soda at the bottom landing and went back to join the party. She reached out quickly and pulled her capris over and pulled them on. Her legs trembled as she stood, the pale wooden floor, the towel and now her jean capris were stained and smeared with blood, her blood. Taking a step, her foot landed on something small and plastic, recognizing it as her phone, Hinata stooped, ignoring the stabbing pain to pick it up.

Slowly she made her way to the door leading to the back yard of the Uchiha mansion. Once the cool night air touched her skin, it was as if an electrical charge had coursed through her body and Hinata ran. She couldn't stay in that house, people would find her; then they'd ask questions she couldn't answer… and Hinata had a feeling that if she told, Sasuke would make good on his threat, and he'd enjoy it as well. Squeezing in between the metal bars of the fence, Hinata ran down the street as fast as she could.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Uchiha! Have you seen Hinata?" Gaara asked.

"Neji's cousin? Yeah, she said she had a headache, maybe she went home, that was about an hour or so ago though." Gaara nodded taking in the smirk that was on Sasuke's face, he didn't like it.

"If you see her, tell her that we're looking for her."

"Will do." Gaara glared at the back of Sasuke's head as he walked off, and once again he bumped into Neji.

"Gaara I'm going to look around outside, I'm positive she's not inside, you go back to my house, she may have gone there, Tenten and the boys are still looking inside." Neji said. Gaara nodded and began jogging from the Uchiha manor. He had tried several more times to call Hinata's phone but it rang to voice mail each time. The trip back to the Hyuga mansion was a long one, and Gaara kept his eyes open, and his senses alert for the slightest sign of Hinata. He hoped she was alright, but the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, and the pang in his heart told him otherwise.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata panted as she sprinted around the corner her house was only five more blocks away, and the Uchiha manor was seven blocks behind her at least. She slowed to a walk and stumbled down a grassy hill leading towards the playground she would frequent as a child after moving from Suna, taking this shortcut through the park would save her about ten minutes of walking time. As she cut through the dark park, Hinata tripped over a thick tree root and fell to her knees once again bursting into tears as she buried her face in her hands. She wanted to run, no she _needed_ to run, the farther she got from the Uchiha mansion the better, but for the moment Hinata couldn't move, her foot was stuck, and the adrenaline had finally worn off. The poor girl was exhausted and her entire body was sore. She crawled next to the large oak tree and rested her head against the trunk as she took slow deep breaths trying to calm herself and get free.

'Nobody can find out about this, nobody. What would they think? Would they even believe me? They'll think I'm a liar….they'll hate me I know it…' Hinata closed her eyes as pain pinched her side, and in that moment she could feel just how badly battered she was. The bite mark on her shoulder stung in the cool night air, her arms and legs trembled with over exertion, not only from trying to fight off somebody twice her size, but for running seven blocks without stopping or slowing down. As she wiped away the tears staining her cheeks Hinata could feel the hot welt from that first hit and knew it would bruise if it hadn't already, but more pronounced was the throbbing in between her legs… Sasuke had been far from gentle and the searing pain only served as a reminder that none of this was a sick twisted nightmare that she'd soon wake from, no it was completely real. He had taken everything from her, her first kiss…her first time…She had wanted to wait until she found someone special, someone she truly loved. Three simple words that formed in her mind were enough to bring her to tears once again, but once it started it was as if her mind couldn't get rid of those three words which now repeated in her head like a mantra, hearing only _his_ voice Hinata shuddered… those three words? '_You're mine now_.'

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara walked along the path leading towards the Hyuga residence looking for signs of Hinata as he walked along. Eventually he came to a park, scanning the open area he couldn't imagine Hinata cutting across the dark wooded area at this time of night, and as he was about to continue on he heard what sounded like crying echoing across the park. Without a second thought he ran down the grassy hill and into the park. He looked around for something out of place and strained his ears to pick up the sound once again. As he looked around he picked up a shifting shadow near the largest oak tree.

'Could it be some kind of animal a raccoon maybe?' The second the thought came to his head the figure shifted and he could hear sobbing once again. This woke Gaara from his state of shock and he sprinted towards the sobbing figure and as he neared he could hear her mumbling under her breath as she sobbed and his worst fears were recognized, it was indeed Hinata and Gaara could tell immediately that she was not in the right frame of mind as he slowly approached her.

"Hinata?" He asked softly placing a hand on her shoulder. Gaara could feel her body stiffen under his touch as she slowly turned to face him with wide fearful eyes and before he realized it she had sprinted away. Seeing the look of pure terror in her eyes startled the red head and immediately he took chase finally catching hold of her arm under the beaming street lamp as she screamed and frantically tried pulling her arm away fruitlessly in an attempt to escape. Gaara took the abuse of her small fists against his arms and chest as she clawed at him but finally he cupped her face forcing her to look at him, her eyes had been clenched shut the entire time as she struggled to get away.

"Hinata open your eyes and look at me, Hinata…!" Catching her other arm and pulled her to the ground slowly sitting her down, this however only made her panic more. He released one of her arms and cupped her face forcing her to look at him once again.

"Hinata, look at me!" Gaara all but yelled as he watched her eyes snap open. Panic glazed eyes slowly start to focus on him. Her eyes that always held such expression, that Gaara so admired now frightened him, they were wide with terror and pain and looked all but dead as tears cascaded over the lashes.

"G-G-Gaara?" She said in a strained whisper. Forcing himself to look away from the terrified tear stained orbs he then noticed a dark bruise on her face, a bruise that was **not** there earlier in the night.

His fingers brushed along the bruise lightly, and slowly he scanned her petite form, her lip was split, he gazed lower noticing a bloody spot on the shoulder of her t-shirt. He raised a trembling hand and slowly tugged the shirt aside, making Hinata flinch from the contact, revealing what appeared to be a rather deep bite mark.

Still she had yet to move from where she was forced to sit, either out of fear or relief he did not know. Gaara looked down at the arm still held firmly in his hand, it was covered in scrapes and scratches, and her wrist and hand was bruised and turning dark blue. He dropped her arm and picked up the other one examining it and finding it in a similar condition. He looked further down at the visible skin in view at the bottom of her capris and noticed a hand print shaped bruise around her ankle, he placed his hand over the bruise, his fingers falling almost in synch with the slender bruises proving his handprint theory. Gaara was piecing it all together in his head and he was _**not**_ liking the conclusion he was coming up with. As he continued his examination he could hear her mumbling his name.

"Gaara…..s-safe….safe with ….Gaara….won't…hurt me…he…w-wont..."

As he tilted her leg to get a better view of the scrapes on her calf and then noticed the blood stains on her jean capris. Hinata whimpered in fear, clamped her legs together tightly and pushed him away as she scrambled back looking at him nervously from under her bangs as she held her head in her hands.

"No, no, p-please n-not you too, don't h-hurt me. Not you too, n-not you t-too." She whispered as she trembled violently, breathing in gasps as new tears trailed down her cheeks. Gaara's eyes widened with realization and pulled away from her, feeling as if a chunk of ice replaced his stomach.

"Hinata… You know who I am right?" Hinata nodded.

"Who am I?"

"G-Gaara."

"Would I ever hurt you?" Hinata slowly nodded her head before violently shaking it.

"Y-yes…n-no…NO!"

"Are you afraid of me?" Again she shook her head.

"I d-don't k-know." Gaara nodded, but still Hinata looked at him nervously.

"Are you afraid of me touching you?" Hinata nodded her head as she looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Ok, I won't touch you Hinata, but I need to see where you're hurt, will you show me?" She shook her head no as she scooted back again hyperventilating as Gaara slowly inched closer.

"No…don't, please don't." she whimpered

"Hinata, please I won't hurt you, I just need to see what's wrong. Please, I won't pass this line I promise." Gaara said drawing a thick line in the dirt in between the two of them. Finally after deliberating for several minutes Hinata slowly nodded her head. With trembling hands she grabbed the hem of her t-shirt revealing her scratched stomach and ribs.

'From when he pulled me back over…'

Turning, she lifted the back of her shirt high enough to reveal a large dark bruise in the center of her back.

'From when he pinned me down…'

"Anywhere else?" he asked quietly, again she nodded mutely. "Show me." Now she stood, her hands settling warily on the top of her jeans, but after letting out a shuddering breath and clamping her eyes tightly shut she tugged them a few inches lower revealing bruises and scratches on her hips she waited long enough for Gaara to take in the sight before she quickly tugged her capris higher, hiding the bruises on her hips.

'From when I tried getting away…'

"Is that everything?" Gaara asked softly. He was amazed at how calm and soft his voice sounded, inside he was fuming with anger. Hinata shook her head yes.

'I can't tell him, I can't tell anybody. Nobody can ever know….nobody will ever know…except _him._'

"Where else are you hurt?" Again Hinata shook her head no.

"N-nowhere e-else, I-I-I'm fine, just a l-little b-beat up."

Now came the part Gaara was dreading, he was dreading the question because he was already sure he knew the answer.

"Did somebody touch you where they shouldn't have?" Gaara asked Hinata began trembling as she bit her lip. Looking up she saw that his eyes were closed, as if it pained him to see her affirming his worst fears.

"N-No." Gaara felt the chilling feeling once again, he knew she was lying. He had to ask these last two questions, he slowly opened his eyes to look at her.

"What happened to you then? You have blood on your jeans." he asked, Gaara knew he was tip toeing around the subject, but how could one bluntly ask his friend if she had just been raped as if it were casual conversation? He knew that somebody had either done something to her or tried to. Hinata took another shaky tear filled breath before answering.

"Nothing happ-" Hinata's breath hitched. She couldn't do it, she couldn't lie to him like this, he already knew something had happened, and Hinata knew he knew. But she just couldn't tell him, she couldn't affirm his fears. He wouldn't want her after this, she couldn't let him know. Sasuke was right, she would just be something filthy and used to him…_she_ was filthy and used.

'I can't tell him, I _can't.'_

"Nothing h-happened I h-had a headache f-from the loud m-music. S-so I h-headed home w-without thinking… I-I forgot i-it was s-so late, s-s-so a guy grabbed me a-and I fought h-him off a-and ran here t-to hide." Gaara felt as if he had just been kicked in the stomach. She was lying to him, her body language screamed it, that and it screamed fear just as loud as it screamed somebody just physically hurt me. So much did he just want to hold her, to tell her that this was not her fault, none of it was, yet here she was apologizing profusely to him for making him worry. Slowly Gaara opened his arms to her, knowing she feared his touch. It would be up to her to go to him, he knew this. Slowly she crept forward and settled herself into his arms as she held on to him tightly and cried.

"J-just stand there o-ok?"

"Ok. One last question, can you tell me who hurt you?"

"No." Gaara could hear it in her voice that she was hiding something from him. Whatever it was he'd figure it out later, instead he pulled out his cellphone and called Neji.

O0o0o0o0o0o

The small group comprising of Neji, Gaara, Hinata, and Tenten ended up heading back towards the Hyuga mansion after Hinata repeatedly refused to go to the hospital, Hinata sat in the back of the car with her arms wrapped around Gaara, and her head pressed into his shoulder.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I'm s-so s-s-sorry, i-if I w-were s-stronger t-then-" Turning a bit he tightened his hold around the trembling girl.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Hinata, it never should have happened. I'm sorry that you got hurt. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, this is my fault not yours I was supposed to keep you safe…" Brushing the hair from her face, the red head noticed how her trembling had stopped, and how her breathing had evened out. She'd fallen asleep leaning against him.

When they arrived Hinata woke with a startled gasp as Tenten roused her from her sleep.

"Hinata, are you sure you're alright?" The bun haired girl asked gently placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. Hinata only replied with a flinch and a shaky nod. They all entered the mansion and the first thing Hinata did was run to the bathroom. Turning on the scalding hot water she stripped and began scrubbing her body until it was raw and red. Finally after using an entire bottle of body wash she sat in the tub and just cried, no matter how much she scrubbed or how much body wash she used Hinata could still feel every single place he had touched her. She would never be clean enough, never ever again, she felt filthy, used, and violated. She shut the water off but still sat in the tub silently holding her knees to her chest.

At this point Hinata had come to the conclusion that if she didn't move, she'd never have to face the rest of her life, she'd just spend eternity in the tub, eventually dying of old age or starvation….whichever came first. She sat silently for some time and finally her red rimmed eyes landed on the razor on the edge of the tub. Taking it in her hands she wondered why people would cut themselves.

'Does it make the pain go away? Would it make me feel better? Would it make me forget?' The razors edge neared ever so closely to her skin, but the sound of the bathroom door snapping shut brought her back to reality as she froze in fear. Trembling she dropped the metal blade as she tossed it away from herself. Whoever had entered was startled by the sound.

"Hinata you're still in here! I'm sorry!" Neji said as she heard the door wrench open. "You need to yell out when something like this happens Hinata, someone could take advantage of you." He said as he shut the door leaving his cousin alone once again.

"I did yell out Neji-nii san, I screamed and no one heard me…" Hinata whispered softly as she cried silent tears and laying her dead on her knees. "No one heard me."

**Sad face…that's all I have to say… **


	10. Please don't forget me

When she smiles

Chapter 10

Please don't forget me

_Hinata HATED Konoha, it was official, the happy and gentle six year-old officially hated something. She had never felt such a feeling about anything as she had about this city they now lived in. She liked nothing about it. It was too green, too wet, too big and too loud. She desperately missed Suna, She missed her red headed friend Gaara, and most of all she missed her mother. Hinata remembered the day her father came home alone bringing with him the wailing pink bundle. Why hadn't her mother come home? Why did she leave? Hinata had been so afraid when her mother first went into the hospital. She had been in and out of the hospital for a week now. And once again she was going back in which had Hinata very scared. She out right refused to let her mother leave the house, and for the first time in a week, Hina took her daughter into her arms._

"_Momma, I don't want you to go."_

"_Don't worry Hinata, everything will be alright, I'll always be here to watch over you like the sun in the day and the moon in the night." Hinata held on to her mother tighter._

"_But what about when it rains, and I can't see the sun or the moon momma?" Hina thought about this before she answered._

"_Then I'll turn into a star in the sky and wait for your tears to dry my love." Giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead, Hina left for the hospital once again, but this time she didn't come back. _

_Her father said that she was sleeping, and when she woke up, the entire family would be together. Even though she was sleeping, her mother was placed in a box and buried near a Sakura tree on top of a hill. Why, Hinata just couldn't understand. Every time she closed her eyes she could hear her mother's voice._

"_I'll always be here to watch over you like the sun in the day and the moon in the night." Maybe…maybe if her mother was watching her from above, then maybe she wasn't in the ground by the Sakura tree. Maybe she was in the sky! Maybe she flew back to Suna! During Recess Hinata would look into the sky trying to catch a glimpse of her mother, and one day in a desperate attempt she climbed a tall oak tree to the very top. The young girl reached to the sky hoping that she would be high enough for her mother to reach down and grab her. She wasn't, instead one of the teachers called 911, and the fire department had to climb up to get her. Hinata kicked and screamed as she was pulled down from the tree, but her anger had dissolved into despair, and by the time they had reached the ground the 6 year old was sobbing hysterically._

"_Hinata Hyuga! Why did you do that? Why did you climb that tree!" One of the teachers snapped having no pity for the crying girl._

"_I want to go home! I want to go back to my house in Suna! I want my mother!" She shouted, her face wet with tears. "But I know Momma's not there! I know she's not in the sky either…Because…Because… She's sleeping under the tree on the hill!" The girl's cries echoed through the area, and the group of teachers and emergency responders, which had once been buzzing loudly due to the commotion had all fallen silent at the little girl's words._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Later that evening Gaara sat in Hinata's room trying to let all the information sink in about the evening's events,his thoughts were cut short when Hinata let out a whimpered cry. She'd been having nightmares all night long, and although Gaara wanted nothing more than to wake her up and save her from her dreams, he was told to let her sleep because she needed the rest to heal. However after getting cuffed in the back of the head by one of Hinata's flailing limbs he turned and gently shook her awake.

Hinata's eyes snapped open as she gasped after another vividly real dream and immediately she noticed Gaara's shadowed figure sitting in the moonlight on her bed gently stroking her head. Hinata flinched away and held her head in her hands and tried calming her frantic breathing as she moved away from him.

"It's alright, you were just having a bad dream Hinata. You're fine now." Gaara said as he turned on a small lamp, which was just bright enough to bathe the room in a dim light.

"It was…just a dream?" She asked nervously, slowly relaxing as she scanned her empty room and feeling quite childish as she did so.

"Yeah, it was just a dream." Hinata's sleepy eyes stared into Gaara's, and he could see the emotions flashing through them, nervousness, fear, and apprehension, but also there was longing, longing for comfort and safety.

"Gaara? Will you sleep here with me, I don't want to be alone…please?" Hinata asked, motioning to her bed.

"If that's what you want, then sure." He said quietly climbing onto the bed. Hinata slowly snuggled up to him and his warmth, smelling his familiar smell.

"Gaara?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." Gaara stared down sadly as he held Hinata tighter in his arms. She had already fallen asleep once again.

"No problem…" For the first time that night Hinata fell into a dreamless slumber.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara watched as Hinata slept. She was no longer thrashing, gasping, or waking up in fear fueled panic. There were a few moments in the night where she'd start crying in her sleep, but once she snuggled further up to Gaara she'd immediately settle down after tightening her hold on his shirt. If she started trembling, he would hold her closer and let the sound of his heart beating calm Hinata down. The sun had long since come up and Gaara heard the sounds of footsteps in the hall outside Hinata's door, and the creak of the door itself opening. Neji stuck his head in and immediately glared at the sight.

"Sabaku what are you doing in bed with Hinata?" He asked in an angry whisper. After all, all he could see was the top of their heads. Gaara simply waved him over silently. Neji was relieved at the sight and immediately apologetic, not that he'd admit it. Gaara was simply lying on top of the covers while Hinata was buried deep underneath them clinging on to the red head like he was her lifeline.

"Hinata kept having nightmares, they were bad Neji. So she asked if I could sleep on the bed with her. I laid down right here and haven't moved since. So does Hiashi know yet?" Neji nodded, calling his uncle was one of the first things they did.

"He and Hanabi are on a plane back now. He did not take the news of her being jumped well, but then again, what father ever takes this kind of news in a good way?" Gaara nodded in understanding.

"Your sister's here."

"What? What time is it?"

"Almost twelve o'clock. Why are you hungry?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to leave her alone for too long, I think she might think of more ways to kill me. And Hinata…I don't know if leaving her alone is such a good idea right now." Neji nodded.

"Come on, we'll grab some food down stairs, and you can talk to your sister it'll take five minutes. She'll be fine." He said motioning to Hinata. Gaara nodded reluctantly as he climbed over the sleeping girl, taking special care not to wake her. With a long look back at the peacefully sleeping Hinata, Gaara left the room with Neji to grab a quick lunch.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Temari sighed as she washed her face, she hoped that things would work out for her family, had Gaara really thought she would simply leave him behind? All she had left were her brothers now that she had moved out, her father completely disowned her when she told him this, not that she cared. She only needed her siblings and Temari would do anything to keep them together, of course she would be taking them with her. She had saved every cent she earned and put it towards a 3 bedroom apartment, which was now paid for the entire year. Temari smiled a bit at her victory, and as she made her way out of the bathroom just about to head back down stairs, she could hear frantic pleading sobs coming from the room down the hall. She wasted no time heading for the source.

"Stop! Sasuke please, no! Stop, PLEASE NO, STOP IT! NO!"

It was happening again, Hinata was there all over again. She could feel the panic, the struggle, the pain, more struggling, the tears, the fear, the heart wrenching agony, smell his cologne mixed with the overwhelming smell of alcohol, the feel of his lips forced against hers, his tongue running up her neck, hands going where they did not belong…Suddenly Hinata was jerked awake and began sobbing, clinging to the person who had woken her. The person smelled familiar and felt safe just like Gaara, but Gaara wasn't blonde, or female.

"I want G-Gaara. P-p-please!" She sobbed. The blonde nodded and pried Hinata's hands off of her before hurrying to the top of the stairs.

"Gaara upstairs now!" She called out, and the sound of chairs scraping let her know that the message was received. Temari hurried back to Hinata's room watching as the girl was huddled on the floor in front of her bed sobbing as she rocked back and forth. As Gaara hurried down the Hall, Temari caught him by the arm.

"What happened to that girl and who the hell is Sasuke?" Confusion flashed in Gaara's eyes at the Uchiha's name, why was she bringing him up now?

"What are you talking about? What does he have to do with anything?" Gaara asked in a hushed voice as he tried to go to Hinata's room, but his sister held him firmly in place by his shoulder.

"Gaara before I woke her up she was screaming for a person named Sasuke to stop, what the hell happened to her!"

"What?" Then suddenly realizations crashed over him.

_Gaara was sitting right by her, but he was on the floor working on his on homework as well. Knocking on her door made the two jump as the sharp sound shattered their peaceful silence._

"_Door's open!" Neji opened the door and leaned his head in his cousin's room._

"_Sasuke wants you to come to his party tonight." He said simply waiting for her response, the phone to his ear._

"_Why? He's never invited me before…" Hinata said hesitantly._

'Sasuke never invited Hinata to any of the other parties before, so why now?'

"_What do you think Gaara, should we go?" Hinata asked the redhead who simply shrugged._

"_If you want to go Hinata I'll go with you, I don't mind either way." Gaara said with a smile, but something in his gut was telling him that maybe going to a party wasn't such a hot idea…then again, he hadn't ever been to a party really...maybe it was just nerves…_

'Something felt off about that night, I knew it.'

"_Glad you guys made it." Sasuke said eyeing the two. "Here." He said handing them drinks as he walked into the crowd. "Have fun!"_

_Hinata looked at the plastic cup hesitantly while Gaara did the same, much to her amusement he even smelled it. She watched him as he sipped from the cup and looking surprised._

"_It's just…normal punch." Taking that as the ok, Hinata drank from her cup as well._

Gaara watched as Hinata took a sip from her cup and made a face, maybe she didn't like the punch? He felt so stupid for believing that simple thought he had. He had only checked _his_ drink that night, not Hinata's, hers was probably spiked.

"What?" he asked dangerously. Gaara now had his eyes closed as Temari stared at him nervously.

"Gaara?"

"What was that that she said Temari, tell me again?" The blonde could feel the temperature in the room drop as she felt her brother's anger rise.

"She was pleading for a person named Sasuke to stop."

"Go tell this to Neji, and will you please let me go." Gaara said with pleading eyes Temari nodded and released her youngest brother watching as he hurried into the room leaving the door ajar. Temari crept over and watched as the girl buried her head into Gaara's chest like a child would do as she cried. Gaara held her tightly as he rubbed her back.

"It's ok; I'm here, its ok. It was only a dream Hinata; nobody can hurt you in a dream. I know it's scary I know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" The scene Temari watched was saddening, backing up she decided to give the two of them privacy, until she heard Hinata speak.

"It was so real. Everything in that dream was so real. I can still feel his hands on me…I can still hear what he said…" Again the girl broke into tears. Shaking her head Temari walked down the hall and descended the stairs. With what was said, Temari pieced everything together in her head. The girl's name sounded so familiar, Temari thought as her thoughts went to a little girl who Gaara had once been friends with in Suna. The blonde shook her head, there's no way it could be the same girl, what would the odds of that be? Sure they looked alike, but there was no way right?

Temari walked down the stairs and found the long haired teen in the kitchen making scrambled eggs.

"Neji?" said boy looked up from the pan looking into the green eyes of the blonde who sat at the table.

"Temari right?"

"Yes. Your sister?" she asked hesitantly.

"Close enough, she's my cousin. Go on."

"Well when you were both down here and I was upstairs, I heard her saying a name in her sleep. Who's Sasuke?" Neji almost dropped the pan of eggs and turned to face Gaara's sister.

"What did she say about him?" He asked quickly. Temari folded her hands in front of her on the counter.

"I think he might be the person who did this to her. We've learned recently that people who have suffered severe trauma but can't talk about it, be it physical, mental or both, will find ways in which to communicate. If Hinata was threatened to stay silent and did, her subconscious might be trying to call out for help by making her talk in her sleep."

"What did she say about him?"

"Awake, nothing, but when she was sleeping she was begging for a person called Sasuke to stop. She's obviously traumatized if she's subconsciously seeking help. I think you should call an officer and inform of this, because I honestly think she may have been sexually assaulted." Neji nodded and filed away this information for later use. The second part he brushed aside.

'Hinata would have told us had something like that happened. Wouldn't she?' the more he thought about it the more frustrated he got. 'Hinata would never lie about something like that, not about something so serious…'

O0o0o0o0o0o0

It had taken quite a bit of time, but eventually Gaara managed to bring Hinata down the stairs and into the living room where Neji had some scrambled eggs waiting for her. She took two bites before running to the bathroom and emptying her stomach. She already felt sick, and food wasn't helping at all. As she made her way back to the living room with Gaara's help, they once again settled on the couch, and in minutes, Hinata was fast asleep once again.

As the day progressed, one by one, Neji's friends came over all wanting to check on Hinata and see how she was doing, but by the time Naruto arrived, (Sakura, and Sasuke had not shown up that day) Gaara noticed something off about Hinata. Her pale face was now flushed and she was sweating profusely as she shivered in her sleep. Placing his hand to her forehead, the red head almost went into panic mode, Hinata was burning up.

"Gaara what's wrong?" The blonde asked as he walked into the living room.

"Can you get Neji or Temari? Hinata's burning up." Gaara asked not knowing there the older Hyuga was at the moment, he didn't want to disturb Hinata either.

"I'll do you one better." Naruto said with a smile as he pulled out his phone. Gaara watched as he placed it to his ear and the boy began to talk.

"Baa-Chan, can you come back please?" Naruto whined "I know you aren't a taxi Baa-Chan… Please? My friend's really, really, sick! Yes I'll give you gas money. HOW DOES EVERYBODY KNOW ABOUT MY CANDY LAND STASH! Yeah you can take it from there….you're on your way back now? Thanks Baa-Chan!" With that he hung up and turned towards Gaara.

"My Baa-Chan's a doctor, she'll know what to do about Hinata. It's funny she's supposed to be retired by now but she just won't give up medicine." In minutes the sound of a car could be heard in the drive way, Naruto ran out of the room and opened it up.

"Thanks Baa-Chan."

"You owe me Gaki." The familiar voice said as the blonde led his grandmother to the living room.

Amber eyes met sea foam green eyes and Gaara simply stared.

"Doctor Senju? You're the one who made us cookies when we moved in?" Tsunade shook her head ruefully.

"No matter where I go, you're always there aren't you Mr. Sabaku? And I've yet to receive my plate back by the way." Naruto looked on in confusion.

"Am I missing something Baa-Chan?"

"No Naruto, now where's your sick friend." She said looking not at either of the boys but at Hinata.

"She's right here." Nodding she went to work inspecting the girl as she pulled several things out of her medical bag. Placing the thermometer in Hinata's mouth she began taking her pulse.

"Her temperature's 104.1, that's quite high, she has a rapid pulse. Either of you know why she's covered head to toe in bruises?"

"Baa-Chan, this is the girl from last night that I told you about." Naruto said quietly as the older woman ducked her head.

"Well, the shock of being jumped could be part of it. How has she been acting since?" Tsunade asked looking at Gaara.

"She's been having nightmares, she's always afraid, she's always sleeping, and she can't eat and keep it down." Tsunade sighed.

"The stress must have lowered her immune system and allowed an already active virus in her blood stream to run rampant. She'll need lots of rest, cool liquids, and things like that. I'll bring over some medicine for her fever, and I'll look into something to help with her nightmares. There's something important though, but it depends on how vivid her dreams can be. There could be points, especially where her fever is so high that she might become delirious. She may not recognize you. She would be conscious but seeing what's in her dreams. Should it come to that just make sure she doesn't hurt herself. Has she mentioned anything about her nightmares?"

"Yeah…She said that everything felt so real…" Gaara said in a saddened tone. The very thought of her thinking he could be Sasuke sickened and saddened him. But why, why had Sasuke hurt Hinata? What had she ever done to him? Something about the onyx haired boy had always set Gaara on edge… but was there a chance that Hinata had mistaken her attacker? Perhaps out of panic and fear she noticed similar details to the Uchiha boy and the person who hurt her so and simply assumed that it was him? Gaara didn't think so, but even so, he had to take every possible situation into account no matter how unlikely it seemed if he was going to find out who did this to _his _Hinata.

"Well, go bring her to her room and I'll instruct you from there. Naruto, go get Hinata's cousin, I'll fill him in on what's going on right now, we'll meet you upstairs." Nodding the blonde left the room. Gaara lifted Hinata and led Tsunade to her room where he gently laid her on the bed, tucking her under the covers.

"Good, now go get a bowl of water, some ice, and a face cloth, you're going to want to keep her cool so the fever will break." Nodding Gaara walked from the room, returning the same time as Neji arrived with Temari tailing him. After giving them the instructions, Tsunade walked down stairs.

"I'll deliver some medicine, and make some soup. I'll drop it off when I pick up Naruto. Behave Gaki."

Naruto nodded with a grin, shying away as she messed up his hair. Now she turned to the brunette and the red head. "Just remember my instructions and she'll be fine, if her temperature gets any higher call me immediately. Give me a call when her father comes back too, I don't mind being her doctor, they gave me the damn week off anyways. Stupid forced vacation." The blonde said with annoyance as she walked out the door.

"This is gonna be a long few days." Neji said as he turned and made his way out of the hall. Gaara couldn't help but agree, the days ahead were definitely going to be trying, and he just hoped he'd be able to care for Hinata as best as he could.

'Please Hinata don't mistake me for him…'

**Poor Hinata, on top of everything that happens to her in the last chapter, now she's sick. T^T I'm such a mean person… Writing the memory of the past in the beginning of this story made me sad… ;_; Please review! And thanks for reading! I get inspired when you review and update sooner, it's like magic. ; )**


	11. Delerium and Angels

When she smiles

Chapter 11

Delirium and Angels

_Gaara lay in the bed in a daze, everything hurt, but for once none of it was caused by his father at least he hoped not. His head hurt, his throat hurt, his stomach hurt, even his ears hurt. He had felt that way for a good week, and during that week his father forgot about him, even forgetting to feed the sick child and give him his medicine. Had it not been for Temari, he wouldn't have managed to get any food at all. When he stood the world spun, and that kept him in place, for when the world became so topsy turvy, his belly couldn't take it…Luckily for him, Temari came to the rescue._

_O0o0o0o0o_

"Gaara you can't stay in her room all day, you need to eat something." Temari said standing by the door, but her stubborn brother shook his head.

"Not until she wakes up. I…I just want to know that she still knows who I am." Temari stared at her brother in confusion.

"What?"

"The doctor said that she might not recognize us because of her fever." Temari's eyes went wide before she finally understood what he meant.

"Gaara, you mean delirium?" She actually laughed making her brother's eye twitch. "Do you remember that time when Kankuro was really sick and he thought dad was a sheep?" The red head nodded not following. "Well, by the next day or so he was back to normal, right?"

"Yes. Even though he acted very strangely." Gaara remembered that time, his father had been so preoccupied with his 'true son' that he had completely ignored Gaara for four straight days, though he had certainly made up for it that weekend blaming the red head for Kankuro's illness. Temari nodded hoping that she was making a connection with their brother's illness, and Hinata's fever.

"Well, the same thing MIGHT happen to Hinata."

"She'll think were sheep?" Gaara asked in confusion.

"No little brother, she might see things that aren't as they are, but in a little while she will be right back to normal."

"So, she might not see me as me…but when she isn't as sick she'll know who I am?"

"Exactly. It's because she's sick, but she'll get better. There's also a chance it might not even happen. So will you please have some dinner now? Oh, and just as an experiment…try leaving your shirt with her." Now Gaara was thoroughly confused, and the look on his face made Temari want to howl with laughter. She tried hard not to and succeeded.

"Your smell's familiar to her, when you leave so does your presence. Leave the shirt, she can smell you, she'll still think you're here. You can actually eat today, and she'll be fine when you return." Gaara gave his sister a look as if to find some kind of trickery, and finding none, he took off his shirt and placed it near Hinata's pillow.

"Good, now come on, you need to eat. Besides, her father should be returning shortly anyways." Nodding Gaara reluctantly followed Temari down stairs. Pausing to listen for sounds coming from Hinata's room every few steps he took.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Hiashi pulled into the driveway, and as he climbed out of the car he was met with the familiar sight of Senju Tsunade, Naruto's 'grandmother'.

"Hello Hiashi, how are you this evening?" She asked looking at the man before her. Hiashi was a hard man to read, and Tsunade wasn't in the mood to have him be set off by something as simple as a slip up mentioning something he knew nothing about.

"So, are you here on business, or just picking up Naruto?"

"A bit of both… Hinata's not feeling so well, she has a high fever." Tsunade said simply as they walked up the walk way, Hanabi following tiredly behind them. Hiashi opened the door and let the blonde in, his youngest child quickly following.

"Hanabi, go to bed, you're exhausted. Tsunade, after you're finished checking on Hinata please meet me in my office? And if you could bring the Neji and the Sabaku children that would be appreciated." Nodding, Tsunade went to the kitchen while Hiashi climbed the stairs nudging his youngest child to her bedroom, and watching as she flopped on her bed lazily kicking off her slippers. He walked towards his office, lingering as he heard the sound of a door slowly opening. He looked over to see Hinata slowly walking from her room holding something red in her hands. She paused before looking at him quizzically as she leaned against the wall weakly.

"Hinata are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"Am I dead?" Hinata asked quietly holding the red cloth tightly to her chest.

"No, Hinata you aren't dead. Why would you think that?" Hiashi asked slowly.

"Because, you died a long time ago Mom." Hiashi stood in shock. Hinata thought he was her mother? His wife! He could barely register those thoughts.

Hinata looked over to what she saw to be her mother(please remember that the girl's sick and delirious!).

"Do…do you think you can help me Mom? I need to find him…" Hinata said softly taking a tentative step closer to her father/mother.

"Find who Hinata?" Hiashi asked taking a small step towards his daughter. Obviously she wasn't in the right frame of mind and he didn't want to frighten her.

"My angel." Hiashi nodded as Hinata took several more steps before stopping near him.

"Why do you want to find your angel?" Hiashi asked softly watching as his daughter held what appeared to be a shirt closer to her.

"He keeps the monster away. Will you help me find him? Please?" The indigo haired girl said in a quiet voice, her eyes pleading.

"Yes, let's go find him." Hiashi said as he walked down the hall, Hinata clinging to his sleeve in a way she hadn't done since she was a very little girl. As they made their way down the stairs and into the dark hall Hinata held tighter as she clenched her eyes shut taking in a shaky breath.

"W-we have to h-hurry and find him p-please. I-I don't want t-the monster t-to come back." Hiashi walked a bit faster, turning on the light switch casting the hall into brightness. He could see his daughter visibly relax, but could tell she was still nervous and had her face buried in the shirt.

"Don't worry Hinata, I won't let it get you." Hiashi said softly watching as her eyes came up over the fabric.

"You won't?" Hinata's eyes were foggy and it was clear she was very sick. Hiashi reached out placing his hand on her head gently how his late wife had often done. Her face was very warm.

"No, I won't." This earned him a small smile.

"Thank you." Again they continued through the mansion and finally came to the kitchen where a group of people were eating. Tsunade was giving the group a lecture on what to feed a sick person, but when Hiashi opened the door they all looked over but his shushing gesture kept the group quiet when Hinata followed hesitantly behind him still holding onto the shirt tightly. She looked around nervously, but then sea foam eyes met lavender ones and she relaxed as she slowly walked over. Climbing into his lap much like a child would, Hinata laid her head in the crook of Gaara's neck and her eyes grew heavy.

"Hinata, you shouldn't be out of bed, you're sick." Gaara said holding her as she started to slip from his lap, her hand holding tightly to his black tank top. Gaara could feel her forehead slick with sweat as it burned against his cool skin, her fever was still high.

"I needed to find you. You keep the monster away. You're my angel…I love you." She said sleepily. Lifting her eyes to Hiashi she smiled. The group, but mostly Neji stared in shock at what Hinata had said, and in moments she was out cold. Tsunade walked over and placed her hand upon the girl's forehead once again her eyes widening.

"Naruto grab my medic-bag now." She said calmly, however the under tone of urgency was clear in her voice. The blonde quickly did as he was told, and when he returned Tsunade quickly pulled out the thermometer and once again took Hinata's temperature.

"You." Tsunade said pointing to Temari. "Go fill up the bathtub with cold water, Naruto, Kiba and Neji grab as much ice as you can and put it in the tub now. You can drive." Tsunade said pointing to Shikamaru and Choji. "Both of you run to the store and grab ice." She said handing them a twenty. "There's enough for 10 bags, get back her ASAP understood?" The two nodded and hurried out the door. Temari and the three boys immediately took off to do as ordered. The thermometer began beeping, and before Tsunade could remove it, Gaara took a glance at it. 106.3.

"Gaara bring her upstairs now, we have to lower her temperature." Tsunade said. Immediately the red headed boy did as he was told, taking the steps two at a time he hurried to the bathroom. Neji, Kiba and Naruto dumped a large bucket of ice into the tub of cold water Temari had drawn. Gaara didn't wait to be told what to do next, instead he climbed into the icy tub fully clothed holding Hinata's head above the water as he sat in the freezing water with her, it took almost an hour for her fever to break. Hinata had gone in and out of consciousness and was talking incoherently. The fourth time the water was refilled Tsunade checked Hinata's temperature it had finally begun dropping at a steady rate. She sent a relieved look over at the pair in the tub, Hinata was once again out cold, but she was held up by the shivering redhead.

"Her fever's broken, you can come out of the tub now Hun." Tsunade said softly. Hiashi grabbed a towel and wrapped Hinata in it the second Gaara passed her over to her father. Trembling he too climbed out of the icy water, five times they had refilled the ice, had it not been for Hinata's fever being so high, he would have been convinced that they were trying to freeze them to death. Temari tossed him a warm towel which he gratefully accepted and hugged him to warm him up. Although he'd never admit it, he reveled in the warmth. The boys were sent out of the room while the girls changed and re treated Hinata's injuries, but once they were allowed back in Gaara now dressed in warm dry clothes, walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed, taking her hand in his, the red headed boy refused to move until she woke up.

O0o0o0o0o

_It was the night before the move to Konoha, and Hinata and Gaara were having their last sleep over together. The air was thick with humidity and dark clouds hung high in the sky as the first droplet of rain fell from the heavens. Rain was a rare thing in the desert, but when it hit, it hit hard with thunder, lightning and heavy rainfalls. The dark room was illuminated with the flash of lightning followed by a loud crack of thunder which startled two small children. The small red headed boy flinched at another crack of thunder, wincing as Hinata, who had his arm in an iron grip, only squeezed it tighter in fear as she squeaked in terror._

"_DADDY!" Hinata squealed as another thunderclap shook the house. Both of the children were hiding under the covers trembling as Hiashi entered the room quickly._

"_Hinata, what's wrong?"_

"_It's scary outside!" She yelped._

"_And loud!" Gaara said covering his ears, jumping as another flash of lightening streaked across the sky._

"_And flashy," Hinata said as she looked out the window. Another rumble of thunder met their ears. _

"_And noisy," Gaara said softly._

"_We wanna sleep in your room Daddy! Please?" Hiashi was about to refuse when another loud thunder clap made the children squeal in fear._

"_Fine, come along then." He said relenting; watching as the two climbed out of Hinata's bed and followed him to the master bedroom. _

"_Hina we'll be having bed guests." Hiashi said as he opened the door allowing the two small children to enter the room before him. Hinata climbed into the bed making herself comfortable watching as her father lifted Gaara and plopped him next to her and Hina._

"_Good night." Hiashi said climbing into the bed and turning over. Hinata settled as well and was soon asleep, but Gaara lay awake jumping at every flash and clap of thunder. Suddenly he felt a soft hand stroking his hair accompanied by a sweet and gentle humming. It seemed he wasn't the only person still awake. Hina smiled as she felt the child near her finally settle down and fall asleep._

_**That's it for chapter 11! Thanks for reading, and leave a review! I'd love to know your thoughts on the story! reviews are like magical letters that make me update sooner! : )**_


	12. Back to School

When she smiles

Chapter 12

Back to school

_Every morning Hinata was dropped off at school by her father, and every morning he walked her to the school councilor's office. Little did Hiashi know the councilor wasn't much of a help to the young girl._

"_So tell me Hinata, how do you feel this morning?" The six year old yawned._

"_Tired." He wrote something down._

"_Why are you tired, do you have nightmares? Do you dream of your mother dying?" Hinata tilted her head to the side._

"_No?" Why would he ask that? Sure she dreamt of her mom, but never of anything bad._

"_It says here that your mother died in childbirth due to blood loss. Do you dream of that day? Were you there when it happened?"_

"_N-no?" Why was he asking her these things?_

"_Why did you try to kill yourself?"_

"_Huh? What did that mean?"_

"_It means you tried to take your own life. Here it says that you wanted to be with your mother." Hinata simply nodded. She didn't get the first part, but Hinata did want to be with her mom, she wanted her home again._

"_So you're suicidal." He said writing once again on his notes._

"_What's that mean?" now he scowled._

"_You ask too many questions. It means you tried to kill yourself." He snapped making Hinata wince at his harsh tone. Suddenly the bell rang, this was Hinata's cue to leave. "Hey, I didn't dismiss you! Come back during lunch and recess, our session isn't over yet."_

"_Y-yes sir." Hinata whispered. He was always like this in the mornings, the councilor scared the young girl. She hadn't had lunch in the cafeteria or recess in over a week now, instead she was forced to sit in the man's office. During lunch however, he was different. Instead of snapping at her like he did in the mornings, he was nicer. This however scared and confused Hinata more. He'd always give her candy, and have her sit on his lap while he told her how pretty she was._

_O0o0o0o0o0o_

Weeks had passed since the party and Hinata's illness and the indigo haired girl was up and active once again, though still very withdrawn. Hiashi, having learned of the sibling's plans to leave their father offered to help in any way he could, be it buying them groceries, or allowing them to come over with laundry. After all Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara had become familiar faces in the Hyuga home so why not?

Temari had offered time and time again to pay for what he had given her and her brothers, but each time Hiashi would refuse, finally telling her that as long as they stayed in school and got good grades that would be payment enough. Well this led the usually self-controlled blonde to hug the Hyuga head startling them both. It had been Temari, Kankuro and Gaara living in the small apartment; that however didn't last long as the oldest Sabaku son through his studies earned an internship to one of the most prestigious law companies in the country; he left only a week later for the 2 month long program.

Hinata against her father's judgment wanted to go back to school. She felt that she was ready and didn't want to miss any more than she already had, though Hiashi was against the idea, he begrudgingly allowed her to return, it was the beginning of her senior year now after all. With a doctor's note and Tsunade's OK Hinata finally returned to the halls of Konoha High School with Gaara protectively by her side. Together they sat in home room with Iruka sensei once again, many students surprised Hinata by coming up and saying hi, or saying that they were worried because she was gone for so long, some even saying that they were glad she was well enough to come to school. These comments warmed Hinata's heart as she genuinely thanked her well-wishers.

As the bell rang, the room cleared out as students headed to their first class of the day. Grabbing his hand, Hinata and Gaara walked to Kakashi sensei's 12th grade Literature class. They arrived to the class in moments and headed to Gaara's usual spot in the back and waited, knowing Kakashi was going to be late as usual. Like in home room the students gave Hinata warm welcomes for her return. Once Kakashi arrived explaining that he was late because once again he got lost on the path of life, class went on without a hitch. When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, the room cleared out, and as Hinata made to exit, Kakashi stopped them.

"It's nice to have you back Miss Hyuga. These are all the assignments you've missed. There's no due date for any of them, so hand them in when you're able, preferably before this semester ends."

"Thank you professor." Hinata said with a bow as she accepted her work folder.

"Have a good day you two." The silver haired man said as he walked from the room. Hinata and  
>Gaara hurried to their second class of the day, arriving just as professor Asuma was about to start.<p>

"Ah, Miss. Hyuga! Welcome back, we were just about to take a test on the war between Iwagakure, and Konohagakure. For now you can work on the assignments you've missed in your absence. Sabaku, please take your seat. Hyuga, please sit at the available table near the window. I've taken the liberty of copying my notes and putting them together in packets for you."

"Thank you Professor." Asuma nodded as he sat down at his desk, watching his students like a hawk while they did their test. Halfway through class a knock came to the door, and Hinata focused on her work paid no mind until she heard the voice speaking.

"Mr. Asuma, Professor Yamato sent me to borrow the hole punch." Hinata froze in terror and her hands started shaking. Gaara immediately looked up from his test and looked over to Hinata. She had frozen stiff and lost all color in her face leaving her as white as snow.

"It's on the table where Miss. Hyuga is sitting, but tell Yamato to actually return it when he's done." Asuma said as he turned to face his students once again. Hinata heard the footsteps come closer and her heart started racing, then he paused once his shadow covered her paper. He leaned down to grab the hole punch and paused by her ear. Gaara watched with the eyes of a hawk as his grip on his pencil tightened. Based off of Hinata's reaction to Sasuke being in the room he knew it was definitely the Uchiha who had done this to her, it was Sasuke who had turned such a carefree and happy girl into a nervous wreck frightened of her own shadow.

"Hey Hime, remember me?" Hinata wouldn't look up, she couldn't even breathe, she felt as if her entire body had frozen stiff. She just sat there trembling on the verge of tears. When his skin made contact with hers, Hinata flinched screaming and ran from the room sobbing. Asuma watched as Hinata sprinted from the room, and Gaara who had watched the whole exchange snapped his pencil in half. Slamming his broken writing utensil on the desk he ran out of the room after Hinata, but paused at the threshold. He turned with a deadly glare at Sasuke.

"If you ever go near Hinata again, I will kill you Uchiha. I don't make idle threats, so that's a promise." With that said he ran from the room after Hinata leaving the rest of the class staring in shock and confusion. It took him a few minutes, but he finally found Hinata in the courtyard outside.

"Hinata?" He said softly crouching in front of her. Gaara had learned in these past three weeks that when Hinata was in one of these flighty moods it was best to let her make the first move, not to touch or get too close.

"I actually thought I could forget it happened. I tried so hard to forget. And the second I hear his voice, the second he touched me…it all came back. I don't want to be afraid anymore, but he scares me. He scares me so much." She watched as realization set in Gaara's face.

"So it _was_ him… Sasuke's the one who hurt you like that! Why didn't you tell me?" Hinata's eyes went wide with shock as she slapped her hands over her mouth. She could tell by the one look in his eyes, Gaara was pissed, now he was out for Sasuke's blood, and Sasuke would be out for hers. Suddenly he stormed towards the courtyard door.

"Gaara, where are you going? Gaara?"

"I'm going to kill him and make him suffer for what he did to _you_." Hinata's eyes widened in fear as she ran over and grabbed on to his arm for dear life.

"Please don't, please Gaara please!"

"Hinata I'm GOING." Gaara snapped yanking his arm from her grasp, and as if in slow motion he watched as she flinched and stumbled away from him as she fell backwards. His arm shot out and caught Hinata by the shoulder of her purple and black hoodie as he stopped her from hitting the ground. His mind was racing as he pulled her close hugging her tightly.

'She flinched because of me, I scared her, she's scared of me, I almost knocked her down, _I_ almost hurt_ her.' _All the anger vanished in that moment as he felt Hinata tremble in his arms, he could feel her heart racing.

"Hinata, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry, I never meant to-"

"You don't need to apologize, you're just being protective. But please try to keep in mind the consequences for both of us. I don't want you to get in trouble." Gaara gave Hinata a small smile as she hugged him.

"I won't, I'm sorry." Gaara sat silently with Hinata until finally she stood wiping her eyes dry.

"I'm ready to go back to class now." She said softly as Gaara led her back to Asuma's room. Gaara simply walked back to his seat in an attempt to finish his test with a half of a pencil before the bell rang, but Hinata bowed to the teacher and apologized before taking her seat once again. Just before the bell rang, the class began packing up, and a knock once again came to the door.

"I'm bring the hole punch back Professor." Sasuke said with a smirk as he stared at Hinata. The girl stared at him with wide eyes as he approached.

"Uchiha, drop it on my desk and get back to class." The teacher said with a glare as he too noticed Hinata's reaction, hell the entire class noticed her reaction. He watched as the boy dropped the hole punch and walked from the room. The bell rang and as the class cleared, Asuma spoke once again.

"Sabaku, Hyuga. Come over here please?" Gaara left his bag at the desk and walked to the front, waiting as Hinata packed her things. Standing next to him they both waited for him to speak.

"Miss. Hyuga, your actions today in class were very out of the norm for you, receiving detention would no doubt be a punishment for such a show earlier-"

"Professor Asuma, we-"

"Can it Sabaku and let me finish." Asuma said cutting the boy a glance. "Hinata, is there something that happened between you and Mr. Uchiha that warranted such a reaction? Because if there is, we can make sure that he is to be kept away from your classes. I know the majority of the teachers socially. If something happened I'm sure I can talk to them and make sure he's kept away from you." Hinata swallowed thickly as she glanced up at Gaara. She just wanted to forget it, and the more people that knew the more it would be brought up, but if it kept Sasuke away… Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but found herself to be speechless.

"Is he the reason you've been out for almost a month?" Asuma asked gently. Hinata nodded as she held on to Gaara's sleeve. The action didn't go unnoticed by their teacher, which pointed out a few things in his mind. Gaara Sabaku knew what happened, and they were getting closer to the problem.

"Did he do something to you in class Hinata?" Again she nodded but couldn't bring herself to look up from the floor.

"Hinata, I think I left my phone at my desk, could you go see if it's still there?" Gaara asked smiling gently at her. Recognizing Gaara's signal to escape the situation and go calm down, Hinata walked off and Asuma took advantage of her absence.

"Sabaku what happened to her?" he asked gravely.

"She was assaulted at one of Sasuke's parties, she says she doesn't know who did it, but judging by that reaction, and what she let slip in the courtyard that bastard Sasuke did it." Asuma nodded and glanced over Gaara's shoulder to watch Hinata simply stare at the desk.

"Can you tell me who her teachers are?"

"Mr. Hatake for Literature, second is you, third is Ms. Mitarashi with math, fourth is Ms. Yuhi in art, I have a study, but I go to Ms. Yuhi's class anyways, and her last class is a study, I have gym. We both have third lunch."

"Well, I'm friends with Kakashi, Anko, and Kurenai. Fifth period study is usually watched by Orochimaru, but Sasuke's his pet. Is your gym teacher Guy?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll put in a transfer. Guy owes me, but I'm sure that under the circumstances even if he didn't he'd accept another student. I'll write you two passes and inform Ms. Mitarashi immediately. In fact, I'll walk you both to class. I don't have another class until after first lunch anyways."

"Hinata I found my phone." Gaara said as Hinata walked back over holding his bag. Her eyes were tinged with pink as she wiped away the remaining silent tears. "Asuma sensei's gonna walk us to class so Ms. Mitarashi can't yell at us." Gaara said with a soft smile, earning one from Hinata in return as he relieved her of his bag. In truth, their math teacher didn't care what time they came to class as long as they were there for tests, and handed in their homework. Being fresh out of college this was Anko's first year teaching, and was a favorite among most students for her lax teaching atmosphere. She was also known for her sporadic dishing out of detentions as well. Most students thought she had eyes in the back of her head.

"So any questions class? None? Good, now start on the paper and when you're done you can begin on your help sheet for the midterm." Anko said as she dusted the chalk from her hands onto her pant legs, when she glanced over she noticed two more students entering her class.

"Oh Gaara-kun, shame on you for being late." Anko said in a mock angered tone as she put her hands on her hips. But when she seen Hinata she smiled once again.

"Hinata-Chan! Welcome back, I have all the assignments you've missed. They need to be done by the end of class or you fail." The teacher said with a smile at the look of shock on her face. "Oh relax, I'm not that mean. Get it done when you can, you know my policies." Turning to the door, she noticed Asuma standing there.

"So I take it you're the reason these two are late?" She said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes I am, but I have something important to discuss with you before I leave, it can't wait until lunch."

"Oh Sarutobi-san, if you wanted to propose you need to get to know me first, though I was positive you were planning on marrying Kurenai." Anko said earning laughs from her students, but noting the serious look from Asuma she turned to her class. "Alright, Class work on your stuff, any noise and you get detention." The purple haired teacher said seriously as she walked from the room. As the door closed behind them, Anko leaned against the wall.

"What's up Asuma, you're never so serious." Anko said as she stared at the older man.

"Do you have Uchiha Sasuke in any of your classes?"

"I'm his home room teacher and I know all my kids schedules, what do you need to know about him?"

"What's his schedule?"

"First, Orochimaru in science, Second, Yamato in wood shop, Third, is you for history, Fourth, me, and then Kakashi's study at the end of the day but he just put in a transfer to be in Orochimaru's, though I doubt I'll approve it. He also has third lunch, why?"

"We need to keep him from Miss. Hyuga, there was a situation in my class that drew my attention. I felt that he was the source of her discomfort and actions in class today, so I kept her and Sabaku after and gleaned some information from our short conversation. He was the reason she was out for these three weeks." Anko narrowed her eyes as she sighed.

"I'm not going to like where this is going am I?" Anko asked as Asuma simply shook his head.

"According to Mr. Sabaku, Miss Hyuga was the victim of an assault possibly by Uchiha Sasuke, at one of his parties, based on her reaction to him today I'd have to agree with that assumption."

"What? But Hinata's such a quiet sweet kid! She was even in my after school tea ceremony class!" She sighed angrily as she scowled. "I'm going to make that boy's life a miserable hell while he's in MY home room. Not to mention he's failing my class."

"He's failing? I've heard that he's always in the honor roll-"

"Well he's failing now!" Anko snapped. "Are you telling her other teachers? What's your plan?"

"It's simple, yes I'm telling them, and the plan is to keep that boy away from her while she's at the school. You should have seen the way she panicked when that boy came into my classroom." This piqued Anko's attention as she leaned forward.

"What happened?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"She completely freaked, ran from the classroom in tears. I'm sure he said or did something to her, but all I saw was him lean over her to get the three hole punch." Asuma said softly Anko shook her head.

"Well you go inform her teachers, and I'll work on making his life a living hell. He's going to stay late today, and probably every day as well." Anko said with an evil smirk as she turned and headed back into her classroom. She sat in her chair in a huff and looked to the back of the class to watch Hinata. She did seem out of it today. Usually she would be studying or working on something else because all her work was done, but the girl was completely spaced out. Anko watched as Gaara took her hand and held it tightly as he gave her a comforting smile drawing her out of her little world, Hinata returned the smile though it was very clearly strained, for the moment the red head looked away; her smile vanished as though it never existed.

'Does that Uchiha brat really frighten her that much?' Anko had to think about it, Hinata was a small fragile looking girl, very submissive and barely stood up for herself. In the fall she had been on the track team, not to mention that she was in the tea ceremony club run by yours truly (Anko). Sasuke… he was in at least three different contact sports during the school year, not only that, he was the captain of the school's martial arts group and the captain of the school's wrestling team. He could easily over power most students bigger than him, his age and older. Throw alcohol or drugs whatever goes on at those parties into the mix and no wonder things got out of control like they did. All though even if there weren't some kind of alcohol or drug in the kids systems, it wouldn't take much for Sasuke to overpower her.

'But Hinata doesn't seem like the type to drink or do drugs...' Suddenly the intercom rang. Anko gave a quick look at the clock. Ten minutes until the end of class. Walking over she grabbed the phone.

"Mitarashi speaking."

"Yes, this is the main office. Is Sabaku no Gaara in class?"

"Yes he is." She said looking at the red headed boy in question as the entire class stared at her.

"Can you send him to the office? He needs to fill out a change of address form and answer some quick questions, emergency forms and all that."

"All right, he'll be right down." Anko said hanging up. "Gaara-kun, head to the office. There're some papers that need to be filled out, and take your things with you, you won't be back in time for the end of class." Gaara gave a look to Hinata but didn't move.

"Now Sabaku-san." Anko said with a smile. Any time Anko used a student's surname smiling or not they knew she meant business. With a sigh, Gaara stood and walked from the classroom looking back at Hinata before he left. Anko went back to her thoughts, but it seemed that the ten minutes of class flew by because the ringing of the bell brought Anko to her senses as she began wiping the board clean for her next class. As the students cleared out the sound of a frightened gasp brought her attention to the door. Hinata stood trembling at the threshold with Sasuke standing front of her smirking. She stormed over gently pushing Hinata behind her and glared right at the much taller boy as she crossed her arms.

"Uchiha, detention! Now get to class before I give you a reason to be late." She said giving Sasuke a piercing glare.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he walked down the hall leaving the two behind.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Anko asked placing a gentle hand on her shoulder making the girl jump. She looked as if she were about to cry. "Hinata, come on, I'll walk you to your next class."

"Y-yeah, I-I have art with Kurenai." She still hadn't moved, but Anko gently pushed her along.

"C'mon Hun, let's go see Kurenai then." Together they made their way towards the art room where the crimson eyed teacher was waiting.

"Hinata-Chan! Welcome back!" Kurenai said happily pulling the girl into a hug. "Oh I've missed your vision! Go in the back right now with Sabaku-kun and paint me something now, hurry on, go!" As Hinata hurried to the back of the room towards her waiting red head, Kurenai turned facing Anko with her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm going to destroy Sasuke Uchiha." She growled.

"Well he has detention today that's for sure, Kurenai. Did Asuma tell you what happened this morning?"

"Yes and I'm going to kill that boy, Hinata's my God-child, I've even had her in ALL my art classes too! She was in my classes even when I taught elementary school art! Not to mention that she helps me in the green houses after school!" she said, her angry voice hushed.

"Well that's not all, he scared the living hell out of her outside my classroom. She froze up like Bambi staring at the headlights of a truck! And what did he do? He just stood there and smirked. He's getting detention for I don't know what else yet, and I'm going to hold him late after class. He'll be doing everything! Cleaning desks, sweeping floors, dusting erasers, you name it I'll have him do it." Anko said with a growl. Then they both sighed.

"I'm going to need a drink after today." Kurenai said with her head resting in her hand. Anko nodded.

"You know what Kurenai? You and me both, I'm going to need a drink after today as well. They have the same lunch period you know." Anko said as she leaned on the wall.

"Do you think we could let her eat lunch in one of the classrooms, or the teacher's lounge? I know they like to eat out in the court yard near the cafeteria…That's it!" Kurenai said happily as she smiled. "We'll have a lunch monitor posted near the door to the court yard door! That's my job this week!" Kurenai was now laughing dangerously, which Anko smiled at. It wasn't normal for Kurenai to show her devious evil side, but when she did, Anko enjoyed it tremendously.

"Well, I'm going, I've got class. I think Asuma's going to have a meeting with Hinata's teachers and maybe a few others. Tell them your idea then. Later!" The purple haired teacher said as she walked down the hall.

The warm atmosphere of the classroom had been a welcome change to the stress filled day Hinata had been having. In the art room she felt as if she could truly relax, turning she smiled at Gaara who was staring intently at his painting only a few feet away. Today's lesson was to finish painting something important to you, an object or a person, anything really as long as it held meaning to you. Hinata stared at her blank canvas when an idea came to her, pulling out her phone she looked at the picture on the screen with a smile, then she began penciling out her idea.

Gaara had already started painting his picture, in fact he was almost done. Now he was just putting on the tiny minute details that would really make his painting pop, highlights, some overlooked shading, tiny beams of light that streamed down…

Kurenai walked around the classroom taking a look at the paintings her students were doing. A lot of them were typical physical objects, some were pets, but in the last few days she had taken an interest in Gaara's painting. To help the students Kurenai had allowed them to bring in pictures of their item, Gaara had brought in a digital camera. Needless to say this had confused her quite a bit; however she let him work on his painting like all the others. As the days passed, his painting turned into more than just a camera, first it was a hand holding the camera. A very detailed hand holding a very detailed camera to be exact. The day after that on the screen of the camera two figures were roughly sketched out, and every day they became increasingly more detailed. You'd have to be blind to not know who the people were, and when he started painting, Kurenai swore he was literally bringing his painting to life. The colors were that perfect and his details that right on. Kurenai made her final pass around the room finally pausing at Gaara's painting. He was adding in little things with the smallest brush they had. Finally he leaned back with a small smirk as he crossed his arms and looked at the picture.

"It's done." He said glancing back at the teacher who stared in awe.

"It's beautiful. Have you signed your name on it yet?"

"Yes." He said pointing to the lightly shaded area near the bottom of the camera. Kurenai nodded, the rest of the class was finished as well with the exception of Hinata, and because they usually took three days or so to present their paintings, Kurenai knew she would be ready to present with the rest of the class on day three.

"Alright class, it's presentation time, who wants to go first?" A handful of students raised their hands, and when the fifth student finished their presentation, the bell rang.

"Tomorrow's class we'll be continuing on with our presentations. Hinata I'd like to see you in the beginning of the painting process, everybody had about a week to do this project, since you weren't here, you can take your painting home after school along with any supplies you need, ok? Just pack what you'll need now and grab all of it before you leave for home."

"Ok, thank you Kurenai." Hinata said as she collected her belongings and began gathering the materials she'd need for her painting.

"Gaara?" Hinata said softly. The red head turned to her as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He had been brooding silently during the whole hour. "You don't have to kill him." She said quietly, she knew Gaara was brooding over Sasuke, especially when she arrived to art class almost in tears.

"I told him that if he ever went near you again that I was going to kill him. He should have listened." Gaara said simply. Hinata stared wide eyed, Gaara was completely serious.

"G-Gaara! Please don't! You'll get in trouble! Please? If something happens to you then- then…" Gaara continued to look at Hinata while she tried to find her words. "It would kill me if something happened to you that I could stop Gaara. Please don't do this." Gaara looked into her pleading eyes before sighing.

"Fine, I won't kill him. I'll just punch him repeatedly." Gaara said with a feral smirk. Hinata sighed as she looked down. 'There really is no changing Gaara's mind when he's set on something.' Hinata though wryly. Then a thought came to Hinata. Grabbing his arm, the girl walked in front of the red head.

"Gaara, if you end up fighting Sasuke and you're the one who starts it, you'll get suspended, he'd just get detention. Then you'd be sent away from the school for a week while I have to be here with a fuming Uchiha who scares the hell out of me. Either way it would be a lose-lose situation for the both of us and a win for him, because if you aren't here, you can't protect me from him like you want to." Hinata said in a firm voice as she looked Gaara in his eyes as he nodded. She was right. Together they walked from the art room, through the lunchroom and out to the courtyard. Hinata sat down on one of the benches and pulled two bento boxes from her bag, handing one to Gaara, then she pulled out a thermos of tea, handing him a cup as she poured him some of the warm liquid. They ate lunch in a peaceful silence, and for the final few minutes before the bell rang they watched the clouds much like their lazy friend Shikamaru would have done.

"Gaara?" Hinata said softly still watching the fluffy clouds pass by. He hummed a response waiting for Hinata to continue. "What…what do I do if he shows up at my study?" Hinata asked hesitantly. Her study class was on one side of the school, the gym was on the opposite end. Gaara thought about this for a moment. Asuma said he'd put in a transfer for Hinata to take Gym, but who knew how long those things usually took?

"Go to either the teacher's lounge or the office. He can't do anything in front of teachers. Then text me and I'll come get you. I promise." He said squeezing Hinata's hand reassuringly. With that small gesture and his word, Hinata already felt safer. Finally the bell began to ring, and with a resigned sigh the two stood, and after grabbing their packed belongings walked from the court yard. Gaara walked Hinata as far as he could, and as she climbed the stairs, he watched her go before making his way to the gym.

'I really hope nothing happens.' He thought as he walked down the hall.

O0o0o0o0o

"_Come over here and sit with me Hinata-Chan." The councilor said quietly, Hinata shook her head silently. That was the rule during the afternoons. No talking. She sat silently at the table, eating the peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich her father threw together that morning while the councilor sat at his desk watching her. She took a sip from her juice box, not taking her eyes off the councilor. Something was telling her that there was something very different about the man's actions today, something about him was making Hinata very uneasy._

"_Come now Hinata-Chan, sit with me, a pretty girl like you shouldn't sit alone."_

"_No." Immediately the man was up from his seat, and in 2 steps he snatched the girl by her arm pulling her from the seat. Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs making him drop her in shock. Landing on the ground the small girl crawled under the table and continued screaming. In what seemed like moments the door to the office swung open and people entered the room._

"Dai_suke, what are you doing in here? No one's allowed in the offices during lunch!"_

"_All the students should be outside, what are you-? Why are you alone with a student?" The councilor at that moment decided to run from the room, however he was soon detained by the school's janitor. One of the female teachers had coaxed Hinata out from under the table and now was firing questions at her._

"_How long has this been happening? Did he hurt you? Are you ok? Has he touched you? Has he ever made you do anything you didn't want to?" Hinata simply sat there and cried. Another teacher, a young woman who had seen the tree incident came over._

"_Honey, what's your name?" she asked in a sweet gentle voice._

"_H-Hinata, Hyuga Hinata." She sniffed. The woman looked startled before she hugged the girl._

"_Okay Hinata-Chan, it's going to be alright, we're gonna call your daddy and have him come get you. Let's go call him." Hinata slowly followed the young teacher._

"_Do you know your daddy's number Hinata-Chan?"_

"_Y-yes, but Daddy's at work."_

"_Do you know his work number?"_

"_Y-yes." The woman held the phone down to the young girl._

"_Here you go, put in his phone number please?" Hinata slowly dialed and handed the phone back to the teacher._

"_Thank you Hinata-Chan, you've been a great help." The teacher said with a smile as she sat Hinata on a chair behind her._

"_Hiashi? Hiashi is that you? It's me…Kurenai….I know…. it's been far too long. But- Hiashi listen I'm not making a social call, I need you to come down to the school. There's been an emergency and you need to come get Hinata. I don't think she's hurt, no I'm with her now. No, I won't leave her alone. Uhuh, okay When you get here go to the art room…See you soon. Bye." Kurenai hung up the phone and turned to Hinata. "Hinata-Chan, My name is Ms. Yuhi; we're going to go to the art room ok?"_

"_O-ok." Kurenai held out her hand which Hinata took, and after a few words with the other teachers, Kurenai walked Hinata to the art room. Hinata marveled at all the supplies, finger paints, crayons, markers, oil pastels, chalk, charcoal, construction paper, canvases, colored pencils, and paintbrushes. _

"_You can use whatever you want to make whatever you want." The black haired woman said with a smile watching as Hinata stood wide eyed looking around the room._

"_R-really?"_

"_Really." Hinata wandered around the large empty room and eventually found the finger paints. After Kurenai led her to the paint board she let the girl paint, and walked back to her desk, opened the drawer and pulled out a pack of photos from their depths. _

_Kurenai hadn't seen her best friend in years, all she had left were the photos of their times together, and the memories of Hinata's baby shower where she was named as God-mother to the girl, and now as if from a dream she had found them, she had finally gotten into contact with one of her closest friends and she had finally met her god-child. _

_Kurenai smiled as she looked through several baby photos of the girl before her. Finally she looked up to watch Hinata paint and wanted to cry, slowly she walked over._

"_Hinata-Chan, is that a picture of you and your mommy?"_

"_Yes Ms. Yuhi. I miss my momma."_

"_I knew your mommy you know, we were very good friends." Hinata looked up in surprise._

"_You knew momma?"_

"_Yes, would you like to see some pictures I have?" Hinata smiled happily._

"_Yes please!" for the next half hour Hinata looked at photos Kurenai showed her and listened to stories about fun times the art teacher had with her parents._

"_You're a lot like your mother Hinata Chan. That's a very good thing you know. She was kind and sweet and had the greatest sense of humor." Kurenai smiled at the girl, when suddenly a knock on the door interrupted them._

"_Come on in!"_

"_Kurenai!_

"_Hiashi!"_

"_Daddy She knew Momma! And I painted a picture!" Hiashi smiled._

"_I know, Ms. Kurenai was momma's best friend."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, now go clean up your paints while I talk to Ms. Kurenai."_

"_Ok!" Hinata ran off and began cleaning up the table while the two adults in the room talked. Moments later Hiashi stormed from the room._

"_Where'd Daddy go?" Kurenai by now had come over and helped the girl clean up._

"_Your Daddy went to talk to the principle about the councilor." Immediately Hinata tensed up._

"_I don't like him, he scares me." Kurenai now looked intently at the bluenette._

"_Hinata can you tell me about him? What happens when you have to go talk to him?"_

"_In the mornings he asks me questions, and yells at me when I ask questions."_

"_Why were you in his office during lunch Hinata-Chan?" Kurenai asked softly._

"_He says that I'm supposed to go talk to him at lunch and during recess, but I'm not supposed to talk then." Now Kurenai looked shocked._

"_What do you mean you aren't supposed to talk?"_

"_That's the rule. No talking." Kurenai was getting very nervous, what happened to her god-kid? _

"_What happened today?"_

"_He called me pretty and wanted me to sit on his lap again, but I said no." _

'_Good girl!' "And then?"_

"_Then he got mad again and grabbed my arm. Momma said that if anyone tries to grab me I'm supposed to scream and yell and kick just like Gaara did." Hinata looked immensely proud, then her face fell. "I miss my Gaara…"_

"_Who's Gaara Hinata-Chan?"_

"_He's my best friend in the whole wide world. He lives in Suna."_

"_I see." Kurenai said flicking through some pictures from the last few years that Hina had sent her until she spotted one with Hinata and a young red haired boy. "Would this be him?" She said handing the girl the picture. Hinata squealed happily._

"_It's Gaara!"_

"_Would you like to keep the picture Hinata-Chan?"_

"_Yes please!"_

"_It's all yours then."_

"_Thank you very much!" Hinata sat happily with Kurenai, and moments later Hiashi arrived._

"_Let's go home Hinata, you never have to see the councilor again."_

"_Thank you Daddy!" Hiashi lifted his daughter up and looked to Kurenai with a smile._

"_Thank you Kurenai."_

"_You're welcome Hiashi. Hinata if you ever need to talk to someone, you can always come here. Drive carefully Hiashi." With a wave Hinata and her father left the school, Kurenai watching as they left._

'_Be careful Hiashi, you have precious cargo there. Hinata, I'm so happy I finally got to meet you, my beautiful God-daughter.'_


	13. Fighting back

When she smiles

Chapter 13

Fighting back

_School was not fun, in fact the red head absolutely despised it. The teachers didn't care, they never cared, not like Mrs. Hyuga did. Gaara was so sad that they were gone, He missed Hinata, and he missed her parents too. The only plus about being in school was that his siblings could act like siblings around him instead of pretending that he simply didn't exist. At school Temari would share with Gaara her lunch's desert, and Kankuro who had the same recess would often push his little brother on the swings. At school they were the best of friends, but at home, they all knew that he was not to be acknowledged. As the boy progressed in years, he soon became a magnet for bullies, especially after his siblings graduated elementary school. He was alone in school, in the fifth grade a day came that changed his life forever and opened the doors to the darkest part of his life._

_O0o0o0o0o_

Hinata sat in the study working on her math homework, checking her phone after finishing every page of work for the time. There was 35 minutes left of class when she finished. Sighing she packed away the rest of her things and rested her head on her hands, soon she fell into a listless slumber.

It was happening again, the same dream that had been plaguing her for the past three weeks. Finally Hinata woke with a startled gasp as someone poked her. Looking over she saw the same raven haired boy that had just been tormenting her in her dreams. Grabbing her bag Hinata scrambled from the room so fast she knocked the chair over.

"Sasuke-kun please bring back miss Hyuga." Orochimaru said amusement in his voice as he continued grading his science papers. He had heard the girl panicking in her sleep, but forbade the other students from waking her, claiming that her nightmare was punishment for falling asleep in class

Hinata stopped in the stairwell to catch her breath trying to calm herself. The cool wall felt nice against her forehead. Closing her eyes, Hinata tried to imagine things that would relax her. Being home, Gaara, Neji, painting, Gaara, Tenten, Kankuro's horribly perverted jokes, Temari, gardening, cloud watching with Gaara.

"That last one was nice, we need to do that more." Hinata said quietly to herself.

"Not really, I'm not a fan of running." A voice said from behind her. Hinata immediately stiffened as a pair of arms wound themselves around the girl. Hinata didn't turn around, she could feel his finger tracing a line all the way down the side of her body. Spinning around to face him Hinata tried not to show her fear.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hinata said with a glare, but her trembling body showed her true emotions, she was scared to death. "Haven't you done enough to me? Do you feel like a man when you push me around Sasuke? Do you feel better knowing that you frighten me?" He glared at her, but now she met his eyes, although she was scared to death she was furious.

"You're _my_ woman remember? Now let's go." Grabbing her arm, Sasuke made to pull her up the stairs, but Hinata held on to the railing and refused to budge.

"No. Now let go of me or I'll scream." Hinata said with narrowed eyes. What she didn't expect was to feel his hand around her throat.

"How can you scream if you can't breathe?" He said with a smirk as he clenched her throat painfully, the fear in her face had returned in an overwhelming force, and the anger was completely washed away by the panic.

"Now let go of the railing." Hinata did so without a second thought. "Good, let's go." He said releasing her throat from his grasp, and walking up the stairs pulling her by her arm which made Hinata panic. That was not the way to get back to class.

As they passed through a pair of double doors after climbing to the highest floor, Hinata knew where they were, the science department's labs. The only person who ever held classes here was Orochimaru, which meant one thing. Nobody else was here. Once again Hinata was forced against a wall as Sasuke glared at her.

"Care to tell me why Kakashi, Asuma and Mitarashi gave me detention? They all seemed particularly irritated with me today _Hime_. Might you know the reason why?" Sasuke growled watching as Hinata trembled like a leaf.

"N-no. I- No Please Don't! I Didn't tell, I swear I didn't tell!" Hinata said hysterically as he pinned her to the wall, a knee wedged between her legs as his hand brushed along her thigh. Hinata's mind was frantic.

"I'm having a hard time believing you Hime."

"I haven't told a-anyone, I swear."

"Fine, let's say I believe you…for now. Tell me Hime, was it good for you?" He asked as his hand ghosted across the front of her jeans making her heart race in panic.

"Y-you forced yourself o-on me."

"That still doesn't answer my question now does it?" Sasuke said as he pressed himself farther against the trembling Hinata who let out a shuddering whimper as she closed her eyes tightly looking away from the taller boy. That didn't last long as her face was jerked to face him.

"You should be a bit more enthusiastic, any girl in this school would love to be in your place right now." He said kissing her roughly just as he had the night of the party making Hinata panic once again.

'I have to get out of here! Gotta get out, gotta get out, what do I have? Pen? Useless! Wait, pens are sharp and, and, stabby! Oh Kami I'm going to have to stab someone! Please those in the heavens, forgive me for what I'm about to do!'

Sasuke couldn't hide his surprise as Hinata slowly started kissing him back, she wasn't even struggling against him anymore. Releasing her arms he moaned in satisfaction as she ran her hand along his neck and shoulder, but finally she broke away leaving her forehead against his.

"I knew you'd come around eventually."

"Y-you're right, any other girl would love to be in my place, but I'm not any other girl!"

Hinata pulled the pen from her pocket quickly and jammed it into the boy's arm, and as he yelled in pain, Hinata ran as fast as she could. Breathing wasn't important, her lungs were burning and she didn't care, how could she? Hinata flew down the stairwell, in her haste she slipped and fell down the last few steps, and scrambled to her feet once again her mind racing.

'Gym, lounge, office, one or the other, which one?' The sight of the teacher's lounge made the decision clear. Hinata burst through the door startling several teachers as she slammed it shut behind her and sank to the ground sobbing as her heart raced.

"Hinata-Chan what's wrong?" Shizune said as she rushed over followed by the rest of the group. Hinata didn't get a chance to respond because suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door making her scream.

"Don't let him hurt me! Please don't let him hurt me!" She sobbed frantically as Shizune crouched down in front of her holding her shoulders, while the other teachers went to the door blocking Hinata from view.

"Who's trying to hurt you Hinata?"

"S-Sasuke, Uchiha S-Sasuke." Hinata said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Hinata, why is he trying to hurt you?" Now Hinata showed the older woman her bloodied trembling hands.

"B-Because I-I-"

"Because you what Hinata? Tell me what happened!"

"I stabbed him." To say Shizune was shocked was an understatement, but if she wanted information she'd need Hinata to keep talking.

"Ok, where did you stab him and why?" The raven haired woman asked gently.

"I-In the arm…h-he wouldn't l-let go of m-me. H-he brought me t-to the s-science lab, and I was afraid he was going to h-hurt me again." Shizune stared incredulously.

"Sasuke's hurt you before Hinata?"

"Y-yes."

"What did he do?"

"H-he grabbed m-my arm, a-and my throat i-in the stairwell." Shizune looked and could see that Hinata's fair skin was indeed raw red on her arm and neck.

"Has he ever done anything else to you?" Hinata nodded. "Can you tell me what he did Hinata?" Now she shook her head no which confused the older woman. "Why can't you tell me Hinata?"

"I- If I t-tell h-he'll do worse, he'll h-hurt me again." Hinata said as she tried in vain wipe off the dried blood on her pants as Shizune's mouth opened in shock, but she closed it as she pulled Hinata into a hug.

"It's going to be ok. Come on, we'll get you out of here. Where do you want to go? I should at least bring you to the nurses' office to give you an ice pack for those bruises." She said pulling Hinata up from the floor and offering her a chair. "Wait here." She said as she walked over to the door where several school officers and teachers were trying to subdue Sasuke on the other side. Locking the door she exited leaving Hinata alone and locked inside. Hinata folded her arms and laid her head on them.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara sat on the bleachers waiting for his turn to bat. It was nice outside and Guy decided that it would be 'most youthful' if they went outside and played baseball. Gaara wasn't really fond of any sport other than ones where you got into a good fight now and then. Sure baseball was ok, hell it was even fun at times, but there was something kind of lame about training to hit a small object with a stick for months at a time.

"Sabaku-kun, you're on deck." Guy said watching as the student before Gaara went up to bat. As the red head stood, he felt his phone in his pocket buzz. Pulling it out and seeing it was a call from Hinata he answered immediately.

"What's wrong? Where are you?" He asked as he began walking from the field propping a bat on his shoulder and ignoring Guy sensei who was now running over to him.

"Teacher's lounge. I-I stabbed Sasuke Gaara, his bloods all over my hands and it won't come off." She sniffed.

"What! Hinata what happened?" Naruto too began following the pair.

"Uzumaki-kun, go back to the field. Sabaku-kun, you can't just leave!" Now Gaara turned to face the green clad man.

"Sensei, my 'youthful flower' is in danger and she needs me." Gaara said almost choking on the words that came from his mouth. If he ever had to say youthful it would be too soon. "I'm on my way Hinata, stay there." Gaara said snapping the phone shut as he ran towards the school not noticing that the gym teacher still followed him. The red head burst through the school doors and ran towards the teacher's lounge when suddenly the doors ahead of him opened revealing a struggling handcuffed Sasuke and the head of the school police unit Ibiki.

Using his better judgment, Gaara wasted no time in dropping the bat and punching the Uchiha right in the face. He felt a satisfying crack under his fist and heard Sasuke's howl of pain, but Gaara continued walking after the single hit. He didn't know what felt better, the fact that he actually got to hit him, or the fact that he got away with it in front of the gym teacher and the head of school's police force. As he rounded the corner he could see Hinata being led away by a woman with short dark hair.

"Hinata!" She spun around upon hearing her name and ran over to the red head who called out to her wrapping her arms around him.

"Gaara, they kept me safe." Gaara simply nodded as he wiped away her tears.

"What happened, Hinata?" Before she could answer Shizune cut him off.

"She can tell us all what happened when we get to my office. Let's go." They followed the raven haired woman into the nurses' office, and once the door was locked behind her she grabbed some ice packs wrapping them in towels she handed them to Hinata. They all waited for the girl to speak, her once bright eyes, Gaara noticed were now dull once again.

"It started in study class, I did all my work and I fell asleep. I had a nightmare and woke up because somebody poked me awake. It was him, so I panicked. I grabbed my bag and ran from the room, I couldn't breathe and I needed to calm down, so I stopped in the stair well and tried to think about calming things. So I thought about us cloud watching, but he snuck up on me and grabbed me. I was cornered between him and the wall. I was so tired of being scared that it made me angry and I yelled at him. I asked him if he felt more like a man for doing things like this to me, if he felt better knowing that I feared him. Then he tried dragging me up the stairs, and I held onto the railing and said no and if he didn't let go of me that I'd scream. Then he… he…" Hinata wiped her streaming eyes on her sleeve as Gaara grabbed her hand.

"What next Hinata?" he asked quietly.

"He grabbed me by my throat and said that if I can't breathe then I can't scream. Then he told me to let go of the railing, and I did because he was squeezing my throat tighter. When I let go he let go, but he still had my arm in his hand and he made me go up the stairs and into the empty science lab area. Then he slammed me against the wall and I was so scared that he was going to do what he did at the party again to me. So I was trying to find a way to get away from him, found my pen in my pocket and stabbed him in the arm with it. He let go of me and I ran as fast as I could. I was either going to go to the gym, the office, or the teacher's lounge, but the lounge was closer. So I ran to the door opened it and slammed it shut behind me. Then I told Shizune-san what I did and the other teachers kept him out of the lounge. After that I called you, then Ibiki-san came and took him away." Hinata said finishing her story softly in a flat voice that worried the group.

"Hinata-Chan, what happened to you at the party? Can't you tell us?" Shizune asked softly. Hinata simply shook her head.

"Well when I came in through the doors, Uchiha was just passing by with Ibiki and I'm pretty sure I broke his nose." Gaara said as he pulled Hinata close willing the spark to return to her eyes. Then he sighed. "Hinata, you tell me not to kill him, beat him up, or hurt him, yet you go and stab him you little hypocrite." Hinata paused for a moment before she burst out laughing dryly through her tears. Gaara was actually teasing her, in his own twisted way sure, but he was teasing her all the same. He saw the light return briefly before once again vanishing. Guy left the room minutes later, finally realizing that he had left his class unattended outside, and Shizune left them to answer the ringing phone. Finally after sending Gaara to retrieve his things, she returned to find Hinata sitting in a daze staring at the wall.

"Hinata? Hello? Anybody home?" Shizune said waving her hand in front of the girl's face.

"Huh? I'm sorry what was that?"

"I said Ms. Yuhi is bringing down your belongings for your art project, and I just sent Gaara to go get his belongings from the gym lockers. Oh, and your father is picking you and Gaara up, I guess he's Gaara's emergency guardian now?"

"Yes." Nodding Shizune went back to work sending worried glances to Hinata, it was as if she was slowly becoming more withdrawn by the second. The door opened once again and Hiashi walked into the room, Hinata smiled seeing her father, but the smile never reached her eyes. When he saw her he rushed over.

"Hinata are you alright?" he asked pulling his daughter into a hug.

"Hai Otou-san, I'm fine now. " Hinata said in a soft flat voice adjusting her icepack. Her father noticed this and moved the pack from her neck now glaring at the purple marks on her throat.

"We're pressing charges against this boy Hinata." The girl nodded, she didn't trust herself to speak at the moment, Hiashi was never a person who cared for the weak and Hinata didn't want to disappoint him now.

"Hyuga-san, the video tapes you requested, they're at the main desk. You can pick them up on your way out, Ibiki-sans already made copies." Hiashi nodded his thanks to Shizune, and when Gaara arrived they began making their way out of the school, that was until Kurenai came bounding down the hall with Hinata's canvas, bag of paints and box of paint brushes. After giving them to Hinata and bidding them farewell the three made their way out to Hiashi's car. Gaara watched as Hinata moved robotically, there was no trace of emotion on her face at all anymore. No fear, no nervousness, no relief…even her eyes looked dead. He sat in silence as he observed her, she was honestly worrying him more than he'd ever admit. It was as if he was slowly losing her, and that scared him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

'_Why is this happening? Doesn't this happen enough at home?' No, this never happened at home. At home it was a one on one fight where he was over powered and stood little chance, here he was overpowered by three other boys in his grade, and in the grade above him. It wasn't fair, why could he never be safe? Why could he not find a place where people wouldn't hurt him? He was never hurting when he was with Hinata and her family…_

_Pain struck through his body as the boys kicked and punched him. Finally as the boys were walking away leaving him there in a puddle of blood and tears, and laughing as they went, Gaara pulled himself to his feet and threw himself at one of the boys. Feeling every ounce of repressed rage and pain course through his body, Gaara smashed his fist against one of the older boy's faces. As the warmth of the other boy's blood flowed down his hand, Gaara blacked out. Finally when he returned to his senses all of the boys were on the ground, crying, trembling, bleeding, and he was punching the biggest one as he sat on his chest. Gaara stared in shock at what he had done. He quickly scrambled away from the boys and took off running. _

_He had returned home much later than usual, and the beating he got in response from his father had been one of the worst he had ever experienced, but when the parents of the three boys arrived at the doorstep, the first one felt like nothing in comparison. He lay crumpled on the kitchen floor a mass of quivering pain, trying his best to breathe with his probably broken ribs. Nothing… he had never done a thing to deserve this much pain… So along with the beatings he got after school, he came home and received the beating of a lifetime. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, dragging his bruised body along the floor. It took every ounce of energy he could muster to stand and reach up into the medicine cabinet; he pulled out a bottle of pills. _

_Collapsing onto the floor, and in a matter of mere moments, he was tearing off the cap as he swallowed the bottle's contents. No more, he couldn't take any more pain, if death was the only way out then so be it. He just wanted it to be done, and if he was lucky, he'd just go to sleep and never wake up. For the first time in his life, Gaara prayed that his siblings were late coming home from school, they had always, in little ways, tried to save him. Gaara hoped that they couldn't save him from this._

_**So, tell me what you guys think! I have tons of favorites, but very little reviews, and to be honest it saddens me. I want to know what you think of my writing, I love hearing your thoughts! It would only take several seconds from your life to make me a very happy author. Thanks for reading guys, I hope you review…if not, I might just have to let my dragon find and eat you all…but I digress… Till next time! ^_^**_


	14. Fear for my love

When she smiles

Chapter 14

Fear for my love

**This chapter contains ALOT of swearing… and a song from Breaking Benjamin which I do not own. It's called 'Give me a sign' it made me wanna cry. Any hoo to the chapter… **

"_Stop it, I don't wanna do it-" A ten year old Gaara gagged and watched as the blue flecks filled the toilet. A hand clenched on to his ear and wrenched him around to meet the furious face of his sister whose face was stained with angry tears._

"_You stupid idiot! What were you thinking? Why? Do you think you aren't loved, you fucking are, I'm doing this because I love you. Now DRINK THE DAMN WATER!" He had learned she meant business, he'd even contemplated breathing in the water in an attempt to drown himself just to spite her efforts, either way he'd win…though he wasn't feeling too victorious when he was forced to face the toilet, and gagged once again and watched as more blue flecks filled the bow as he threw up. He was exhausted, he'd almost won, but was even cheated out of __**this**__._

"_I HATE YOU! I HATE-" He was gagged once again, only 3 more blue flecks came from his throat, they were their father's sleeping pills._

"_And I love you, you, stupid, stupid, IDIOT!"_

_O0o0o0o0o0_

_**Dead star shine  
>Light up the sky<br>I'm all out of breath  
>My walls are closing in<br>Days go by  
>Give me a sign<br>Come back to the end**_

_**The shepherd of the damned**_

After they had returned home Hinata locked herself up in her room, not even opening the door up for Gaara which made the family quite worried, for she had done the same thing the night of the party. Hinata sat quietly against the wall, her head resting on her knees.

'I don't think I can do this anymore…This is going to follow me forever…I just want it to end…He's going to end up killing me…every encounter gets increasingly more violent and twisted…I just want it to end…' Hinata walked over to the vanity, looking at the photos of her mother in the album. She missed her mother, and knew that by some kind of womanly intuition that had her mother been alive, she would have somehow sensed what had happened to her daughter. She would have known and Hinata would be able to confide in her all of her fears and secrets. She would have known what her daughter was about to do.

O0o0o0o0

_**I can feel you falling away**_

_**No longer the lost**_  
><em><strong>No longer the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I can see you starting to break<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll keep you alive<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you show me the way<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever - and ever<strong>_  
><em><strong>the scars will remain<strong>_

_**I'm falling apart**_

Gaara was worried, no matter how many times he knocked Hinata refused to answer the door, she had locked herself inside. He could feel her slipping, it was as if he was losing her bit by bit to herself, slowly she was breaking and he could clearly see it. He wanted to help her, but how can you help when the person you want to help most refuses to let you in? He began pacing in the spare room across from Hinata's. All he could do now was wait for her.

O0o0o0o0o0

_**Leave me here forever in the dark**_

_**Daylight dies**_  
><em><strong>Blackout the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>Does anyone care?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is anybody there?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take this life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Empty inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm already dead<strong>_

Hinata desperately needed her mother now. Picking up the album and a small bottle she pulled from her drawer, Hinata sat against the wall again. Peeling the plastic wrapping off, and popping off the lid, Hinata looked through the album smiling at the photos of she and her mother. For every photo she took a pill from the bottle and swallowed it, each pill leading her closer to the person whom she was desperate to be with. When the photos ran out, there were only three pills left, and she could already feel their affects. Standing to return the album Hinata took only three steps before collapsing, the photos in the album scattering, and the bottle of sleeping pills rolling from her hand and onto the hardwood floor.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**I'll rise to fall again**_

_**I can feel you falling away**_  
><em><strong>No longer the lost<strong>_  
><em><strong>No longer the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I can see you starting to break<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll keep you alive<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you show me the way<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever - and ever<strong>_  
><em><strong>the scars will remain<strong>_

Gaara had been sitting in 'his' room silently (he had slept over so often it was dubbed as his.) listening for any sign of Hinata. He was worried about her, and knew the way she was acting wasn't right. He had sat silently in the room for hours, and had almost fallen asleep, but was suddenly startled by a loud thump that came from Hinata's room, which was deathly quiet. Quickly he hurried over to her door and knocked, jiggling the handle…it was still locked.

"Hinata, are you alright? Hinata?" As he glanced down, he noticed a photo sticking out from under the door, a photo of Hinata's mother. It was then he realized that something was truly wrong, Hinata would _never_ let her mother's photos out of the book let alone drop one on the floor. Gaara lay on the floor and looked under the gap of the door and stared horrified at the sight of Hinata lying on the floor. Standing he began kicking at the door until it burst open and hurried to her side.

"Hinata! Wake the hell up!" he shouted shaking her violently. Slowly, very slowly her eyes opened just a fraction. The world seemed to freeze in place for just a moment as lavender met ocean green.

"Hinata what did you do? Do NOT lie to me, tell me what you did!"

_**I'm falling apart  
><strong>_

"Took…the…pills." She mumbled. Gaara's eyes scanned the room and landed on the almost empty bottle of sleeping pills.

"How many did you take Hinata!" he was terrified and his hands shook.

"All… of them…I…think...maybe…"

"Fucking damn it Hinata! Why the hell would you do that? WHY?" He asked bringing her to the bathroom and sitting her on the toilet.

"Wanted…to be…with…mom." Gaara filled a cup with water and held it to her mouth.

_**Leave me here forever in the dark**_

"Drink it." Barely conscious Hinata willingly swallowed the clear liquid. He filled the cup once again, and once again she downed the glass.

"I'm…sorry."

"Shut up." He snapped as he forced her mouth open while he held her up and gagged her watching as she retched into the sink. He counted the pills as they went down the drain, the bottle count said 30, he'd only counted nineteen. He filled the glass again.

"Drink." Now Hinata was crying as she weakly pushed the cup away.

"No." he poured the water in her mouth plugging her nose and covering her mouth forcing her to swallow in order to breathe. She did, and he filled a second glass as she gasped to catch her breath, her eyes streaming.

"Again." She willingly obeyed for the second and third glass and was once again gagged. Gaara counted as eight more pills came up. He repeated the process another two times until he was sure that there were no more pills in her stomach.

"I'm tired." Hinata said quietly as rivers of tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Too fucking bad, get in the tub." He said watching as she slowly made her way into the bath tub with his help. Not caring that she was fully clothed, Gaara turned on the cold water to wake her up and watched as Hinata curled up in a ball and cried as she was sprayed with the icy cold water from the shower head. There was no way he was going to let her fall asleep. Gaara looked away disgusted, not with Hinata, but with himself. Now he knew what kind of emotional torture he had put Temari through twice when he had tried to end it all.

_**God help me I've come undone  
>Out of the light of the sun<strong>_

Hinata was out right sobbing when Gaara finally turned the water off. She felt just like a child, she wanted her mother, now she was cold, shivering and soaking wet and she had thrown up multiple times in the last ten minutes, it was NOT a good day, and she was anything but happy.

"I h-h-hate y-you, w-why won't y-you let m-me see m-my mother? I W-WANT MY M-MOTHER!" Gaara couldn't help but glare at her.

"You hate me? You think I even care about that right now? You stupid idiot! What were you thinking! What kind of excuse was that? Do you think you aren't loved, you fucking are! I did this because I love you!" Gaara was almost surprised at the words that came from his mouth. They were his sisters, and he now understood everything she had felt and it only made him feel worse. "And you want your mother! HINATA! SHE IS DEAD! You still have your father, Neji, your friends and little sister here! PEOPLE STILL LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! Hate me as much as you want but I will not let you die!"

Hinata simply sat in the tub continuing to cry, and Gaara sat down on the toilet, his hands clenching his hair as he seriously contemplated ripping it out due to stress. His heart was aching and felt as if it was tearing and being shredded into tiny bits and pieces. He heard the front door open, and after the person called out into the house with no response, they climbed the stairs. Gaara watched as his sister passed by the bathroom and froze taking in the sight of Hinata sitting in the tub crying and Gaara on the toilet with his head in his hands.

"Gaara you never came home, what-" it was then she noticed the cup on the sink and the acrid smell of vomit.

"Temari…I am so sorry. I never realized what I put you through…" His heart once again clenched tightly as he felt his eyes begin to burn. "...I know now." Temari's eyes widened in shock at what her brother just said.

"She didn't!" Temari hurried into the bathroom to inspect the sopping wet girl in the tub.

"She did."

"How many?" she asked fearing the answer.

"The entire bottle."

"And?" she asked turning to her brother.

"I did to her what you did to me. Thank you…for what you did for me. Can you bring her to her room and help her get changed, and make sure there's nothing else in her room? I…I need to take a walk." He said weakly staring pleadingly at his sister who quickly agreed watching as he hurried from the bathroom. Temari felt her heart break, every day their father would beat him with everything from his fists to a 2 by 4, and not once did he shed a tear, but as he passed by her, his eyes were streaming.

_**God help me I've come undone  
>Out of the light of the sun<strong>_

"Hinata, come on, let's go to your room hun." Temari said helping the girl stand as they slowly walked to Hinata's room.

"Hinata why did you do this to yourself? Why did you do this to _him?"_ Temari asked as she collected any possible item that Hinata could use to harm herself.

"I want…it to end. I just want my mother. I d-don't know what….to do."

"Well killing yourself is _never_ the answer. You need to wake up. Don't you _ever_ think of doing that again." The blond said giving Hinata a stern look.

"How… how did he know what to do?" Hinata asked quietly as she sat on her bed hugging her knees. Temari stared down the bluenette finally decided to tell her the truth after several minutes of debating, she was hoping it would startle Hinata back to reality.

"Gaara knows what to do because I've had to do that to him twice. When he was ten, and when he was fourteen." Hinata stared in shock.

"He must hate me now…" Temari didn't look her way as she continued scouring the room for anything potentially harmful.

"No, Gaara doesn't hate you Hinata. He's completely in love with you and he's just now starting to realize it. What you did to yourself frightened him, and with the kind of beatings our father would give him…it takes _a lot_ to scare Gaara. It takes a lot to make him cry too." Hinata blinked as the words slowly registered in her head.

'Gaara was afraid? Afraid of losing me?..._it takes a lot to make him cry too…_Why would Temari say that? Unless…oh…oh no…' Hinata closed her eyes, steadying herself pushing back the lurching feeling in her stomach. He was there for _everything_ when her world started to go crazy. When she woke at the hospital after being stabbed, he was there. He brought her schoolwork, and every day since they found each other, they hadn't been apart. He stayed by her side after every single incident with Sasuke, even hunting her down after the party and offering her the safety of his arms most likely knowing she was lying to him about what had happened. From the brief memories when she was sick, Hinata could remember him being right beside her whispering comforting words into her ear. He was there to soothe away her nightmares and guarded her at school, specifically having his schedule changed to make her feel more at ease in the crowded building. He had never left her like the others had, and today, without even considering his feelings, Hinata tried to leave him forever. Even so, he was there to bring her back to her right mind, forcing her to live using the same tactics once used on him.

"_You hate me? You think I even care about that right now? You stupid idiot! What were you thinking! What kind of excuse was that? Do you think you aren't loved, you fucking are! I did this because I love you!"_

_**I can feel you falling away**_

_**No longer the lost**_  
><em><strong>No longer the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I can see you starting to break<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll keep you alive<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you show me the way<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever - and ever<strong>_  
><em><strong>the scars will remain<strong>_

'Gaara…' He had been there before she could even ask him to be.

'Gaara….' He had been there and stayed long after every one was gone.

"Gaara…" she whispered. He'd never leave her side, even if she wanted him too, which she never would, not because they're friends… but because at some point they had fallen so deeply in love with each other that they couldn't bear the thought of being away from the other…And Hinata had almost thrown that away. Cradling her face in her hands Hinata once again began to cry, but not for herself or for her misfortunes…but for him. She cried for what _she_ had done to _him_.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara walked from the Hyuga mansion and hurried down the street heading towards the park. He just needed to get away, he couldn't be there, not now, not when he was breaking, he could never let anyone see him break.

Gaara had walked past the high school and was now wandering through the elementary school play area. Spotting the jungle gym that was rather close to a tall tree he climbed to the top, jumped and pulled himself into the tree and simply sat there, not caring as the tears dripped from his face. No one would see him lying up there on the branch, and here it was where he let go.

'Why had she done that? Why? What is she trying to cope with? Why doesn't she tell me? Why won't Hinata let me help her?'

_**Give me a sign  
>There's something buried in the words<strong>_

"Damn it!" he punched the side of the tree, finally the wall holding back his anger and frustrations finally broke as he struck the tree over and over, not caring that his knuckles were split and bleeding, not caring that with every strike pain jolted up his arms. Not caring that flecks of blood landed on his face and were mixing with his tears. She had frightened him with her actions, and terrified him with how much of a fight it had taken for her to finally allow him to help her, even though she didn't want to be helped. Finally he slumped against the tree, his breath ragged from holding back his sobs. His heart felt as if it were ripping from his chest. Slowly he sat against the trunk of the tree and felt his pocket buzz. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and glanced at the caller ID, flipping it open he simply held the phone to his ear not saying a word.

_**Give me a sign  
>Your tears are adding to the flood<strong>_

"Gaara? Are you there? I can hear you breathing so just say something so I know you're ok…please little brother?"

"It kills me to see her hurting because of what he did. I'd give anything to see her smile again, anything." He could hear Temari sigh in relief at the sound of her brother's voice.

"Then be the one to make her smile Gaara."

"Temari, what do I do? She's slipping away and I can't stop it, I can't save her from herself. She's dying on the inside and I can't save her, I just- I can't…"

_**Just give me a sign  
>There's something buried in the words<strong>_

"Gaara the only person who can relate to Hinata right now on an emotional level is you…Think about how you felt, take as much time as you need to calm down, I'll stay here with Hinata ok? Take your time and think things through."

"I will. Bye…"

"Bye."

Gaara flipped the phone shut and closed his eyes as he took a slow deep breath.

'Suicide….what was I feeling when I tried it? Alone, afraid, broken, useless, helpless, beaten, crushed, drained in every way, cornered…Hinata's afraid of him…he makes her feel broken and helpless, crushed and drained, mentally, physically, and spiritually…but he makes her feel cornered as if there's no way out, no way out but death.'

_**Give me a sign  
>Your tears are adding to the flood<br>Just give me a sign**_

Thoughts raced through Gaara's mind and he came to a sudden realization. Sasuke Uchiha had _always_ been untouchable. _That's _why Hinata felt as if there were no way out, that she was trapped. He was gifted with 'intelligence, good looks and athletics' but most of all with money. No one would believe that the pride of the famous Uchiha clan, one of the richest families in Konoha, would ever harm a woman, or dirty the family name in such a despicable way. The thought was blasphemic in comparison to the image that the president of Uchiha incorporated radiated to the public. Public appearances weren't everything though, and Gaara knew this from personal experience with his father. He let out a slow even breath to calm himself. He needed to think through everything he was sure he knew. He sat on the thick branch of the tree and hopped down landing on the soft grass below before he walked out of the park. He knew for a fact that touch was a factor, and he knew Sasuke was part of it. He knew she was terrified of being alone in a crowded space and around men that weren't known as safety zones, like he, Neji, Kankuro, Naruto and her father. Though she wasn't as nervous around Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee and Choji, she was still wary of them. His mind flashed back to that night, the night that struck fear into his soul.

He couldn't find her, no one could find her…Then he called her phone, only to hear the sobbing scream of pain that shook him to his core before the line disconnected. He, Neji, and the Hyuga boy's friends had begun searching the house for Hinata, there were so many people. Gaara ran from the Uchiha manor to look for Hinata almost an hour later, time had flown, the 30 seconds of screaming that had been etched into his mind, that had replayed again and again in his thoughts had been heard more than an hour ago.

Finally he had found her, the relief was completely short lived and replaced with fear and rage. Someone had hurt her, someone had done something horrible to her, he knew it immediately when he had found Hinata's curled up sobbing form. Gaara remembered the look in her eyes when he had found her. Hinata had been so frightened she hadn't even recognized him in the darkness…She flinched at his touch and ran blindly horrified that she was going to be hurt once again. Once caught, Hinata, sweet gentle Hinata who would never hurt a living thing on purpose was punching, kicking, scratching, and screaming…She was fighting with every fiber of her being to not only run away from possible danger, but to _escape_, as if her very sanity depended upon it_. _She fought she panicked even more when Gaara forced her to sit on the ground, and scrambled away when he moved her leg to inspect the bleeding scratches on her calves. Her fear laden voice would forever be embedded in his mind.

_flashback_

_As he tilted her leg to get a better view of the scrapes on her calf and the blood stains on her jean capris she whimpered in fear, clamped her legs together tightly and pushed him away as she scrambled back looking at him nervously from under her bangs as she held her head in her hands._

"_No, no, p-please n-not you too, don't h-hurt me. Not you too, n-not you t-too." She whispered as she trembled violently, breathing in gasps as new tears trailed down her cheeks. Gaara's eyes widened with realization and pulled away from her… _

_End flashback_

He flinched at the memory. That was the reaction of a scared and scarred girl, and Gaara knew that Hinata was hiding wounds that she refused to recognize, and slowly but surely it was killing her inside, tearing her apart bit by agonizing bit. She couldn't for whatever the reason tell him what happened that night, but maybe now she'd be ready to talk… All Gaara could do was hope.

_**There's something buried in the words  
>Give me a sign<strong>_

He made it back to the Hyuga mansion three hours after he had left it. When he entered through the gate, he noticed two cars, Neji's and Shikamaru's. Walking through the door he left his shoes by the door and climbed the stairs. He could hear the voices of Neji's friends in the living room, and for the first time in more than a week he could hear the familiar voice of a pink haired teen. Ignoring the groups' stares he walked to Hinata's room and knocked as he opened the door, entering like he usually did. Hinata looked up when Gaara entered and stared in shock at the dried blood on his hands. Gaara noticed her reaction and glanced at his hands before walking into the bathroom to wash them off. Hinata followed him into the bathroom quietly watching as he washed his bloody hands.

'_It takes a lot to scare Gaara…It takes a lot to make him cry too.'_

Hinata grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink and a dry cloth, taking his hands she gently tended to them.

_**Your tears are adding to the flood**_

"You were afraid…weren't you?" Hinata looked up to meet his eyes for the first time since entering the small room.

"Yes. I was afraid." Gaara said watching as she rubbed ointment on the gashes on his hands.

"You were crying…" Now she began wrapping and bandaging his hand gently.

"I know."

"I'm sorry." Hinata said quietly as she started wrapping the other hand.

"I know."

"Are you mad at me?" Hinata averted her eyes, staring at the ground. Gaara gently tilted her head upwards to face him, once again their eyes met.

"No, not any more…I understand how you felt Hinata. I know that feeling of loneliness, of fear and pain. I know what it's like to want to end everything because you're trapped with nowhere to go. Now I want to ask you something, and I want you to answer me truthfully, ok?"

"I will." Hinata said softly, she knew what question he was going to ask, that still didn't stop the jolt of fear that struck her heart when he spoke the very words she had been expecting.

"Tell me what happened to you at the party." Hinata closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything." Hinata walked back to her room and sat on the bed and began telling Gaara what had happened after he left up to the point where they had brought her home, even though she had to stop several times to calm herself down she left nothing out.

_**Forever - and ever  
>The scars will remain<strong>_

**Tis the end of chapter 14! I have more done, so I thought I'd update. I'm supposed to be packing my room to move, but as you guys can see my priorities aren't all there…. Oh well. But yeah, that songs by Breaking Benjamin. I'm hoping they'll come to Boston sometime soon so me Kay and Panda can go see them. I heard that song for the first time last night and LOVED it. I might just sign that for my American Sign Language(ASL) final. That's what I'll probably do. Any ways, thanks for reading this chapter guys, AND I'd love to see some reviews if you don't mind. You know how when you read a totally awesome story and you're like OMGZ new chapter! That's what a review is like for me. It totally makes my day! So please make my day, especially since I've had a horrible few days as of late. Much love guys. I'll update when I unpack my computer.**

**LOVE- Hyuga 09, Nikki**


	15. Learning to fight, but can you be saved?

When she smiles

Chapter 15

Learning to fight, but can you be saved?

_Gaara was not one to admit his emotions, he hated to admit his fear of anything…it made him feel weak, everything made him feel weak. The boys hadn't beaten him up again since the day he blacked out, while normally that would be a good thing, now none of the children wanted to be near him…As much as it hurt to admit, he'd rather be beaten up at school and have kids willing to be around him than be safe in school and be completely lonely. Gaara's 11__th__ birthday had passed without celebration, even so he made a wish, Gaara wished that he wouldn't be lonely anymore._

_The next day a man named Baki moved into the neighborhood. He was a friend of Gaara's father, and immediately Gaara did not trust him. The man worked in landscaping and always needed help for something. Kaze never passed up the opportunity to throw Gaara from the house. Baki was a hardened man who expected nothing but perfection…at least that's the way it was in front of his father. The red head would never forget the day that changed his minds view of the man he had once so deeply mistrusted._

_It was one of the hottest summers in Suna, the weather reaching over 110 degrees. Entering junior high, the bullying had once again begun, Gaara was targeted once again on a daily basis. For the moment, Summer vacation eas his only repreieve. Gaara had been sitting silently in the closet sweating torrents. This was his punishment in the summer for his small 'misdeeds'. He leaned his head against the wall in an effort to feel some of the cool air that radiated through the air conditioned house, only to jump when the door opened wide._

"_Get the hell outta here, Baki's got a job for you." Kaze said grabbing the boy by his arm and almost tossing him down the stairs. Gaara hurriedly scrambled to the door and put his dirty worn sneakers on before stepping into the scorching sun. Baki was already waiting in the truck, and quickly Gaara hurried into the vehicle, not looking back as he snapped the door shut._

"_We're going to be gone all day, it's a big job, we'll be back quite late." He said simply to Gaara's father who nodded and shut the door. The truck pulled off leaving a trail of dust in its wake. Suna passed by in a blur and eventually they ended up at a store. Gaara stared curiously as he followed Baki towards the children's clothing section._

_In what felt like an instant they were walking out of the store with sandals, swimming trunks, a few t-shirts and snacks. The drive was a long one, but eventually they ended up at a place Gaara thought he would never see, Suna's largest waterpark, Phoenix Rivers. The young boy stared in awe at all the water rides, but was confused. Hadn't Baki told his father that they'd be working all day? He turned to look up at Baki, his confusion etched on his face._

"_Don't worry son, just have fun for today."_

_Ever since that Day, Gaara and Baki grew close, and one of the things the older man taught Gaara was how to defend himself properly after he had gone to the older man's house after school one day. He'd never forget Baki; he was still there when they moved from Suna. Leaving him was like leaving Hinata all over again._

_O0o0o0o0o0_

Finally after listening her story, the pair sat in silence for the next half hour or so, until Hinata finally spoke up.

"Gaara?" Hinata asked softly.

"hmm?"

"Can you…teach me to fight? I know I'm not much of a fighter…but I think I'd feel better if I knew how to fight." Gaara stared at Hinata for a moment. Though her voiced words had a questioning air to them her eyes held determination. This was something she truly wanted.

"Sure, but know that no amount of fighting skills can help you if you don't have a good defense. Back in Suna, I'd get into fights, other kids would try to bully me because I was smaller and weaker than them. You Hinata are smaller and weaker than Sasuke, hell you're smaller and weaker than a majority of the people in school." At these words, Hinata looked to the ground.

'Was this his way of telling me it would be pointless?'

"You can use that to your advantage."

"Huh? Gaara you just said that I'm smaller and weaker than the majority of the school." Hinata said quietly. Now he smirked.

"Yes, I did. But so was I remember? The bigger they are, the harder they fall Hinata. Give me a few days and we'll start training."

'I'm really going to do this. He's really going to teach me to protect myself.'

"Thank you…"

(2 months later)

"Stop being weak and attack me!"

"I'm trying but I-

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses, the more you hold back the less you help me Kiba. Naruto, YOU attack me." Hinata said angrily now facing the blonde. None of the boys wanted to hurt Hinata so none of them went all out, none except Gaara that is. He knew Hinata well enough to know how far to go to make it a challenge for her. Even the blonde before her was hesitant.

"Hinata I don't want to hurt you." Now Hinata sighed as she put her head in her hand.

"Naruto, I'm working on defense, the thing about defense is that you have to be attacked to practice your defense." Naruto looked reluctant, but charged the girl. His slow sloppy pulled punches irritated the normally calm and collected Hyuga girl.

"You know what Naruto!" Hinata said as she easily slapped his punch aside. "Orange is the worst color ever created, Ramen sucks, and foxes aren't cool!" Hinata snapped smirking as she noticed that his punches and kicks were getting more aggressive and accurate. As a wild punch went straight for Hinata's face she leaned to the left grabbed his arm and swung him watching as he landed on his back in shock.

"I take back everything I said, orange is a cool color, ramen is delicious and foxes are smart beautiful creatures, I'm sorry. And thank you." Hinata said with a smile as she offered the blonde her hand to pull him up, and gave him a hug. Gaara stared impressed at Hinata's progress, in a bit over 2 and a half months with daily practice Hinata had excelled in learning her defensive moves. Now he was starting to incorporate attacks into the defensive moves. He appreciated how the guys didn't want to hurt Hinata, but it amused him greatly how she would aim for their weak spots with words to get their anger up, only to apologize genuinely for hurting their feelings to help make them feel better. The only other person who wouldn't hold back on Hinata was Neji. He helped setting up the training area and was a good coach and mentor for his little cousin. The red head could still vividly recall the first month of their training. The beginning was the toughest for her, but Hinata proved to be a determined, attentive student.

_***Flashback***_

_Hinata watched attentively as Neji attacked and Gaara defended, their movements were so quick the girl barely saw what happened, one moment Neji was attacking, the next he was face up on the ground. After pulling Neji up, the pair did the attack and the defensive move once again, but this time much slower. Hinata watched as Gaara pushed aside, then grabbed Neji's arm and used his opponent's momentum so swing him on to the ground._

"_Come here and stand where I am." Gaara said as once again he helped up a grumbling Neji who took his original spot. "Neji will attack you just like how he attacked me the last time, just as slow. He will keep increasing his speed until you can't avoid it, even if that means you getting hit Hinata. Even though we love you, we are not going to coddle you, if you can't learn to take a hit, learning to fight and defend is useless." Hinata nodded. "You ready for this Hinata?"_

"_No, but let's start anyways, I'll never get used to being attacked anytime soon." Gaara smirked._

'_Good job Hinata, that's step one.' _

"_Go!" Neji attacked, but Hinata only managed to push away the blow. This was a bit tougher than she thought it would be. _

"_Good try, but not good enough. If he attacks on your left, use your left arm to push down the blow at the wrist, use your right hand to grab the forearm. Try that for now, then we'll go on to the throwing part." Gaara said as Hinata and Neji went back to their original spots._

"_Again." Neji attacked, but this time Hinata successfully pushed aside the blow and took hold of his arm. Gaara and Neji nodded in approval._

"_Good, now to part two. When you pull him by his arm you need to use your body weight and his momentum as leverage. You'll move your left leg back for stability as you pull him past you slamming him to the ground. Try the second part. Go!" Hinata stepped back and pulled throwing her cousin behind her to the right side._

_Neji smiled as he stood up and once again they took their places. It was time to try from the beginning. Hinata managed to defend the hit five times successfully throwing her cousin behind her, each time Neji picked up speed, but on the sixth time Neji slipped and the punch that was normally aimed at her shoulder flew towards her face. Hinata bent backwards completely avoiding the blow and getting looks of shock from her boyfriend and cousin. Hinata was parallel to the ground, her hands holding her up. _

"_Hinata, could you do that again?" Gaara asked helping the girl right herself._

"_Probably, why?"_

"_Do you think you could kick someone while being bent like that?" the white eyed boy asked. If he and Gaara were on the same page then… They watched as Hinata bent backwards and lifted one leg, then the other. Neji gave Gaara a flat look._

"_I am NOT being a guinea pig for THAT move." Gaara simply nodded. He had to respect that, after all Neji had been thrown around all day._

"_Ok Hinata, I'm going to punch at you the way Neji just did, I want you to bend back, lift one of your legs and kick me away as hard as you can, use the momentum to flip me over you." Hinata was hesitant at first, but gave in and once again they took their positions. As Gaara swung near her face, the Hyuga girl dipped back and sent the red head flying over her as she kicked him away. Neji was out right laughing at the scene before him as the red head flew in an ark right over Hinata. Gaara had literally flown it seemed, and him waving his arms in panic didn't help that he looked like an over grown red and black bird. As Gaara landed, Neji clenched his stomach as he howled in laughter, tears running down his face. Hinata ran over to him though worried that she may have hurt her boyfriend. Gaara opened his eyes when he sensed Hinata crouching next to him._

"_Gaara-kun, are you ok?" she asked quietly, kneeling down by his head._

"_Yeah, just peachy." He said wincing as he sat up. "I think that's enough practice for now." Gaara said standing and glaring at Neji who still continued to laugh._

_*End flashback*_

After their daily ritual of defensive training, Gaara, Hinata, Neji, Naruto and Kiba ambled into the house, both Naruto and Kiba mumbling about how they had their butts kicked by a girl. Hinata smiled happily as she brought glasses of water to the boys in the living room, although they got their butts handed to them by a girl, they were good sports and took it in stride.

Hinata had been getting home schooled for the past month and a half, and luckily enough her teachers were willing to work with her after their classes to help make up for her missing time out of school. Kurenai, would often visit and bring and collect Hinata's work personally while she checked on her favorite student and only God-Child, and Anko often tagged along with her and was there to help Hinata step by step through the increasingly complicated math lessons. Occasionally Asuma and Kakashi would come by with class work and lesson plans, but more often than not they just left her some easy work that would allow her to pass.

As Hinata settled down to finish up her homework, the doorbell rang. As she made to get up Gaara stopped her and headed towards the door. Opening it revealed two men the teen did not recognize.

"Can I help you?" He asked taking in the appearance of the two strangers. One was blonde with blue eyes, and the other was slightly shorter than the blonde, but had red hair, both wore black suit jackets with red shirts underneath.

"Yeah un. We're looking for Sabaku Gaara. You know him?"

Gaara raised a nonexistent brow. Who were these guys and why were they looking for him?

"Yeah, I know him, but he's not here. What do you need him for?" Gaara asked hoping they'd be fooled.

"We're friends of your father, didn't you know Gaara?" The red head said making the teen freeze in shock. "We've met before, you were quite young. If I were you it wouldn't have been a night I'd forgotten too quickly." As the words registered in Gaara's mind, he had begun to realize that he did indeed know this man, and that this was NOT good.

"What do you want?" he said closing the door behind him as he stepped out of the door way. No way in hell would he let these guys know about Hinata being in the house.

"It seems your father owes us quite a substantial amount of money…blood money if you will."

"So what? My father's business is none of mine, neither are his transgressions." Gaara said coolly hoping these guys would just go on their merry way, and knowing that they would not.

"You see un, it is your business now that we've found you. Last year before your little move to Konoha he offered us a little incentive to wipe his record with us clear you see, He'd get us all our money in one year's time, and if not he'd give us something." Gaara swallowed dryly as he stared at the two men in front of him. He was getting the most sickening feeling in his stomach.

"And what did he offer you?"

"Well, first it was his home, but what could we do with that hovel? Then it was the car… However what kind of good parent would he be if he didn't protect his children hmmm? Why before we killed him he begged us to spare the lives of his children, his two children. 'The oldest' he said 'we cannot have her, she is making something of her life.' 'My eldest son is becoming a lawyer, give him the chance to make a living.' He says, but You Gaara he offered us without a thought." Gaara felt himself flinch at these words.

'They killed him? HE'S DEAD!' Any other time, Gaara would be leaping for joy upon hearing these words, not now with these men here, these guys were _bad_ news.

"Now, you can come with us and avoid making a scene or instead we'll take your little girlfriend in the window. She'd fetch a hefty price. She's the Hyuga heiress no?" the red head asked. Gaara glanced over to the window with dread and indeed found Hinata looking through the curtains curiously.

"Leave her out of this." He hissed lowly as he stepped off the porch defeated. He couldn't let her get hurt, not after all her family had done for him and his siblings. As the three approached the black car in which the two older men arrived in, the sound of Hinata's voice froze Gaara in place.

"Gaara, where are you going?" He had to make up something, some sort of lie to keep her safe. Gaara didn't even register the words as they came out of his mouth.

"These guys are colleges of my father, their bringing me to his office to collect his things from work. I'll be back soon, I promise… I love you."

"I love you too Gaara." Hinata watched as they got into the car and her heart clenched.

'Why does it feel like I'll never see him again?' Hinata couldn't help it as tears began to burn in her eyes, something was wrong and she could tell it. The way Gaara spoke to her and the look in his eyes… it was as if he had been saying good bye to her forever. She watched as they entered the car and drove away.

"No, no something's really, really, wrong, I can feel it. But why did Gaara go with them? I…I think I need Temari." Pulling out her phone Hinata flipped through her contacts until the found the blonde's picture and waited as the phone began to ring.

"Hey Hinata." The blonde's happy voice chirped.

"Temari, I think something's very wrong."

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0—_

_The terrified seven year old trembled as the older man held him up by his shirt, he flinched as the fist stopped centimeters from his already bruised face. _

"_Where the hell is your father!"_

"_We don't know! Leave my brother alone, stop it!" Temari screamed as she sobbed hysterically. For her 12__th__ birthday, they had just had the front door broken down by 'friends' of their father's looking for him. The man in question had not been around all day and instructed the kids to stay at the house and not to leave it. Now they knew why. All the kids had gotten the same treatment, save for Kankuro who had gone against their father's wishes and left the house. Temari trembled as she now held her youngest brother tightly, the boy was terrified and stared with empty eyes. The men had long since left the house, but every time Temari blinked, she could see the image of the red headed man who had practically tortured she and her brother not even an hour ago._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0_

Temari answered her cell phone as she sat in the library working on her homework. She quickly glanced at the caller id before picking up.

"Hey Hinata." Temari said happily, but the sound of the girl's shuddering breath unnerved her.

"Temari I think something's very wrong."

"Hinata, what happened? What's going on, is everything alright?" Temari asked as she quickly began packing her school books away.

"I-I don't know Gaara just left with these two older guys in suits and he said that they were guys who worked with your dad, then he said good bye and, and that he l-loved me, and I have the worst feeling in my heart that something bad is going to happen and- and."

"Hinata you need to calm down, what did they look like? Can you tell me that?" Temari asked as she hurried to her car in the parking lot.

"They were both older than us, one was blonde with a pony tail and had blue eyes, the other had red hair a bit lighter than Gaara's with brown eyes. They left in a black car, they had black and red suits."

Temari almost dropped her phone as she got into the car. It couldn't be them, it could not be them!

"Hinata do not leave that house, call the police and tell them everything right now, I'm going to find my brother, do what I just told you, I've got to go." Temari said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

'Damnit damnit damnit! This is not good…'

O0o0o0o0o0o

"I don't know why you promised her that you'd be back soon un, the only way she'll see you again is if it's in a box…Hell we might not even leave that much left." said the blonde who's name Gaara had found to be Deidara. Gaara looked out the window as they drove.

"You think I don't know that? I'm not stupid, I came with you guys fully preparing to die as long as you leave my family alone." He said glowering out the window, the handcuffs on his wrists clinking together as he shifted in his seat. He had been handcuffed the moment they were far enough away not to be seen by prying eyes. He leaned his head against the glass feeling the cool sensation against his forehead and savoring it… this was going to be the last time he ever experienced something as simple as placing his forehead against some cool glass and he knew it. He closed his eyes for a moment taking in the sun's warmth. As he let out a breath, the boy jumped at the sound of squealing tires and spun around in his seat in search of the noise. The sight made his stomach turn to ice; His sister's car was doing a u-turn in the middle of main street.

'Oh no…'

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Temari had been heading down the street when a black car drove past her, she almost hadn't taken a second glance until she seen a shock of red hair in the front and back seat. There was no doubt in her mind that the boy in the back seat was her brother, for the only person she knew with suck dark rings around his eyes was her brother. Slamming on the breaks of her car, Temari spun the car around and watched as the boy in the back turned to look out the rear view window.

O0o0o0o0o0

"Sasori un someone's following us, want me to take care of it?" The blonde in the passenger seat said as he pulled a gun from inside his jacket.

"Yeah, get rid of her." Gaara's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger.

"Hell to the freekin' no you aren't going to take care of it! I came with you guys willingly didn't I? I followed all your damn rules!" The teen growled as he pulled against the restraints in frustration. The blonde aimed out the window as Gaara struggled fruitlessly against the steel chains. Grabbing the head rest Gaara flung his leg out and kicked the driver. How he managed that with his seat belt on, even he was unaware of. Suddenly the car swerved and got clipped by a truck and flipped. Gaara could hear screaming and shouts, and the crunching of metal, finally the car stopped on its roof, silence ringing loudly. His head throbbed and his throat was sore, had he blacked out? Was he one of the ones screaming? Honestly the boy didn't remember. As Gaara looked around groggily he began coughing on the acrid smoke. He reached his hand towards the seat belt latch and found that he couldn't reach it. He was trapped in a burning vehicle.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata sat in the living room with Naruto, Kiba had just left, and they were watching television… Well, Naruto was watching the television Hinata simply sat on the couch looking at but not watching the TV. As he flipped through the channels Hinata blinked and snatched the remote from the blonde sending it back to channel 12. It was breaking news about a four car pileup, one car having flipped over five times and was now flaming. Hinata stared in shock as the camera panned over the wrecked vehicle, a bloody hand print could be seen on the rear passenger's side window.

"Daaaaaamn, I'd hate to be the people in that wreck." Naruto said with a whistle. Hinata's hands were shaking as she leaned towards the television. "Hinata? Hinata what's wrong?"

'That can't be the same car it cannot be-' They watched as a familiar blonde man was pulled from the car. 'It is!' Hinata screamed as she stared at the wreck on the TV.

"Hinata what's wrong!"

"Gaara got into THAT car with THOSE people!" Naruto blanched as they continued to stare at the TV.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

"GAARA!"

"Miss you can't go over there that car's on fire!" a man yelled as he held Temari back who was trying to get to the flaming wreckage.

"No! You don't understand my baby brother's in that car! He's in the back seat of the car! Gaara! Let me go I need to get to my brother!"

Gaara could hear screaming, who was screaming? He was sweating profusely now, why did it feel like he was in an oven? Looking at the cuffs on his hands he got an idea and began banging his cuffed wrists against the glass of the mirror until it shattered.

"Somebody else is in that car!"

"Put out the fire!"

"There's a kid in there!"

The voices could be heard more clearly now, and Gaara could see puddles of water below him.

'No wonder it feels like I'm in an oven, the damn car's on fire. Great.' He could hear the sounds of people rushing over and more sounds of wrenching metal until finally he was met with fresh air and a bright light.

"The seat belt's jammed and he's cuffed to the car!"

"Hurry up and get the bolt cutters we don't have much time!" He could feel the seat belt being cut, and could hear the sound of the chains snapping before he blacked out. The two firefighters carried the boy over to the ambulance as Temari pushed her way towards her brother.

The paramedics put him on the stretcher and immediately went to work as they loaded him into the ambulance.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Temari! Temari please call me back please! Gaara got into an accident it's all over the news I don't know if you found him, please, please, call me back! I'm on my way to the hospital with Naruto now I'm going to try the phone again, please answer!" Hinata said frantically into the phone as Naruto drove towards the hospital. Neither of them could legally drive yet, and normally neither of them would even consider doing something so reckless, but desperate times called for desperate measures. They pulled into the hospital fifteen minutes later and before Naruto could even bring the car to a stop, Hinata had thrown the door open and ran from the car, stumbling as she ran through the emergency doors. Panting she made it to the receptionists desk.

"Please, I need to know the status of one of your most recent patients, he was just brought in by ambulance, he was in a car accident!"

"Ok ma'am calm down, what's his name?"

"Gaara, Sabaku Gaara. Please where is he?"

"Right now he's in the ICU, only immediate family can go in at the moment, what are you to him?" Hinata thought for less than a moment before responding.

"I'm his fiancé. Please, I need to know that he's ok, please!"

"Ok, just relax, take this pass and follow the signs that lead you to the west wing, from there you'll be going to the ICU on the third level, being on the third floor means he's stable."

"Thank you so much, his brother will be coming in in minutes he's blonde with blue eyes and his name is Naruto."

"I'll let him know." The nurse said as she watched Hinata hurry down the hall. After rounding the corner the indigo haired girl sprinted down the halls following the signs that led to the west wing elevator. She pressed the up button repeatedly and when the door finally opened she pressed the close door button and the third floor button, holding them at the same time. The elevator climbed upwards skipping the other levels( Seriously if you hold the close door button on an elevator at the same time as you hold a floor button, you'll skip all the floors if you hold them down at the same time, it's a major time saver, especially since it brings you directly to the floor you want. Back to the story!) finally opening on the third floor. Hinata ran towards the ICU door and pressed the buzzer waiting for the door to be opened. The door began opening and wasting no time, Hinata wrenched it open and ran over to the desk.

"Where's Gaara? Where's Sabaku Gaara!"

"The young man from the car accident? He's in room A113." The receptionist said as she scanned her clipboard. Hinata hurried down the hall scanning the numbers until she found a matching name and number ID on the door. Slowly she turned the knob after giving a few quick knocks and without waiting for a response Hinata entered the room. The first bed was empty, but the curtain hiding the second bed was drawn. Hinata walked over.

"Gaara?" She asked softly. The constant beeping of machines could be heard, and slowly she slipped past the curtains. "Oh Gaara…" She said softly as she looked the boy over. He was hooked up to at least four machines: The heart monitor, the blood pressure monitor, An IV, and a blood drip. Hinata walked closer taking in his appearance, his head was wrapped with gauze and his wrists looked raw and red. He had an oxygen mask on and was very pale.

"Oh Gaara, I knew something was going to happen I knew it. Please be ok." Hinata said as she took his hand in hers and sat in the available chair next to him.

"You've been through worse things than this Gaara, something simple like this won't be your downfall. Please open your eyes, I love you, I love you so much so please open your eyes. Please." Hinata lay her head on the bed as she held his hand and cried. He looked so broken.

**Poor Gaara, when it's not one it's the other…I'm terrible like that lol, oh well. Please review, it totally makes my day when you do! Since I survived a crazy car accident, I'm pretty happy. Your review would only make me happier! Much love to the fans of my story! P.s. What would make you review? Recognition? Fine if that's the case I'll post the names of people who review my story… it's like internet cookies, but only with words….**


	16. Special note

Hey happy reading people! I just opened a deviant art account, and it's completely empty! I plan on devoting it to my stories! That and a few Fanfiction art contests lol So leave me a review of any scene you want to see drawn and I'll pm you when it's done and post it. Any of my fanfictions, ANY scene…whatever you guys want. Just remember please that If I get A LOT of requests it will take a bit to get them drawn but I'll do my best, hell I took art for more than 5 years so I should be pretty damn good at drawing by now…by no means am I an artist. First come first serve.

And Fans of Sanctuary and A Tough Life, there's going to be a jointed sequel for both stories (because I became EXTREMELY INSPIRED LOL) called Dangerous Lives. It will be posted after A Tough life finishes up. (that still has a bit to go.) So just thought I'd like to update my readers with this new event : 3 let me know what you think!


	17. Nightmares from the past

When she smiles

Chapter 16

Nightmares from the past

_Gaara sat in the bathroom coughing as he washed the floor, of all things his father made him do, this seemed like the most unusual punishment. The boy couldn't even remember what he had done wrong, but the relief he felt knowing that all he had to do was clean the bathroom as his punishment was outstanding, usually his father would hit him, or the punishment would be completely brutal. As he stood in the bathroom his father brought in the bucket with cleaning fluids in it. Tossing the cloth in the bucket, it was placed inside the bathroom and the door was locked, why the young boy never knew. The mixture reeked of the scent of bleach and something else he had never smelled, called ammonia and the smell had him coughing as he began cleaning the small windowless room. After only a half hour Gaara's throat was raw and he was coughing up flecks of blood as he gasped for air. Now as he tried fruitlessly to open the door did he understand why his father locked it, and why his father was grinning so as he made the strange cleaning concoction. He pushed the bucket as far from him as he could as he lay on the floor breathing the clean air coming from under the door. His eyes burned and he couldn't stop coughing as he choked on the lack of air. A fine gray mist could be seen filling up the room, it were as if he were in a gas chamber. Coughing his throat was searing and his eyes burned as tears streamed down his face. Slowly his world was turning dark as spots began blooming before his eyes. Just as his eyes closed in defeat, just as he accepted death a cool wave of fresh air washed over him and the boy was pulled from the room._

_O0o0o0o0o0o_

Hinata watched as the monitors were frantically beeping in the small room as nurses surrounded Gaara on the bed. He was thrashing around on the bed and four of the five women were holding him down…or at least trying to. Hinata had been pushed against the wall as the women worked tirelessly. She could hear Gaara coughing and gagging and finally the monitors slowed back down to a steady rhythmic beeping. Hinata tried to catch a glimpse of the red head as the nurses continued to monitor him, and finally four of them left leaving Hinata, Gaara and his main nurse.

"Ok Sabaku-san, we've just removed the tube from your throat, what that tube did was bring air into your lungs, you were very weak when you first arrived three days ago and you could barely breathe, however your lungs have reverted back to their normal state now that you've had a chance to clear the air in your lungs and get stronger. You needed a blood transfusion because that car accident you were in was a doozy. You do understand what I'm saying right?"

"Yeah." He said hoarsely looking at the two women in the room who stared at him.

"Good, now relax, you're safe now the doctor will be in shortly to explain everything, but you have a visitor, she can stay as long as you stay relaxed, understood?" Gaara nodded watching as the nurses left the room and, Hinata hurried into view.

"Gaara, I was so worried! We all were so worried, I'm so happy you're awake." She said softly pouring a glass of water and offering it to him. Gaara watched as she closed her eyes tightly for a moment wincing.

"How long was I out for?" he asked taking the glass of water Hinata poured for him and drinking it thirstily. She opened her eyes and save him a soft smile as she winced again.

"Three whole days, we were really worried about-" Hinata gasped as she doubled over in pain, holding onto the bed rail. She tried to stay standing but failed horribly.

"Hinata what's wrong! Hinata!" She was holding on so tightly to the bed rail that her knuckles were pure white.

"It hurts…I don't know why but it hurts…" Gaara wasted no time in finding the emergency buzzer and pressing it. There was nothing more he could do for her, he could barely move as it was. He grabbed hold of her hand as she squeezed it tightly. Her eyes clenched tightly in pain, in her mind even the stab wound hurt less than what she was currently feeling, it was as if her insides were ripping out. What was happening?

"What's wrong Saba-"

"Help her NOW!" The nurse took one look at Hinata and rushed from the room, she returned momentarily with several more and they took her and hurried away, the main nurse staying behind. "What's wrong with her? What happened to Hinata?"

"Well she's been by to visit you every day so we know she wasn't in the crash. Based on the symptoms it might be her appendix, their bringing her down to do an ultrasound as we speak. Don't worry Sabaku-san, this hospital has the most famed surgeon in the country and we're well known for extremely high success rates in our emergency patients, your fiancé will be fine.

'My fiancé? What?'

O0o0o0o0o0

Hinata lay on the gurney as the nurses wheeled her into a room with a strange machine in it. She watched wincing in pain as they lifted her shirt to reveal her abdomen and squirted some cold gel on her stomach.

"Hyuga-san, whatever's wrong is internal we're going to do an ultrasound to find the source of your pain, all right?" Hinata nodded as the nurse turned on the machine and pressed a strange shaped object to her stomach. Slowly they moved it around until finally they stopped below her belly button.

"That's it right there, I'm so sorry Hyuga-san but you're having a miscarriage, I can't detect the embryo's heart rate at all."

The news hit Hinata like a bucket of cold water.

"W-what did you say?" Hinata whispered slowly as her tear filled eyes widened.

"Hyuga-san, you're having a miscarriage, you're losing your baby." The nurse said sternly.

'No…no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! That is _not _what I just heard…is it?'

"B-b-b-baby? I-I-I'm not h-having a b-baby…I'm **not **pregnant." She asked in almost a whisper as she shook her head in horror. The nurse gave her a strange look before her eyes widened in realization.

"You didn't know did you?" The elderly nurse asked.

"No."

"I'm so sorry for your loss, but unless we follow through with miscarriage treatment plan your stomach pain and the bleeding will continue. Because it's an invasive procedure and you're a minor we're going to have to call your parents." The younger woman said as Hinata immediately began hyperventilating.

"You can't call him, please don't call my father, please!" She said hysterically.

"Hyuga-san, unless there's an adult in your home over the age of eighteen that can act as a guardian then we have to call him, it's the only way for you to get the procedure."

"T-there's a g-girl who l-lives with u-us, she j-just turned e-e-eighteen can y-you ask for h-her?" Hinata asked in a panic. Right now she didn't care that she was lying, her father could NEVER find out about this.

"Yes, what's her name Hyuga–san?"

"Sabaku Temari." The nurse nodded.

"We'll call her." The woman said as she left Hinata alone in the room with the elderly nurse. Hinata sat in the silence as she held her head in her hands, so much did she just want to scream…

"Hyuga-san, you know that by law that any medical official cannot speak about a patient to others, its doctor patient confidentiality. If you need to tell me something or if you need to talk I'll gladly listen." The older woman said standing by the wheeled bed Hinata lay on. She wasn't expecting the girl to respond, so it came as a shock to her when Hinata's soft voice was clearly heard in the room.

"I only just turned seventeen. I never asked for this, I-I'm not a bad person I'm really not. I've never slept around, I've only had one boyfriend and I'm still dating him, I've never intentionally hurt someone, never. Then one night he comes and steals away everything… I was scared to death, I'm still afraid of him, he beat me black and blue tore my clothes off and he… he raped me." The nurse sat there wide eyed as she wrote down notes in her file, Hinata continued. "I screamed and not one person at that party heard me, not one, the only one who even knew I was in trouble was my boyfriend, and he _always_ knows when I need him, Always."

"Your boyfriend was _not _the one who did this to you?"

"No, he would never hurt me or treat me in a way that would make me uncomfortable."

"Sounds like a good man."

"He is; he's my best friend."

"Do you know who it was, the young man who got you pregnant? Who did this to you dear?" Hinata lay spaced out on the bed ignoring the pain coursing through her body and flinching at every sharp stab as she relived that night in her head.

"Yes, I know exactly who he is. It was one of my cousin's friends, the most popular boy in Konoha high school. Sasuke Uchiha." The nurse hurriedly jotted these things down.

"That's a very serious accusation against a family so well-known Ms. Hyuga, luckily for you we can do DNA testing off the embryo and prove whose child it indeed is."

"People can actually do that?" Hinata asked softly. The nurse's brown eyes met Hinata's lavender ones.

"Yes we can, now could you tell me what happened next Hyuga-san?" Hinata closed her eyes as words poured from her mouth and pain wrenched her heart.

"I begged and pleaded and cried and I tried to get him off, but he forced himself on me. Every time I made a noise he'd hit me, If I looked away he'd force me to look him in his eyes, the only time I was allowed to scream was when he made me…he bit my shoulder breaking the skin and drawing blood. I still have that scar from 3 months ago." She said as her hand gently touched her scarred shoulder. The nurse lay her folder on her lap.

"I'm so sorry dear, no one deserves that." Suddenly the doors opened and the first nurse and Temari entered the room.

"Hinata-Chan, I signed the form, what's going on?" Temari asked, but before Hinata could respond the elderly nurse cut her off.

"Mina, before you take Ms. Hyuga through the procedure could you set up a room for a paternal DNA matching and treat this as any class S situation." The younger nurse's eyes widened as she looked from the nurse to the teen.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Don't worry Miss Hyuga, everything's going to be alright." Hinata looked over to the woman who had been her confidant for the past twenty minutes.

"P-Please, tell her everything, I can't say it again, I-I can't re-live it again!" She said once again sobbing as they wheeled her from the room. The nurse held Temari back as she made to follow Hinata.

"Come, we have much to discuss, I'll find us a private room."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara had been recovering steadily and since had been moved, much to his annoyance, to pediatrics. The nurses were very kind, though that didn't stop him from giving the nurses a hard time when they wouldn't give him an extra ice cream though. He was back to his typical ornery self, despite the burns from the cuffs, the concussion, and the stitches in his head and on his hand. He had been in the room for half the day when Temari had finally come in. Before he could open his mouth Temari raised her hand.

"I already know about Hinata, and I will tell you but you need to stay calm understood?"

"Yeah whatever." He said sitting upright giving his sister his attention as he ignored the dizziness from sitting up far too quickly.

"No Gaara not 'whatever', if you can't stay calm and stay in your bed then I'm going to have to tie you down because you are not going to like what you hear, I promise you this now. So are we clear?"

"Yes fine, I'll stay calm, now what's wrong with Hinata!"

"When you found Hinata, she said she got jumped and didn't know the guy. She lied."

"I know this, that Sasuke bastard did that to her."

"Hinata was pregnant Gaara, he got her pregnant." Gaara felt the blood drain from his face, and immediately he was seeing red, his free hand reached over to rip out the IVs when Temari cuffed him on the back of the head and forced him to lie down. "What did I JUST say about being calm? Now take a few breaths and calm down." Temari said sternly, Gaara did as he was told, it took him a good ten minutes to finally cool down, and when he was relaxed he finally looked over to his sister.

"Gaara, Hinata had a miscarriage. The pain she was in was because her body rejected the baby, either from stress or hormones she lost it. Have you two ever had sex?"

"No, never. Is Hinata ok?"

"She'll be fine, her father doesn't know and she wants to keep it that way, but I honestly think we should tell him."

"That's probably the best option, but I think we should wait until she's ready, she has to be the one to do it. How is she? What did they have to do?"

"The procedure she needed is very similar to an abortion, but because she was miscarrying it won't be labeled as one in her medical records luckily enough. She should be getting out in the next few minutes, then I'll bring her home." Gaara nodded as he glared at his hands, he was sooo going to kill Sasuke now, no longer was it a threat of a beating of a lifetime, oh no, he was going to kill him and wipe his existence from the earth in the most painful way possible.

"Gaara?" The redhead looked up. "I don't care what you're trying to prove to whom, never go off with any of those men again. You remember them don't you? If our 'father' used you as a bargaining chip for them than he's in deep. Do not ever do something like this again. I love you little brother, and it would kill me and Kankuro if anything ever happened to you." Temari said as she placed a kiss on Gaara's forehead turned, and walked from the room. Gaara sat in silence as he stared at his hands. He was hurt physically yes, but more than anything the most pronounced pain he felt was the pain in his heart, the pain he couldn't protect Hinata from. She had suffered and still was suffering so much and deserved none of it, she was as pure as freshly fallen snow and as innocent as a new born infant. She did nothing to deserve such misery.

O0o0o0o0

Temari drove Hinata to her apartment, and helped the girl inside laying her on the couch. Hinata was completely out of it, and the medicine didn't help either.

"Hinata, I'm running to the pharmacy to drop off your prescription. I'll be right back so don't move ok?" The blonde said as she hurried down the street to drop off the doctors' note to the local pharmacy. Hinata simply sat in silence as she stared at the wall. How had she not known? Weren't there supposed to be signs? Wasn't she supposed to have morning sickness and some kind of motherly glow that pregnant woman got? Hell, she couldn't even cry, her tears were literally dried out from all the crying this past year, she had nothing left. She wanted nothing more than to die and just be buried in the ground forever than to allow the world to know of this shame. Honestly, the thought of suicide flashed across her mind once again, but after Gaara's reaction the first time, the only thing she felt was deep shame for even thinking like that again. Standing Hinata walked slowly to Gaara's room and lay on the bed. She just wanted to be with him right now, to feel his strong arms holding her close, but alas, his scent would have to do. Pulling the covers over her head and snuggling into the pillow, Hinata drifted off to sleep wondering how he'd take the news, if she told him at all.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Temari returned home fifteen minutes later with Hinata's medication, but once she entered the apartment she immediately noticed Hinata's absence from the couch. This put the blonde into panic mode. What if the same thing happened again? What if Hinata tried hurting herself again? She hurried through the apartment until finally only her brother's room was left. Slowly she opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief, there Hinata was sleeping in the red head's bed. Temari closed the door softly and walked back to the kitchen where she prepared dinner, she knew that Gaara wasn't a fan of hospital food, and from the looks of things it didn't seem like Hinata was going to make it home for dinner. Thinking ahead, Temari called Hinata's father and told her that they'd be having a girl's night. After all it wasn't a total lie, it would just be the girls…

**There's chapter 16! Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews…just so you guys know, I tend to post much faster when I'm inspired by reviews *hint hint*** **: 3 Till next time...**


	18. The trial

When she smiles

Chapter 17

The trial

(1 week later)

Hinata received the shock of her life when her father informed her of the trial she was going to in two hours. Why had nobody told her of this! She sat nervously in the car watching as the cars drove by, and as they passed buildings.

"I know you're nervous Hinata, that's why I didn't tell you sooner." Hiashi said from the driver's seat. Hinata simply nodded her head, fearing that if she opened her mouth to speak she'd lose her breakfast. As they turned into the court house parking lot Hinata's pounding heart calmed for the first time since she received the news, sitting on the stairs was a neatly dressed redhead being berated by a blonde woman who for once had her hair pulled back in a neat and formal style instead of her usual pigtails.

Hiashi parked the car and immediately Hinata stepped out of it and hurried over to the pair by the entrance. Gaara seeing her smiled, and ignoring his sister stood slowly and limped over to Hinata and wrapped her in a hug as she held him tightly.

"I'm so happy you're here." Hinata said with a smile, and it was true, the thought of facing Sasuke once again after the last two incidences scared her to death, even if she now knew how to defend herself.

"I promised that I would be here for you no matter what, I intend to keep that promise." Together the group walked into the court house and met a handful of lawyers Hiashi had hired. For this to go smoothly, and for Sasuke to get the maximum sentence Hinata would have to tell everything, open her soul and bare it to the world. It was quite obvious that this was not something that would be easy or something she'd be comfortable with.

Because they expected her to be easily intimidated by the opposition she would be seated in a separate room in the courthouse using cameras and microphones so they could see her, but she wouldn't have to see them face to face. Gaara as a witness would have to testify as well so he was seated with Hinata and Temari, both Sabaku siblings were Hinata's support while Neji watched the house and Hanabi. A small screen was placed in the room so Hinata Gaara and Temari could see the goings on in the courtroom. Also in the room was a court bailiff to keep things under control and to be sure no fallacies were stated.

"All rise for judge Sarutobi." The group in both rooms stood and watched as an elderly man walked into the room and took his seat.

"All may be seated, will the plaintiff and the defendants please rise and state your names?" Hinata, Hiashi and the lawyers stood. Hiashi spoke first.

"Hyuga Hiashi."

"Hyuga Hinata." The lawyers stated their names, soon after it was the defendants turns.

"Uchiha Fugaku"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Their lawyers also gave their names. Judge Sarutobi nodded. Thus court began.

Hinata watched on the monitor as the lawyers began bringing up evidence and going through the motions of a trial. As they displayed their evidence, photos were shown that showed Hinata's bruised form. Her eyes widened.

"When were _those_ taken?" she asked in a hushed whisper looking from Gaara to Temari.

"The next day when you were awake, you were completely delirious though so I'm not surprised you don't remember." Temari said in a hushed voice. Hinata stared at the pictures with wide eyes, she looked like THAT? He did _that _to her! Tears poured down her face, she never knew it was that bad. Gaara took her hand and held it tightly in his own offering security and comfort.

"Judge Sarutobi, we're being given all sorts of evidence and photos, but we've yet to hear from the so called victim of this assault." Fugaku said irritably. "Call her out and put her on the stand." Hinata trembled at his words, yet she wasn't surprised that such a cruel sounding person was Sasuke's father. Their lawyer nodded.

"We'd like to call Ms. Hyuga to take the stand please?" Hinata's heart pounded as she stared at the screen, her hands shook as she swallowed dryly.

"Ms. Hyuga, do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but?"

"Y-yes." She answered in a small shaky voice.

"Begin the cross examination then." The judge said watching the girl tremble fearfully on the screen.

"We'll start with simple questions, Ms. Hyuga, you attend Konoha High school correct?"

"Y-yes."

"You're grade point average is close to a 4.0 correct?

"Y-yes?"

"You run track and were in the creative writing club throughout high school, yes?"

"Y-yes, I was u-until my father b-began having m-me home schooled."

"Does it take a creative mind to come up with stories for your writing club Ms. Hyuga?" Hinata tilted her head curiously at this question where was he going with this?

"W-well, it's c-called c-creative w-writing for a r-reason s-sir."

"So you have experience in creating detailed stories in your head then Ms. Hyuga?" Hinata stared in shock.

"Objection your honor! He's badgering the witness!" The judge nodded.

"Make your point please."

"Your honor, if she has experience fabricating stories, where's the proof that this is not just another fabrication? She claims she was mugged, but did not state a name as to who did it, where's the proof that it was Mr. Uchiha? There is none. No witness, no evidence convicting my client. It's obvious that she is simply another jaded teen who wished for a relation with young Sasuke here and was turned down! I call for this section of the case to be dismissed, and that we move on to the incident in the school." The judge nodded and turned to the Hyugas.

"Unless you have proof that Mr. Uchiha was the one who assaulted Ms. Hyuga I'm going to have to dismiss this portion."

"Hinata you have to tell, he cannot hurt you here, you NEED to tell them!" Temari said watching as the judge was about to dismiss that portion of the case. Hinata could hear her heart pounding in her head as she swallowed thickly.

"Hinata please!" Gaara asked staring into her pained eyes.

"W-Wait!" Hinata's nervous voice rang through the court room. The group turned to the screen in which Hinata was framed.

"Yes Ms. Hyuga, have you something to say?" the judge asked kindly. Gaara once again took her hand willing her the courage to do what she needed to do.

"Yes. I h-have proof, But first I-I need to admit t-that I l-lied."

"Ms. Hyuga lying in court is a very grave offense." Judge Sarutobi said softly in his stern voice.

"I-I'm aware s-sir, b-but I did n-not lie in c-court, I l-lied to my f-father, and my boyfriend." Hinata took a deep breath and continued slowly trying her best not to stutter in fear as she looked over to her father on the screen.

"Father, I l-lied to you I a-apologize for doing s-so. I l-lied when I said that I was o-only mugged, I l-lied when I s-said that I didn't know w-who did it. A-at the party I l-lost Gaara and w-went to find h-him. Eventually I-I entered a secluded room because Gaara likes q-quiet places I thought h-he might be there. Finding that he w-wasn't there I made to leave, but Sasuke prevented me from doing so. H-he pinned m-me against the wall a-and he k-kissed me. I-I was scared and I s-slapped him, but he hit me right back and I fell to the floor, I was s-so dizzy I couldn't move. I could feel his hands t-touching me all over. When I felt my pants being p-pulled down I panicked a-and began to s-scream. I told h-him to s-stop and I s-said no. He wouldn't s-stop. He said that everybody wants to be with an Uchiha and that I'm l-lucky. When he was unbuttoning his pants I kicked him in the chest as hard as I could as I tried to get away, but h-he grabbed my ankle and dragged me back to him w-where he pinned m-me face down on the g-ground. A-again I begged h-him to stop, then he pressed my head against the ground and said that 'Uchihas can do anything they want, and they take what they want, and that he wanted me'. W-when h-he got his p-pants off h-he f-flipped m-me o-over, t-then h-he, h-he-" Hinata broke onto tears, but refused to stop talking, her father needed to know.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." Hinata said as she wiped her eyes trying to compose herself taking several deep breaths. "w-when he f-flipped me over… He b-bit my shoulder, b-breaking the s-skin, I have a s-scar now b-because of it. When h-he b-bit me I s-screamed, h-he told m-me t-to scream for h-him. I k-kept s-screaming after he told me to stop, and h-he hit me t-to make m-me s-stop screaming. I-I screamed w-when he forced h-himself inside of m-me, It hurt so badly. At that time I –I was still a-a virgin, I was saving m-myself for s-someone I l-loved like I h-had been told t-to. I l-learned t-that the more noise I-I made and the m-more I c-cried t-the more h-he'd h-hit me to k-keep me q-quiet, s-so I tried to s-stay quiet, b-but at t-times it h-hurt so bad that I-I couldn't. Finally h-he finished and l-left, but h-he came back with a towel and m-my c-capris and told m-me to clean my b-blood off t-the floor b-because h-he didn't w-want m-me to r-ruin the f-floor. H-he threatened m-me to k-keep q-quite, and I-I did. After I-I got m-my pants back o-on I m-made my way o-out the b-back d-door and r-ran. I ran u-until I c-collapsed in the p-park…Gaara found me t-there, but i-in a panic I r-ran from him. He caught m-me calmed m-me down a-and brought me h-home w-with Neji-nii san and Tenten. I-I refused t-to go to the h-hospital, I-I didn't want anyone t-to know what h-happened. I thought I c-could forget it e-ever happened, that was until a w-week ago a-at least. I was h-hospitalized w-with s-severe abdominal p-pain while v-visiting an i-injured friend. A-at first they thought i-it could have been m-my appendix…t-then they did an ultra sound... T-they told m-me t-that I w-was h-having a stress induced m-miscarriage. I-I t-told the nurse what really h-happened to m-me, b-being impregnated by m-my rapist w-was too m-much for m-me to t-take. T-they have the e-embryo at the h-hospital, and are w-willing t-to use it f-for a paternity test. I-if you're so s-sure that I-I'm a liar, h-have him take t-the test, b-because DNA does not lie."

The room was silent except for Hinata's occasional sniffles, then suddenly Hiashi lunged over towards Sasuke and his father making the boy fall from his seat in shock.

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY DAUGHTER?" Hinata stared at the screen in shock and watched as the lawyers restrained Hiashi and the bailiff stepped in between the two parties. After calling for order the room grew silent and finally Judge Sarutobi spoke.

"In light of this new evidence I rule for a new trial in a month's time, in that time Mr. Uchiha is to take a paternity test or he'll face full consequences for _all_ listed offenses. I'm also placing Mr. Uchiha under house arrest and putting a restraining order into effect immediately. With that said court is adjourned until the new trial date." After that was said the elderly judge slammed his gavel and both parties walked from their respective rooms. Temari helped a limping Gaara walk back towards their car, the stubborn boy refused to be 'weak' and use his crutches and Hiashi and Hinata walked back towards their vehicle when suddenly Hiashi stopped.

"Hinata go back to the car, I forgot to give these to the lawyers." Hinata nodded and accepted the keys given to her as she continued walking towards their car. Just as she arrived at the car a strong force slammed her to the ground knocking her breath away.

O0o00o0o0

Sasuke was furious, who did that bitch think she was ratting him out like this! Did he not tell her to keep quiet about this! He controlled his rage in the court room, and received the shock of his life when her father tried to attack him. His own father was furious and expressed it by leaving him in the court house parking lot. Now he was pissed beyond pissed, glancing over he could see the cause of his rage alone and fumbling for her keys in the parking lot, he lost it.

O0o0o0o0o000

Hinata gasped for breath as she stared at the person who had her pinned to the ground.

"You fucking bitch, you think you're so special!" The black haired boy snarled as he raised his fist swing it down towards her face. Hinata jerked her head to the side mentally smirking when she heard the sound of flesh slamming into the pavement beside her. Hinata was afraid of what her family and friends would think of her now after what happened. Now that she knew they thought no differently of her, she was calm as she faced the cause of her nightmares for these past months.

Because of Gaara's intense training she didn't fear Sasuke's fists, she could think clearly without letting fear of pain cloud her mind for the most part. Part of her would always fear him, now it was just an internal battle on weather that part of her would remain dominant or not. No way was she ever going to let that part of her take over again, Hinata hated the feeling of vulnerability.

O0o0o0

Sasuke hated the look on her face, he HATED it. She should be afraid now, but instead she lay there calmly, almost mockingly as his fist smashed into the ground next to her head. It shouldn't be this way, she should be panicking and scrambling to get away. Sasuke didn't know what it was but the sounds of her panicked gasps and her squeals of fear roused something primal in him, and he desired to hear more of it, to taste her tears once again, to feel that feeling that came with her panic. Her fear was his drug and he needed more, much more. Her face seemed to hold a mixture of determination and very slight nervousness, what could he do to increase that nervousness? Her father would be back soon, he didn't have much time.

O0o00o0o0

Hinata's hand clenched in a fist, but before she could raise it and strike him she heard the sound of ripping cloth and felt the air's cool breeze touch her bare legs as she stiffened in shock and let out an involuntary whimper.

'Bingo.'

There was the look he lusted for, the pure panic, the trembling, he loved it, and relished it as he watched as the pure panic took over her features, her already pale body whitened further, she immediately tensed up and trembled, and all it took was to rip the cloth of her dress. The now revealed skin made him want to touch and he longed to taste the tears welling up in her eyes. Tantalizingly slow his hand ran up her newly revealed flesh.

'No, no, no, no, no, no…

"No!" Hinata said as her anger overwhelmed her fear. Balling her hand into a fist she brought it quickly to the black haired boys face knocking him backwards. Hinata took this time to scramble to her feet and face him as she got into the defensive stance she was taught by Gaara and Neji.

"I am done being weak, I'm not afraid of you anymore. The only thing left you can do to me is kill me, and I'm not afraid of death because my mother would welcome me with open arms." Hinata said glaring at the boy who rose to his feet. She ignored the way her tattered dress now blew in the wind, she'd get over it, there's nothing worse he could do to her now. All she had to do was defend until someone who could help her came along or she found a chance to escape. She would not be weak any more. Hinata defended, blocked, and dodged while throwing in the occasional hit.

If it was anything, she was proud that Gaara and Neji taught her was how to take a punch. Even more so she was proud that they taught her how to throw a punch too. Once again Sasuke rushed to attack the girl and Hinata grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground knocking the breath from his lungs. Taking this opportunity, Hinata ran back towards the court house building to find her father.

"Hinata-Chan? Is that-? What the hell happened to you?" Hinata turned towards the voice and wanted to cry in relief, it was official, she was safe. She hurried over and hugged the young brunette man in the suit who had become something like a perverted older brother in the past months.

"Kankuro you're back!"

"Hinata, what happened?"

"We h-had court today, father needed to g-go back and grab some things."

"Let me guess, that bastard took advantage of your father's absence and went after you again huh?"

"Y-yeah, but I fought him and got away." Hearing this Kankuro smiled and pet Hinata on the head.

"Good job Hina-Chan! Go get some security officials, I'll keep him where he is." Kankuro said as he hurried over towards the lump on the ground.

Hiashi had just finished talking to the lawyer and was on his way out of the building when his daughter walked in, her dress shredded, but a strong look of resolve in her eyes. Instead of going straight to him she walked to the court police.

"I was just attacked by a man who I have a restraining order against, can you please arrest him now, it's obvious he's not going to abide by the judges word, he's in the parking lot row E, he's being restrained by a concerned citizen." Without another word Hinata walked over to her father and simply hugged him. The officers hurried out the door as Hinata sighed.

"I'm done being afraid, I'm not scared of him any more dad. I refuse to be."

"He'll be going away for quite some time Hinata, so even if you were, you wouldn't have to worry about it."

**Tis the end of this chapter! Thanks for readins, and thanks for reviewing! ^-^ I figured I'd get this up and out before I go out with my friend! : ) Have a good weekend guys! 3**


	19. The life that made the monster

When she smiles

Chapter 18

The life that made the monster

Uchiha Sasuke was in technical terms, not a bad kid, not intentionally any way. He was the product of a twisted environment, surrounded by fear, abuse, and copious amounts of alcohol. Every story has a beginning, and here is his.

Like any kid, Sasuke was a happy child completely unaware of his surroundings and the circumstances right before his eyes. His brother Itachi, being five years older, five years wiser, and unintentionally wise beyond his years could see what was happening. He had always known something was wrong, he had known something sick and twisted was happening with his parents behind closed doors, and every day when he woke the next morning to face his family, he would take a quick glance at his mother's fresh bruises and his fears would be affirmed.

Sasuke was only four when he began to notice, the purple bruises on his mother's fair skin, how every once and a while she would walk awkwardly with a limp she was trying to hide, and how she fidgeted under the penetrating gaze of his father, her husband. To Sasuke, his father was GOD, for any parent is GOD in the eyes of a child. Fugaku Uchiha could do no wrong in the eyes of his youngest son, though the eldest would often beg to differ. He would have never assumed his father was the cause of her pain, for fathers loved mothers, and parents loved their children, children loved their families, and that was how the world worked and revolved.

Every morning Mikoto Uchiha woke she lost more and more of her sanity. She praised the gods so full of thanks that she was blessed with sons and not daughters, for if her husband treated her in such a fashion, how would he treat a daughter? Finally she was walking normally, it took almost two weeks for the pain to fade completely and as she walked out into the kitchen to face her children, she smiled knowing her husband had already left for work, she had known because he woke her with his tender loving fists the only way he knew how.

As she entered the kitchen to make breakfast, she found food already prepared on the island, and with a smile she walked over and took the plate to the dining room where her eldest son was waiting, and eating silently. She could hear the sound of laughter coming from down the hall and knew that Sasuke was playing happily in the toy room.

"You should leave." Mikoto looked up in shock at her son's words, he had not looked up from his plate to face his mother.

"Itachi, what in the world are you talking about?" she asked in her soft voice staring intently at her son.

"I think you should leave dad. He would never hurt us, only you…it's always you. I don't want to see you hurt anymore." He looked up to face his mother, and to Itachi's horror he found tears in her eyes. Never did he ever want to make his mom cry. "Mom, mom, please don't cry, I'm sorry, I just- I'm-…!"

"Baby, do you know why I cry?" Mikoto asked softly watching as concern, fear, and worry flitted across her eldest son's face.

"Because he hurts you, and because you didn't know that I knew until I said what I said…right?" Mikoto reached over and gently cupped her son's cheek.

"Exactly my smart boy. I never wanted either of you to know, but I can't just leave you and Sasuke because I'm afraid of your father, that's not how it works baby. I will gladly give up my live if it means keeping you two safe from your father's anger. I still have you both to raise, maybe someday though, when I'm stronger. But because now that I know you know I want to ask of you one thing, will you follow through with my request?"

"Yes mom, I'd do anything you asked me to." His mother smiled as she closed her eyes and hung her head.

"Whenever you know that something bad is happening between your father and I please try and keep Sasuke from it, hide him if you need to. He's so young and innocent, he doesn't need to be stained with memories like these, memories of pain and blood."

"I will mom, I promise."

"Good boy, just know that no matter what I always love you Itachi."

"I always love you too mom." Mikoto sighed softly as he cleared and began washing the dishes, her son was far too wise for his eleven years, and not too book smart, that was not the problem, even if he was already a freshman in high school, but in adult matters, he knew far too much for his own good, and was far too perceptive. Standing she walked into the play room to greet her youngest.

"Good morning Sasuke honey!"

"MOM! I'm watching the aminal show and lions, they they say 'ROAAARR'"

"Oh Sasuke you're very good at that! You'd make a great lion." She said with a smile as her son beamed. Still only four Sasuke was very impressionable, but very smart. He could sing the alphabet normally and backwards, could easily count to well over a hundred, knew his and his entire family's names, phone number, and addresses.

"It's time for school Sasuke." The boy cheered happily as he ran into the next room and grabbed his books sitting at the table patiently for his big brother. Itachi had been teaching his youngest brother the school curriculum, and they were just beginning third grade level spelling today. Sasuke was smart, just like his big brother. Mikoto smiled and kissed her two sons on their heads, then went to work cleaning the large house. Fugaku liked the house spotless when he came home, and expected dinner to be ready to be served at a moment's notice when he arrived home from work. Lunch was to be delivered to his office at 12:30 exactly, every afternoon. As lunch time rolled around, Mikoto left Itachi in charge and went to deliver her husband's freshly cooked bento box.

She hurried down the hall towards the looming glass doors, it was 12:28 and the secretary was refusing to let her in the room.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Uchiha, but Fugaku-sama requested that he not be disturbed for any reason, not even by you."

"I know, and I understand but every day I bring him his bento, and every day I'm to bring it directly to him while it's still warm, do you want the president of Uchiha corp. to become ill because of cold food?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but wife or no, I'm not going to lose my job because I let you in. I worked too hard to get here." Mikoto glanced at her watch and felt her stomach drop. 12:35. Quickly she scrambled for her phone and dialed her husband's cell, she could hear his voice in the next room.

"What?"

"I'm terribly sorry dear, but your secretary won't let me into your office to bring you your lunch, I've been arguing with her for the past eight minutes."

"So that was _your_ bitching I've been hearing in _my _office?"

"I'm so sorry, could you please tell her to let me bring you your lunch?" Mikoto dare not ask him to come to her to receive the food, that would have been a foolish mistake to make. Suddenly her husband's gruff voice blared through the intercom.

"Let my wife into the office Aname."

"Yes Uchiha-sama, I apologize."

Mikoto now only wanted to run from the company, she knew _that_ tone, it was not going to be a good night for her.

Itachi stared at the clock nervously, it was almost 6:00, his father returned home every night promptly at 6 pm, and when his mother returned from delivering lunch, he could see that she was shaken, her skin was pale and held no warmth to it.

"Mom, just leave, if you don't want to leave us take us with you, please don't do this to yourself mom please." Her eldest child begged, eyes glued to the clock… it was five minutes to the hour.

"Itachi, you know I cant."

"YES YOU CAN MOM! You aren't his property! You're you, you don't deserve this, please, mom-!"

"E-Enough Itachi! Whatever happens to me is my fault, I chose this path, its' not up to you to sway my decisions. If I ever left either of you I'd lose my grip on sanity, I would lose myself."

"But….but mom… aren't you losing yourself now?" The boy said, his voice now cracked and his cheeks wet with tears. Mikoto turned to her son and embraced him tightly.

"Go wash your face and get Sasuke ready for dinner, after dinner you know what you need to do when the time comes."

Dinner passed uncomfortably silent as thick tension and emanating fear flooded the room. Sasuke's admiring eyes never left the form of his father, and Itachi's worried orbs never once abandoned the form of his trembling mother.

"Mom? Can you help me find a book at the library tonight? I need it for my assignment."

"No, your mother is busy tonight Itachi, we have parent things we must discuss, when dinner is over please go play with Sasuke." The eldest child swallowed the lump in his throat, his father had never even given his mother a chance to respond.

"I'm sorry." Mikoto looked into her son's eyes and understood clearly what he meant.

"No I'm sorry, maybe next time Itachi." 'Maybe next time I'll let you save me like you want to.'

Dinner ended and Mikoto began washing the dishes telling her sons to go play with downcast eyes. Itachi knew it was time and took his brother and ran across the house.

"Sasuke we're gonna play a game, alright?" The younger boy was excited, his big brother wanted to play with him!

"What game! What game Itachi Nii-san!"

"Hide and seek, were gonna play hide and seek, ok? I want you to hide and hide really really good. Don't make any noises, you don't want me to find you right?"

"Right!" the four year old said with gleaming eyes. The sound of a broken glass was clearly heard from across the mansion.

"Go hide, I'm going to start counting, now go run and hide alright? One…two…three…"

Sasuke ran giggling as he went, Itachi brought him to the most rarely used portion of the mansion, he would expect him to hide there, that's why he was going towards the bedrooms, Itachi would never think to look there! He crept around until his gaze finally settled on the closet door in his parents' room, it was the perfect place! Quickly he stowed away hiding himself among his father's hanging suits, and his mother's fancy dresses and kimonos. Silently stifling his giggles he waited for his brother to find him Itachi was really good at hide and seek, but this was the perfect hiding spot, it would take him hours! As Sasuke waited, he grew sleepy and leaned his head against one of the suits using it as a pillow as his head rested against the wall. Eyes slowly drooped until his ears picked up noises that were nearing closer and closer, suddenly the door to his parents' room slammed open and loud screams were heard making Sasuke jump in fear.

"I'M SORRY, PLEASE I'M SORRY, NO- NO PLEASE DON'T, FUGAKU DON'T!" Mikoto's piercing shriek entered Sasuke's ears as he sat paralyzed, watching the scene before him through the crack of the door with baited breath. What was going on? His father never did bad things…there was no way his father was the bad guy in all of this…but…

'Why is he making mommy cry?' The black haired woman sobbed in pain as the metal end of the belt lashed into her back and ribs, tearing her shirt and drawing blood. Fugaku took a heavy swig of whisky downing the last of the alcohol before throwing the bottle at her. He roared in rage as she ducked, avoiding the glass missile as it smashed into the wall behind her, directly where her head had been. She cried in pain as his fist once again met with her delicate skin knocking her to the floor and knocking her breath away. His hands tore away her clothes as she fought tooth and nail. Finally as she gave in and looked away from her husband, her eyes caught sight of her youngest son hiding silently in the closet.

Mikoto's eyes widened in horror.

'no…'

"NO! NOT IN FRONT OF MY BABY NO, NO, NO!" she screamed painfully as she now violently sobbed.

Fugaku immediately stopped his assault and looked towards the closet and met with the eyes of his youngest son.

"Sasuke, come on out son, it's alright we're just playing a game, right dear?"

"Right, come out baby." Mikoto said as her arm was clenched painfully as he pulled her upright. Painfully slow the closet door opened as their youngest son slowly walked out.

"Why were you hiding in there Sasuke?" Fugaku asked holding his wife against him.

"I was playing hide and seek with Itachi, and I was hiding." The young onyx haired boy said quietly only looking at his father.

"Do you know what I was doing Sasuke?"

"N-no…"

I was showing your mother her place. This is an important part of being a grown up, you must always remember that women are beneath you, even though your mother is a grown up, because she's a woman she's beneath you. And to prove that their beneath you, you do whatever it takes to overpower them and show them that you are the boss. If you have to hit them to make them understand then so be it."

"But mom said that hitting girls is wrong."

"Is that so? Mikoto, why did you lie to our son? She lied to you Sasuke, when people lie, it means that they don't love you. Mikoto, why don't you love Sasuke?"

"W-what? Mommy doesn't love me?"

"Apparently not."

"NO That's not true, Sasuke, you're my baby I love you with all my heart and soul!"

"Then why did you lie to him?"

"I never meant to I was wrong! That only applies when you go to school, you could get in trouble, I don't want you to get in trouble at school, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you you're my baby."

"It seems mommy made a mistake, should we forgive her Sasuke? Should we forgive her and leave her be or should we put mommy in her place so she _never_ makes this mistake again? So she always loves you?"

Sasuke's face contorted into a scowl much like his fathers. His father was always right, his father could do no wrong, so he had to be right.

"I don't want her to lie to me again, bad people lie, you said that mommy! Daddy make her not lie so she'll love me."

"Sasuke, I already love you! I never stopped loving you! I-…"

"My son wasn't speaking to you!" Fugaku snarled as he held his wife's hair tightly in his clenched fist.

"Sasuke, you can leave now, just remember to tell me any time mommy lies to you alright? You're a good boy, good night son."

"Good night Daddy!" Sasuke left the room closing the door behind him, the pained screams of his mother no longer even bothering him, after all, dad was just putting her in her place, just where she was supposed to be.

Years passed since the incident and once again Mikoto stared into onyx eyes that caused her so much pain, however, instead of belonging to husband, they belonged to her now twelve year old son. Today was his 12th birthday, and a very special day for the Uchiha house, they were also celebrating Itachi's graduation from college and return from his year abroad. The 18 year old would be arriving at any moment, and Mikoto was excited to see how much her eldest son had grown, but Sasuke was not making her day any easier. Taking after his father, Sasuke was prone to mood swings and just like his father he showed all forms of affection with painful physical contact. It didn't help matters either that he was now growing taller than her due to his growth spurt.

"I said I want MY OWN party!" Mikoto stared sadly at the ground. Time had turned her son into a monster, and she was so close to losing the last remaining strand of her sanity.

"How are we going to surprise Itachi-…"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE? I WANT MY OWN PARTY!" Mikoto flinched as she watched his fist rear back, he was getting strong fast. The pain she was expecting never came, but the sight she saw brought her to tears.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a much deeper voice growled pinning the boy to the wall by his neck. Mikoto could have sworn she watched Itachi's eyes flash red. With a scoff of disgust he shoved his baby brother away not caring as he landed roughly on the floor. He had gotten taller, but the love in his eyes and his caring smile were the same, her son was home. Reaching out for his mother she rushed into her son's embrace with tears in her eyes.

"How long has this been happening?"

"Since you left for college." She sniffed.

"Come on mom, it's time to go." Mikoto blinked once…twice…three times before she understood, then she smiled. "You're right, it's time to go, I'm sorry I took so long honey."

"It's ok mom. I've got a place that I think you'll like. You won't have to live like this anymore. So go get packed, you have an hour before dad gets home, don't worry, I won't let him hurt you ever again, I promise."

"She can't just leave, she's Dads!"

"Sasuke, our mother belongs to no one! She is her own person! Dad brainwashed you all these years! It is NOT a good thing to hurt anyone in any way, and I'm getting her out of here. Had I known you turned out like….this…. I would have saved my money and gotten a smaller place. When I left I told you to watch out for mom!"

"I did but she kept breaking the rules so I had to tell Dad!"

"There are no rules Sasuke! He made them up so he'd have an excuse to put our mother through unnecessary pain and torment. It ends today! If you hate me for it, then so be it, but if you ever lay another hand on her, brother or not I'll pummel you into oblivion! You should be ashamed and disgusted with yourself Sasuke, because I know for a fact that I'm ashamed of you."

The younger boy flinched for the first time in a very long time. Itachi had grown much taller than he was, and even though he knew he was strong, Itachi was five years older than him, as far as the rules went, Itachi out ranked him, not only in family order, but in physical stature as well. He bowed his head in defeat, and Itachi noticed this.

"Sasuke…go to your room and don't come out until dad himself climbs those stairs to get you, am I understood?"

"Yes." He said in a meek voice.

"Good now when mom comes down the stairs you will apologize to her for _everything_."

"But dad said-!"

"I don't care what he said. He lied to you. Our mother gave your life willingly to you, it's because of her that you even exist, for that you owe her your every respect. When you finally understand that you're doing wrong living this kind of life, look me up Sasuke, and I'll put you on the right path, for now you have something important to say, right?" Sasuke looked up to see his mother with two suitcases and her purse on her shoulder.

"Mom, I'm sorry…" His mother was about to respond when suddenly his eyes turned cold.

"I'm sorry I ever came from you, someone so weak that can't even obey the word of her husband and son. You disgust me." He said spitting at her. With that Itachi whipped his arm out and smacked his younger brother…hard…

"Itachi, no! Sasuke is his father's child, don't sink to their level. Sasuke, regardless of whether or not you're proud of who birthed you know that I never stopped loving you, never. I cannot say I'm proud of who you've become because I'm not. But I will always love my children. Good bye Sasuke." With those words and a look of disgust from his elder brother, the man who had once been his idol, Sasuke was left alone, and had seen neither since.

Now as he sat in the 8 by 10 cell he stared counting the bricks on the ceiling, there were 48 of them, suddenly he was called by one of the guards.

"Uchiha, you have a visitor in the conference room." Sasuke made a face, who would want to see him? All his friends abandoned him siding with that bitch, his father dropped him like a new born giraffe, and his lawyers finished discussing everything, there was no need for an appeal, Sasuke openly admitted to everything he did after the DNA test, why lie when they already had proof? There was no need to further dig himself into a hole. He walked with the officer to the room, the cuffs on his wrists clinking lightly as he moved, he hadn't been put into a juvenile detention center like he had expected, no they put him into the state penitentiary. With a sigh he walked through the door held open to him, he really didn't care who it was here to see him, it's not like they'd be able to make his life a good one again.

Looking up he froze in shock staring at the man dressed formally in a suit and tie, but the tears came when his eyes met the charcoal grey ones that had once offered such love and comfort. His knees buckled as he crashed to the floor sobbing as he held his head in his hands. The guards made a move to right him, but a simple hand held up from the formally dressed man stopped them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Everything he taught me was wrong! I was wrong, so so wrong, please forgive me, I'm so sorry mom." Mikoto Uchiha walked over to stand in front of the son she had not seen in five long years. The guards once again did not move as the echo of a slap was heard.

"That is what you get for tormenting that poor girl, although from your actions my every bit of woman's intuition believes you belong here, my heart cannot agree. You are my son, and I love you, and I forgive you. It seems you finally understand what your father turned you into."

"I'm sorry, mommy I'm so sorry!" She held her son's head to her chest as he cried, the tears she shed though, were not for her son, but for the victim of his crime.

"It's time Sasuke, are you ready?" The boy looked into his brother's eyes.

"I understand everything now… I know now that everything he taught me was wrong, I'm ready Nii-san, I want to be like you."

"I'll help you Sasuke, but it will not be easy. When you get out you will be living with us, you will be on house arrest, but you will get a job and be closely supervised by _me _personally, you will work in _my _company directly under me, one mess up Sasuke and its over. Little mistakes fine; that happens, but one serious mess up and it's over and you will stay here, understood?"

"Yes, I understand, forgive me, please forgive me." Itachi shook his head.

"I'm not the one you should be asking forgiveness from, you hurt that girl and gave her physical and mental scars that will last for the rest of her life. It is not easy to recover from those kinds of wounds Sasuke. She'll be lucky if she ever is able to comfortably be alone in a room with a man she doesn't know, she'll be lucky if she doesn't have nightmares for the rest of her life because of what you did. You have my love and support as a brother, but I cannot forgive you for what you did, that's up to the girl."

"Hinata…"

"What?"

"Her name's Hinata." Itachi only nodded. "Tell me what led up to this Sasuke, and I'll tell you where you went down the wrong and dangerous path that led you to where you are." Slowly he stood and took a seat across from the only family that cared to claim him and began speaking.

**See, it's not that I hate Sasuke….he's just a spoiled brat twit! Oh well….I'm moving on april 1****st****, and it's no joke! LoL… I'm also going to Anime Boston! I'm so excited, especially since one of my best guy friends tricked me into letting him buy me a ticket….(that brat hahahaha) Me, my bro, his Fiancé, my friend, and our mutual buddy are all going as people from L4D, I'm Zoey, my bro's gonna be a common infected I think, our buddy's going to be Bill, my guy friend's gonna be a hunter, and by bro's fiancé's gonna be princess peach just to throw everything off…it's going to be GREAT! I really can't wait! ^^ thought I'd let you guys know….I'll write a chapter at AB too.**

**And review if you dont mind! if you can favorite and add me to your favorite authors list and what not you can type a comment in that little box, remember, reviews for me are motivation to make a better longer story! so for those who review, thanks bunches! for those who are thinking abou it please do! **

**much loves you guys, and thanks for reading!**

**-H09**


	20. Surprise!

When she smiles

Chapter 19

Surprise!

Hinata by now had finally returned to the halls of Konoha High school. She had been back a good four months in fact, not that she paid much attention to anything but her studies, then again they did just switch classes…As she hurried down the hall a flyer fell from one of the notice boards. It was a simple flyer, white paper with bold dark blue lettering, simply stating: Senior Prom.

Hinata was late as she hurried to the gym, then again, everyone who had an art class before gym was always late, especially since the two classes were on opposite sides of the school, she entered the gym and hurried to the lockers to change into gym clothes, finally she arrived into the gymnasium once again looking around and finding a certain red head sitting atop the pushed in bleachers simply watching her. With a smile Hinata hurried over and climbed up. Gaara extended a helping hand when Hinata was close enough and pulled her up.

"So what took you so long? Got lost in your locker?"

"No, just had to put some things away, then Tenten caught me in the hallway and the next thing I knew the bell had already rung and I was running to get here."

"PSSSST!" Hinata looked around in confusion before noticing Naruto clinging to the bleachers a few feet below, when had he gotten _there_?

"Naruto-kun?"

"Gaara, did you ask? Huh? Did ya, huh? Did ya ask? Huh, huh, huh?"

"Naruto shut up before I kick you off the bleachers."

"Hinata-chaaan, Gaara's being meaaaan." The blonde whined pouting up at her.

"Gaara…"

"Naruto, I was just going to ask, now _leave_."

"But-" Gaara stuck his foot on the blonde's head applying a bit of pressure.

"Last chance." Naruto sighed.

"Fine…" He climbed down and finally jumped off when he reached the bottom. Hinata looked over at the red head.

"What were you guys talking about? And what are you going to ask me?"

"Yeah…" 'Wow, this is way tougher than I thought it would be… Hell, asking her Dad to date her was easier.' Gaara scratched his head, ruffling his hair.

"Well, there's this thing coming up at the school, and I was wondering if you'd want to go?" Hinata was intrigued.

"What's coming up? I haven't heard of anything…?" Hinata wracked her mind trying to think of any possible events the school would be hosting…the end of the year was close upon them. Gaara was watching Hinata as she looked thoughtful.

"Prom's coming up, do you want to go?" Hinata's eyes immediately lit up as she smiled.

"I'd love to go with you!" she said excitedly. "When is it?"

"About three days from now." At this Hinata's face fell.

'Of course, prom… That's what Tenten was talking to me about earlier but…'

"Tenten said that they already stopped selling tickets though." She said disappointedly looking down from the top of the bleachers. 'hmmm, they look kind of like ants down there…'

"Yeah they did, but I already bought two." Gaara said holding up the tickets he pulled from his pockets showing the bluenette. Hinata if possible smiled even more brightly.

"Thank you so so much!" she said hugging the red head as she laughed.

"Sabaku-kun! Hyuga-Chan! Your youth is shining brightly!" Guy said looking up at the pair from down below as he beamed at them with his good guy pose, tears streaming down his face. "Because your springtime of youth is shining so brightly the class is going to run twenty laps around the track, and I will be joining ALL OF YOU!" The green clad man shouted as he ran from the gym.

"YES GUY SENSEI LETS GO!"

The class followed in exasperation, laps certainly beat the hell out of Guy's 'Youthful obstacle course' which involved climbing ropes, leaping across mud pits, and running a half mile on lined up balance beams. With the speed of racing turtles, the class made their way to the track field only to see two racing green blurs running around it.

"LEE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS IS ASTOUNDING!"

"THANK YOU GUY SENSEI!"

"YOU'RE AN AMAZING PUPIL!"

"YOU'RE AN AMAZING TEACHER."

"LEE"

"GUY SENSEI"

"LEE!"

"GUY SENSEI!"

Hinata stared in shock as the pair hugged.

"W-was that a sunset!" she asked looking over to Gaara with wide eyes.

"Yep, and ocean waves crashing in the background." Gaara said having seen it many times before. The rest of the class looked unimpressed as they began to slowly make their rounds around the track.

"And how often does _that_ happen?" Hinata asked walking beside the red head who strolled casually along.

"Enough times that you get used to it."

"I see… He never used to act like that since Lee came along…I think he moved here the summer of sophomore year."

"Yeah, Guy's his uncle; apparently his parents are going through a tough time, so he's living with Guy." Hinata nodded.

"Youthful Hinata-Chan! Help me in my training please!" Said the very same Lee the pair was just discussing making Hinata jump.

"Umm, ok? What-Lee? What are you…? EEP!" Before she could finish saying anything, Lee had pulled Hinata across his shoulders fireman style and took off running around the track, now with an irate Gaara on his tail, and Hinata not knowing what to make of the situation.

"I am training Hinata-Chan! When I graduate I plan on becoming a fireman! Firemen always help damsels in distress!"

"Lee I'm NOT in distress!" Hinata squeaked. Lee slowed and placed Hinata gently on the ground, they were on the other side of the track, with the rest of the class, including Gaara on the other end.

"No, but you were Hinata-Chan. Neji was very worried about you, you, know. I'm happy you're doing much Better Hinata-Chan, you always reminded me of my mother's daffodils…" He said putting his hands into the pockets of his track pants as he walked along with her, now looking up into the blue sky. Gaara was still running to catch up.

"You see, one day when I was much younger I was playing in the yard, climbing a tree actually… and I fell right on her flowers. They were ruined, and I felt horrible. My mother works so hard on her garden, too hard in fact. You see because things would rarely grow for her, when they did she would take too good of care of them. Too much fertilizer, too much miracle grow, too much water…Essentially she'd often unintentionally kill them. However…They'd come back every year, against all odds somehow stronger than last time. I don't know what happened to you during the last year Hinata-Chan, but you've grown much stronger since your last return…Since Gaara-kun actually." The black haired boy said with a smile and a wink making Hinata blush. "I've always viewed you as a friend Hinata-Chan, and I hope you see me the same way. Ever since I met Neji and you the first time I was welcomed into your home, I knew that you were going to become strong, and now Hinata-Chan, you're starting to bloom." Hinata was touched, truly. She smiled at Lee and hugged him.

"Thank you Lee, I needed to hear that. This last year has been very difficult for me, but I'm happy to know that there are people who care so much about me. I do see you as a friend, I want you to know that. I don't talk much, I'm a quiet person, but it seems like I'm starting to break out of my shell."

"That's good to know Hinata-Chan, now I'm going to finish my laps before Gaara-kun decides to use his power of youth to kill me." Lee said with a blazing smile as he took off sprinting, just as Gaara ran up panting.

"What *pant* the hell?"

"Don't worry about it, Lee just wanted to talk for a bit Gaara." Hinata said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"So he kidnaps you?" At that Hinata laughed.

"Well, I did agree didn't I?" Gaara blinked, but smiled softly.

"Yeah, I guess you did huh?"

"Yep, totally put myself through that ordeal….Hey Gaara?" Hinata said stretching her arms as she yawned in boredom.

"Hmm?"

"Tag you're it!" She said slapping his shoulder and sprinting off. Gaara took chase.

"No fair! I'm still tired!" Hinata merely stuck her tongue out.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto asked as Hinata ran by.

"Playing tag, Gaara's it!"

"Screw laps I'm in! EVERYONE WE'RE PLAYING TAG NOW, GAARA'S IT SCATTER!" The once quiet group now scattered with teens sprinting around crazily running from the red head. Eventually Gaara caught the loud mouthed blonde slapping him upside the head.

"NARUTO'S IT! No tag backs!" he snapped jumping away from the blonde as he swiped at the Suna boy who bound away with laughter in his eyes.

"NOOO! DAMN YOU Naruto!" Ino screeched as the blonde boy touched her shoulder. Immediately the platinum blonde sprinted over and tapped the nearest student.

"You're it Choji!"

"WHAT! But I don't want-"

"Just play!" With a sigh, Choji tapped Shikamaru, who tagged Kiba, much to the Inuzuka's shock. Kiba ran around trying to tag the other students, and eventually tagged Lee who sprinted over and tagged Tenten. Running after Gaara who sprinted away, she surprised another student by tagging him instead. The boy ran over and tagged Hinata, and when she turned to see who tagged her, she froze with wide eyes.

Raven colored hair, pale skin and dark eyes was all she registered before she scrambled away with a racing heart. The resemblance was incredibly terrifying, but it couldn't be him, _he _was in jail, it couldn't be him. Gaara had noticed the change as she hurried over to him.

"Y-you're it. I need a drink…" She said quickly tagging him before running off to the girl's room. Gaara tagged the nearest student and hurried after Hinata with Tenten in tow.

"Gaara what happened?"

"I don't know, who was that new kid?"

"His name's Sai, he's in my English class…" Then suddenly Tenten's eyes lit up in realization. "Gaara, he looks a lot like Sasuke don't you think? That probably freaked Hinata out, especially since he's supposed to be in jail for the next 5 years or so. Damn, just when she was getting so much better too, I hope she's alright."

"We'll find out soon enough won't we... Can you check for her in the girl's room?"

"It's not even a question you should ask." She said walking through the door. Hinata was standing by the sink rubbing her face with cool water as she tried steadying her breathing.

"You ok Hinata?"

"Y-yeah, just a little surprised."

"The resemblance is creepy huh? But you don't have to worry about Sai. He's a bit awkward, but he's a nice guy."

"Sorry you had to come after me Tenten, I know it's getting old, and you guys are probably tired of it-" Tenten cut her off.

"Hinata relax, you've been through a lot, and although you've physically recovered, you're not all healed emotionally yet. Of course things that remind you of _that_ are going to freak you out. I'd honestly be more worried if it didn't. Don't worry, we're all here for you no matter how long it takes."

"Thanks Ten…"

"No prob. Hinata, now let's go, Gaara's waiting for you and I want to finish playing tag!" Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, lets… Hey Tenten, are you going to prom?" Hinata asked as they walked over to the paper towels so Hinata could dry her face.

"Yep, with Neji, I was tired of waiting for him to ask me so I asked him." She said with a laugh. "Are you going?"

"Yeah, Gaara asked me today, he already bought the tickets. I'm really excited to go."

"Me too, when are you going to get your dress?"

"Tomorrow, want to come?"

"Hells yes!"

"It's settled then!"

"Yup it's a date!" The two girls walked out of the restroom in relatively higher spirits than they went in with, and upon exiting, Hinata walked over, and hugged Gaara.

"Thank you for everything you do for me." Gaara nodded understanding the extent of her words.

"You're welcome, wanna get back to the field? Somehow tag turned to hide and seek." Hearing these words, Tenten grabbed them both and sprinted back to the field.


	21. Unrivaled

When she smiles

Chapter 20

Unrivaled

_"Now that were going to the same school don't ask me how to get to places, don't look at me, don't talk to me, don't sit with me at lunch-_

_"But Neji, I don't-_

_"Don't but Neji me either, everyone knows you were friends with that weird bug kid, and dog boy, just try not to stand out Hinata, people actually respect me and if you do anything to jeopardize that I swear you'll regret it, I'm the president of the student council and I can do whatever I want and if you bring me down in any way I'll make your high school life hell, understood?"_

_"Y-yes Neji-nii…"_

_"And don't call me that, the fact that were cousins and share the same last name is bad enough." The male Hyuga said storming ahead as not to be seen with his younger cousin._

_'When did Neji-nii get so mean?'_

_"Eh don't worry about him Hinata, Neji's always got some kind of stick in his ass." Kiba said walking up from behind Hinata._

_"Thanks Kiba, for always being there for me."_

_"You know I will Hinata-Chan."_

_o0o0o0o0o0_

Hinata had asked Tenten to come along dress shopping, for many reasons, the main ones being that Tenten was a great friend, and because Hinata assumed that out of all the girls to bring to the mall Tenten would be the easiest to keep up with. She was wrong. Tenten's boundless energy was officially unrivaled. After bouncing from store to store, the girls decided to look for their dresses, Tenten spent most of her time helping Hinata find the perfect dress instead of looking for one for herself. Every store the pair went into, Hinata was trapped in the dressing room with at least thirteen different dresses that she had to come out wearing to show Tenten. The bun haired girl didn't like any of them, and Hinata felt the same.

"Don't worry Hinata-Chan. We'll find you the perfect dress soon enough, I mean, we're in the largest mall in the five surrounding counties, It has to be here." Hinata nodded as she walked by yet another store, all the dresses were just too much, too many jewels, too frilly, too long, too short, Glitter overload and the like. A lot of the dresses were the same too, why was it so hard to find a dress that would fit her? And not just her size, there were many in her size, but personality wise. They both wanted to find a dress that screamed Hinata. Hours passed and eventually Hinata sighed as they sat in the food court.

"Tenten, we're running out of stores, what are we gonna do? Even you found your perfect dress!" The bluenette said as her head connected with the table in frustration. Indeed Tenten HAD found the perfect dress, it was knee length black and hot pink with a mandarin collar with pink embroidered lotuses and a dragon that swirled up the side.

"We'll find it soon Hinata, I promise! My women's intuition hasn't failed me yet!" Hinata simply raised an eyebrow at the girl's comment, only recently had Tenten begun believing in 'women's intuition'. "Come on, we have five stores left! There's gotta be something perfect for you in there!" The brunette said dragging Hinata from the table. The next three stores were much of the same, and as they walked through the mall Hinata stopped as her eyes caught a glimpse of shimmering lavender in a store window.

"Tenten, can we look in here?" Hinata asked, not even waiting for an answer as she walked into the store. Tenten looked up at the sign, and in fancy script it read Legendary Beauties. The brunette stared curiously before walking in after Hinata. The store had never been there before, so it had to be new, especially since they were the only customers inside.

"Tenten I'm trying this on!" Hinata said excitedly hurrying into the changing room before Tenten could even catch a glimpse of the dress. However the squeal of delight that sounded from inside the changing room made Tenten smile, if Hinata was this happy, then the dress had to be absolutely gorgeous.

"What do you think?" The brunette looked up and grinned.

"Hinata-Chan, you look amazing! That dress is perfect!"

"I know I love it!" Hinata said jumping up and down happily. The dress was a purple halter top that went to just below her knees, and was covered with black mesh-like lace that was adorned with small crystalline beads. The bottom was embroidered with shining black thread into intricate designs.

"Gaara's gonna love it Hinata-Chan!" hearing this, the bluenette blushed a bit.

"You think so?"

"Of course! Just as you are you look amazing, but think of it, with the right shoes, some makeup and with your hair done you'll look like a princess! So is this the dress?" Hinata smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Absolutely."

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Hinata and Tenten had returned from the mall holding their precious prizes protectively in their arms, they had holed up in Hinata's room for over an hour before a knock came to her door and it opened.

"Hey Ten."

"Sup Gaara?" Hinata walked over and hugged the red head.

"So, I thought we could go out and do something fun. If you accept then we have to run to the mall first because I'm planning on torturing myself for about ten minutes." Hinata looked confused.

"What are you going to do Gaara?"

"Well, now that I don't have to worry about that thing called dad, I can do a few things I've wanted to do." He said simply leaning against the door with a smirk. The girls shared a glance before looking back to the red head. Tenten inched forward from her seat eagerly.

"What'cha gonna do? Get a tattoo? Multiple piercings?" Tenten said jokingly.

"I was actually I'm still debating about the tattoo, but yeah, I'm getting piercings." Silence. "I'm not kidding."

"Really? What do you want pierced?" Hinata asked fingering her pierced ears. She had thought about getting second holes done for a while now…or maybe getting the cartilage pierced… Tenten grinned devilishly and leaned over whispering into Hinata's ear. Gaara watched as Hinata's face progressively began to burn a brighter and brighter red.

"TENTEN!" she shrieked. Pushing the brunette away making the girl laugh.

"Oh come on Hinata you know you'd like that! Don't even lie!" Gaara raised a brow.

"She'd like what?" he asked curiously.

"NOTHING!" Hinata said hurriedly fighting down her blush.

"Ok then…So you wanna come?" he asked.

"Hinata will go, I have to go harass Neji. Believe me, it's long overdue." Tenten said standing. With a wave to Gaara and a wink to Hinata she left.

"So, what was it you'd like Hinata?"

"I'm not saying a thing and you can't get it out of me." Hinata said with a smile as she hurried out the door past him. "Are we going or what?" With that said Gaara followed after the bluenette. "How are we getting to the mall? Walking?"

"Nah, we're taking my bike."

"I thought it was broken?" Gaara smiled.

"It's all fixed now, that's how I got here." He said walking up to the motorcycle and handing her the helmet on the seat while he grabbed his own. Hinata climbed on after Gaara and held on for dear life as they exited the driveway and sped off down the street.

O0o0o0

It's not that Gaara was a bad driver…he was far from it actually, Hinata was just a nervous passenger in any vehicle really. That didn't stop her from enjoying herself as he whipped around corners and eventually pulled into the parking lot. Climbing off Hinata couldn't keep the smile from her face, she had more fun than she thought she would.

"Alright! Onwards!" Gaara said smirking slightly as Hinata looped her arm with his.

"To adventure!" She said happily pointing towards the mall as they walked.

"To riches and gold!"

"What else will we find Captain?" Hinata said in awe as Gaara spoke in a hushed voice.

"Treasures beyond your wildest dreams, your cup will never run empty, and the food almost always tastes good as long as you have money of course…." The pair laughed as they walked into the huge building.

It didn't take them long to find the piercing shop. Gaara picked the black stud and decided to pierce the same ear twice. Hinata watched and flinched at the sound of the piercing gun. Gaara didn't even blink, instead he raised a brow at Hinata.

"What's up?"

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Nah, it's like a pinch, then it's done…why do you want another piercing?" he asked. Gaara had expected Hinata to at least think about it for a moment, but instead she immediately answered.

"I do actually. Right here." Hinata said pointing to the top part of her right ear. Hearing this Gaara grinned.

"Well get it done. I'll get mine done too, then we can match."

"You think I should?" Hinata asked softly.

"If you want to then why not? Make yourself happy Hinata." The bluenette nodded.

"Ok, I'll do it." Hinata sat in Gaara's seat after picking the same stud, only this one was purple, and the red head stood next to her, once the piercing gun sounded, Gaara pinched Hinata's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" She asked rubbing her arm half-heartedly glaring at him.

"You didn't feel the earring go through did you?" Hinata opened her mouth to speak but couldn't come up with an argument, instead she settled for sticking her tongue out at him only to be temporary blinded with a flash. Blinking the lights away Hinata looked to find Gaara holding a red digital camera.

"When did you get that?"

"It's Temari's." Gaara said simply once again swapping places with Hinata so he was back in the seat to get the same piercing as the bluenette. When the gun sounded for the fourth time Hinata pinched Gaara's arm and smirked mischievously.

"You didn't feel the earring right?" hearing this Gaara couldn't help but laugh. After paying they left the mall.

"You know, I think in commemoration of these awesome piercings we should take a picture. There's tons of us as kids, there should be more of us now." Hinata smiled.

"I agree, let me see the camera." After several failed photos from the both of them, the pair asked a passerby to take their picture. They both smiled at the camera, but when it flashed the man taking the picture began laughing as he handed the camera back to the pair. Gaara had held his hand up with the "rock on" sign and had stuck his tongue out, and Hinata had given Gaara bunny ears and stuck her tongue out as well. After thanking the man the two made their way back to Gaara's motorcycle.

O0o0o0o0

When finally the bike ride came to an end, they ended up at the beach and began walking along the shore, shoes in their hands. Hinata picked up small shells every now and then, but mostly they just enjoyed the other's company.

"You know what?" Hinata asked breaking the silence. "We should come down here more often, I love the beach, it should just be a day of us and our friends, what do you think?" she asked looking over to the pondering red head.

"I think that would be nice, me, you, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and maybe Sakura if she's not being a brat…" Hinata laughed hearing that.

"Don't forget Lee."

"I'm still mad at him for stealing you, so no, he can't come on our magical beach trip." Gaara said crossing his arms pouting playfully.

"Gaara! That's not nice." She said laughing pushing his arm.

"You look surprised, I'm never nice!" Hearing this Hinata rolled her eyes.

"You're _always_ nice Gaara, you just pretend to be mean when you're really just a marshmallow." Hinata smiled more when Gaara pouted once again.

"I'm not a marshmallow…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Fine, you aren't a marshmallow, but do you get what I mean Gaara? You've been through so much hell yet you still have faith and hold on to your humanity, you're tough but you aren't hard. You accept the world and the blows it deals out, but it never breaks you."

"Hinata the world's broken me more times than I can count, I broke when I lost you, I broke every time my father would beat me, I broke every time my sister cried over me, I broke every time you got hurt, every single time I couldn't protect you it broke me. You are always the key to my undoing, do you know that? I can live through whatever life dishes out at me because I have you…If I ever lost you…I don't think I could bounce back again, not if I could never see you again." Hinata looped her arm around Gaara's, the beach suddenly seemed chillier than before.

"I promise I'll never leave you, no matter where I'll go I'll always come back to you. Should the event come where I don't come back to you. I want you to move on." Gaara looked over to Hinata in shock as she said those words.

"Gaara I'm serious, if anything ever happened and I didn't make it and you did I would want you to live on, I'd want you to find somebody you could love and make happy. If we stay together until old age and die from natural causes then that would be great, but if something happens and we don't even have a family, I'd want you to go out and get married and have a family that you could hold and protect…a family that you could give your love to, just like how you do for me. I'd want you to go out and find a nice girl and shower her with love like how you do to me…You make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world sometimes you know."

"Hinata stop talking like that. You aren't going to die any time soon…or ever, nope not at all, I won't let you." He said stopping to look the bluenette in the eye.

"Everybody dies eventually Gaara." Hinata said softly thinking of her mother who had left them far too soon.

"Well I won't let you die! If you die I'd have no reason to even live. I could never be with anyone else, never…because I love you and I always will…So stop talking like that!" Hinata simply smiled and gave the red head a kiss as she continued walking down the beach, finally stopping and sitting down in the sand. Gaara sat down next to her and watched as she buried her feet in the sand.

"Did I upset you Gaara?Hinata smiled"

"No, I'm fine…it's just I don't like the thought of us ever being apart again. I don't like saying it, but the thought of losing you scares me. We've been through so much together, and I've almost lost you so many times…each time it scared me even more. You were stabbed, that bastard Sasuke hurt you like he did, you almost gave up your life, you had a miscarriage and it could have killed you."

"Gaara all that proves is that I'm durable, I'm tough, and as long as you're by my side I'll always mend because you're there to help me, just like how I'll always be here to help you. I love you too, and I'll love you forever and a day." Gaara couldn't help but smile softly.

"Hinata, it's starting to get dark, do you think we should head back?"

"Yeah, we probably should." Hinata said standing and brushing the sand off her pants. The ocean breeze blew her hair gently, and the bluenette closed her eyes savoring the breeze scented with the salty ocean air. Hinata felt Gaara's warmth embrace her and a kiss was placed against her cheek, then moments later she was startled when he licked her and ran away laughing.

"Ewww, Gaara that's gross!" she squealed immediately chasing after him. Gaara who hadn't expected Hinata to be able to run so quickly in the sand was surprised when she jumped on him making them both tumble down a small dune laughing the whole way. Gaara lay on top of Hinata watching as her face was flushed pink from laughing; her long indigo hair was fanned out underneath her reminding him of a dark blue halo. Never had she been more beautiful to him than in this moment.

Hinata reached up and brushed a stray strand from the red head's eyes, pausing when she felt the kanji scar on his forehead. Gaara closed his eyes at the touch, feeling as she traced along the curving lines with her delicate fingers. His whole life revolved around that word love. It was something he had never received enough of, something denied to him, something stolen from him, but it was also something he received from Hinata freely, something she willingly gave to him of her own volition. He had been so lost in his thoughts that when he felt her lips press against the scar his eyes blinked open in shock.

Hinata pulled away slowly, and with a soft smile gracing her features, her eyes glowing with warmth. Gaara looked at Hinata for a moment before catching her lips with his. Nothing compared to the kiss they were sharing, and none of their previous ones could measure up, there was something different about this one, it was the intimacy and the closeness they felt with each other. It was pure magical bliss.

"I really do love you, ya know."

"I know…forever and a day right?" Gaara asked with a grin.

"Right." Hinata was helped up by Gaara as they made their way back to the motorcycle holding hands, they had each other, they had their love, they had their family and friends, they had been through hell and back and somehow made it through stronger than before…but being strong doesn't mean one can't break.

**Well here's another chapter...I uploaded it a while ago and totally forgot to post it...oops oh well thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! 3 much love to you all!**


	22. The phone call

When she smiles

Chapter 21

The Phone Call

_He was miserable, lonely, but most of all hungry. Recently his father decided that using his hard earned money to feed the red headed boy was a waste of expenses. That was fine with Gaara, he was used to going without…but not for so long, it had been four days since he'd last eaten and a teacher had foiled his most recent plot for getting food. He sat at the table outside and he rested his head on his arms._

"_Excuse me?" came a soft voice. He felt the table move slightly as someone sat down across from him. Gaara tilted his head looking at the girl who sat across from him with a single sea green eye. "Ummm I just moved here and I was wondering if I could sit with you? You don't mind do you?"_

"_No." She was a small girl with auburn colored hair and brown eyes._

"_Thank you…? What's your name?"_

"_Gaara."_

"_Thank you Gaara, I'm Matsuri." The girl said with a smile as she pulled out her lunch box, like all the others it was filled with food. Gaara looked away from the sight, honestly he wanted to steal the girl's lunch, or at least snag a cookie…why did the gods tempt him so? He looked up once again when he heard the girl sigh._

"_My mom always packs me so much food, you'd think she was preparing me for a week away instead of a few hours at school. I can't eat all this, would you like some?" Gaara merely blinked and nodded his head slowly, fearing that if he were to speak this magical dream bubble he had to be in would pop._

"_I hope you like roast beef." The girl said handing him a sandwich some cookies and the second juice box. After they ate the bell rang and they went their separate ways, Gaara figured he'd never see her again, so he was surprised when they had the same history class. That day they were paired up for the end of the semester final project before holiday break. They had worked during school on the project together for almost a week, but eventually they had to work on it after school as they were falling behind. They would go to Matsuri's house, but one day something changed their routine._

"_Gaara my parents have to work late and they don't like when I have guests over in the house without an adult, we'll have to go to your place today." Gaara swallowed thickly, there was a reason they hadn't been to his house before, and the reason arrived home at 6:00pm every night._

"_Ok, but you have to leave before 6 o'clock ok?"_

"_Sure, my parents should be home by then." She said with a smile. Gaara led the way and they made it to his house in no time. They worked on the project in Gaara's room and now and then Temari would come in to check up on them before walking off. Time had flown and the next time Gaara glanced at the clock it was 6:05 and the sound of a car engine could be heard pull into the driveway._

"_You need to leave." His heart jumped to his throat._

"_Wha? But we're-_

"_Matsuri you need to go now!" Gaara said grabbing her hand quickly running down the stairs and hurrying to the back door._

"_Gaara what's going on?" she asked in a whisper flinching as the door slammed shut._

"_Where the hell is he!"_

"_Gaara?" There was no way he'd be able to get her out of the house now without getting caught._

"_Please just listen, hide in the closet and don't come out no matter what you hear until I come get you ok? Promise me!" he asked in a hurried whisper. Pushing her into the closet he shut the door quietly and peeked around the corner._

"_I promise." He heard her soft voice from the closet. The closet was small and coats and jackets were hanging up. Matsuri moved a space clear and sat down hiding behind two large boxes stacked on top of each other. What the girl heard next terrified her, it was as if a group of people were having an all-out brawl outside of the closet. Suddenly the door whipped open and she saw a hand grab a chain and leave. The sound of pained screaming was now much louder with the door open and she covered her ears, squeezing her eyes shut. Was this her friend's father? Was he doing this to him? Why? Glasses shattered, and the house seemed to be shaking with the man's rage. Finally after what seemed to be forever it stopped. She could hear stomping go up the stairs and a door slam shut. She could hear coughing and wheezy breathing slowly making its way towards the closet door._

"_He's upstairs now…you really should leave." Gaara's pained voice said through the crack of the closet door. Matsuri came out and upon seeing him began to cry, there was blood and bruises everywhere._

"_I'm sorry." She whispered as he as fast as he could brought her to the door, opening it to let her run home, however like always things just don't go to plan, for the moment he opened the door another car pulled into the driveway blaring the horn and blinding the two teens with the head lights. Neither noticed that his father was there until his hand landed on the boy's shoulder._

"_And who might this be Gaara?" the blood drained from the girl's face as she looked at him with frightened eyes which he noticed immediately. He smiled, something that made Gaara very nervous._

"_Normally I don't allow my kids to have visitors so late, but since it's a Friday I'll make an exception." He said as several men entered the house, he made the children sit on the couch._

"_She was just leaving." Gaara said quietly looking at the ground._

"_What was that?" his father asked dangerously._

"_She came to get the information I found on our project, I gave it to her and she was getting ready to leave, her parents are expecting her home very soon and she said they get nervous when she's out late." Gaara said quickly hoping to avoid letting his father put his only friend through some kind of twisted game of his._

"_Of course, of course we shan't keep the little lady, in fact they could give her a ride home it's almost 8:30 after all." He said motioning to the three men sitting across from them, two were obviously intoxicated, and one of them kept eyeing the girl in front of him. Gaara had noticed this._

"_No! I can walk her. It's not far, right down the street."_

"_My parents say I should never get into a car with strangers." She said softly next to the red head as she nervously balled her hands up in her lap._

"_Ok, walk, Gaara stay here, she can go by herself."_

"_But it's dangerous at night! Can't Temari drive her?"_

"_If she walked here she can walk home, get lost." He said with a glare to the brunette who scrambled to her feet and hurried from the house. It was a very long walk to her house, but Matsuri had a feeling that if she had gotten a ride from those men something terrible would have happened. That Monday Matsuri looked for Gaara at the school but he was nowhere to be found, eventually she asked one of the teachers who checked her roster. Gaara had moved and no longer went to the school anymore. That was the last night either saw the other._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Gaara sat alone in the apartment he shared with his siblings working on the last bits of homework he had left, he wanted everything finished that way tomorrow evening he could focus solely on Hinata and they could enjoy their prom, he was determined to make it the best one ever. Just as he flipped his math sheet over the house phone began to ring. Pushing away from the table he walked out into the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Sabaku residence, who's calling please?" Temari had told him time and time again to answer in such a manner, just in case it was some one important. It truly didn't go through Gaara's head until he answered with a simple 'Yo' and Temari chewed his head off from the other line.

"….."

"Hello?"

"…Is this Kankuro?" Gaara's brow furrowed and his heart for some unknown reason started pounding when he heard the female voice across the line….it sounded somewhat familiar.

"No, this is Gaara…" he heard the woman gasp softly, breathing in a shuddering breath.

"I'm speaking w-with Gaara?" Why did he feel so nervous?

"Yes…Who am I speaking with?"

"…" more silence, but Gaara couldn't find it in him to hang up for some reason…he felt as if he needed to stay on the line.

"Your sister is Temari...your brother is Kankuro…your father…is your father there?" Now his heart was beating a crazy rhythm in his chest.

"Who are you and how do you know my siblings? And no, that man is _not _my father, he's dead." The woman on the other line sighed and Gaara stared at the phone weirdly. 'Was that a sigh of relief right now?'

"I've wanted to find you three for a very long time Gaara."

"Who is this?" Why were his hands shaking? Why was he so freaked out? What the hell was going on here?

"My name is Kurara Sabaku, and I'm your mother." Gaara was wide eyed and in shock and quickly slammed the phone back down on the receiver. There was no way that just happened, his mother was dead! She died giving birth to him, she was not alive…someone was just playing a trick, a completely screwed up trick just to mess with him, that definitely explained it. The phone rang once again and Gaara simply stared at it as if expecting it to come to life and bite his hand if he reached out for it.

Ring ring…

Ring ring…

Ring ring…

Suddenly his cell phone in his pocket began to buzz, Gaara ripped it out of his pocked and glanced at the caller ID, which stated: Hinata. He sighed in relief and answered the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, I was going for a walk and wanted to know if you're at your place, I wanted to stop by, is that ok?"

"Yes come over now, where are you? I'll meet you somewhere."

"Gaara? Are you alright you seem freaked out, and I'm just down the block, look out the kitchen window and you'll see me." Gaara glanced through the shades and indeed noticed Hinata half way down the block.

"Doors open, I'll see you in a sec…"

Ring ring…

Ring ring…

"Is the house phone ringing Gaara? You should answer it, what if it's Temari?" She had a good point, but what if it was that woman again?

"I can't answer the phone Hinata, I'm kind of in the bathroom right now." Hinata's voice came from behind him.

"Then why am I looking at you in the kitchen?" she said with a smile as she picked up the house receiver.

"Hello, Sabaku residence Hinata speaking."

"…."

"Well?" Gaara asked looking at Hinata earnestly.

"Hello, is anyone there? If you're looking to speak with Temari, Kankuro or Gaara you have the right number, their just unavailable right now, would you like to leave a message?"

"Yes please…"

"Ok, let me just grab a pen."

"Can you just tell them one thing, please? Especially Gaara, I know he's there but if he doesn't want to speak with me that's fine…Tell them I'm sorry that I haven't been around."

"Ok, I'll let them know can I have your name please? And would you like to leave a number?"

"No, I'm using a public phone, I don't have a number to give them. My name is Kurara, and I'm in Suna with Yashamaru if they want to find me. Thank you, bye." Her name seemed vaguely familiar to Hinata, but she shrugged it off.

"Gaara do you guys know a woman named Kurara? She seems to know you three, she said she's in Suna if you want to find her, with someone named Yashamaru, it's all on this note…are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Temari and Kankuro, and we need to talk about this…I think I'm going to be sick…I need to go lie down Hinata." Gaara said hurrying from the room. He collapsed onto his bed and fought with his stomach, this was crazy, completely absurd. His mother and uncle were dead, that was not his mother on the phone…it couldn't be…

"It just can't be…"

"Gaara are you alright?" Hinata asked gently sitting on the edge of Gaara's bed massaging his head with her fingertips.

"Hinata?"

"Yes love?"

"I…I think that was my mom."

O0o0o0o0o0

Temari was on her way home from work when her phone went off, glancing down she noticed it was a text from Hinata.

H_: Temari, are you on your way home yet? You really need to get back to the apartment, some woman called and Gaara's really freaked out. I think it's very important that you let Kankuro know as well to at least call you so you three can talk about this. I'm at the apartment trying to get Gaara to relax._

Temari quickly responded to the text.

T: _I'm already more than half way home, what happened, is Gaara all right? Who called? What was her name?_

H: _Like I said, a woman called and freaked Gaara out, she said her name was Kurara and she was from Suna and that she knew you three. Gaara thinks it's his mom…that's not possible is it Temari?_

The blonde stared at the phone in shock, instead of responding she simply hurried to the apartment and pulled into the driveway, making it in half the time she usually took. Climbing the steps two at a time, Temari hurried into the apartment and made her way to her brother's room.

"Gaara, are you ok?" she asked kneeling next to the bed where her brother lay on his side facing the wall. "Gaara?"

"Temari…I'm worried about him." Hinata said softly, her hand still massaging his scalp.

"Hinata could you wait in the living room for a bit, I need to speak with my brother alone if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Leaning over she kissed her boyfriend's head and walked from the room. Once Hinata was gone, Gaara rolled over slinging an arm around his sister's neck and buried his head into her shoulder.

"Tems, it was her…it had to be. She said things that dad said when I was a kid…after he'd beat the hell out of me…he'd threaten to send me to live with someone named Yashamaru. But I wanted to stay with you and Kankuro and Hinata and her family…I-I didn't want to be sent away…not to somebody I didn't know…She just kept calling and calling, and after she said that you were my sister, and Kankuro was my brother, she said she was my mother…I hung up the phone, I didn't know what else to do Tems, I didn't!" Gaara said holding onto his sister tightly, Temari could feel him trembling.

"Finally Hinata answered the phone and took a message….it….she said that….the paper said 'I'm sorry that I haven't been around. My name is Kurara and I'm in Suna with Yashamaru if you want to find me.' Temari, she's supposed to be dead…She's supposed to be dead." He said in a choked voice. Temari could feel a warm wetness spreading on her shoulder, she held her brother tighter.

"It's ok, just let it out, just let go, it's ok."

"No it's not…"

"It will be little brother, I promise it will be. Now just relax and go to sleep, don't think a thing about this, just think of tomorrow, you'll be dancing with Hinata-Chan at the prom, think about how beautiful she'll look, ok?"

"Ok…." He said releasing the blonde and turning back over quickly and pulling a pillow over his head. Temari gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before walking from the room.

"Is Gaara ok?"

"He just needs some time alone right now…do you have the message still Hinata?"

"Yeah, I left it on the table."

"Ok, would you like a ride home? I have to pick up Kankuro at the train station anyways, Gaara's going to take a nap, or do you want to just spend the night here?" Hinata knew that they needed their family time right now, and as much as she wanted to be with him it would be best to leave.

"I would like a ride if you don't mind."

"Not a problem." After dropping off Hinata, Temari waited for her brother's train to arrive, luckily she didn't have to even wait five minutes for the train pulled up mere moments after she parked the car. Kankuro walked up and got in the car.

"So what's up with that text you sent me? It said there was an emergency, is everyone ok?"

"I'm not too sure Kankuro. Someone called the house today and Gaara answered the phone…And you know how Gaara can get some times when he's really stressed out when he goes into those states…you know either the terrified puppy states or the random freak out states…well he fell in between today and I have no idea what to do about it."

"Who the hell called and what the hell did they say to him?"

"It's who they said they were that got him so upset…She said her name was Kurara, that she's in Suna and living with Yashamaru." Kankuro looked at Temari as if she'd grown a second head.

"What the hell are you talking about Tems, our mothers dead, Yashamaru's dead, they're both dead! Are you sure it wasn't some weird ass dream?"

"I'm positive, Hinata answered the phone too and took down this message." Temari said handing the note to her brother who took it and scanned through the contents.

"We going to Suna?"

"No, you're staying here in school and dealing with your internship, and you're staying here with Gaara, I'm going to Suna."

"Temari, you have work."

"I already called in and told my boss that there was a family emergency, I've been given a week off."

"Fine, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow after Gaara gets back, I wouldn't miss him in a tux for anything." She said with a soft smile. Together they got into the car and drove back to the apartment.

"So, what's Gaara doing now?"

"I told him to take a nap, so hopefully he's asleep…Kankuro, he was crying…the only thing I've ever seen him cry over was Hinata, and I didn't even see that, I heard it. He's endured so much I swear if this is some kind of sick joke I'm going to get arrested because I will kill them." They arrived back at the apartment, and when they opened the door the phone was ringing. After sharing a glance Temari walked over and answered.

"Sabaku residence, Temari speaking."

"Temari?" The blonde shushed her brother as she listened to the silence.

"Hello?"

"…"

"I'm hanging up now….bye." she said dropping the phone on the receiver.

"It's been ringing ever since you left…Hey Kankuro, what are you doing here?" Gaara said looking from his sister to his brother.

"I came down for the weekend so I could see my brother and your girl all fancy like for the prom of course." Gaara nodded his head and walked back to his room, once the sound of the door latch clicked, Kankuro looked over to Temari worriedly.

"I've never seen him like that-

Ring ring…

Ring ring…

The pair looked to each other and before Temari could, Kankuro grabbed the phone.

"Who's calling?"

"…"

"Listen I'm not going to play any damned games with you so you'd better listen good, whoever the fuck you are, your calling put _my brother_ into a state, that's when he's so emotionally and physically stressed he closes off from absolutely everyone and it's damn near impossible to get through to him and I've never seen him in a state this bad so you'd better start talking."

"Your voice has gotten so deep, I almost didn't recognize you."

"Who the hell is this?"

"You sound so grown up…I remember when you wore your father's work boots and they went up to your knees…Do you remember that Kankuro?"

"Only four people including myself know about that and two of them are dead and the other's right in front of me, who is this?"

'It can't be her, it can't be.' Seeing the look on Kankuro's face Temari snatched the phone from his grasp.

"Who is this!"

"…Who do you think this is?" That voice…only one person had that voice.

"But you're dead." Temari said softly, her eyes watering. It was like speaking to a ghost, how many times had she wished she could talk to her mother through the years, and now it was happening. "Dad said you died giving birth to Gaara. He tried to convince us to hate him because you were dead; because he thought you died do you know what he's done to my brother?" Temari asked in a soft but angered voice.

"…"

"Ever since he was brought home my brother was neglected, starved, abused mentally, and physically beaten, and tortured, he used a knife to carve the word love into my brother's forehead when he was three years old! Do you know how many broken bones he's had? Broken arms, ribs, leg fracture, broken collar bone, fractured skull, broken wrist and ankle….All that at the same time! Stitches, staples and morphine drips at seven years old! Where the hell were you! Why did you let that happen? At ten years old he swallowed an entire bottle of pain medication wanting to kill himself because he couldn't live like this anymore. Who found him like that at fourteen years old? Not you! He did that TWICE! And every time it's because he felt as if he wasn't loved, because the man who fathered us convinced him that he murdered you with his birth! I'm coming to Suna to find you, and the only reason I'm going to do so is so I can punch you right in the face when I get there and make you feel the slightest bit of what my brother felt for sixteen and a half years! Do not ever call this number again, we want nothing to do with you. I raised my siblings myself since I was six years old, we may have needed you then, but we do not need you now. Good Bye Kurara."

With that Temari slammed the phone back on the hook sat down and cried.

"Tems? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just need to go talk to our brother, ok? If you want to come you can, but I need to go check on him."

"Ok, go check, I'll be in the living room." Temari walked down the hall and knocked before entering her brother's room.

"Gaara?" We have to talk Gaara…"

"She's alive and left because of me…" Temari turned and seen her brother sitting against the wall with his head on his knees.

"She didn't leave because of you, she left because she only cared about herself, she left me and Kankuro too, not just you."

"All this time, I felt as if I deserved all that torture….because I took our mother from you and Kankuro…Why did he do this to me Tem?" Gaara asked with pleading eyes.

"Oh Panda…" Temari said sitting down next to her brother and putting her arm around his shoulders. "You need to stop thinking like that, you never deserved it, not even when we thought she was dead. Nobody deserved what you lived through…Our father was a weak man, he didn't deserve anything good in life, and the fact that he ended up with us only proves that thought of mine. My life would not be the same without you or Kankuro, and as horrible as it sounds, I'd never change my life if it meant that you'd be different in any way. I love you as you are, and I love Kankuro as he is, and you two love me and you have a special girl who's head over heels for you. And you know what? Our mother died a very long time ago, she died when she left us because she might as well have! Gaara, I'm going to Suna after you get back from prom, if you'd like to go I'll bring you, but if you don't want to go that's perfectly fine, but I'm not going to sit idly by while she walks around somewhere not knowing the pain she put us through. You can let me know whatever you chose, I love you Gaara. I have to go talk to Kankuro now, ok? It's pretty late too so after that I'm going to bed, but if you still need to talk wake me up ok?"

"Ok…I'm going to bed."

"Good night."

"Night." Temari walked from the room, and Gaara watched as the door closed behind her. Standing he walked over to his desk and rummaged through the drawer until he found the bottle of pain medication, popping the top he poured them all out into his hand, he was tempted, by the gods was he tempted, but the moment he brought the handful of pills to his mouth his mind was assaulted by various memories…

_Flashback_

"_Gaara? GAARA! Oh no oh no oh no!" One moment he was on the ground preparing to slip away, the next moment he was being forced to puke his lungs and everything else out. "Why? Why would you do that Gaara? You think you aren't loved? You are I love you and I swear if you ever do this again I'll smack the red right outta your hair!" He was ten years old._

_He had just been thrashed from one end of the house to another, and Gaara sat in the corner of his room with a bloody razor in his hand…it was strange, pain was something he had never grown accustomed to , but causing your own pain, to be the one in control…it was addicting…he was twelve…_

_He'd just been beaten up by the group of boys in school and was hiding in the bathroom, while getting pummeled he managed to steal one kid's lunch, he hadn't eaten in four days. A teacher caught him in the bathroom and as punishment they took the food away, not knowing he hadn't eaten in days, that was the day he started cutting in school, to have control over something at home was one thing, but to have such control anywhere, it was almost magical…he was thirteen_

_He hadn't eaten in over a week his father told him that if the house wasn't up to his specification when he returned from work, he'd kill him…he almost did…after ordering the boy to fill it he tried drowning him in the bathtub, the day after he threw a bottle of pills at his son and told him to die already, he tried, but once again his sister found him before the pills could dissolve enough…he was fourteen_

_They had just moved in the new house…Gaara put a box in the wrong location, his father grabbed the nearest item and began beating him with it, it was an old baseball bat Kankuro used when he was in little league…The next day he went to school and found Hinata….he was fifteen_

_He sat in the waiting room, Hinata had been stabbed and was in emergency surgery, that day Gaara decided to stop cutting himself…he was fifteen_

_They went to a party and something felt off, after losing her and receiving a phone call that consisted of an agonizing scream of pain he went searching for her, only to find her hours later crying and alone in the middle of a dark park, she had been beaten and raped, he knew that's what happened, but she was so afraid she never told…he swore to himself to always protect her even if the cost was his life…he was sixteen_

_Hinata was sick, very sick, her temperature raised so high that had she been alone it very well could have killed her, Gaara was never happier to know the people he and Hinata called friends, even though he wouldn't admit it, he called every single one of them friend that day, he was still sixteen_

_He knew it was Sasuke, the way she acted whenever he was around was proof enough, he got a phone call during gym, he had come after her again and Gaara wasted no time coming to the rescue. Her father came to collect both of them from school, Gaara refused to stay because he could sense a change in his friend, a very dark change, mere hours passed by when he found photos of her mother scattered on the ground, in a panic he kicked the door open to find Hinata barely conscious after swallowing a bottle of sleeping pills. He saved her as Temari saved him twice, and he told her the same thing his sister told him…She was loved…That night she confided to him that at the party she had been raped…he swore on his life that he would put her broken pieces back together…he had just turned seventeen_

_He woke to see her, he had been in a car accident and was in the hospital…if waking up meant seeing her face, then maybe his life was something worth keeping, that day he decided never to try and commit suicide again, that was also the day Hinata miscarried a baby she never knew she was pregnant with, Gaara still loved her and always would, even when she didn't love herself he was seventeen_

_They had to go to court, they caught Sasuke on camera assaulting Hinata. She had to testify and tell the courts about the night of the party, and about the baby she lost. If she didn't Sasuke would never be punished for his crimes against her, she had been so brave, even in the face of the person who hurt her in such a way…Gaara wished he had her strength…he was seventeen_

_End Flashbacks~~~~_

He spit out the pills that were in his mouth back into his hand, and standing he walked over to the window and threw them as hard as he could. Never again would either of his parents have such control of his life, His father was dead and would never physically hurt him again, and his mother was dead to him even if she was alive…Temari was right, they never needed her. Gaara felt lighter than he had ever felt, it was as if the world had been lifted from his shoulders he didn't need to go to Suna, there was nothing for him there, everything he held dear to him was in Konoha, his family, his friends and the love of his life…but then again, he'd like to see old man Baki…and maybe find Matsuri, she was a great friend to him before he moved…Above all, he wanted to show them that he had found his happiness somewhere. Maybe going to Suna wasn't such a bad idea after all.

When he was five years old, Gaara decided he wanted to marry Hinata, at seventeen, he decided that at five he had had the smartest thought in his life…


	23. Prom Night Rumble

When she smiles

Chapter 22

Prom night rumble

"_Kiba you can't just start rumors about people like that it's not right!" Hinata said staring at her friend in disbelief, when had the change become so drastic? When had one of her best friends in the world become such a …such a…jerk?_

"_Hinata you just don't understand, I'm popular now who wouldn't believe me if I said that?"_

"_I wouldn't and anyone with half a brain wouldn't! You're being mean and I don't like it Kiba. What happened to you?"_

"_I have friends now Hinata, that's what happened to me! I have friends who are cool and popular, I'm finally in!" Hinata couldn't help but feel hurt, he had friends __**now**__? What did that make her then!_

"_So what about junior high and the last few years of elementary school? Was our friendship nothing? Am I nothing to you Kiba?" She watched as several popular students stopped to observe the commotion, Kiba noticed them too. He crossed his arms coolly._

"_You were just a onetime thing babe, I've moved on." Hinata stared in shock, was he insinuating what she thought he was? That they had been together? Based on the group's reaction…he was. Then she surprised everyone when she punched Kiba hard in the face._

"_Inuzuka Kiba, you are disgusting and a pig and I'm sorry I ever saw you as a friend! And just so you know I will never forgive you!" she said storming past the group, however anger soon turned to anguish and she couldn't hold back the tears. Before classes let out for the day rumors spread like wild fire about the bluenette, 'she was easy' 'she was a slut' 'she and Kiba had gone all the way' 'she'd have sex in the bathrooms, locker rooms, under the bleachers, in the library, and in an empty class room, anywhere really' 'she was sleeping with her teachers, it was how her grades were so good' 'She'd punched Kiba in the face' Of all the rumors that spread, only one was true._

_After that day Hinata spent most of her time either in the art room or hiding away in the library, especially at the end of the day so the students couldn't harass her as she left. One day she passed the student council room as she made to exit and nodded to Neji as she passed. He had been acting warmer towards her especially since she had returned home from school crying for the past week. He smiled and nodded and went back to his group meeting. Hinata fiddled with the lock on her locker until a shadow loomed over her._

_O0o0o0o0_

"_And that's why we need a martial arts club, we can even disguise the name saying that it teaches self-defense if we have to if they think we'll be karate chopping each other." Tenten said sitting down as the rest of the group mulled over their thoughts, a student was about to speak but was cut off by a shriek._

"_Neji!" The long haired Hyuga quickly ran from the room to find a senior student grabbing at his little cousin who was frantically pushing him away in a panic. Neji wasted no time jumping the older male as Hinata sat on the ground and cried. The fight was soon over as school security arrived and Neji explained what happened. For fighting he lost his right as student council president for the year. Hinata expected him to be angry with her, but much to her surprise he wasn't. She sat quietly in the car as he drove._

"_Hinata I'm not mad at you…but what the hell is going on?" he asked looking over to the girl as she sat in the passenger's seat. "What's up with all those rumors Hinata? I know they're not true."_

"_Kiba was being mean so I yelled at him in front of his friends, then he insinuated that we'd been together…that we had sex…so I …punched him in the face and told him he was disgusting…" Hinata said quietly. Neji looked pissed at Kiba's insinuation but placed a protective hand on her head. _

"_If it means anything, I'm proud of you for giving him a good punch to the face." For the first time in over a week Hinata laughed._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Crazy was the only word to describe it, how can one night which started out so amazing go so incredibly psychotically crazy then go back to absolute bliss? Hinata didn't even know it was possible! The day started as any other, however today was different, special…today was the day of prom.

Tenten was running around Hinata's room like crazy grabbing this and that from her bag, she was already in her dress and was now trying to figure out what to do with her hair, she had the crazy assumption that her hair needed to be pinned securely in place in case something happened and all hell broke loose, like the zombie apocalypse or something like that. Hinata wondered where all her energy came from. She too was in her lavender dress and her hair was pulled back with only her bangs framing her face.

"Tenten, nothing's going to happen."

"I'm telling you Hinata something's going to go off somewhere tonight…can you run in your shoes?"

"Their flats Ten…"

"Oh…right."

"What do you think's going to happen?"

"I don't know but I don't like this feeling I've got at all. I'm sticking to you like glue and I'll have Gaara do the same. I'm serious Hinata stick with someone tonight."

"Ok, ok, I will I promise. Besides I don't plan on leaving Gaara's side at all tonight anyways." Hinata said grabbing her shoes and slipping them on. A knocking came to the door and it opened, however Tenten's foot jammed it shut.

"Are you guys almost done, the limo's here." Gaara said through the door trying to see through the one inch crack in the door.

"No early lookies at Hinata, it's bad luck."

"Isn't that during a wedding Ten?" Hinata asked sitting on the bed and fixing her earrings.

"Same difference." She said shrugging at the bluenette, then she turned back to the red head.

"Go down stairs you, we'll be down in a minute. Make sure Neji's there for my grand entrance alright?"

"Yeah sure thing." Gaara said as he walked away from the door.

"Ok, so we have bobby pins, our little shiny hair thingies and my chopsticks in case I want to change my hair, now I'm sure that if we were going to get into some trouble we could use the bobby pins to…" Hinata stared at her friend and shook her head, why was Tenten so determined that something bad was going to happen tonight?

O0o0o0o0

Finally Tenten was finishing up her speech about what could be used as what weapon they made their way down the stairs. Gaara and Neji stared in awe at their dates and after taking a few pictures they hurried to the Limo, they were grabbing the rest of the gang as well. Once every one was gathered the vehicle made its way to the prom location two towns over. After showing the teachers their prom ticket and school ID they were allowed inside the building which turned out to be some kind of club. Immediately Ino grabbed all the girls and dragged them to the dance floor, Hinata looking very reluctant as she did so.

"Ino, I'm more of a slow dance person." Hinata said as she was dragged onto the floor.

"Just have fun Hinata, try new things or you'll never leave your shell." The blonde said simply after a few minutes or so Hinata was having much more fun than she thought she'd be. Eventually the boys found them and joined in. After a good dozen songs Hinata walked away from the dance floor, she needed a break. Sitting down at the bar she asked for a bottle of water which much to her surprise they were giving away for free. As she sipped her water and was catching her breath from all that dancing, a hand came down on her shoulder and a strangely deep voice whispered in her ear making her tense up.

"Having fun?" Hinata turned to see Tenten and immediately sighed in relief.

"Tenny you scared the hell out of me!"

"And you scared the hell out of us, remember the buddy rule Hinata? At least tell us if you're going somewhere we're sharing our prom with two other high schools, there's a lot of people here we don't know." Tenten said worriedly as she sat down next to the bluenette and got a bottle of water for herself. "I swear Hinata, if you keep wandering off I'll super glue your hand to mine for the rest of the night. I told you, tonight makes me feel weird, I just don't want to see any of my friends get hurt, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I worried you. But did you forget that I know how to fight?"

"Of course not, but two or three against one is never good odds." Hinata nodded, although she thought the brunette was being paranoid, Hinata knew she had a really good point there.

"Excuse me girls, these drinks are from the young man across the bar." The bartender said placing a glass of soda in front of Hinata and another in front of Tenten.

"Who from?" The brunette asked.

"Oh, the red headed gentleman, but honestly you girls should be wary from accepting drinks from strangers." Hinata leaned over and noticed Gaara at the end of the bar. He winked at her making Hinata blush as she smiled.

"It's ok, that's my boyfriend." Hinata said smiling at the man who nodded and walked away.

"Gaara's such a dork." Tenten said laughing and taking a sip of her soda.

"What? I thought it was cute." Hinata said as she drank some of hers. "Admit it, if it was Neji who did that you'd be swooning all over him right now."

"That I can't deny. What do you say to a quick bathroom run before we go back to the dance floor? No point in going back down only to have to run back up here."

"Sure." Hinata said hopping off the stool and following the brunette to the bathroom, opening the door they could hear some girls talking angrily and immediately Tenten grabbed Hinata's arm to stop her as she listened.

"Guys listen just leave her alone, she didn't do anything wrong." A familiar voice said.

"Is that Sakura?" Hinata whispered to Tenten who nodded and shushed her.

"How of all people can you say that, it's all her fault!" an outraged girl said.

"Yeah you said it yourself Sakura."

"Yeah Karin I did say that, but that was months ago before I learned what really happened, Hinata did nothing wrong, it was all Sasuke! He hurt her! You guys can't even deny it, she was all over Gaara since day one, she never wanted to date or even be near Sasuke. So leave her be." Hinata was wide eyed as she looked at Tenten.

"It's all that bitches fault, I say we still kick her ass."

"Tayuya no, I said to leave her alone."

"Sakura what the hell's gotten into you? You were all for giving that goody two shoes a beat down!"

"Yeah BEFORE I learned what happened! Hinata never did a thing, and she didn't deserve what happened to her. And you guys better leave her alone or I'll kick your asses myself!" The Pinkette said angrily to the two other girls. "Hinata's a good person, she always has been so let your issues go or I'll make you let them go."

"Damn it Sakura! We'll get her back for what she did to Sasuke eventually."

"WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO? I've told you time and time again she did nothing wrong! Get it through your thick head Karin!"

"She got him expelled! She got him arrested and thrown in jail! That's unforgivable!"

"No, Sasuke did that to himself, and he deserves everything he gets-

The sound of a slap could be heard as it rang through the room as Sakura gasped. Hinata and Tenten looked at each other wide eyed.

"Karin you're so in for a world of hurt!" immediately the sound of a scuffle could be heard as Tenten and Hinata hurried over in time to see the pink haired girl pin the red head beneath her and began pummeling her. Tayuya was just about to kick Sakura but Tenten grabbed her shoving her to the ground.

"How about a fair fight huh? What I tell you about odds of a 2 against 1 Hinata?" The brunette asked with a smirk as Hinata simply shook her head. Sakura continued to clobber the girl beneath her until she was knocked back by Karin's punch. As they watched Karin and Sakura fight, neither Tenten nor Hinata paid attention to Tayuya who had taken that moment to attack the indigo haired girl who screeched in shock.

"Oh hell no!" Tenten snapped grabbing the school's star flautist by her hair as Hinata punched her square in the jaw and shoved the girl away from her.

"It's two against one Tayuya. Do you really want to play this game with us?" Tenten growled as she shoved the girl away once again. "Get lost. Sakura wrap this up we're bound to draw a crowd soon." The brunette said turning to Sakura who had punched the red head right in the nose causing it to gush uncontrollably. Now Tenten hurried over and pulled Sakura back before her dress could be stained with blood.

"Let's go, and ditch the gloves Pinky, they'll draw way too much attention." It seemed Sakura was way ahead of her for she was already pulling her light pink blood stained gloves from her hands.

"Hinata, they shouldn't be bothering you any time soon. Tenten could you go grab a nurse or a teacher?" the brunette was curious and did as she was told. Sakura knelt next to Karin and was using her gloves to stop the bleeding.

"Now you're going to listen to me and listen good, you got elbowed on the dance floor understood?" the red head nodded immediately. "Good, I saw you bleeding when you came in, you were dizzy so I had you lie down. Hinata and Tenten came in shortly after and I sent Tenten to get help for you. So tell me now, how did you end up bleeding Karin?"

"I got owbowed on da dance foor."

"Very good, who was in the bathroom when you got here?"

"You were."

"Who did I send for help?"

"Denden."

"Good job, this better be the story you give in the next few minutes or next time I'll be sure to break your nose you dumb-Poor thing, Tenten will be back soon with help I promise!" Sakura said changing her threatening tone to one fraught with worry as the bathroom door burst open with Tenten leading a teacher quickly behind her. Hinata stared in shock as the teacher paused and suddenly began to laugh at the scene.

"Umm, Miss Mitarashi? Why are you laughing?" Hinata asked softly.

"Because I know one of you punched her, I could tell it was long overdue…So Karin how'd you get your bloody nose? Did you trip? Open the bathroom door too fast to get out of the way? Either way I don't really care but let's hear your story."

"I got owbowed on da dance foor."

"Riiight. So why are you using Sakura's gloves to stop the bleeding instead of some tissue?"

"I gave her what I had in my hand at the time because I was so surprised to see her bleeding like she was." Sakura said her voice sugary sweet.

"Good cover up, if I hadn't grown up being the queen bee of my high school I wouldn't have caught it. Let's go Karin there's a medical room out in the lobby." Anko said as she pulled the girl up from the floor. Once they were gone Sakura rounded to Tenten.

"Of all the teachers in the world why did you grab her?"

"Anko-sensei is the coach of the women's fighting team, of all people who'd find this funny and not give us shit over it it'd be her." Tenten said with a grin. Sakura smiled back at her as she shook her head.

"I'm in the mood for dancing…what say you two? Sakura asked as she walked over to the sink to wash the blood from her hands.

"Yeah."

"Definitely."

Together the three walked from the ladies room and made it back to the dance floor just in time for the music to slow.

"Sakura-Chan my delicate blossom! Would you please share this dance with me?" Lee boomed materializing in front of them and holding out his hand for Sakura to take. She smiled at the black haired boy.

"I'd love to Lee, Thank you." The Pinkette said walking away with him.

"He thinks Sakura's a delicate blossom? PFFT!" Tenten immediately began laughing and Hinata couldn't help but smirk, if he'd seen what Sakura had done only minutes earlier what would he have thought then?

"Come on, let's go find Gaara and Neji." The brunette said pulling Hinata along until the brown haired Hyuga pulled Tenten over.

"Gaara's looking for you Hinata. He said he'd be waiting for you by the stairs." Neji said pulling Tenten farther away so they could dance to the soft slow tune. Hinata walked over to the stairs and looked around for the red head, finally Hinata spotted him and noticed he wasn't alone but talking to a brunette haired girl who looked far too happy to be near him. In fact she was jumping for joy and…why the hell was she hugging him? Hinata had no idea who this girl was, but obviously she knew her boyfriend in some way so quickly she hurried over watching as they sat at a nearby table. Making her way over Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey love." Hinata said with a smile completely ignoring the brunette who sat in front of them at the table, however the brunette immediately jumped up looking thrilled.

"You must be Hinata! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it Gaara!"

"Yes, I'm Hinata, and you are?" the bluenette said smiling at the girl before her, her aura clearly screaming 'He's _mine_.'

"I'm Matsuri! I was one of Gaara's friends from back in Suna! I can't believe I actually found you Gaara, I'm still so surprised! I only moved here this last year but I never expected you of all people to be here!"

"I know, I was actually considering going back to Suna to find you and another friend of mine Baki. I just wanted you guys to know that I found my happiness." He said holding onto Hinata's arms which were still around his neck making the bluenette blink in shock.

"What?" Gaara looked back at her and the brunette before her only continued to smile.

"Me and Gaara were only friends for a few months, but the whole time all he did was talk about you and your family, and how he'd find you some day. I'm happy Gaara, I'm happy you found your special person and that of all times you found not only the person, but you found that person in your best friend. The slow songs are starting, so why don't you two go dance? I have to go find my guy anyways. It was a pleasure meeting you Hinata, and I'm so happy I got to see you again Gaara, we three should hang out some time! You've been blessed and I wish you two the best." Matsuri said as she walked off.

"All you did was talk about me Gaara?"

"When I was with you I was the happiest I've ever been, why wouldn't I?" This made Hinata blush happily.

"I'm happy you got to see your friend again Gaara, who would have thought it would be here of all places?" The red head simply nodded.

"Would you like to dance Hinata?"

"Yes." Standing he took her hand and walked to the dance floor which was filled with slow moving couples holding each other tightly, They arrived on the floor just as the current song ended and a new one began.

"This one I asked for specifically." Gaara said pulling Hinata close. Once the music started her heart leapt.

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises, _

_How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

"This is the song…this is the one I said was ours." Hinata said smiling softly.

_Watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. _

_One step closer..._

"I know, this song fits us perfectly." He said with a smile as he took a step closer to the bluenette and began whispering the words in her ear.

"_I have died every day waiting for you, _

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you, _

_For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more."_

_Time stands still, beauty and all she is, _

Suddenly they stopped dancing as if time froze, at this Hinata smiled once again, this time she began singing the song to the red head who held her so safely in his arms.

"_I will be brave, I will not let anything take away, _

_Standing in front, of me _

_Every breath every hour has come to this," _

_One step closer… _Now Hinata moved closer to Gaara.

_I have died every day waiting for you, _

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more. _As they moved to the music they began to sing quietly to each other.

"_All along I believed I would find you, _

_Time has brought your heart to me, _

_I have loved you for a thousand years, _

_I'll love you for a thousand more." _

_One step closer… _Gaara moved closer to the bluenette, there was but a mere inch between them.

_One step closer… _Hinata took another step to the red head, there was not even a shadow in between them as they swayed softly to the music.

_I have died every day waiting for you, _

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more. _

_All along I believed I would find you, _

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you, _

_For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more._ The music slowly died down however the pair stayed close still holding each other.

"I love you Hinata."

"I love you too Gaara, thank you for requesting our unofficial song." She said leaning her head up to kiss the red head. They danced several more songs together until finally it was the final call, the last song of prom night. It was a fast paced song, but Gaara and Hinata were in their own little bubble without a care in the world for anyone but each other as they continued to sway gently as they slowly made their way off the dance floor. Hinata was happy, happier than she'd been in a very long time. Never had she felt so loved than she did at this moment as she was held tightly in his embrace. Once the song was over that was the official end of prom unless one were to count the many after parties…None of the group decided to go to one. Lee went home ecstatic that Sakura had danced with him for the duration of the prom, Naruto pretty much bounced around the room and was beat as he practically crawled up his walkway, Ino and Sakura ended up crashing at Tenten's house since the three lived close to each other and had crazy amounts of girl talk about who danced with who. Who wore what and who broke up with who and why, and the blonde bragged the entire time about not only making the Lazy Nara dance with her as well, but dragging both he and Choji who both claimed that they weren't going to prom to the prom. Tenten gushed about how good a dancer Neji was even though she refused to let him lead…it kind of turned into a wrestling match over the slow dance, but for once the head strong Tenten gave and was pleased with the results, and even Sakura admired Lee's dancing ability. Neji was dropped off at the Hyuga manor, and Hinata and Gaara went to the Sabakus apartment to let Temari take pictures of them before she killed him.

They walked up the stairs and Gaara unlocked the door expecting his siblings to be sitting on the couch waiting for him but was surprised to find an empty house and a note on the table in his brother's sloppy handwriting.

_Gaara,_

_Went to hospital Temari cut her hand with a knife trying to make dinner, she'll probably need stitches, it's about nine now so we'll be back around midnight with the hospital being so slow and on the other side of town, later._

_-K_

_Ps, there's bloody chicken on the stove that's half raw if you want to eat it….if you're hungry I'd suggest you order out and maybe throw that attempt at food away, oh and get rid of this note because if tem sees me trashing her food she'll-~~~_

Gaara looked at the paper weirdly, the sentence was never finished, there was just a crooked line of ink. He smirked pretty sure Temari had read the note over his shoulder and punched him.

"Where is everyone?" Hinata asked quietly and with a yawn as she sat down on the couch.

"Hospital, Temari cut her hand cooking."

"Ouch."

"Yeah your dad has pictures, why don't we just duplicate those and give them to Temari. That way we can get out of these clothes, get into pajamas and just sleep." The red head said with a yawn.

"Well we have to take at least one picture here." Hinata said stifling back a yawn, damn those things were contagious.

"Ok, we can do that, we can use the mirror in the hall, I'm too tired to screw with this thing." Gaara said pulling the camera from his pocket as they walked to the mirror. They took several pictures, Hinata absolutely loving the last one where he had his arms around her shoulders and was resting his chin on her head. "Alright, picture time is done, time for bed." He said walking to his room and pulling out an old pair of shorts and one of his t-shirts for Hinata which she carried to the bathroom.

Gaara pulled off the jacket and vest hanging them up, he actually liked the vest, it was red and black while the jacket and slacks were black. He pulled off the tie and threw it on his desk and kicked his shoes off his feet sending them to unknown locations in his room and unbuttoning his dress shirt. Grabbing pajama pants he pulled them on covering up his boxers just in case Hinata was almost done changing.

Hanging up his shirt and leaving on the tank top he walked over to the mirror and looked at his hair, it didn't look half bad tamed…but it wasn't him so immediately he began ruffling his hair like crazy until it looked normal again. Once satisfied he walked over to the door and opened it just in time to see Hinata walk from the bathroom her dress in hand. He had to admit to himself that she looked cute in his clothes, not that it was a hard thing to admit.

Hinata walked back to Gaara's room after grabbing a hanger from Temari's closet and hung her dress next to his suit. Normally she would sleep on the couch, but tonight…she wanted to try something different. Walking over to Gaara's bed she climbed under the blankets and scooted over to the edge and snuggled against the pillow. She watched as he walked in from the bathroom and flopped on the bed jumping and making a squeaking sound when he noticed her under the covers.

"Didn't see you there." He said nonchalantly

"I figured." Hinata said unable to hold her laugh back.

"You heard nothing."

"Right."

"I mean it."

"I told you that you were a marshmallow." Hinata said poking him. Gaara narrowed his eyes and immediately his hand shot to her side making her squeal loudly as she laughed trying to squirm away.

"Ok I take it back! I take it back!"

"And?" he asked continuing his tickle torture.

"I h-heard nothing!" he stopped as quickly as he started and lay contentedly on the bed listening to Hinata grumble about him exploiting weaknesses. He merely laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulling the bluenette close.

"Admit it, you liked it."

"I'll admit to nothing."

"Right, but I know you're thinking it." He said as Hinata's head rested on his shoulder.

"Night."

"Good night, sweet dreams."

**That's chappy 22! Hope you liked it guys because I just finished it for ya! Read review leave a comment, let me know your thoughts. Oh, the song for the prom was a thousand years by Christina perry, it's quite pretty and it fit.**


	24. The scars that remain

When she smiles

Chapter 23

The Scars That Remain

"_Shino, that's what he said! I can't believe he's gotten so mean." Hinata said sadly into the phone cradled on her shoulder as she sat on her bed alone in her room._

"…_Popularity does that to people Hinata, they get so preoccupied with what others think of them they do not contemplate wrong and right, they just do what feels good." Shino said wisely, then he decided to change the subject, he could hear how his friend was hurting, even if he was several hundred miles away._

"_How are you and Neji getting along? Any better since I've been gone?" This made Hinata blink and suddenly she jumped up._

"_Yeah he totally saved me last week! Oh Shino I feel so bad, Neji worked so hard to be the student president and he lost it all because of me!" Hinata said miserably, however her friend was intrigued._

"_What do you mean he 'saved' you? Did something happen? Hinata?" The bluenette could hear the worried concern in his voice._

"_You don't even know the half of it, it's all because of K-Kiba, I'll n-never ever f-forgive him." She sniffed wiping her eyes dry._

"_Hinata what happened?"_

"_It's his friends and him and all those rumors Shino, there are rumors about me going around the school that I'm sleeping with everyone! With Kiba, the teachers, and people believe it!" Shino was stunned into silence on the other line, how anyone could believe that about Hinata of all people is ridiculous. But he could feel that there was more she wasn't telling him, something must have happened because no matter how many rumors went around Hinata wouldn't suddenly declare that one of her best friends was her friend no more._

"_Hinata, __**what**__ happened?" If something had happened to Hinata because of this he really was going to find Kiba on spring break and give him a good hit upside the head._

"_Some guy felt me up and I freaked out and screamed for Neji and he ended up beating the crap out of that guy." She said trying not to cry and failing miserably. Oh yes, Kiba was getting a good hit next week, Luckily for Shino his school let out a week earlier than Hinata's and Kiba's, he was planning on surprising them with a visit for spring recess but the plans of goofing off with his friends was shot, he'd still hang out with Hinata though._

"_Neji seemed to have handled that well Hinata, is that how he lost his presidency?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well there is a loophole, he was merely protecting someone who couldn't defend themselves, I'm sure if you brought it up to the principal they'd see reason, especially with his record and grades. I'm almost positive that would work."_

"_You really think so?"_

"_Absolutely, write up a letter tonight and bring it into school tomorrow to give to the principal and ask for a meeting. I know you aren't a confrontational person but if you really want to make it up to Neji and get his position back it's what you have to do." The Aburame said simply through the phone._

"_Thank you Shino, you're always such a big help! I hope I get to see you in a few weeks."_

"_Maybe Hinata, maybe…I have to go now though, we're having an evening class on nocturnal insects that's due to start in a few."_

"_Ok Shino, have a good class and be careful not to get eaten by anything." Hinata said with a slight laugh._

"_I'll be sure to do so." He said simply. "Bye."_

"_Bye." Hinata hung up the phone and smiled a bit, she really hoped Shino's plan would work, she really wanted to help get Neji's position back for him. Pulling out some paper and finding a pen she began to write a letter to the principal._

_O0o0o0o0_

"Are you sure you want to do this Gaara, we can always turn around and go home, there's plenty of time before the plane leaves." Temari asked as they drove down the highway.

"Yes, I'm sure…I want to go back. I want to find some people." The red head said as he watched the skyscrapers coming into view, they were nearing the airport and had a whole hour to wait before their flight came up, and it seemed Temari really didn't want him to go.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Gaara, if we end up seeing her I don't want you to get upset." The blonde said softly.

"I won't Tem, besides I'm not here to see her anyways." Gaara said finally ignoring his sister who seemed to take the hint as they pulled into the parking garage. They didn't have much to bring with them, they'd be there for two, three days tops, luckily for Gaara he wouldn't need even that much time. With Hinata's help he'd done some research looking for the man he'd looked up to as a child for several years before they moved. Baki it seems hit it big as a landscaper and no longer worked out of his home, but now had several businesses in Suna, the main building being in his hometown, which luckily for him he knew like the back of his hand. Gaara wondered if the man would remember him, he had even voiced his concerns to Hinata who told him he was simply unforgettable so not to dwell on it.

Gaara had never been on a plane before and he wondered what it would be like. Temari had been on them several times and sat waiting in the chair patiently while the red head fiddled with whatever he could reach until Temari had had enough finally throwing his iPod at him which she'd taken from him during the car ride to be sure he was listening to her. Gaara grinned as he caught it immediately flipping it on and closing his eyes as he waited for their plane to arrive. Temari slapped him a few songs later and they lined up and boarded the plane and were soon on their way to the desert country.

O0o0o0o0

It was exactly as he remembered it to be, hot, dry and beige, that was the desert, his home…funny it seemed much hotter now than before. Temari grinned as they stepped into the airport.

"I remember this place, I got lost the first two times but I know it like the back of my hand now." Gaara simply shrugged, once they got to their part of town he'd be able to get where he wanted to be. His iPod was almost dead from the long ride and he regretted not remembering to charge it last night. Once they stepped from the airport and outside Gaara immediately knew where they were, Suna national airport, he thought they would have landed at the smaller one seeing how it was less crowded. Temari walked over to a rental Kiosk and in a half hour they were driving through the very familiar city of Suna.

It seemed every place had some kind of bad memory for him. They passed the school house where he'd get beaten up, they passed Matsuri's old house his last memory of her as a child made him want to shudder. They passed a small corner store where he'd stolen food from on more than one occasion to satiate his growling stomach, and they passed a park where his father had intentionally left him. Finally they pulled into a hotel at the center of town and after settling into their room the two siblings went their separate ways.

Gaara wandered the area, his feet moving instinctually and bring him to a familiar house that held a host of terrible memories, ones that still haunted him. It was boarded up and he honestly wondered if any one lived in it after they had left. He walked to the side door and it squealed loudly on the hinges making him shudder, it was the same door that had gotten him caught and as a result given him the scar on his forehead. The door pushed open easily and he could see the things they had been forced to leave behind had still remained untouched. Gaara walked through the house reliving episode after episode of terrible memories this house had harbored for him. He'd been beaten in the living room on almost a daily basis, almost killed when his father tried to drown him in the bathroom, had his forehead carved into by his father in the kitchen, he'd been tossed down the second floor stairs on more than one occasion. He hated this house, every fiber of his being hated this house. If everything was as they had left it…

He looked under the sink and found the lighter fluid and snatched it into his hands popping it open and began pouring it all over the floor and walls soaking them with the flammable fluid. When they had lived here, his father was a smoker and kept a pack of matches and lighters scattered around always on hand. It didn't take long to find something to light the blaze.

Gaara could vividly recall exactly what his father had used this fluid for, he'd set fire to every single thing the boy held close, the photos of Hinata and her family, his stuffed bear and a handful of small items. Once the can was empty Gaara tossed it into the house and lit a match tossing it onto the fluid as flames began racing around the first floor and heading up the stairs. He'd walked the entire house and knew it was empty. Gaara watched as the flames engulfed the lower floor and finally walked from the burning building shutting the door behind him as he left. It was still his father's house, still his house, now it would be no more, the place that held such painful memories would cease to exist, now he could forget, now he could forget the pain that building caused him in his youth. He walked down the street smelling the smoke from the burning house he had left behind and it didn't take long for him to find Baki's landscaping center, it didn't take much longer for him to hear the sirens of a fire truck either. He watched as the red truck roared past him, blaring its siren.

Walking up to the building, Gaara walked in and immediately noticed a secretary sitting at a desk, she took one look at him and sighed.

"Sorry but we're not hiring right now."

"I'm not here for a job." Gaara said softly. "I'm here to see Baki."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I'm not here for landscaping either, he's an old friend of my family."

"Baki's a very busy man, he can't just stop what he's doing to deal with kids that want to stop by and say hi. Unless you have business, please leave." She said snippily.

"Listen…"Gaara took a glance at her name tag. "...Aida, Baki will be pissed if you don't let me go see him."

"I'll take my chances kid, now get lost. This is a very busy and legitimate business. We don't have the time to waste." Suddenly a familiar voice came over the speaker.

"Aida, I can hear you arguing with someone out in the hall what's going on?"

"Just some kid-

"Baki, its Gaara." The red head said loudly as the secretary glared at him.

"Now you need to leave, this is your last chance before I call security on you!" The woman said angrily as she stood from her seat. Neither noticed as the door opened and a man walked out.

"Aida, sit down and if you threaten the closest thing I have to a son again I'm going to fire you." He said firmly making the woman sit immediately and once again face her computer tying hurriedly. Gaara looked over, Baki hadn't changed a bit, still tall and a bit rough around the edges, just dressed in a tie and slacks, maybe a bit grayer too.

"Nice tie." He said with a grin making the graying man laugh as he walked over and hugged the teen messing up his already messy hair.

"I never imagined wearing one of these things. Gaara, I've always had you on my mind kid, come let's go to my office we have a lot to discuss. Aida push back my meetings until tomorrow." He said turning and leading the red head to his office several doors down. Gaara looked around the office news clippings and awards were on the wall framed and proudly displayed along with a photo he had completely forgotten about. It had been taken the day Baki brought him to the water park. Baki noticed him staring.

"What did you think I'd forget about you Gaara?"

"Kind of…" he said softly.

"Impossible, I knew the kind of man your dad was, believe me you three kids weren't easy to forget. Your sister was the biggest spoiled brat I've ever met, your brother was spoiled rotten just as bad. And then there was you. Small scrawny and looking completely miserable, you've certainly grown since the last time I've seen you Gaara, and not just in size either. You look…absolutely happy." Hearing this Gaara blinked and smiled softly.

"I am. I've never been happier."

"I'll bet it's some girl huh? Speaking of girls what ever happened to your little friend you'd always talk about? You ever learn?" Baki asked collecting the papers on his desk and setting them aside.

"Yeah, I found her almost two years ago now…and we're dating." Hearing this Baki grinned.

"Good for you kid, knew you had it in ya. So tell me what's been going on because I know for a fact your old man would never allow this, what did you move out?" Gaara began telling the older man his story about what happened since they'd last seen each other, when they moved to Konoha, and he left not a detail out of what happened since.

o0o0o0o0

Hinata walked around the campus of Konoha University, it was absolutely beautiful. This was the third college she'd checked out and this one was by far her favorite. Gaara had already applied to several colleges, this one being one of them. Hinata had only applied to three, Konoha U being the third, they had applied to the schools together, the bluenette could already see herself going to school here. As she walked along a flash of red caught her eye, and Hinata looked over to see roses growing along the wall, the color immediately reminded her of Gaara and wondered how he was doing and if they'd arrived ok…She wondered if he'd found his friend Baki like he had wanted. Sitting on a nearby bench Hinata decided to call him.

O0o0o0o0

"That is some crazy tale, it sounds like you saved each other just in time too I might add." Baki said with a whistle as Gaara finished his story.

"Yeah, she saved me in every way possible a person could be saved, and I guess I saved her in the same way too. If I could, I'd marry her Baki…I really do love her that much." The red head said with a soft smile, suddenly his phone began vibrating in his pocket, seeing the caller ID he flipped it open.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Greetings from Konoha!" Hearing Hinata's voice made him grin, something Baki noticed immediately.

"What are you up to love?"

"Walking around Konoha U and hoping to any holy power that I get accepted, this place is amazing Gaara! But I also called to see how you're doing, I take it you've arrived in Suna safely?"

"Yeah were here Hinata, Temari's out looking for that woman, and I'm actually sitting here with Baki." The older man heard as Hinata laughed happily.

"You found him! I'm so happy for you Gaara! How is he doing?"

"Hinata wants to know how you're doing." Baki looked surprised.

"I'm very well now that I've seen my favorite red head." The older man replied. Apparently Hinata heard him from across the line.

"Well I'm glad for that, but you're my red head and I don't share well." Gaara grinned when he looked at Baki.

"She said I'm hers and she doesn't share well."

"Gaara I like this girl, you should marry her." Baki said laughing. Gaara heard Hinata eep from the other side of the call.

"Hinata stop blushing."

"I most certainly am not."

"Right."

"You can't prove it so nyeh." Hinata said sticking her tongue out only to remember she was talking on the phone.

"Nyeh?"

"Yep."

"Ok then, so how are you enjoying K.U.?"

"I love it, but if you don't go here then I won't, I know this is the one you're leaning towards and I want to stay with you." Hinata said softly with a small smile.

"Well I want to stay with you too Hinata, so don't worry because we will stay together." Gaara said leaning back in the chair as Baki grinned at him.

"Awww you're all lovey." Baki said earning himself a halfhearted glare from the red head.

"Neji's here Gaara, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Alright talk to you later babe."

"Love you! Bye"

"Love you too Hinata." Gaara said flipping the phone shut.

"So what's stopping you Gaara?" Baki asked making the red head look up in confusion.

"What?"

"You said you'd marry her if you could, what's stopping you?" Gaara sighed.

"I don't have the money, finding work is tough and I don't want to have to depend on her family for everything, they're like abnormally super rich. I want to buy her engagement ring, I want to buy our wedding rings, I want to buy our house and I want to support us and whatever family we ever end up having. Right now I'm just a poor soon to be college student." Gaara said glumly. Baki sat in his chair silently for a moment.

"What if I gave you a job?" The brunette asked looking over at the red head.

"Baki, I live in Konoha. That would be a pretty long commute." Gaara said wondering what was on his old mentor's mind.

"I've been successfully flourishing in Suna with my landscaping, what if I opened a place in Konoha and reeled in some big clients out there?"

"Then you'd get more money than you have now?"

"Gaara listen and pay attention, did I not teach you to use your head? I open a place and teach you how to run it. I'll stay in Konoha for a year or so and visit once a month after I leave just to be sure things are going smoothly. Because you'll own the business you'll get the majority of the share of the profits in Konoha, you'd have the money to do whatever the hell you want. Hell I've been scoping out that place for years, I've already bought a house there and everything, it's a great escape during the sand storm season that's for sure." Gaara was in shock.

"You'd-You'd do that?" Baki simply sighed.

"You know I can't have children, Kami knows the Mrs. and I have tried time and time again. You Gaara are the closest thing I have to a son and I would proudly call you my own. The way your father treated you…Believe me you deserved none of it, you're a bright strong boy with amazing potential and a successful future ahead of him, you just need to take this leap of faith and let me do this for you. Any other person in the world I'd say hell no too, but I'm giving this to you. It's not an offer and it's not a hand out. I want you to be my partner and run the Konoha chapter of Baki's landscaping unlimited. What do you say?" Gaara simply continued to stare.

"I'd say you're freekin crazy." He said simply as he took Baki's outstretched hand and shook it firmly. "But I'll do my best, I really will." This was not at all how he pictured this talk with Baki going. He was amazed, not only did the man remember him, but he said he would be proud to call him his son, but even more than that he gave him the opportunity of a well-paying job that would get him everything he wanted. If he wasn't such a man he'd cry like a baby right here in the man's office.

"It's about closing time." Baki said looking over at the wall clock. Gaara glanced over and realized in shock that it was well past 6:00pm. "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight Gaara, I'm sure Azumi will be excited to see you again." Baki asked as the red head nodded sending a quick text to Temari letting her know he'd be back later than planned. 

o0o0o0o0

Hinata sat in her room smiling as she typed on her laptop, her trip to Konoha University had been amazing, she was absolutely in love with the school. At this moment she was IM'ing Shino telling him all about it.

_Lavender eyes: Shino it was AMAZING! I really hope they accept me, I think I'll be devastated if they don't._

_Bug Lover: Don't worry Hinata, they'll be crazy not to accept you, don't you have all A's anyways?_

_Lavender eyes: Yeah but still…I hope that me and Gaara get accepted together._

_Bug Lover: That would be nice, I'll hope that it happens for you two;bj 'jyfv_

_Lavender eyes: ? ? ?_

_Bug Lover: I just killed a mosquito…_

_Lavender eyes: LOL some bug lover you are XD_

_Bug Lover: I'm more into beetles that you should know by now._

_Lavender eyes: I know I know =) I know my friends Shino._

_Bug Lover: I'm well aware of that Hinata._

_Lavender eyes: So what's new with you?_

_Bug Lover: Nothing new, been hanging out with Ami a lot lately, I think she likes me_

_Lavender eyes: Do you like her? ? ? ?_

_Lavender eyes: Shino? _

_Lavender eyes: Huh huh huh? _

_Lavender eyes: do you? ? ?_

_Lavender eyes: TELLLL MEEEEE! ! ! !_

_Bug Lover: lol_

_Bug Lover: Yes, Hinata I enjoy having her around. And I like talking to her too. Her presence is quite calming._

_Lavender eyes: well ask her to go out or something, maybe go get a coffee or a cocoa, or something._

_Bug Lover: I think I will. How are THINGS going?_

_Lavender eyes: Better…_

_Lavender eyes: I haven't had a nightmare in over a month now. That's good right?_

_Bug Lover: Yes definitely good, it means you're healing. Pretty soon you won't ever have any._

_Lavender eyes: =) Thanks Shino 3 ^_^ I hope that happens soon enough, I hate them._

_Bug Lover: I hope it happens soon for you too Hinata, I'm sorry I've been away when you needed me._

_Lavender eyes: You've supported me just as much as the rest of my friends even if you weren't here Shino, you're a great friend and I'd never change you or our friendship =)_

_Bug Lover: =) Me neither._

_Lavender eyes: I've got to go, it's getting late and I'm sleepy, you have another night class?_

_Bug Lover: Yes, I do. I'll let you go then Hinata, have pleasant dreams. Talk to you tomorrow?_

_Lavender eyes: Thanks I will and maybe =\ depends on how crazy tomorrow is. Hopefully it'll be pretty calm you know how it usually gets the day after dad goes on a business trip alone._

_Bug Lover: Naturally Hanabi's going to cause hell if she's not going._

_Lavender eyes: Exactly…its ok I have a spare roll of duct tape…_

_Bug lover: LOL! Why can I see you doing that?_

_Lavender eyes: Because I actually might this time lol_

_Bug Lover: I'll let you get your rest then, you must be well rested to deal with the demoness that is a shunned Hanabi lol_

_Lavender eyes: lmao, thanks and good night Shino, hope your class goes well!_

_Bug Lover: Good Night Hinata good luck!_

_Bug Lover has signed off._

_Lavender eyes has signed off._

Hinata laughed to herself as she grabbed her laptop and placed it on her desk plugging it in. She was exhausted and after changing into her pajamas hopped into bed dreaming of a red headed teen who was too far away for her liking.

**Tis the end of chappy 23 hopes you enjoyed. Next chapter will be out soon. Please review, and sign the petition to keep the same, they want to pretty much get rid of violent bloody gory stories, anything with sex, consensual or not. They want to restrict the writers instead of actually making sure that the readers are actually of age when they select mature rated stories. The slogan of is Unleash your imagination. I think they should keep it the same, so if you want to keep reading my stories, this one IS rated Mature for violence and future lemons, you'll help out and sign the petition to keep writers like me able to post stories readers like you like. Cuz if you don't this story along with many others will be gone T^T**

**www. change. org /petitions/ fan fiction-net -stop-the- destruction-of- fan fiction-net #**

**Please guys this site's future depends on readers like you! I've signed it too so you know…**

**~Nikki~ Hyuga09 ^^**


	25. Crashing

When she smiles

Chapter 24

Crashing

"_Ok class today's assignment is to write an essay about what you want to do in the future." The teacher said writing on the chalk board as she turned to face the class. "You're all getting to that age where you need to find what you'd like to do with your lives, at around thirteen and fourteen you should have a general idea on what career path you want to follow, I'm expecting this essay in two days." The teacher said as she passed the sheets out to the students and pausing when she reached the desk of the class troublemaker._

"_Gaara, I'd like to see you at the end of class please." She said softly so the other students didn't hear, but noticing the flinch of his head she knew he'd heard her. The class flew by, it was the last class of the day and finally Gaara was alone with the teacher as he sat at his desk quietly waiting for her to speak. Finally she walked over to him with several papers in her hands._

"_I'd like to talk to you about your homework Gaara, you're very attentive, very intelligent. All your class assignments are done beautifully, but you rarely turn in any homework. This essay is worth a majority of your grade and if you don't turn it in you'll end up failing this class. Is there something going on at home that's preventing you from accomplishing your homework?" Gaara simply sat silently, she wouldn't believe him, hell even to him the truth sounded like some made up excuse. "I only want to help you Gaara." These words made him flinch, could he trust her maybe? He couldn't tell her the whole thing if his father found out the consequence would be far too severe…but maybe just some of it…_

"_My father drinks…and when he's drunk he likes to trash things, it doesn't matter if it's the living room or my schoolwork, he doesn't care…he drinks all the time."_

"_Has he ever hit you?" the teacher asked looking at the pale skinned boy, she could see no bruises or cuts on his skin, scars yes, but everyone had scars._

"…" _She took his silence for a no._

"_So sometimes he destroys your homework and other things when he's drunk? This happens often?"_

"_Frequently yes."_

"_Ok, from now on I'd like you to come to school a bit earlier, you can make up the work that was destroyed and you can work on your essay, I'll even give you this flash drive so you can write it on a computer and save it so your father can't destroy it." She honestly didn't know if he was telling the truth or not, Gaara showed very little emotion throughout the whole conversation. It could all be one big lie for all she knew, but she knew that the boy was conscious of his grades and if he wanted it he'd get to the school early to work on his papers. Maybe she should set up a parent teacher conference to learn a bit about Gaara's father._

"_Miss, I really need to go home now." Gaara said quietly still sitting at his desk. The woman nodded._

"_Alright Gaara, see you tomorrow bright and early."_

_O0o0o0_

Sasuke was a little more than annoyed, he was _supposed_ to be working at his brother's company by now, sure he'd have on that damn ankle bracelet, but it would beat the hell out of being in this damned cell. He'd officially graduated, finishing out his senior year with a 'Home schooling' official, not that this place could be called home, but he'd been here for almost a year now and he wanted out. The one thing about this place, the only thing he enjoyed was the time to think, and it was something he'd been doing a lot lately. He'd thought about what his brother had told him, how his father had taught him wrong, how he'd messed up his life, how he hurt Hinata.

Yes, he'd found himself thinking more about the bluenette than anything else. There was just something about her that struck him, she was forever ingrained in his thoughts as he sat in the silence. At first, he'd hated her for sending him here, to be honest Sasuke had thought up ways to end her or at least hurt her so badly she'd want to end her own life. Then he realized he was being a child, life was no game of I hit you, you, hit me. This was no game, life was no game, there were consequences to every action you preformed, be it good or bad. He had taken the time to think about it, and realized why he acted the way he did, along with his father's teachings pushing him down a very dark path, he'd been jealous. He was jealous of Gaara, the one person who had truly made Hinata shine.

He'd been watching her for quite a while, more than those several months, though he'd been blatantly obvious about it at that point. She was quiet delicate beautiful and submissive, everything he'd been taught to look for in a woman, and in a matter of months since that red head had shown up she'd bloomed, she walked with silent confidence that even she was unaware of, she smiled that captivating smile more and she'd hooked him with it. He knew eventually Gaara would get it all, to be able to touch her porcelain skin, to kiss her lips, to be with her in all ways one could be with another. He'd been so driven by jealousy, and he wanted what he couldn't have, and because he couldn't have it, because he never deserved it, he stole it all for himself without regards to what she wanted. Hell he had to drink to build up the courage to do it but he did, and as terrible as it sounds…Sasuke didn't regret what he did to her. Yes he felt bad for the pain he caused, the emotional damage and the scars to her memories, but he'd gotten what he wanted, though now seeing the price Sasuke would never make that kind of risk again…

And as he was on the topic of thinking, the onyx haired teen's thoughts once again went to wonder why he was still in this eight by ten cell. He was shaken from his thoughts when the door to his cell opened. He recognized the transferring officers, if they were here then Itachi or his mother was, they were the only ones who came to see him anyways, not that he cared to see anyone else. By now he knew the routine, and hopping from his bed his hands reached out to be cuffed and he began following them to the visitation chambers. When he'd entered the room, Sasuke saw a face he hadn't seen since that day in court.

"Hello Sasuke, it's been a while hasn't it son?" his expression went from shock to anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped refusing to sit across from the man who so quickly abandoned him.

"My, my, what a temper you have."

"I got it from you. If you're here to piss me off then leave, I don't have time for this." Sasuke growled glaring at his father who simply looked amused.

"You always were an ungrateful child you know. I did come to tell you that in the next two hours or so you'll be a free man, but since you obviously have better things to do in this dump I'll just tell the warden that the deals off." Sasuke looked at Fugaku in confusion.

"What deal? What are you talking about?"

"Sit." His father said simply and after a moment Sasuke did. "Good boy." This earned him a growl but Fugaku continued on as if nothing happened. "You see, the warden's a friend of mine and after a little persuasion I managed to convince him to cut down the time on your sentence."

O0o0o0

The mail arrived at the Sabaku house and Temari grabbed it before making her way back up the stairs.

"Bills, bills, bills…Konoha U? Hmmm this is for Gaara…" Walking to the red head's room she tossed the letter on his desk and closed the door. Ever since they returned from Suna a month ago he'd been working with their old neighbor Baki at his newest landscaping place in Konoha, the affect that man and that job had on her brother was huge. Normally the red head was slim and even close to scrawny but now she could see muscles on the boys' arms. He was still passive and quiet but was speaking his mind far more freely than he'd done previously. Every day he'd come back home exhausted and filthy, take a shower, and go to bed, waking up some time around eight or nine to eat dinner because he'd slept through it. Temari knew how hard he was working and didn't feel like waking him up for something like dinner, he knew there'd be food in the microwave for him, Temari just let him sleep. Gaara returned home once again looking minutes from exhaustion induced death, he walked by Temari and headed towards the bathroom where she had his pajamas waiting for him. Just before he entered Temari called out to the red head.

"Gaara you got a letter from Konoha U today, it's on your desk!" Turning on his heel Gaara entered his room finding and tearing open the letter. He read it quickly and paused and immediately reread it his eyes widening. He left his room and shoved the letter in the blonde's face.

"Read this!" Temari gave Gaara a look before taking the letter in her hands and looking at the page.

"_Dear, Gaara Sabaku. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Konoha University as a full time student starting this fall semester_- Gaara congrats!" Temari said with a smile.

"Keep reading it."

"Ok, ok…ummm let's see, ahh here I was." The blonde said finding her place once again. _"Your essay was exemplary and your transcripts from Konoha high school have shown you to be a dedicated student with a hard work ethic_…Damn right you are, you get that from me, anyways…_who has certainly worked their hardest under the trying circumstances you've faced. I am proud to inform you that Konoha University has decided to fund your schooling and starting this September you will be entering this university with a full_…scholarship…" Temari looked up with wide eyes before grinning and hugging her brother tightly.

"Temari, can't breathe!"

"Gaara you did it you did it! Oh my gosh you actually did it!" she squealed happily sounding very un Temari like at the moment. "I'm telling EVERYBODY! Gaara you have a free ride through college!" Immediately Temari grabbed for the phone but before she could pick it up it started ringing. The blonde answered and in moments smiled even brighter. "It's for you." She said handing the red head the receiver.

"Yeah?"

"Gaara I got accepted! I got accepted!" Hinata yelled happily into the phone from her end. Neji, Hanabi, and Hiashi were currently watching the normally calm and collected Hinata jump up and down on her bed excitedly holding the acceptance letter in one hand and the phone in the other.

"I got accepted too Hinata but that's not the best part." Gaara said with a grin.

"What's the best part?" the bluenette asked happily.

"They gave me a full scholarship." Immediately Gaara pulled the phone from his ear as Hinata screeched happily.

"That's amazing Gaara we need to celebrate! We'll go out and go do something awesome and we'll have tons of fun!" again Gaara smiled.

"Ok, I'll be over to get you in a half hour, I just got back from work."

"Ok I'll see you then Gaara! Love you, bye!"

"Love you, bye." Gaara hit the end talk button and in seconds the phone was snatched from his hand as Temari began dialing numbers. The red head simply shook his head at his sister and made his way to the shower and then to his room quickly getting dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a black tank top and a black and gray t shirt over it. He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and headed to Hinata's house making his way down the winding streets of Konoha until he arrived at the Hyuga mansion. Gaara arrived and walked in after no one answered the door, he could see a small crowd around Hinata's door after he climbed the stairs. He could hear her laughing and as he made his way to her room and watched with the crowd of maids as Hinata was still jumping on her bed but had somehow managed to drag her father up there as well, the whole time she was chanting 'I got in.'. The sight made Gaara laugh and when she heard the sound of her boyfriend Hinata jumped off the bed and jumped on him instead.

"We're going to college together I'm so excited Gaara!" Hinata said hugging the hell out of him. "This is great! We'll have classes and get to eat lunch and do college things! !" Gaara really couldn't help but laugh, especially when he watched Hiashi stumble off the bed looking a little more than embarrassed that he'd been caught by so many people doing something so childish as jumping on the bed with his daughter.

"Don't you have work to do? What do I pay you for?" Hiashi asked looking to all of the maids who quickly scurried away from the older man who was trying to scrounge up whatever dignity he had left.

"Hey Daddy can I jump on my bed too?" Hanabi asked looking up at her father who quickly gave her a stern look.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But you were jumping on the bed!"

"I bought the bed."

"But Hinata was-

"Fine!"

"YAY! !" The small brunette took off from the room as Hiashi simply shook his head, he was starting to go soft on his kids…

"Dad, me and Gaara are going out, we'll be back later!" Hinata said giving her father another quick hug before hurrying to the door. Gaara gave Hiashi a nod as he lifted his hand in greeting walking past the older male.

"You know her curfew Sabaku." Hiashi said seriously and Gaara gave a quick nod.

"Yep, she'll be back by midnight latest." With a nod Hiashi walked out of sight leaving Gaara to head over to Hinata who was putting her sneakers on and grabbing her helmet out of the closet.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Can we go to the beach Gaara? We could go walking again." The red head was quick to agree, the beach was their place, it was a haven of sorts that they'd found together months after Gaara's return before all the shit hit the fan. Once they arrived at the docks, a festival of sorts could be seen as people danced along the pier playing games and riding recently assembled carnival rides.

"It looks like the festival's back in town!" Hinata said excitedly climbing off the bike and resting her helmet on top as Gaara did the same. Grabbing her hand Gaara led Hinata over to the small pier carnival. They played games for hours, Gaara winning Hinata a large purple bunny, rode the Ferris wheel and even ran into a few of their friends from school whom they told immediately of their acceptance into Konoha University. They celebrated each other's achievements by the group going to one of the eat in booths on the pier.

Sakura, had gotten accepted to the local junior college, Kiba had gotten accepted to a veterinary school, Choji was going to a chef's school, Ino had been accepted as an intern for a fashion design company after showing off her clothes designs at a local fashion show and catching the eye of a well-known designer, and Shikamaru was taking a year off. Lee had passed the test to become a firefighter, and Tenten had been accepted as an apprentice to a prestigious fighting school. Neji along with Hinata and Gaara had earned admittance to Konoha University, and much to all their surprise even Naruto had made it into the prestigious school with passing marks, carrying around the acceptance letter as proof for all who asked. The night grew late and after separating, Hinata convincing Neji to bring her large bunny home with him in the car they all dispersed making their ways home.

O0o0o0

Neji drove Tenten back to her place, and when they came to a stop smiled as the brunette leaned over for a kiss. He was going to miss her more than he'd ever admit, but she was following her dream and he couldn't fault her for that. In the middle of their make out session Tenten gasped jumping startling Neji in the process.

"I totally forgot that was there." She said looking at the large bunny in the back seat strapped in with the seatbelt. Neji shuddered as the rabbit smiled serenely at them.

"It's kind of creepy…it's too damn happy." Neji grumbled.

"Yeah." Tenten agreed. With a sigh she exited the car after giving Neji a quick kiss. They only had the summer left together after graduation, she wanted to make the best of every moment, because she'd miss him more than he knew. Neji watched as she walked up to her door and entered the house before driving away. Glancing in the rear view mirror once again he shuddered as the rabbit caught his eye.

O0o0o0

Their small prizes from the carnival were safely in their pockets still as Gaara pulled into the driveway of the Hyuga mansion, but both of them immediately noticed a new car parked in the driveway. Hinata and Gaara shared a look before heading to the door, Hinata quickly leading them inside, it was almost midnight, who would be here at this hour on a Thursday? Her silent question was soon answered for when the pair walked into the living room they were met with two men talking with her father who looked grave. It was a drastic change in the atmosphere from the previous happiness only hours ago. Hinata swallowed thickly.

"Dad, what's going on?" the two men turned and once seeing Hinata both stood.

"Miss. Hyuga, my name is Officer Shiori, and this is my partner Officer Kisuke. I wish I was here on better business Miss. Hyuga, however we're here to inform you that at 8:35pm this evening one Uchiha Sasuke was released from Konoha Maximum penitentiary." Hinata went wide eyed and her breath caught, it hadn't even been a year, not even a whole year, she felt her body shaking and immediately the pounding of her heart in her chest had become much more apparent, within moments her world went black.

O0o0o0

Gaara stood in shock at what the officers had just said. It hadn't even been a full year yet and already he was out? What kind of bull shit was _that_? Then he noticed how violently Hinata was shaking and how pale she'd become, he turned to her just in time for the bluenette to collapse as Gaara quickly caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Hinata! Son of a bitch! How the hell did this even happen? The courts said he wouldn't be eligible for parole until the half way mark of his sentence!" Gaara asked angrily, this was making no sense at all, how could this be happening?

"We're quite unsure of this as well, however the warden said he was getting off early for good behavior." One of the officers said to Gaara who by now had lifted Hinata placing her on the couch.

"This isn't making any sense though. He only served ten months of his sentence! Did they at least put him on parole? Is there someone he has to check in with every few days?"

"Unfortunately no. He is not on parole, nor does he have to check in with one of our officers. We have however gone over the court case and will be having an officer come by every few hours or so to be sure that Miss Hyuga is safe." The taller officer said. Hiashi led the two officers into the other room to discuss this in more detail with them and taking this as the older man's cue to leave Gaara immediately did so lifting Hinata and bringing her to her room. He'd been looking forward to the future, Hinata had been healing so well, she had been smiling so much and because of this news Gaara had a feeling that she'd be knocked back at least twenty steps from where she was now. Eventually the red head had fallen asleep in Hinata's room leaning against the purple bean bag she had on the floor. He wouldn't leave her alone tonight, it's not that he thought she might hurt herself again, it's because he knew that when she finally woke up, she'd need him.

O0o0o0o0

Gaara woke hours later feeling his phone buzzing in his pocket, and flipping it open he was shocked to find eight texts from his sister. That was when he realized that he hadn't told her he'd be staying at Hinata's. The clock read 3:18, Temari had been texting him since a half hour past his curfew.

_Gaara u on your way home yet? Call me. 1:30am_

_Hello? Gaara you ok? Text me or something 2:10am_

_Little brother answer your damn phone! 2:30am_

_Gaara you're worrying me is everything ok? 2:45am_

_Dude you have the next five minutes to text me back before I come out looking for you. 3:00am_

_Please text me back this is making me nervous Gaara 3:10am_

_Please don't make me have a search party going to look for you Gaara. 3:15am_

_Gaara text me back! Call me! I'm calling all your friends if you don't respond. 3:18am_

After flipping through all the texts from his sister he quickly dialed her number and was on the line with her immediately.

"_You had me worried sick! Where the hell were you Gaara! ?"_

"I'm sorry Tem, I'm at Hinata's, I have been since midnight. I fell asleep, I'm sorry."

"_I should ground you for making me worry so much you damn brat!" _The blonde snapped irritably. She'd been worried sick for her brother and the lack of response from him had fried her nerves completely. _"But I'm glad you're ok. Try to let me know next time ok?"_

"I will Tem, I'm sorry. Did Kankuro come down tonight? I know he usually has free days on Fridays."

"_Yeah, he got in around nine why?"_

"We're having a situation here and I need to talk to him tomorrow." He said softly looking over to Hinata who was sleeping peacefully on her bed.

"_What happened? Is Hinata ok? Is it something with her dad? Sister cousin what?"_

"They released Sasuke from the penitentiary this evening, no parole, no check ins nothing."

"_What? That makes no sense!"_

"My words exactly. We can talk more on this later tomorrow ok?"

"_Yeah, I'll let you go but be home before 10:00am understood?"_

"Yep, bright and early got it."

"_Bye Gaara."_

"Bye Tems." With that Gaara hung up and sighed. He'd figure this out one way or another, he wasn't liking the way this was playing out…there seemed to be some underhanded stuff going on, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

O0o0o0

_Gaara was annoyed, she looked surprised to actually see him at the school house so early. Did she think he was just slacking off or what? She walked him into her office and allowed the teen to plug in the flash drive onto her computer where his essay, which was supposed to be a minimum of two pages opened up revealing a six page paper which he printed out and handed to her. He hated that look of shock and surprise on her face and glared at her._

"_I told you the truth and you didn't believe me did you?" he asked softly. She simply blinked and looked away._

"_Have you had breakfast?"_

"_No."_

"_Here." She said handing him a five dollar bill. "Go to the cafeteria and buy a breakfast." She watched as he walked from the room and looked over his essay. It was as exceptional as all of his classwork, but more than anything she was surprised he'd done as she asked. He'd come early and worked on his paper in the library. She didn't expect to have the final product on her desk in a half hour. The school day passed quickly and when the end of the day finally came around she returned back to her office to find a man waiting in front of her desk._

"_Hello, you would be Mr. Sabaku yes?"_

"_Yes Ma'am, you're his teacher?"_

"_Yes, I am Gaara's literary teacher. I must say Mr. Sabaku your son is one of my finest students, he produces such brilliant work." She said with a smile sitting at her desk taking notice of the man before her. He seemed completely uninterested in what she had to say about Gaara which she found odd. Most parents that she'd met with would glow with pride as their child was praised so highly, and all of them showed at least some kind of response, happiness or something. He was stoic as he sat in front of her. _

"_I'm well aware he's is intelligent enough to write something on paper, is this all we are going to discuss because I'm a very busy man." He asked in annoyance._

"_No, that isn't all sir. I wanted to inform you if your son hasn't already, that his essay has been chosen as the best in the school district and will be read during the next town meeting, Gaara will receive a reward for such an amazing essay."_

"_Lovely. Unless he's done something that he's being punished for I don't have the time to be here. Good day." He said simply standing and leaving the room as she stared in shock. One thing stuck out at her though. Not once did he ever acknowledge that Gaara was his son, the man had called the boy he or him the entire time. She had a feeling that Gaara wasn't lying about the man whom she'd just spoken with, he didn't seem to care for the boy. Not one bit._

**Hey guys im still alive! hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have a ligitimate reason for taking forever too! In one of the reviews I recieved going back to an earlier chapter flashback the reviewer commented to how one of the scenes was remarkably similar to a part in a book "A Child called It". it's a story on child abuse and about how a boy managed to survive in such a scary and dangerous enviornment , the problem being his mother. Curious I actually rented the book from my library and was surprised, they were right, the scene was very similar! ! ! I'd never want you guys to think I was plajorizing another's work. I 'll let you all know that if I do intend to use a scene from a movie or a book i'll actually put what it's from in an author's comment. Anyways, that aside, I hope you enjoyed my most recent update, and i'll update soon. Have a nice summer! =)**


	26. Ever Growing Fear

When she smiles

Chapter 25

Ever growing fear

"_What kind of idiot are you, you, fool? Your sister could have gotten killed! Don't you know she's the future of this company you miserable little mistake?" The older woman hissed leaving Hinata in tears. She'd looked away for just a second to grab her sister a snack, that was all and by the time she looked back the four year old was making her way into the street. Hinata had sprinted over snatching the girl back to the safety of the sidewalk just as a large truck barreled past. The fact that she had almost lost her sister was taking a huge toll on the ten year old. _

"_You brat, I bet you wanted to put your sister in harm's way, I bet it's because you know your father loves her more! You know you're worthless to us especially after this morning!" hearing this Hinata flinched, she knew she messed up this morning, she knew her father was upset about it too, but she hadn't tried to mess it up! She couldn't control how she stuttered when she was nervous! She had met the leader of the Kumo company Mr. Rai. Her job as heiress to the company was to present the opening speech about the Hyuga corporation and she'd stuttered terribly through it all. Every one of the people there were so intimidating, especially Mr. Rai. Hinata knew her father was disappointed and couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze after he dismissed her from the room._

_Unable to take any more of the abuse from their caretaker Hinata sprinted away from the park as fast as she could in tears. She wanted to go home, she wanted to be with Miss. Kurenai and yet she could do none of those things, they were in Kumo, from what her father told her it was the land of clouds. Her father was in a business meeting currently striking a proposal to another company on their turf and Hinata had no idea how to get anywhere in this place. It wasn't long before in her fit of tears she became hopelessly lost. She had been wandering for hours now and found herself at another park, there she sat silently on the swings wondering how she'd ever find her family and get home, it was starting to get dark and just as she made to get off the swings Hinata was grabbed and a cloth was pressed against her face sending the girl into darkness._

O0o0o0

The room was just as he'd left it, it seemed his father never bothered to look in his son's room, he never had before so why would he start now? It was clean and tidily kept due to the maids paid by the man he called father and as Sasuke looked around never had he felt sicker in his life, he didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be in this room, not even in this house. The prison felt more like home than this place did. With a sigh the black haired teen kicked his bag into the closet and changed his clothes, it seemed the maids had also kept up with doing his laundry, and after putting on something that wasn't slacks and a button up shirt courtesy of his father Sasuke walked from his room. There was an old tree house in the back he and his brother would play in all the time and often he needed to go there to think…well he needed to be there now. As he made his way down the hall he paused at his father's office as the man's voice rose in anger.

"I don't give a damn what you have to do to her, the Hyuga's corporation is taking us over, we'll be bankrupt in a few years! Listen just do me a favor and get rid of the girl, their progress will die out in months and we'll have room to thrive….how the hell do I know?...Yes the older one, she's due to lead the company is she not?...Whatever I've got a bone to pick with that little bitch anyways… just do it…" the sound of the phone snapping shut was enough to bring Sasuke back to his senses but before he could move his father walked from the room immediately spotting him.

"In a matter of days all your troubles will long gone son." Fugaku said with a smug grin leaving his son standing in shock. Sasuke watched as he walked around the corner and hurried from the house leaving the mansion behind him. It was official his father had lost his damned mind and Sasuke was not going to be around to deal with the aftermath of this one, screw that, hell freekin no. Walking through the city in his escape eventually a set of fancy looking apartments, caught his eye and the name of the lodgings were familiar and seeing his brother's car parked out from he knew why.

O0o0o0

Hinata had been sleeping restlessly, her dreams progressively going from bad to worse until she woke up in a panic almost falling out of the bed as she lay there in a cold sweat trying to catch her breath. Looking around the room quickly pale eyes registered the silent red head resting on the bean bag. He opened one eye looking at her before jerking his head for her to come over before closing it once again and in that moment Hinata wanted nothing more than to have him hold her. Crawling off the bed, the instant she touched the ground the sound of shattering glass made her scream and in moments she was grabbed and covered from the shards of glass that showered the room from the window nearest them.

Gaara held her tightly beneath him protecting her from a large majority of the glass feeling as Hinata trembled violently in his arms. In moments Hinata's door slammed open making her scream again as her father and Neji hurried into her room. Hiashi looked over the damage of the room while Neji glared at Gaara who still lay on top of his little cousin. Slowly he pulled Hinata up as she clung to him looking around until finally her eyes caught a brick with paper wrapped around it the same moment her father picked it up. Pulling the paper free of the rubber band he unfolded it before blinking curiously.

"Uncle, what's it say?" Neji asked, it wasn't usual for Hiashi to be struck into silence be it from confusion or shock, based on his face they knew it was confusion.

"Thirty." Hearing this Neji blinked.

"What?"

"It says thirty." Hiashi said obviously not knowing what to make of this message. Thirty what? What could it possibly mean? Gaara held onto Hinata tighter as she began to cry, she knew what it meant, she'd been counting the days. It was thirty days until school started, until the first day of official classes, until the first night she'd be alone and away from her family at college for the first time ever.

"It's ok, it's gonna be ok." Gaara whispered softly kissing the top of her head, but no matter how often he said it or how much he said it, Hinata had a feeling that it wouldn't be, that things were just beginning to go from bad to much, much, worse.

O0o0o0

_Hinata woke dizzy, scared, and confused, her head ached and she felt sick to her stomach as it flipped and lurched as her world spun. In moments the young girl threw up as she began crying, her throat burning as she retched coughing, everything was dark and her arms were sore. Hinata went to move them only to find she couldn't and immediately began panicking as she cried more struggling against the binds._

"_Awww damn it the damn kid threw up!" a male voice said in disgust._

"_Shut the hell up you think I don't see that? Jeeze you're a whine bag its puke get over it! And you, shut the hell up you're giving me a headache!" a female voice snapped kicking the ten year old over as she yelped in pain._

"_Sol, Luz enough." A familiar voice growled. "Don't you know she's a valuable package?"_

"_Don't look at me Luz is the one who kicked her not me." The male voice said defensively._

"_Yeah well the brat wouldn't shut up, you find anything out about any cash Rai?" a resounding slap and a gasp was heard as the second man growled angrily._

"_I told you not to call me that while were doing this, it could compromise everything!" Hearing this voice Hinata blinked, she recognized that voice and the woman saying his name solidified everything in her mind. That man was Mr. Rai, the same Mr. Rai her father was making a proposal for a company merger with, the same Mr. Rai she had spoken to this morning._

"_Sorry….sir."_

"_And if you must know…they're willing to pay double here and now than what they were willing to put into our company, along with no criminal charges in exchange for the girl."_

"_When's the exchange?"_

"_Tonight at midnight at a local restaurant after he's deposited the money into the off shore account I've created." _

"_Good, it's almost time for the exchange. Sol, Luz you deliver the girl and keep her hidden, gag her if you have to and when you get a text from me leave her and split."_

"_Yes Sir." The male voice said._

"_Yeah, got it." The female voice said in annoyance._

_Hinata was pulled from the ground by strong arms and squealed when she felt her feet lift from the ground and immediately she began kicking in a panic as she screamed. In moments a cloth was shoved in her mouth muffling the shrieks and it was tied in place keeping her much quieter as she was moved from one location to another. At one point as she was brought to the first vehicle she kicked the man and was dropped hitting the ground hard. _

"_Screw what freekin Rai says this kids not worth the time. 'A valuable package?' I'll turn this damn kid into a package." The man snapped. Her hands bound behind her back Hinata squirmed trying to get away as she kicked her legs at him. Hinata was grabbed and her ankles were bound and soon enough she was forced into a vinyl zip up bag. Once she heard the loud zipping of the bag the girl blacked out waking only to hear people calling her name. The smell around her was awful and she could hardly move, wiggling around Hinata eventually hit what seemed to be a metal wall with a loud thunk. She could hear the people calling for her and began kicking the metal wall to the best of her ability with the limited movement she had. Hinata was still in tears and the indigo haired girl felt as though she hadn't stopped crying through the entire hellish experience. _

_Minutes later she was found, she'd been bound, gagged, stuffed in a duffle bag and tossed in a dumpster behind the restaurant which served as the meeting point. The ride back to the hotel was a blur to the girl who had been sitting holding onto her father the entire time and when they arrived she was handed over to her caretaker for a bath. She'd been unceremoniously stripped and almost pushed into the bath tub filled with scalding hot water, and as the woman washed Hinata's hair, using far more force than necessary, she once again berated the young heiress._

"_Such an incompetent child, I'll bet you did this on purpose getting yourself in trouble to make a fuss! You're just spoiled, a spoiled brat who wants attention on only herself, you should be ashamed you worthless little wretch." With that said the woman dumped a bucked of the hot water onto Hinata's head rinsing the soap from her hair. "Get your ass out of the tub and get dressed, I imagine you aren't so incompetent that you're able to do that." Her caretaker snapped throwing a towel at Hinata who sat in the water with new tears staining her face as she shook. _

_O0o0o0_

Gaara had gone home after staying long enough to speak with the police about what had happened. He promised Hinata that he would return, he had to go check in with Temari and go to work, lucky for him all he had was inventory duty today for shop materials as there were no landscaping projects to be done. He'd texted Hinata the whole day and after work he hurried home for a shower and a change of clothes, and after leaving a list of questions for Kankuro (who had been out at the time) to answer Gaara went back to the Hyuga mansion. Hinata had told him of her thoughts of what that thirty meant and he felt that maybe she was right, the police however thought differently and brushed aside the information telling them that if it happened again to call back.

That month passed quickly, and as it passed Hinata grew more stoic and silent and became a nervous wreck afraid of her own shadow. It had indeed happened again, though the smashed window was the only time that had happened, every day she received a note with a number counting down the days, and in various ways and places too, the most frightening when the number one appeared on her window in blood that morning, though the sight was unnerving the most frightening aspect was that the blood was on the_ inside _of the window. Police patrols had increased around the Hyuga mansion yet the offender had never been caught or even spotted fleeing the scene.

Gaara was worried for her, Hinata had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and the bluenette had lost a lot of weight, she just couldn't keep anything down so she just stopped eating, this was not something he was happy about. The red head watched as slowly his girlfriend wasted away out of absolute fear. He watched as she packed her bags for college almost mechanically, like a robot showing barely any emotion. Gaara could see how drained she was, standing from his seat on the bed he pulled Hinata into his arms and held her tightly in his embrace. Hinata laid her head in the crook of Gaara's neck letting out a tired sigh, she was exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Honestly, the bluenette didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"I won't let anything happen to you Hinata, I promise." Hinata didn't respond, she simply held him tighter.

"I don't think I can do this anymore Gaara. I just can't do it." She said softly pushing him gently away and turning back to her packing. "I'm just so tired, I'm tired of being scared, and I'm tired of worrying…I'm just so tired of everything. I-I can't do this anymore! It's too much; all of it's too much." Before Gaara could even respond a knock came to Hinata's door effectively drawing both their attention.

"Miss Hinata?" a voice called through the door as Hinata walked over opening it. "Your father wishes to speak with you and Gaara in his study, he would also wanted me to warn you that there are guests in his study with him that you both may not wish to see, however they are here for a very important discussion which you must be present for. There is however security in the room to put you at ease during the meeting. That is all." The servant said turning and walking from Hinata's threshold and disappearing into the Hyuga mansion.

"Who do you think it is?" Hinata asked looking at Gaara curiously, the red head simply shrugged. The only person whom he'd imagine Hinata wouldn't want to see would be Sasuke, but there was no chance in hell Hiashi would even let him in the building, let alone force Hinata to sit in a room with him again. Together they made their way to Hiashi's office where Hinata timidly knocked on the door and in moments it was opened and they walked to the door that led into the study. Gaara could hear voices one Hiashi's the other very vaguely familiar though he couldn't place a name or a face to it. Once again Hinata knocked and this time her father answered the door blocking the view of the guests.

"Hinata, I need you to be strong right now understood? Gaara, just stay calm and keep your temper in check understood? I mean it Gaara, this is serious business." they shared a glance at each other and nodded. With a sigh Hiashi walked the two of them into the room. The first thing Gaara's eyes were drawn to was the man pacing near the window talking on the phone, he looked familiar, but the sound of Hinata's panicked gasp drew his focus to the second person in the room, sitting alone at the table with his chin steepled on his fingers was one Uchiha Sasuke.

**Sorry for the late update guys, I'm guessing you wanna spear me by now or something, but i've been working at work like crazy! =( not an excuse i know but if it makes u feel better ive been uber inspired lately and i have half of the next chappy done okies? Laters =)**


	27. Blindly Descending

When she smiles

Chapter 26

Blindly descending

Gaara sighed as he unpacked box after box, the week had been ridiculous and the escape to his new dorm room had been a welcome escape from the chaos in his mind and their life, Hinata lay asleep on the bed in the other room, her own room having already been finished being set up. His room was across from hers and with both doors open he could see her sleeping peacefully on her purple sheeted bed holding tightly to her pillow. They had been dropped off by Temari, and after their "talk", if one could call it that, with the Uchihas yesterday…college couldn't have been more of an escape.

_O0o0o0 Flashback o0o0o0_

_The sound of Hinata's panicked gasp drew Gaara's focus to the second person in the room, sitting alone at the table with his chin steepled on his fingers was one Uchiha Sasuke. Rage was the one thing Gaara felt more than anything and the second their eyes connected the red head lunged for the black haired teen only to be stopped by the extra security members Hiashi had put in place. Their only mistake was underestimating the red head's strength because of his size. Size meant nothing to Gaara and as if to prove this fact he practically threw the man off him and leapt across the table grabbing the black haired teen by the throat with his left hand and slamming him to the ground, his right hand reared back ready to beat the hell out of Sasuke. In moments after the first punch was thrown it turned into an all-out brawl between the two and it took the three extra men for security, Hiashi and Itachi nearly ten minutes to pull the two apart but in the end it was Hinata who had ended it. _

_Gaara was not giving up on this fight easily, they could pull them apart all they wanted but they were not going to stop him from inflicting some kind of damage to the black haired bastard. After what he had put Hinata through, what he had done to her, all he'd gotten was a single punch on him, every other time something had prevented it, the car accident, him not knowing it was Sasuke, the presence of the school officer Ibiki, but now? Now Sasuke was fair game and nothing was going to stop him from beating the living hell out of him. He got the first hit in and knew Sasuke would get a few hits in, he didn't care, right now he was out for blood and as his fist landed splitting the skin just above the Uchiha's eyebrow he felt the hot sticky sensation on his skin and knew he succeeded, that however just spurred him on for more, he wouldn't stop, he refused to stop, even throwing random punches to the other people who dared to even intervene, today Sasuke would know pain even if he himself felt it too. Gaara didn't care, blood coated his fist as he felt jars of pain as he was struck. He didn't care, he refused to give a damn, they'd have to kill him before he stopped, and the only person capable of stopping him stood fearfully in the doorway watching in terror._

_There was blood so much blood, it was a mixture from them both and Gaara was losing control, this scared Hinata, especially since he held such high self-control over his temper, she needed to stop this, he was losing it completely, she wasn't doing this for Sasuke's sake but for Gaara's. They had finally pried the two apart long enough for Hinata to wrap her arms around the red head. _

"_Stop, please, Gaara stop. Don't be like him, don't hurt him just because you can please…" her embrace though tight was something he could have easily escaped from, he could simply push her aside and continue the assault on the black haired teen who completely deserved it. Hinata's arms wrapped around Gaara's as her head was buried in his neck, she was warm but more than anything the searing heat of her tears brought him back to reality soothing his rage and bring him down to a calmer level. Without a word he turned silently in her arms lifted the bluenette who wrapped her arms around his neck and walked into the other room. He sat against the far wall holding Hinata close to him as his fingers ran through her hair._

"_I'm sorry…I'm not sorry for what I did to him, but I am sorry for scaring you." He murmured low enough for her ears only._

"_You're bleeding." Hinata said softly wiping the blood from his lip off with her fingers._

"_I don't care. Are you ok?" Hinata simply nodded pressing the sleeve of her sweatshirt to his lip to stem the small flow of blood. A bruise was forming on his jaw, other than that he seemed to be fine much to Hinata's relief. Hiashi came out in a rage._

"_What the hell did I just finish telling you? !" he was angry, angrier than Hinata had seen him in a while._

"_Don't yell at him!" if the tone of her voice wasn't enough to stun her father the look in her eyes was, for the first time in quite a while Hinata was pissed. "Why did you bring him here? Why did you let him in here? You know how Gaara feels! You know how I feel! Why? !"_

"_Because they're here to shed some light on our situation Hinata. Information is information regardless of who it's from, especially when it's in regards to your safety. I wanted you here because I don't want you to feel as though you're being left in the dark. Should you so wish you both may join us after we patch up the boy."_

_O0o0o0_

They had talked for hours, and for hours Hinata and Gaara sat outside the room, the bluenette wanting to know what was going on but not wanting to see Sasuke, Gaara didn't blame her. Honestly had it not been for their trip to his and his siblings apartment he probably would have attacked Sasuke once again. He vaguely remembered the older man in the room as well, that was the same guy who'd given him a ride to the hospital after Hinata had been stabbed almost two years ago, if he recalled correctly his name was Itachi.

He was finished and plugging his I home into the wall Gaara put his I pod onto the base to charge it setting it to random to block out the deafening silence in their dorm room listening as 'Prayer Of The Refugee' played. Hinata had been sleeping for a half hour or so now and walking from his room Gaara peered into Hinata's watching as she held her pillow tightly. Gaara sighed softly, even in her dreams Hinata looked troubled and worried. With a last glance back he walked into their living room and opened the first of 2 mini fridges pulling out a small roll of easy baking cinnamon rolls and opening them up he placed them on the tray inside the toaster oven Temari had given him. The least he could do for her now was to make something that she would like for when she woke up.

O0o0o0

_She was running past eerily familiar yet foreign walls, she had seen them somewhere…quickly Hinata ducked into an empty classroom after rounding a corner. Holding the knob tightly Hinata crouched down watching as a shadow passed the frosted window showing only their blurred form. Seconds passed followed by minutes and finally Hinata sighed in relief, she'd lost him for now. Standing and turning she tensed in fear when she noticed all of the jars lining the wall. Now she knew where she was, she was in Konoha U, and this was the human anatomy room. _

_Jars along the walls contained various parts of the human anatomy, bones, marrow, cartilage, muscle, tendons, spinal cords, kidneys, spleens, hearts, lungs, livers, small and large intestines, veins, skin, fingers, ears, eyes, and dissected brains with separate jars containing frontal lobes, cerebral cortexes, and the medulla oblongata. The sight of all these things made Hinata sick, she remembered this room for the one reason that she had happened upon it by accident trying to find the chemistry room on tour day. The teacher had been so ecstatic to see a student walk in that he gave the girl a tour, and Hinata being far too polite for her own good accepted not wanting to disappoint the man who ended up being her science teacher._

_Closing her eyes Hinata slowly counted to ten trying to calm down, when she reached seven she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle as her breath caught in her throat, she'd forgotten about the second entrance to the room and spinning around she caught sight of a man standing in the shadows watching her. Once spotted he swiftly made his way over to the indigo haired Hyuga. Quickly Hinata wrenched the door open and began running down the hall hearing the footsteps grow louder behind her until she felt an iron grip on the back of her neck making her scream out in panic. Soon enough her scream was cut short as his hand wrapped around her throat slowly squeezing the life from her. Darkness began growing and the bluenette could feel herself growing faint, then the man spoke, his voice achingly familiar, like a ghost from the past sending shivers down her spine._

"_Wonder why that demon hasn't come running to save you yet? It's because he's already dead…and you're next." Those spoken words that held such deadly intent…_

_Oo0o0o_

Gaara sat staring at the toaster oven glowering at the cinnamon buns within, testing his boiling pot method which was surely being disproved, as these buns were indeed cooking before his eyes. The red head watched through the glass as they slowly rose. Suddenly a scream startled the red head making Gaara almost fall from his seat. Quickly he ran to Hinata's room to find the bluenette panting heavily wide eyed and trembling.

"Hinata?" Gaara asked softly. He could hear the music still playing in his room, the strumming guitar and soft words of 'Hey there Delilah' could be heard over her ragged breaths, this song reminded him of Hinata, especially when he was in Suna…slowly the bluenette looked up at him as he began singing along with the song, hoping to calm her down like he would in the past.

"A thousand miles seems pretty far but they've got planes and trains, and cars, I'd walk to you if I had no other way…" he sang softly surprised when Hinata picked up the next line.

"Our friends would all make fun of us but we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way." She said with a soft smile as the red head continued.

"_Hinata _I can promise you that by the time we get through, the world will never ever be the same, and you're to blame…Hey there _Hinata _you be good and don't you miss me." Gaara sang along walking from the room as the song continued returning a few moments later with a small plate. "We can do whatever we want to, hey there _Hinata, _here's to you…" he said holding up the plate of cinnamon buns. "This one's for you." He said passing her the cooling treat and sitting on the bed next to the bluenette.

"Thank you." Hinata said softly leaning against the red head as he hummed the rest of the song. She took a bite of the cinnamon bun and smiled. "You made these?"

"Yep, so much hard work…blood sweat and tears went into these cinnamon buns for you." Gaara said with a grin.

"Gaara, their store bought cinnamon rolls." Hinata said with a laugh licking the icing from her fingers.

"Yeah but I cut my finger opening the package, it was a dangerous job, especially cooking them in the toaster oven, it's dangerous." Hearing this Hinata laughed.

"You're such a clown."

"Your clown." The red head countered.

"I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Glad to hear that…" Gaara said with a small smile, though it soon dropped when he remembered the reason he'd come running in here to begin with. "Are you ok Hinata?" her smile vanished in an instant replaced with a look of fear.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hinata whispered, laying down and looking away from him.

"Ok then." Gaara said lying down on the bed next to Hinata and closing his eyes, a reassuring hand rubbing on her back. "I'm always here if you want to talk." Hinata turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know you are, and thank you for that." She said kissing him softly and feeling as Gaara's arms wrapped around her hugging her tightly to him as he kissed her back. "I'm just so afraid something's going to happen. I just have this terrible feeling, and I know that something will happen but waiting for it…knowing that any day now it will, it's killing me. Whoever it is…whoever they are…I just want it over and done with. I don't think I can take much more waiting."

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll keep you safe, nothing will happen to you because I'm here."

"It's not me I'm worried about Gaara, what if they hurt you?" The red head simply shrugged.

"I don't care what happens to me as long as you're ok, as long as I know you're safe whatever happens to me doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! Gaara I'd die without you here with me and if you got hurt because of me, because of this whole screwed up situation I don't know what I'd do…I'd never forgive myself."

"You wouldn't ever have to because I'll be fine." Gaara said pulling her close and running his hand through Hinata's hair and placing a kiss on her head. "No one's going to get hurt, not me, not you, no- Suddenly the door to Hinata's room burst open making the bluenette scream in shock as she held onto her boyfriend tightly. Gaara simply glared at the intruder who grinned at them with his ocean blue eyes sparking with mischief.

"You'd better have a really good reason to be in here Naruto, I gave you that key for emergencies." Gaara growled watching as Hinata relaxed releasing his arm from her tight grip.

"Dude, I have the best reason to be here. Their giving away free pizza to all the new college students, like a box or two for every dorm room." Hinata tilted her head in curiosity while Gaara raised a nonexistent brow.

"So you're here because?" the red head asked .

"I ate all my pizza and I'm still hungry, besides Grandma still hasn't dropped that box of ramen off like she promised she would."

"Naruto…we've only been here for five hours." Hinata said softly wondering how on earth he could possibly be hungry after eating a box of Pizza by himself.

"You aren't eating our pizza. We haven't eaten any kind of real food so if, key word being IF here, if there are left overs you can have a slice or two. Other than that you're outta luck." Gaara said flatly watching as the blonde shrugged.

"Well I tried, let me know if there're left overs! Later!" Just as quickly as he came the blonde was gone leaving Gaara and Hinata to simply wonder 'What the hell?'

O0o0o0

Several hours had passed, they had their pizza and the two teens were currently in the schools work-out room sparring with each other. More than anything it was Hinata dodging and defending while Gaara threw punches and kicks at her. She'd come amazingly far from where she had started from and Gaara was immensely proud of Hinata's growth, once again she'd sent him tumbling to the ground. If anything Hinata was exceptional at using other's body weights against them, but what she didn't expect was for Gaara to hold onto her arm and pull her down with him. Together they hit the matted floor, the bluenette landing on the red head. Hinata pouted up at Gaara as he smirked at her.

"That wasn't fair."

"There's no such thing as a fair fight, you should know this by now."

"But we're sparring not fighting Gaara, there seems like there should be such a thing as a fair spar don't you think?" she asked interlacing her hands on his chest and resting her chin on them watching as the redhead closed his eyes for only a mere moment before opening them to look at her once again.

"Nope, all's fair in love and war." He said with a smile, Hinata looked at him skeptically.

"Last time I checked we aren't at war Gaara."

"No, we're not but I love you. And if I went easy on you then I'd only be hurting you in the long run not helping you." He said in a soft yet serious voice as Hinata blinked at him, that was a very good point.

"I love you too, and thank you for not babying me." She said in a teasing voice as she smiled at him.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were taunting me."

"No, never." Hinata said trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably.

"You know, I still have your arm right here so tell me how well can you fight with one hand?" Gaara asked with an ever growing grin that filled Hinata with dread, she knew that grin.

"Gaara don't you even dare." Oh she knew what was to come. Hinata was ticklish, too ticklish for her own good sometimes and Gaara often liked to use that to his advantage. Quickly she was pinned to the ground, and immediately Hinata did the first thing that came to mind. Reaching up with her free hand she grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him down so their lips met as she kissed him fiercely. Her other hand was released as Hinata felt his arm wrap around her back pulling her closer to him. The bluenette pulled the redhead towards her and soon enough their places were swapped as she was astride him and moments later Hinata broke the kiss as she sat up with a smile on her face leaving Gaara confused below her as she stood and smirked at him.

"Ummm…why'd you…? Ok I'm confused now…" Gaara said looking at Hinata who simply stood there smirking at him, then he understood and laughed.

"You chose attack as the best form of defense?"

"It worked didn't it?"

"Yes it did and very well, too well actually…you're only allowed to use that on me." Hinata rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Like I'd ever do that to anyone but you anyways…" She said offering a hand to Gaara and helping him to his feet. Almost immediately she was held tightly in his arms as he kissed her.

"You know, you're shy and quiet but I'm thinking that all the time you were quiet you were actually plotting things like this." Hinata smiled and shook her head.

"I'll never tell, now let's go back I want to take a shower before I go to bed." The bluenette said giving him a kiss as they began walking back to the dorm room.

**Writer's block blows… I haven't abandoned the story but still even to me this lack of updating is ridiculous. I know how I want this story to go but getting there is proving to be difficult and my other stories have been a welcome distraction. I'm not a fan of making excuses but hopefully the block is lessening. I'm not happy with how this chapter ended but right now it's just frustrating me far too much… sorry for the late updates, much love guys who still read this.**


	28. Journal entries

When She Smiles

Chapter 27

Journal Entries

"Ok class welcome to this evening's English comp one class, to start I'm going to pass around these journals you fill out the information required, and answer the questions on the board. Once a week you all will have a dated entry with the goings on's in your life, not only will they help me understand you better but hopefully it will allow me to gain some sort of insight to your lives and allow you to know yourselves better, every freshman English class is doing this assignment please state your names, what class this is and your teacher, then you may begin your assignment.

"The title may be whatever you wish, be creative with it, it is due every Friday. Once you have finished the introduction page, bring it to the front so I may view it then you if you may leave as we shall be doing nothing more today. Keep your journals with you, you may begin." The teacher said handing the notebooks around to each student that sat at a desk. Gaara took his and passed it back and quickly began filling it out.

NAME: _Gaara Sabaku_

CLASS: _English comp 1_

TEACHER: _Prof. Liu_

TITLE: _The Increasingly Confusing Thoughts Of Your Neighborhood Red Head. (You wanted creative)_

OCCUPATION: _Landscaper, Co-owner of Konoha branch of Baki's Landscaping center (Located in Suna)_

DOB: _January 19__th_

AGE: _17_

Why you are in college? : _Got a full time scholarship, mostly here to keep my girlfriend out of trouble, and to get some knowledge in management and business to make my boss relax._

Currently in a relationship?( if so answer following sub questions ): _Yes._

How did you meet?

How long have you known each other?

Is marriage an option?

Do you have any children?

_As previously stated, yes I have a girlfriend who also attends this university. To answer the sub questions:_

_A) we met as children when she moved next door to my house in Suna. _

_B) We've known each other for three years until they moved but by happy circumstance we met once again after my family moved to Konoha so about 5 years total we've known each other. _

_C) I would say yes, I love her. _

_D) no, we're just out of high school why would we want the extra responsibility?_

Why did you choose this college? :_ I didn't my girlfriend did, she got accepted the same time I did and if she hadn't been accepted I wouldn't be here full scholarship or not._

What is your major? : _I'm currently majoring in business management, I'm currently the owner in training of Baki's Landscaping center, Konoha division. It's the down season and business is slow so I might as well know what I'm getting into you know?_

Who has ever inspired you? : _My girlfriend, my siblings, my boss and good friend Baki, all at various points in my life._

Describe your life in a nutshell(30 words or less): _Difficult. I was abused neglected beaten nearly killed and tortured by my father. Moved to Konoha and later escaped with my older siblings, found love, endured and survived it all._

Tell us about your parents: _ I was told my mother died giving birth to me I have learned that she had actually left the hospital abandoning my siblings and me, in her own escape from my father. I do not know nor care where she is, I know almost nothing about her. My father was killed which every day I am thankful for, he was abusive to my sister and I and nearly killed me on several occasions._

What are your hopes for the future?: _I want to graduate and succeed in my landscaping business, eventually I'd want to marry my girlfriend and in years after I'd like to have children if she's ready to do so, like in our late twenties or so._

Name one thing you fear most in the world: _Are we talking about unrealistic fears like the zombie apocalypse and vampires or like actual real life fears like heights or something? I do have an answer for both and because I'm not too sure. I'll answer both for unrealistic fears I'd honestly have to say seeing my father again. As terrible as it sounds ever since his passing I've lived freely without the fear of bodily harm threatening me on a daily basis. For an actual fear I'd be afraid of something happening to my girlfriend, she's my world and my light._

What's going on now? : _Well we just moved into our dorm room so everything's new not much to report here. We got free pizza. We explored for a bit went to the workout room sparred for a bit and went back to our rooms. That's all really…Why would you start a school year on a Friday seriously? Random._

Gaara finished his notebook and packing up his things walked to the front of the class handing the notebook to the teacher who looked skeptically at him as he flipped through it pausing at number 6.

"The fact that you've actually managed to sum up your life like this in thirty words is incredible. Gaara was it?" he asked checking the name on the journal. "So you're our scholarship winner. There's only one a year I'm glad it's gone to someone deserving of it. Very well done, you're free to go." With a nod Gaara took back the journal and left the room heading down the hall to Hinata's English class. This was the only class that they had in the same building, it was also the last class of the day. He walked over and noting that there were ten remaining minutes he glanced through the window of the door watching as Hinata worked diligently. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes as he waited.

O0o0o0

NAME: _Hinata Hyuga_

CLASS: _English comp 1_

TEACHER: _Dr. Riesa_

TITLE: _Private Thoughts Gone Public (what am I getting myself into here?)_

OCCUPATION: _Full time college student_

DOB: _December 27__th_

AGE: _17_

Why you are in college? _: I want to further my education. My father was very adamant that I get a degree in business, I preferred Child development and education with a minor in business, he's accepted this agreement._

Currently in a relationship?( if so answer following sub questions ): _Yes._

How did you meet?

How long have you known each other?

Is marriage an option?

_A) Yes I'm in a relationship with my boyfriend._

_B) We met when we were just little kids back when my family moved to Suna to start up that portion of my father's business. After that was done though we moved back to Konoha and we lost contact until he and his family moved to Konoha, then we met again in high school._

_C) We've known each other for almost 6 years now_

_D) If he ever asked me I'd say yes, I love him._

Why did you choose this college? :_ This college is close enough to home that I won't miss my family while I'm away, it's also very well renowned for its law program._

What is your major? _: I'm majoring in Early childhood development and Education with a minor in business._

Who has ever inspired you? : _My family, my mother and my boyfriend._

Describe your life in a nutshell(30 words or less): _My life in a nutshell would be trying… I've lost my mother endured great personal tragedy, suffered unnecessarily at the hands of a friend. My boyfriend saved me from myself. _

Tell us about your parents: _My father is a business man and the CEO of Hyuga corp. he wants me to take over the company but it's just not for me, my sister is more suited for that kind of job. My mother was a very kind and caring woman, she passed away giving birth to my little sister, I miss her every day._

What are your hopes for the future?: _I'm hoping that the future is a much brighter point of my life because right now things are a bit gloomy._

Name one thing you fear most in the world: _I'd rather not talk about it since I have to live with it for the rest of my life already._

What's going on now? : _I've just moved into my dorm room with my boyfriend, nothing much eventful is going on at the current moment though I'm enjoying my classes and because this one is my last I'm honestly hoping that the teacher decides to possibly cut it short just a tiny bit so I can get just that much more sleep, I haven't slept we'll recently._

Hinata looked at her paper and glanced to the front of the class where the teacher sat looking at her students, she was an older woman and Hinata could already tell that she had a no nonsense attitude to her, especially the way she controlled the classroom, it screamed oppressive authority. The bluenette just happened to glance towards the door when she noticed a familiar red head peering in and scanning through the room and spotting her he stuck his tongue out making the bluenette blink in shock before returning the gesture. They went back and forth making faces and Hinata was glad she had finished her assignment quickly.

"Ms. Hyuga!" the teacher's sharp voice said catching her attention and making her blush in embarrassment. "Come to the front please and bring your paper with you." Hinata ducked her head, it was only day one and already Gaara had gotten her in trouble, glancing out the window she was glad to see that he at least had the decency to look contrite. She walked to the desk and after handing her the paper Hinata waited.

"I'm impressed." She said simply looking up at the girl with her steely blue eyes. "You're free to leave, however please inform your 'friend' that disruptions and distractions in my classroom are looked down upon immensely."

"Yes ma'am, I apologize."

"Good afternoon." She said dismissing the bluenette who walked to her desk and after packing her things exited the room closing the door behind her quietly.

"I didn't get you into trouble did I?" Gaara asked standing when his girlfriend exited the room.

"No, but distractions are looked down upon so behave. That's a message from my teacher." Hinata said with a grin.

"She said I have to behave?" this made Hinata giggle as she walked by tapping his nose with her finger.

"No, I did, I'm not getting in trouble because you're busy distracting me with your cuteness."

"I'm not cute! I'm handsome, there's a difference, only girls are cute." He said pouting slightly making Hinata blush.

"Right, say what you need to make yourself feel better love." That shocked him to a standstill, and grinning he ran catching up to the bluenette wrapping his arms tightly around her spinning around in the hallway and quickly placing her back on her feet as he took her hand in his.

"I don't need to say anything to make myself feel better, I just need you." He said softly making her smile as they walked back to the dorm. Suddenly Gaara felt a familiar chill up his spine and felt as though they were being watched. Glancing around and seeing no one he allowed Hinata's infectiously happy mood to lift him once again.

** This chapter was more of filler than anything else...I have a very good excuse for the lack of updates, and I'll inform you guys in the next chapter because I had such a strike of inspiration and I don't wanna lose it! Laters!**


	29. A Tight Grip On Reality

When She Smiles

Chapter 28

A Tight Grip On Reality

**Author's note:**

**Before I begin let me explain to you guys some stuff that's been halting my writing lately…I'm a full time college student, and while normally I do this instead of my homework (don't tell my teachers that) I recently got a job and I'm working about 30 hours a week. On top of that I'm flying out to Nebraska to go to my best friend's wedding, I live in New England…But more than anything a little bit ago, right after I posted the 26****th**** chapter, one of my best friends who I'll call A, her mom died, very suddenly. They didn't have the best relationship but I still had to be there for my friend. The fact that it happened so randomly scared me. I only have my mom and the thought of losing her kills me inside. When I finally got over that and I finished my chapter I was going to update it when I learned just the other day on Thanksgiving that my other best friend (I have 3) who I'll call K (it's her favorite letter, no idea why…) Her mom died too. And again it scared the hell out of me, I'll be going to her funeral sometime this week. Neither had the best relationship with their mom and mine is spectacular (Most of the time). But the thing that freaks me out is that the possibility of losing my mom is there, I don't want it to ever happen, I mean I'm a grown up with the mentality of a kid, I always want my mom to be around, and the scary thing is that I know she always won't be. I just hope that the day is much much later rather than sooner (even as I write I knock on wood not to jinx it). I figured I should let you all know. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I was spending time with my family. **** I love you dear readers, and here's your chapter.**

A Tight Grip On reality

It was the weekend, a beautiful Saturday, it wasn't too hot or too cold and Hinata had the windows open while she cleaned their dorm. Gaara was at work, just because it was down time in the landscaping business didn't mean they didn't have customers still. He'd been gone for most of the afternoon and finally finishing the cleaning Hinata decided to take a walk, the cemetery wasn't too far from the campus and the bluenette decided that she was going to visit her mother. Grabbing her keys, cell phone, water bottle and Gaara's I pod (hers had gotten forgotten in the move and her father was bringing it next weekend) she walked out of the door locking it firmly behind her, and taking the dry erase marker she left a message on the large board in the common room next to their room number, it said simply: _Going to visit my mom love you, call me if I'm not back._ Afterwards she sent him a text saying the same thing, usually however his cell was in the office or in the car when he was out on a job, so she was glad for the memo board, it was a sure fire way to know he'd get the message too.

She'd been walking for only a few minutes listening to the music that was flowing into her ears, she hadn't visited her mother in a while and she felt guilty about it, like she was betraying her mother in some way. Hinata knew it wasn't the best way to feel but she couldn't help it. She paused at the cross walk hitting the button and waited for the pedestrian safe yellow/red before crossing the street and following the main road towards the cemetery on the top of the hill. It was about a twenty minute walk but Hinata was fine with it and as she arrived the bluenette looked around finding the familiar section that held her family's plot and headed towards it.

Hinata had taken no more than five steps when she was grabbed from behind, her feet leaving the ground making her shriek in surprise and fear as she struggled trying to release herself from the strong arms that held her in place, and finally she kicked back hitting the man right in the groin as she was dropped to the ground where she scrambled away pulling the ear buds from her ears as she turned to face the man who grabbed her only to stare in shock at the blonde before her.

"That how you say hello Hinata?" Naruto grumbled face down on the ground and curled up in a ball.

"Naruto! I'm so, so, sorry!" she squealed rushing over to her friend to see if he was ok.

"I'm fine." He said in a tight voice. "Sometimes I forget that you're so jumpy though." He said slowly getting up with the bluenette's help.

"I'm so sorry. What are you even doing here?" she asked curious as he finally stood still wincing occasionally.

"I'm visiting my parents, it's that time of year again." He said quietly as Hinata suddenly understood his cryptic words. In the middle of September just after he entered junior high Naruto's parents dropped him off with his grandmother so they could have a night out…they never came back. It was raining and the car slid off the road, flipping more than four times. Neither of them survived the crash, both dead upon impact. Hinata shook her head to rid herself of the thought, every September for a week though, Naruto would go to the cemetery and sit with his parents. "You?" he asked.

"Visiting my mom, it's been too long since I've been here." Hinata said softly shutting off the I pod.

"Well you can give her these." The blonde said picking out several red carnations from the bouquet he dropped and handing them to the bluenette, and upon seeing her look he clarified. "They were in the bouquet I got for my mom, I forgot to have the florist swap them out for yellow ones though, she didn't really like red." Hinata smiled and hugged the blonde.

"Thank you." she said accepting the four flowers as he turned.

"I'll see you later, if you leave before me say bye?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem, will you do the same?"

"Definitely." With a wave they went their separate ways, Hinata heading to her mother, and Naruto heading to his parents.

It was just as she had left it, her mother's white head stone, the angel teddy bear propped in front of it and the heart shaped stone she had found in Suna as a child on a walk. Hinata smiled and placed the flowers in the small in ground vase. Sitting down she leaned on the headstone and began talking about anything and everything under the sun, and feeling the warm glow of the sunshine beaming on her, Hinata closed her eyes with a smile basking in the warmth and couldn't help but feel that her mom was with her, watching over her, even if it was for just that one moment in time.

O0o0o0o

Registering the cold chill in the autumn air and opening her eyes with a yawn Hinata blinked and looked around in the darkness only to jump in shock. She had fallen asleep, and the sun was long gone leaving her in darkness. Now Hinata was not afraid of cemeteries or the dark…but being alone in a cemetery in the dark was kind of scary. Standing and grabbing her water bottle Hinata whispered a good bye to her mother before making her way towards the concrete path that would lead her home, unaware her phone had fallen from her pocket. The way she figured it if Naruto had left yet, he would have definitely woken her up first, unless he forgot to come by, he was pretty forgetful…Scanning the area she saw a flicker of light in the direction Naruto had gone and walked towards it careful to stay on the path and to not wander over any graves. Hinata arrived faster than she thought she would and found the blonde struggling with a match as he tried to light another candle.

"Hey, I was just leaving." Hinata said softly.

"All right, I'll catch up to you once I get my mom's candle lit, she's being a prankster right now." he said lighting the match and bringing it to the wick only for the match to burn out making Hinata laugh.

"Ok, you'll catch up?"

"Yeah, I think she wants me to come around more often." The blonde said taking his father's candle and bring the flame to the wick of his mom's only for it to suddenly burn out. "MA YOU AREN'T FUNNY!" the blonde yelled into the sky and shaking his fist at it. Hinata watched in shock as a pine cone fell off a nearby tree and hit him square in the head. "See what I mean? I've been told more than once that I'm just like her." The blonde said and Hinata could hear the pride in his voice.

"I'll see you soon Naruto." Hinata said watching as he lit his father's candle once again, and bringing the match to his mom's Hinata leaned over and blew it out, an overwhelming urge made her do so.

"Hinattttaaaaaaa…" the blonde groaned making her laugh as she walked away watching him struggle with the matches, and for a brief moment she wondered if she had just been possessed by Naruto's mom, and the thought made her freeze in place before she finally shook her head, that was silly, surely it was….right? Reaching the exit Hinata dug her hand into her pocket looking for her phone only to gasp in shock to find it missing.

Quickly she patted down her pants pockets and dug her hands into her hoodie only to sigh in defeat as she turned around to walk back to her mother's plot hoping it was there. The walk took longer than ever as she slowed trying to find her place in the graveyard, however eventually she found herself on the right path seeing the alabaster colored stone about thirty feet or so away. Once she reached it Hinata crouched down and breathed a sigh of relief as her hand landed on her cell phone. Picking it up she opened it wincing at the light and noticed that she had a missed call from Gaara. Walking once again to the exit Hinata dialed his number and held the phone to her ear listening to the ringing as she walked, finally he picked up.

"_Hey, I got your text. Are you back at the dorm yet?"_

"Not yet, I'm on my way back now actually, I lost my phone, but luckily enough my mom took it." She said with a laugh.

"_Do you want a ride? I still have the work truck."_

"Sure, Naruto's here too and he'd probably appreciate a lift too."

"_Yeah that's no problem, let him know I'm just getting out of work ok?"_

"All righty, I'll see you in a little-ah!"

"_Hey you ok?" _Hinata dropped her phone as she fell to the ground after bumping into the man, he was familiar, terrifyingly familiar and suddenly she knew why he looked so familiar. Crouching down in front of her he picked up Hinata's phone and snapped it shut.

O0o0o0

The sound of her gasp and the sound of the phone hitting the ground was the only thing he heard.

"Hey, you ok? Hinata?" It was eerily quiet on the other side and suddenly the line went dead.

"What's wrong?" Baki asked pulling the equipment out of the truck.

"I think I might need your help." He said in a serious voice that leaked his nervousness. The man didn't question it and climbed into the driver's seat as Gaara hopped into the truck, the red head giving him directions to the cemetery. Half way there his phone began to ring and he sighed when Hinata's name popped up, and Baki watched as he looked relieved answering the phone.

"Hey, are you ok what- Then a voice came over the line and immediately the red head felt the blood drain from his face as he began shaking.

"Hey son, long time no speak."

**PLOT TWIST! Lol I realized that I left Gaara's dad as a loose end, I mean they said he was dead but never really looked into it. They took it at face value and for once my lack of organized writing gives me an opening for inspiration! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! XD But yes, the next chapter'll be up next week, I must say one of my all time favorite lines in this story is in next chapter because writing it had me laughing so hard. I'll post on or before the 9****th**** okies? Finals week is coming up soon, so don't fret because I'm back! ;)**


	30. Going Under

When she Smiles

Chapter 29

Going Under

The last thing she remembered was not a memory, but a series of emotions. Fear, Panic and Confusion. All while a sickly sweet scent invaded her senses, after that she could hear a commotion as her world turned dark. When she woke Hinata had no idea where she was or how long she'd been out, she was still completely out of it as she looked around blearily. She was in a car, the back of a car…they were going somewhere, everything was moving too fast and she fell into darkness once more.

She woke once again more alert this time she could feel hands on her, however they were only moving her to a sitting position, placing something into her mouth before flooding it with water. Her first instinct was to swallow the water so she could breathe, she'd already forgotten he put something in her mouth. Once again she fell into darkness.

She was confused, the bluenette thought that she was getting better from what had happened but now she felt so weird, her body could have weighed a ton and all at the same time she was freezing cold and burning hot all while feeling sick to her stomach, it was then she registered that they weren't in the car anymore. She was being carried up a walkway and into a familiar mansion that made her heart race in panic. Once again her vision blurred and the terrified bluenette was met with darkness.

(An hour earlier)

Hinata scrambled back staring terrified at the man before her, now she knew why he looked so familiar, it was Gaara's dad.

"Y-you're supposed to be d-d-dead." She said in just above a whisper.

"My, my, my the little Hinata Hyuga certainly has grown-up, you look just like your mother and Kami knows what I wanted to do to her." Hearing this her eyes widened as she scrambled away as he stepped closer grabbing her arm and pulling the struggling girl to her feet who tried pushing him away. "Calm down you brat, you're too young for me, maybe in a year or two though." He growled, and although she was terrified her fear lessened slightly, he wasn't planning on hurting her…like _that_ anyways.

"W-what do you want?"

"Nothing personal, just business. The Uchihas get you and I take care of my son, simple as that, let's go." Just the mention of the Uchiha name had Hinata trembling.

"No! I'm not going back there let go of me!" she yelled pulling her arm as hard as she could, in the distance Hinata watched as a figure walked towards the exit of the cemetery and knew in the very pit of her stomach that it was Naruto, she also knew if she stayed still it would be bad for her especially since he pulled a rag out of his pocket out of his pocket jerking her towards him roughly. Struggling as much as possible Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs.

O0o0o0

Naruto thought he was the world's worst friend, Hinata was walking alone in the dark because he couldn't light a candle. It was his mom's fault.

'Yes let's blame my mother's spirit for my inadequacy…next time I'm bringing a lighter.' He thought in annoyance. Naruto believed in the paranormal, he believed in ghosts and demons and spirits of all sorts. He even believed that they did things for a reason and for a special purpose, but all this candle business…he just didn't see the point in it.

"At least when I play pranks on people it's for a reason." The blonde grumbled. Just as he made it to the exit of the cemetery a loud shriek startled him as he quickly turned and ran in the direction it came from, his stomach was in knots because that scream sounded terribly like Hinata.

'Well I wanted a reason didn't I? Thanks mom.'

O0o0o0

She was losing focus, everything was getting dimmer as she felt the energy being sucked right out of her. She could feel what fight she had left quickly leaving her as she was pinned to him with the cloth over her mouth and nose, the sickly sweet odor invading her senses. The last thing she heard was someone shouting her name and the sound of scuffles, she didn't even know if she was still being held up or if Gaara's father had simply dropped her on the ground. Finally everything went black.

O0o0o0

Naruto was right, it was Hinata and as he ran over watched as the girl steadily went limp in the man's arms he growled launching himself at the man. It was no news that Naruto wasn't a fighter, by nature he was a peaceful being preferring talking over violence, because to him it was pointless, what was the point of causing an endless circle of hate when one would only seek vengeance on others for harming their loved ones? He wanted to break that endless cycle of hate, that's what he lived for. However seeing one of his closest friends going limp in that man's arms was enough to make him tackle the man to the ground and punch him repeatedly. But as it was stated before, Naruto was not by nature a fighter and was soon over powered by years of built up hatred and fighting experience, his concern for Hinata distracted him and led to his defeat which was a serious butt kicking, though he never stopped fighting, not at all, not even when he couldn't move, by then he was cussing the guy out watching as he lifted his friend carelessly, smirking at her before walking into the night. He felt like a fate worse than death and knew he certainly looked it, but pulling himself up he unsteadily walked after them holding onto his ribs adjusting to the pain as he made his way forward picking up the pace, however off in the distance he could see the brake lights of a car and the sound of an engine starting before it drove off. He stumbled after them only to fall watching with a heavy heart as the man drove away with Hinata.

O0o0o0

Taking the girl's cellphone from his pocket Kaze hit redial and listened as the phone rang only once before it was answered.

"Hey are you ok? What- The relief in his son's voice was immense and he was only too happy to burst that bubble.

"Hey son, long time no speak." He said simply listening as his son's breathing picked up, it always did that when his fear got the better of him.

"What did you do to her? Where's Hinata! ?" he asked, anger mixing in and dominating the panic.

"We're going on a little trip, you see and I'm willing to make a trade. I'm already marked as dead anyways, their just biding their time and making good use of me while I can be used. You want her, be at the Uchiha mansion in fifteen minutes." He said with a laugh.

O0o0o0

Fifteen minutes! ? He expected him there in fifteen minutes? ! Just as he was about to ask Baki to turn around his father uttered another sentence that chilled him to the bone.

"You know that kid put up quite a fight." This hit Gaara hard, the only other person who had been there, that he had known for certain was there was Naruto, and that kid never fought anyone ever.

"Where is he?" the red head growled angrily.

"Where else would he be?" The line once again went dead and in a fit of anger Gaara punched the dashboard.

"Where are we going?" Baki asked keeping his cool.

"Cemetery as soon as possible. Then I'm going to the Uchiha mansion while you bring Naruto to the hospital…after being in a fight with him he'll definitely need treatment." Baki turned his head to look at the red head whose eyes were glued onto the road.

"Who the hell did your friend fight?" hearing this question Gaara swallowed thickly.

"My dad." The rest of the way to the cemetery passed in a flash, and as they pulled in a figure could be seen pulling itself towards the entrance and immediately the red head leapt from the vehicle pulling the blonde's arm over his shoulder to support him.

"I tried man, I tried to stop him but he took her." The blonde coughed out spitting blood onto the grass as they walked back to the truck. "I don't know what the hell he wants Hinata for…but I tried to stop it, I'm sorry." He said grunting as he climbed into the truck

"I know you tried, I can see it." Gaara said getting him into the back seat.

"We need to call the police about this whole thing." Baki said as they drove to the Uchiha mansion. However it was Naruto and not Gaara that answered.

"Good luck with that." He said with a dry laugh wincing. "That entire force is corrupted, their all Uchihas. The only sane one is Sasuke's brother and he's not even in the law field so asking him for help would be pointless. They're all either lawyers or they're police officers…There is one person who I can think to ask for help…"

"Hell no." Gaara growled

"Who?" Baki asked keeping his eyes on the road and taking a left as Gaara pointed it out.

"Dude, if he doesn't want to hurt Hinata then we could use his help, I know you'd rather kill him but still." The red head was warring with himself and finally gave in with a growl.

"If he so much as touches her, I will _kill_ him." He snapped watching as the blonde pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed in a number.

O0o0o0

"Where the hell is he! ? I did my part, I got the girl, where's that coward! ?" It was times like this that he really regretted not taking up his brother's offer to move in and disappear completely from the map, this was just what he needed, to be part of a kidnapping plot by association. Suddenly he could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket and walking down the hall he grabbed it and flipped it open.

"What?"

"_So you tangled up on a plot to kidnap someone by association yet?"_ said the familiar voice of the blonde he knew so well. He sounded like hell.

"You ok? And actually yeah I am, how'd you know?"

"_Yeah dude she's there." _ He heard Naruto say to someone else and heard someone swearing in the background. _"Do you know who it is?"_

"Nope, I'm not getting into my father's business anymore."

"_Well dude you better because if they find her there you're so heading back to the clink."_

"What! ?" that froze him where he stood.

"_Jail dude, cold not fun butt-raping jail. You're what they call man-pretty so I'd be worried if I were you."__**(A/N: this is my favorite line of the chapter by the way lol)**_

"Naruto shut the fuck up and fill me in NOW!" he hissed sneaking back down the hall to his father's office and peering in through the crack in the door. He could see a man pacing and a girl laying on the floor, pale skin and indigo hair was all he needed to see before he swore. Then from the other entrance to the office his father walked in, the silence lasted for mere seconds before the man exploded.

"You brought the girl here! ? You fool if there's an investigation I'm screwed! My entire corporation will go down the drain!"

"I'm here for my half of the deal, I said I'd get the girl, I never said anything about killing her, sometimes you have to get your own hands dirty Uchiha."

"Yuki!" a maid suddenly scurried in.

"Yes Mr. Uchiha."

"Bring me my son." He said simply before turning back to Kaze.

"We'll get rid of her, we do have means. Come take a walk with me, we have your payment to discuss once my boy arrives."

"_Dude what's going on?"_

"I'll fill you in later." He said snapping the phone shut and shoving it in his pocket and quickly rounding the corner.

"Mr. Uchiha sir! Your father requests his presence in his office immediately."

"Whatever." He said walking back down the hall towards the office and after taking a deep breath to steel himself he breezed into the office like he owned it looking around and after meeting his father's gaze allowed his own to drift to the girl on the ground.

"Sup with that?" he said pointing at the girl. His father played it off just how the teen knew he would.

"That's the same girl right Sasuke? Do what you will with her, get your revenge however you want." Sasuke sighed mentally and walked over nudging her with his shoe.

"Necrophilia's not really my thing." He said blandly. "The hell did you do to her?"

"Rohypnol, she'll be knocked for a little bit but she's certainly not dead." The gruff voice of the strange man said.

'Roofies!? He freekin roofied her!? Jeeze I really _AM_ going back to jail!'

"Fine, thanks…I guess." He said turning the girl over and lifting her up and walking from the room.

'Naruto you owe me for this big time!' the teen thought angrily to himself as he hefted the girl downstairs to his bedroom.

O0o0o0

"Naruto what's going on?!" Gaara hissed as the blonde listened intently to the jumbled shouting in the background.

"Dude what's going on?" the blonde asked.

"_I'll fill you in later." _He said and quickly the line went dead just as they pulled onto the street the Uchiha mansion was located on.

"What happened?" Gaara asked.

"He said he'd fill me in later. That means something's going down right now."

"Then why the hell are we sitting here?"

"Because, if we just bust in there we're screwed. I really don't think Sasuke'll hurt her man, I mean I just told him he'd be a prime victim for anal raping in jail cuz he's man-pretty, I'm pretty sure he's focused on that right now!" **(a/n my second favorite line lol) **Gaara groaned, he wanted to just get in there get Hinata and get out and maybe try to avoid being murdered by his father along the way, that was always helpful.

O0o0o0

Everything was fuzzy, so fuzzy, she wanted to speak but she couldn't, she willed herself to move but she couldn't. Hinata could only look as far as her eyes could move, as much as she wanted to turn her head to look around she couldn't. Then she felt her head move, turning in the opposite direction.

"Good you're awake, I was pretty sure that idiot killed you by accident." Sasuke said watching as her eyes widened in fear making him scowl. "Listen, I'm not gonna do a thing to you, if anything you're gonna owe _me_ for this, but given our not so sweet history let's just call it even." He said propping her up into a sitting position against the headboard before taking a seat across from her facing Hinata as he sat on the bed. "If you're wondering why the hell you're here, I have no idea. I think my dad had something planned for you he's got a big time grudge against your dad's company, anyways if you're wondering why you're all weird and stuff I can explain that.

"The guy who brought you here drugged you so you could be stuck feeling like this for quite a while. He said he used roofies so you could be feeling like this for up to eight hours but it usually peaks at two hours or so. That's where you're at now I think. Side effects are dizziness, nausea, black outs, fainting, difficulties speaking, a whole bunch of stuff, simply put it's a drug to make you immobile and forgetful…" Sasuke said drawing his face close to Hinata's. "Pretty much if I wanted to I could pay you back for getting me locked up like I said _I would_ and you wouldn't remember a thing." Hearing this her heart raced pounding violently in her chest and she watched as he smirked.

"But like I said, I'm not gonna do a thing to you." Sasuke said getting off the bed and grabbing his laptop and bringing it over to the immobile teen showing her the page. "And just so you know I had to Google that shit, I'm not some weird as hell guy who knows the effects of various drugs." He said in annoyance putting the laptop on the side table and shutting it, moments later his phone buzzed and Sasuke was quick to pick it up.

"Yeah."

"_Dude were outside your place, make some sort of commotion so Hinata can sneak out or something."_

"There's a hole in your plan man, she's been drugged, really heavily." He said walking to the window and looking out the blinds. "You're in that silver truck right?"

"_Yeah, me, Gaara, and Baki."_

"Who?"

"_His boss."_

"Ahh. Whatever so I'll bring her out in the back where the gate and the back wall are, you know that gap." He heard Naruto hum his affirmation. "Meet me there in ten minutes, and just so you know I'm gonna have to carry her so tell Gaara to keep his head and let him know that she's not dead so trying to kill me would be pointless."

"_Will do." _The blonde said hanging up. Sasuke turned from the window snapping his phone shut and walked towards the bed crossing his arms he stared at the bluenette.

"I'm gonna have to pick you up." Once again her eyes widened as she struggled to shake her head, the movement was almost imperceptible but he noticed it and scowled reaching for her stopping when she let out a sob and closing her eyes tightly.

"N-not…you…p-please." She whimpered. Guilt hit him like a train and hit him hard as he pulled back watching as she struggled to move and was unable to do so. Kneeling at the edge of the bed he let out a steady breath swallowing thickly as she watched him nervously.

"Listen, I know I haven't given you a single reason to trust me, and if I were in your place I wouldn't trust me either. But my father has some serious grudge right now with your dad's company and he's convinced that killing you will make things better for him. Now Naruto and Gaara are outside waiting for you, they know you're here and they're trusting me to get you out of here safe and sound, please let me do that. I know I haven't done much good in my life, but let me help you before it's too late." She was surprised, she'd expected many things to come from Sasuke, but such sincerity was not something on that list.

"O-ok…" It was hard, one of the hardest things she had ever done to say those words. In her current state forcing out the words was physically exhausting, but that wasn't it, she didn't want him anywhere near her, not in the same room with her or even in the same building. It was all too much but she knew more than anything she had to do it and he sounded so sincere and concerned. As much as it killed her, she needed to let him move her, and to do so he had to touch her…especially since she couldn't move on her own. Standing he reached for her and heard as her breath hitched in her throat. He paused once again before swallowing and looking away trying to figure out what to do when suddenly an idea came to him.

"I'm a…" he coughed clearing his throat. "My arm's going to go under your knees and the other one is going behind your back and supporting your shoulders, can I do that?" Hinata looked at Sasuke blinking in shock but managed to slowly nod her head yes. "Ok, I'm going to pick you up now…" he said being sure to place his hands exactly where he said he would. "We're going out the back and we're going to cut through the yard, we'll be moving fast every now and then so I'll have to hold on to you tight, I'm not trying to hurt you but I don't want to drop you either. Ok?" She nodded once again as he easily lifted her from the bed. "Let's get you out of here."

O0o0o0

Naruto hung up the phone and stared at the red head.

"Dude you are not going to be happy."

"I'm already not happy how could this get worse?" Suddenly Gaara had the feeling he shouldn't have asked that question, especially when the blonde sighed and looked away.

"What happened?" he asked turning towards the blonde.

"You can't be mad at him for this dude, you gotta promise not to go off the deep end."

"Naruto _what happened_?"

"He drugged her."

"Who Sasuke! ?"

"No your Dad! He said she can barely move let alone walk, he's gonna have to carry her out of there so-

"Hell no I don't want him touching her!"

"Gaara calm down." Baki said firmly placing his hand on the teen's shoulder.

"No! Do you know what he did to her! ?"

"Yes Gaara, you've told me but if the only way we can get Hinata out is to trust that boy then right now we have no choice but to do so." The older man said trying to keep the red head calm, it wasn't working.

"I can't trust him, not after what he did to Hinata no, I'm not staying here I need to go get her." He snapped stepping out of the truck, however the moment the door opened a blaring alarm startled the three of them and it was coming from the Uchiha mansion. Gaara was the first to run from the truck and Naruto was quick to limp after him after telling Baki to stay and keep the truck running which the older man begrudgingly did.

Gaara made it around the corner just in time to see a figure making its way through the bushes cussing up a storm and hurrying towards him in the darkness. In moments Hinata was being placed in his arms and he was being roughly forced back where he came from by the black haired teen.

"Don't ask questions, don't say a damn thing, just get her the hell out of here and don't look back understood?" he growled.

"Sasuke dude what's going on?" Naruto asked watching as Gaara gave the teen a nod of thanks and carried Hinata towards the truck.

"I said it to him and I'll say it to you, no time for questions, just get the hell out of here." He said turning the blonde around and shoving him away.

"What the- What about you?"

"I'm royally screwed, don't worry about me get out of here."

"But-

"I said GO! Don't make me kick your ass man!"

"If you're screwed then come with us and we'll drop you off at your brother's." Naruto said trying to reason with him and watching as his hand ran through his dark hair.

"I'm not leading this to them, you look like shit by the way. Just get out of here, they're waiting on you, I'll call you later I promise, if I don't call I'm dead ok? Now leave before they find her." Naruto blinked and letting that last part sink in he nodded and hurried towards the truck climbing in before they sped off into the night.

**Tis the end of this chapter, i'll update soon, I has an inspiration! ;3 :D laters guys!**


	31. Finally the end (not of the story)

When She Smiles

Chapter 30

Finally The End

(Not of the story, just the title of the chapter)

"'_To be afraid is something that comes naturally to you, in order for you to survive you have to embrace the fear and thrive in it, only then can you succeed.' The hell kind of phrase is that?" Gaara asked scowling at the teen who snatched back the flyer._

"_I think it's a good one, if you can thrive in what destroys you then how could you ever fail man?" he asked leaning against the beam under the bleachers. Gaara decided to skip gym today to get some rest, apparently he wasn't the only one who decided to cut class._

"_All embracing fear does is make it harder for you to feel anything, if you embrace fear and thrive in it the only times you'll be successful is if you're afraid in whatever situation you're in. You need to embrace life and live with all of it. Pain and fear are all around you no matter where you ever go, accept the fear yes, accept the pain most definitely, but never aim to thrive when you're surrounded by nothing but misery. Aim to succeed, but never thrive." The red head said kicking the sand from his shoe._

"_Damn that's deep man. You in the creative writing club or something?" Gaara shook his head._

"_No, I speak from life." He said lifting up his bag and shouldering it as he walked from the school grounds. He never asked the teen's name, he didn't really care either way, they were moving in a few weeks, with a sigh he headed to Baki's. Passing by the music store he paused listening to the ending lyrics of a song he hadn't heard before._

"_**The final fight I'll win**_

_**The final fight I'll win **_

_**The final fight I'll win**_

_**But I will go on until the end"**_

O0o0o0

It was the end of him, and he knew it, the real question was why the hell did he go back? He had Hinata, she was safe, so why did he do it? Of all the people in the world he was getting himself killed for that black haired bastard who started this whole damn thing? He really was getting soft, but it needed to be done, nobody deserved it, nobody deserved the beatings his father would dish out, the man could hit and facts were facts, he hit hard, he played dirty and was a cheat and now he was going to die because he pitied Sasuke, the same person who only the day before he wished misery for, however that changed…it changed only mere hours ago, when he had saved his girlfriend's life, when he didn't have to do that and got himself caught in the process. Gaara choked gasping for air and as the world darkened he felt a searing pain and the sound of a gunshot.

Three hours earlier

Naruto climbed into the truck as Baki drove away, Gaara held Hinata tightly in his arms as she looked around in a daze, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Gaara asked softly.

"No…he h-helped." The bluenette said still struggling to speak, she looked like she had something to say so Gaara waited patiently as she tried getting the words out, Hinata looked so tired.

"I-It was…your dad. I-I remember him." she mumbled before passing out. The drive to Gaara's siblings place didn't take long. Naruto wasn't so bad off that he needed a hospital, and even though she was drugged, all Hinata needed was time for it to make its way from her system. The only reason they weren't bringing her to the hospital was because if the doctors found the drug in her system, they'd have to call the police, and with Konoha PD being filled with Uchihas it would only be a matter of time until they knew where Hinata was. Temari's apartment was the safest place for them and the blonde had already been informed that they were on the way with an injured Naruto, a drugged Hinata and really important news.

Baki dropped them off and after being assured by Gaara that he'd call if anything happened the man drove off leaving the three in the door way of the apartment. As they made their way up the stairs, Gaara holding Hinata and Naruto with Gaara's keys so they could get in, the red head was met with a note.

_Gaara, ran to get some supplies, Kankuro's home. _

_Love T_

Moving aside Naruto unlocked the door and pulled down the note as Gaara walked inside bringing Hinata to his room and laying her on the bed. After pulling off her sneakers he tucked the bluenette in kissing the top of her head before walking from the room. The red head paused watching as Naruto stood snickering at his brother's door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gaara asked watching as the blonde was turning red from trying not to laugh so hard.

"Shhhh it's the music, it's on repeat. Pfft look." Naruto said trying so hard not to laugh. Curious at what had Naruto laughing so hard he walked over and peered through the crack of the door just as the music was turned up loudly. His brother was listening to his music…nothing new or- holy hell what was he doing!? Could one call that dancing? Or was he exercising? It looked like he was doing squats of some kind. Yes, he was exercising…but Naruto was right, the choice of song was what made it that much more hilarious, especially when his brother began belting out the lyrics. That was too much for the red head to take.

"…Don't want none unless you got buns hun! You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt!" *Slap* Gaara walked away when his brother slapped his butt, he so did not need to see that. Walking down the hall Gaara made his way to the living room where Naruto was.

"How's Hinata?"

"She's still knocked, once Temari gets here she can check her out but I'm sure all we have to do is wait it out, you know?"

"Yeah…Gaara I know you really don't care but I'm kind of worried about Sasuke, he said he was in some deep trouble man." Gaara simply glanced at him.

"We're not going back, you're messed up enough as it is."

"But dude-

"No buts, were not going back and that's it. End of story."

"What if he dies!? He didn't have to help us get Hinata back and you know it man." Hearing this Gaara groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine! You'll stay here and I'll go check on that bastard ok? But we're waiting for Temari to get back first."

"Thanks." the blonde said with a grateful smile.

"Why the hell do you care about him so much anyways?" The red head asked.

"We've always been rivals, but at the same time we were always friends too, even though we hated each other, we're best friends."

"You'll always be too weird for me to understand." Gaara said simply as he shook his head. Of all people of course it would be Naruto to make his mortal enemy his best friend as well.

"Just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I forgive him, it doesn't mean I like him or that were friends, you understand? I'm making sure my father can't hurt anyone else. Not while I can stop it." Hearing this the blonde nodded.

"All right." They sat in silence for a while until the sound of keys jingling and the door opening caught their attention as Temari walked in carrying several bags and after taking in the red head and the blonde in the living room she walked over bags in hand taking out several things from them as she began patching up Naruto.

"Tems, I'll be back in an hour or two, I have to grab something from Baki." The red head said easily as he walked from the apartment without a second thought leaving the blonde teen to feel guilty as Gaara's sister patched him up, she'd only been told the barest minimum of information, that Naruto had his ass kicked and that Hinata was sick. Gaara knew that Hinata would tell her what happened when she asked. He didn't bother telling the blonde more than that because he knew she'd try and stop him.

"Be careful Gaara." Temari said still focusing on Naruto. "So what happened to you?"

"I uhhh, got jumped in the cemetery."

"Well it certainly looks like it."

O0o0o0

It didn't take very long to make it back to the Uchiha manor and from the looks of things they were on high alert, he had absolutely no idea how he was going to get in let alone check on Sasuke like he promised Naruto he would, he didn't even know where his room was. The fact that he was even here irritated him but Naruto was most certainly right. Sasuke didn't have to help save Hinata as much as he hated to admit it, the blonde was right one hundred and ten percent. All he had to do was check he was still alive and reassure the blonde when he got back, it wasn't too difficult. Trying to remember the layout from his last visit here more than a year ago the red head crept around the large building towards the back passing through the bushes and the fence only to hear the sound of what appeared to be an argument happening on the second floor. He watched as one person stood near the window and the other paced back and forth yelling.

O0o0o0

"You let her go!? Just like that after all that hard work you just let her go!?" Fugaku snarled glaring at his son who stood by the window.

"If I recall correctly your words were 'Do with her as you will.' And I willed her to be the hell out of my house." Sasuke snapped.

"Do you not realize the gravity of our situation right now?" he hissed stalking closer to the teen who blatantly ignored his presence until he decided to speak.

"_Our _Situation? This is _Your_ situation, I was never part of it! You dragged me into it and I'm doing everything I can to avoid going back to jail! Believe it or not it's not a fun place to be! But you wouldn't know that would you? Everyone else does your dirty work, everyone else cleans up all of your messes, I'm not just gonna stand here and let you throw me under the bus because I know that was your exact intention. Deal with it, I'm no fool and you know it, you know you're caught and all you're doing right now is trying to save your own ass. Leave the Hyuga girl alone."

"You are becoming unmanageable boy!"

"Unmanageable?! I'm doing what's right! Why can't you not be a corrupt bastard and try it out for a change?"

"I've had enough of you, it's time for you to cool off and I have just the place for you." The older man growled motioning for two others who grabbed his son and led him from the room. Gaara watched all of this with intrigue until Sasuke was gone from his vision. He was alive, point proven to Naruto right there….damn it he was gonna have to help out that bastard wasn't he? As if the gods were proving this to be a yes he watched as the two men dragged Sasuke out the back door and across the lawn towards what looked to be a shed near the back of the house, and after tossing the teen in and sliding the door shut they left him there alone, the only sound being the pounding on the locked door.

"I said let me out you damn bastards!" Sasuke shouted kicking and pounding against the reinforced metal door. It was official, his dad had freekin' lost it, of all places to stick him, he ended up in the cold storage unit and huffed angrily watching his breath cloud in the cold room. This is why he was a jerk, this is why he didn't help people, because every time he did something good he got screwed by it, to hell with all of this and to hell with everyone else, he was just going to help himself, take care of himself and everyone else could piss off. Even thinking all this Sasuke knew he couldn't do that, he could try but it would never work. As much as it sucked he really had managed to become a different person, or better at least he hoped. He didn't want to see people get hurt or die. Standing in the middle of the room he crossed his arms and avoided leaning on any of the freezing cold metal walls. The only sound had been the humming of the machine keeping the room at its freezing temperatures, at least until he heard the sound of the latch on the door being unlocked followed by a scuffle. Kicking the door it swung open hitting one of the men, what he had not expected though was to see Gaara pull the door open scowling at him and rubbing a sizable bump on his head.

"Must you kick that damn door so hard? Arghhh."

"What the hell are you doing here!? I'm stuck in this shit storm so you guys could get out so why did you come back!?" he snapped in a hushed voice.

"Because Naruto wouldn't stop whining about how you need help, that's why! If it were up to me I'd be home right now with my girlfriend but instead I'm here because my good friend's frienemy needs help so shut the hell up and move your ass Uchiha!" Gaara growled, his head throbbing from where the door hit it. Sasuke was quick to move, hurrying from the freezing room and leading the red head off the property through the back, however the black haired teen swore and ducked into the bushes pulling Gaara with him.

"Damn it it's that freak of nature my dad hired." He growled in a hushed voice. "The guy's freekin psychotic." He said directing Gaara's attention to the man at the back gate talking to the guards, immediately the redhead felt that familiar pit of fear in his stomach. He _was alive_ this was like the worst day ever. Everything inside him told him to run from this man, but more than his fear, his mind was going at crazy speeds and Gaara was certain of one thing. As long as his father was alive, as long as he knew where they were he would hunt him down and find him, hurt his family and continue to do things like this, it would never stop. Not until either one of them was dead.

"He'll never stop." Gaara said softly staring in shock at his father before pulling his gaze from the man. Sasuke turned to look at him.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"_Him. _ He'll never stop, he'll just keep finding us." He said closing his eyes and trying to calm his racing heart.

"Who? Psycho freak? What's his name, Kazu…no, Kaza? That's not it either."

"It's Kaze. Kaze Sabaku."

"You're related to that guy? For your sake I'm hoping it's a long lost relative you just found out about." Sasuke said now facing the red head who opened his mouth to speak.

"Nope, this bastard's my son." The sound of that familiar voice froze Gaara and made Sasuke jump. The very sound of his voice made him start shaking as slowly he looked into the face of the man who caused him so much pain through the years.

O0o0o0o0

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT WAS MY FATHER?!" Temari screeched as Hinata softly spoke, she could finally move and talk more but dizziness kept her in her place.

"I'm saying that he's not dead Temari. He has brown hair and eyes just like Kankuro, and that Suna pendant he wore, the one with the country's crest on it was around his neck, it was him. Show a picture of him to Naruto and ask him if that was the guy who beat him up, ask him!" Hinata said insistently. "And where's Gaara?" knowing him like she knew him, Hinata knew that had he been here Gaara would have stayed in her room.

"Son of a bitch!" The blonde yelled standing and storming from the room. Hinata could hear her rustling around in her room and she came back in a dark colored shirt and shorts, her hair pulled back and out of the way.

"I'm going to get my brother. Stay here." Temari growled, it wasn't like Hinata had a choice, she could barely stand let alone walk from being so groggy. Storming off Temari kicked open Kankuro's door making him yelp in shock.

"You're in charge until I get back. No one leaves and no one comes in unless it's me or Gaara, understood?"

"Yeah. Crystal clear."

"Good." Walking out Temari made her way into the living room and punched the blonde right in the head.

"OW! Why-

"You have ten seconds to tell me where Gaara is or I'll give you a worse beating than my father did."

"He went back to the Uchiha mansion to make sure his dad didn't kill Sasuke."

"Why?!"  
>"Because I asked him too…" This earned him another punch and after doing so Temari made her way out of the door, and climbing into the car she headed towards the Uchiha house.<p>

O0o0o0

They were back in the "cooler" as his father called it, only this time both their fathers were in there as well. Sasuke's was once again yelling at the teen while Kaze simply stared at his son. The fact that he hadn't even tried hitting him yet freaked Gaara the hell out and gave him a much more increased sense of foreboding. He watched as the black haired teen was dragged from the room once again by his father's hired men leaving the red head alone with his dad. It was all he could do not to freak out then and there, he was going to die, he'd never see his siblings or Hinata ever again.

"You know I thought about this moment for a while now, wondering just how I would end you. You the very bane of my existence." Hearing this something inside the red head snapped

"Why do you do this to me? My only crime was being born and I've suffered for surviving my birth at your hands for years. WHY!?" If he was going to die he might as well learn the answer to this one question.

"Because you killed her! You killed Kurara!"

"That's not an excuse anymore especially since she's still alive! You isolated her from her family, you hit her all the time and she had enough and left us all!" Gaara growled backing up as his father neared, the only reason he knew this was because Temari told him, they had spoken for hours about what their mother had to say.

_Flashback_

"_Well she's definitely our mother, I'd recognize her anywhere." Temari said softly sitting on the bed of the hotel room as Gaara lounged on the other bed._

"_Nice, at least we know while he was beating the hell out of us she was having fun and living a lovely life." The red headed teen growled._

"_Gaara, she left for the same reasons we did, she never expected us to become his next targets, she said so herself."_

"_Then why didn't she do something about it? Why didn't she check up on us!?"_

"_She was afraid he'd catch her, she ran away to be safe and we paid the price. It was never meant to be like this, it wasn't what she wanted. When I told her how he treated us…how he treated you she just cried. Gaara as much as I hate her I pity her too. He hit her all the time, that's the reason you were born premature, because he was hitting her while she was pregnant with you. She almost died and after begging the doctor he told our father that she had. She wanted to be with us she said."_

"_That still doesn't change anything she still wasn't there when we needed her most." _

"_I know but we were there for each other, and that's all that matters, especially now. Gaara we have answers, now we know and even though nothing will change our past, this knowledge will shape our future in ways we don't even know yet, we just need time for it to happen, you know?"_

"_I know, I just hope things work out for the best."_

"_Me too little brother, me too."_

_O0o0o0_

"It's not my fault she's gone it's yours!" Gaara shouted, his back hitting the wall. He didn't want to fight his father, when he did he lost, every time.

"You lying heathen!" he growled grabbing his son's neck. Quickly Gaara brought his arm around freeing himself from his father's grasp and punching him square in the jaw, and kicking him in the stomach to get the older male away from him. He didn't know if he could do this, the fight definitely but winning it? That was a different story.

O0o0o0

The car was parked down the street as Temari hurried towards the large mansion. Sprinting as fast as she could she grabbed the fence and hauled herself up and over it using her speed for momentum. Landing in a crouch on the other side she pulled the gun from the waistband of her shorts triple checking that it was indeed loaded. She'd been taking weapons classes ever since she moved out of her father's house, it went over not only how to use and care for your weapon, but hand to hand combat and self-defense, she'd graduated at the top of her class. It was taught by a crazy but very well versed woman named Anko, apparently she had once been in the military. Well Temari was thankful for her classes right now especially since her training was about to be put to the test. Sticking to the shadows she crept around the mansion, her weapon drawn. She could see a commotion happening on the second floor, the too large windows made it easy to see. Temari watched as a young male and an older one were trading blows.

'That must be Sasuke." She thought to herself. 'Looks like he can handle himself.' With that thought she continued staking out the house taking note of a shed that was out back. She was going to ignore it but the sound of a crash had her racing towards it. Temari knew that fighting anyone else in the world, Gaara could handle himself just fine in a fight, but not against their father. He was the one man he feared, and his fear made him weaker. After clearing the area Temari made it to the door wrenching it open and glared down the barrel of her gun at her father who had her brother pinned to the wall by his neck. The room was a wreck and both Sabaku men looked like they'd been through the wringer.

"Drop him _now_."

"Temari, you are the _last_ person I expected to have come barging in here." Kaze said tightening his hold on his son's neck making Gaara choke.

"I said drop him!" the blonde growled feeling nothing but cold blooded fury.

"What are you gonna do shoot me? Then fucking shoot me!" Temari didn't think twice and pulled the trigger getting him in the leg as he screamed releasing the red head as his hand went to the bleeding wound on his leg. Gaara gasped for air as he slid down the wall coughing and panting heavily. "You crazy bitch you shot me!" Gaara had the craziest urge to laugh and couldn't help himself from doing so.

"You just told her to. Going senile in your old age?"

"Gaara get up were getting out of here." Temari said hurriedly knowing that the sound of the gunshot was sure to have drawn some attention. She watched as her brother slowly stood and limped over to her holding his side. In her relief of her brother's safety, Temari forgot rule number one…the most important rule: Never take your eyes off you opponent. Just as he reached her his body jerked forward a look of shock on his face, only milliseconds later did her ears process the sound of a gun going off as he fell into her arms. Temari was quick to respond holding her brother tightly against her taking aim and shooting their father square between the eyes all in a matter of seconds. She didn't have time to freak out about killing someone, namely her father, nor to feel pride for her excellent aim, her brother had just been shot.

"Gaara! Gaara look at me!" she said patting his face and trying to wake him up. Reaching around she pulled up his shirt and found the bullet-hole right below his right shoulder blade and pressed her hand against it trying to stop the bleeding. "Shit!" The sound of footsteps hurrying towards them made Temari turn and aim the gun at the approaching person who slid to a halt.

"Don't shoot don't shoot!" Sasuke said holding up his hands and taking note of her bloody hand and the large amount of blood on the red head's back as his eyes widened in shock.

"That psycho bastard _shot_ him!?"

"I need a car _NOW!"_

"Let's go." The black haired teen said supporting Gaara's other side and leading Temari to where his car was. The blonde wanted to drive, but she didn't want to leave her brother alone in the back of the car, climbing in with him Sasuke hopped in the front and took off tires squealing as they made their way to the hospital.

**CLIFF HANGER! Mwahahahaha So much has been going on so I'm sorry for the shitty updating. Once again my computers acting up, can't get any internet at all so please forgive me…**

**I HAVE INTERNET NOW YES! (im back at school...sorry for the abormally long delay, next chapters up on monday! Laters!**


	32. Saying Goodbye

When she smiles

Chapter 31

Saying Goodbye

It had been three hours and still no word had been heard, Temari had called her brother and he brought Naruto and Hinata down to the hospital with him. As usual the surgeon on duty was Naruto's grandmother. They all hoped that she would work her magic and bring the red head through this.

"Shouldn't we have heard something by now?" Temari asked looking at the door worriedly drumming her fingers. She was so nervous, so angry and so frightened, Gaara had been in the hospital many many times before but never for something so serious. Sure he'd gotten banged up in that car crash but this situation was much more severe, it was potentially fatal. After another half hour Tsunade walked into the room earning the attention of all.

"Surgery was very touch and go, your brother lost a lot of blood, he needed several transfusions, he's very lucky he's a type AB blood type."

"The universal receiver." Temari said softly earning Tsunade's nod.

"Exactly. You can go see him, only two at a time. Right now he's in the intensive care unit's recovery ward. Hopefully he'll wake up soon." The blonde said watching as they all stood exiting the room, Temari however pulled the surgeon aside.

"What's the damage?"

"You really want to know? It's not a pretty picture."

"I can handle it just fine please tell me." Hearing this Tsunade sighed.

"Fractured ribs, a concussion, muscle bruising and strain, and bruising on his throat. All from the physical altercation only."

"And from the bullet? I know you weren't saying everything, I know that look, what else was there?"

"The bullet clipped his right lung, he almost drowned in his own blood. Internal bleeding put massive pressure on his lungs and we had to drain his chest cavity after his good lung collapsed under the pressure. He's still getting a transfusion and right now he's on a ventilator and has an IV to keep him hydrated. I don't see him waking up in the next day or so Temari, he's been put through a lot of strain." Tsunade said softly.

"What's your official prognosis?"

"It's grim. Right now it's too touch and go to give you a definitive answer."

"He's not stable?"

"No, he's not we're having difficulties stabilizing him at the moment because of everything he's been through. I'm hoping that the transfusions and the IV will help but for now it's uncertain. I'm sorry but if you were hoping for some better news…this is as good as it gets. Right now he's alive and in recovery, use this time wisely because we don't know what the future will hold."

"You don't think he'll survive this do you?" Tsunade simply stared at the blonde girl before her. "My brother is strong, he's been through so much and right now this is just another hurdle for him to climb over, he's a survivor he _will_ make it through this." Temari said determinedly. Tsunade still said nothing and shook her head.

"Go see your brother." With that she left the room and taking a deep breath Temari walked to the recovery ward of the ICU hoping and praying that somehow he'd be ok.

O0o0o0

Hinata stood out in the hallway quietly waiting for Kankuro to finish up his visit. Naruto and Sasuke of all people had already been in, and as she waited her turn Temari entered the room her face giving away nothing from her talk with Tsunade. Just before she could ask Kankuro exited the room and the blonde entered it assuming Hinata had had her turn. Again Hinata waited and after almost fifteen minutes rkrmgerklnn

Hinata waited and after almost fifteen minutes the blonde entered the room once again.

"Has everyone been to see him?"

"Hinata hasn't." Naruto said softly afraid of being punched by the blonde again.

"Alright, Hinata we'll be waiting on you, take your time." Temari said simply as she sat down on one of the chairs in the room as Hinata stood and made her way into Gaara's room. Entering she was met with the familiar sounds of beeping monitors, slowly she made her way over to the bed on the other side of the curtain. He was paler than she expected much paler and his breathing was shallow and rapid and he was hooked up to multiple IVs, one with a clear liquid in it and the other which was filled with blood. Sitting down in the chair Hinata took his hand watching as he lay there. Here was her best friend, her boyfriend and the love of her life lying here looking so lifeless.

"Why did you go back there? Why? I don't understand why you did it…Right now I'm just so mad at you, but I can't stay mad, not while you're like this. I love you so, please, get better please wake up please…." Hinata sat there for the longest time listening to the silence and talking quietly to the red head, and after a half hour she stood knowing that the others were waiting for her.

"I have to go now, but I'll be back soon ok? I love you." After giving him a kiss good bye Hinata walked into the lobby holding back her tears, she was praying with every fiber of her being that he would be ok.

Once Hinata exited the room the group went their separate ways, Naruto had gotten picked up by his grandfather, Sasuke had gotten a ride from Jiraiya to his brother's house, Kankuro had driven home, and Temari and Hinata were in the blonde's car on their way to the city square for what Hinata didn't know. Temari was on a mission to thank her self-defense teacher for everything because without her classes, she and her brother would probably be dead. Parking the car Temari stepped out motioning Hinata to follow, and the bluenette reluctantly did her thoughts solely focused on the red head in the hospital. Once they entered the building Temari paused at the front desk.

"Hey Yumi is Anko teaching today?" Temari asked the brunette at the desk.

'Anko? Why does that name sound so familiar?' Hinata thought to herself. The only person she knew with that name was her math teacher, but she was just a math teacher right? Then again there were many Ankos in the world, she was probably just over thinking it.

"Yup she's just finishing a class right now, I'll let her know you're here for her." The short haired brunette said walking from behind her desk

"Thanks." Temari said sitting down at the chairs near the window with Hinata in tow. They waited for only a few minutes when a familiar voice startled the bluenette.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Hyuga and my best apprentice." Hinata whirled around in shock.

"Ms. Mitarashi?!"

"You know Anko?"

"I was her math teacher in high school." The purple haired woman said with a grin. "I still teach but this is a side job when the schools girl's fighting team is out of season."

"So after the military you became a teacher?" Temari asked surprised.

"You were in the military!? That explains why you could see everything…" Hinata said in an afterthought.

"Yes I was, I served two tours kicked ass and came home to teach others who needed it. And apparently my teachings benefitted you yeah?" At this Temari nodded. "Good, life experience kicks ass. Let's go into another room so we can talk."

O0o0o0

_They were moving again, he hated it when they moved. This time he was officially saying good bye to his home country. Now instead of the sandy desert country of Suna they had literally crossed the border into their neighboring country of Konoha, a large forested country with trees and foliage and rain, it always seemed to be raining here. Gaara had one solid impression of this place. It was going to be very moist and very green all the time. He honestly wondered of all places why his father chose some place so vastly different. It wasn't like him…They arrived to the house on a Friday afternoon and they were so busy unpacking that he was forgotten about, the red head even managed to sneak out the next day. It had finally stopped raining, the ground had dried, and pulling his hoodie on Gaara snuck from the house and went exploring for potential safe zones and havens. He'd found one in the park next to the elementary school, it was a large tree and was easily accessible via jungle gym which was right next to it. Climbing into the tree Gaara pulled himself onto one of the thicker branches and lay on it. From this point he had a perfect view of the sky and closing his eyes he breathed a sigh of relief. Then he could hear it, that familiar sound of pitter pattering rain, it started with a drop hitting the leaves, but because of the dense foliage he was sheltered for the most part. Suddenly he felt a drop land on his face and flinched from it. As he made to brush it off Gaara felt as if his arm weighed at least a hundred pounds. This was confusing, had his arm fallen asleep? He tried to open his eyes and they too felt abnormally heavy. Giving it all his effort the red headed teen slowly, very slowly opened his eyes._

O0o0o0

Hinata reached over brushing away the tear that had fallen on his face, it had been four days, and three very long and exhausting and worrisome nights, and reaching over to wipe off another tear that had landed on him Hinata stared in shock as she watched his eyelids flicker.

"Gaara?" she asked hopefully holding his hand tightly and feeling as he squeezed hers back making the bluenette gasp. "Gaara can you do that again?" Hinata waited anxiously and after several agonizingly long moments he squeezed her hand once again, his eyes slowly opening.

The room was bright, so bright and in that moment Gaara felt as if he had to be looking at an angel, an angel who cried for him, who loved him, she was after all surrounded by a beaming light.

"Oh thank the gods." She said in relief kissing his forehead and relishing the sight of him looking at her. "Gaara I was so worried about you. I was so afraid, you scared me to death." Hinata said cradling his face in her hands as she continued to kiss him. "I love you so much, don't ever do that to me ever again. I need to let them know you're up." Hinata said standing however Gaara held fast to her hand.

"No, stay." His voice was quiet and scratchy.

"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked "Anything at all?"

"Water." Hinata leaned over and poured water into a cup on the side table. With a shaky hand and Hinata's help the boy brought the cup to his lips and drank savoring the thirst quenching liquid as it went down his throat.

"More?"

"More." He said his voice sounding less scratchy. Hinata filled another cup and helped bring it to his lips as he slowly drank. "Where am I?"

"The hospital, you've been here for the past four days now. We've all been so worried about you." Gaara's face was one of confusion.

"What happened?" hearing this Hinata blinked in shock.

"You don't remember?" he merely shook his head. "What's the last thing you remember Gaara?"

"Bringing you home in the truck with Baki and Naruto. I was so worried about you, I was afraid that they hurt you. You're my everything, I never want to see you hurting, never again. I love you." He said softly feeling as if this were the most important thing he needed to say to her.

"I love you too, I love you so much. I have to let the doctors know you're up now though."

"Ok." He said softly releasing her hand from his grasp. With a look back to her boyfriend Hinata walked from the room returning with a doctor in mere moments.

"Welcome back Mr. Sabaku, you gave us all quite a scare. My name is Kimi and I'm the doctor on call right now. Do you remember how you came to be here?"

"No."

"That's ok. I'm going to ask you a few questions, and I'll then have you perform some simple tests for me." As the doctor checked out Gaara Hinata was on the phone calling Temari and letting her know of the update. The blonde and her brother had simply run to the store to get some snacks and had been gone less than ten minutes when all of this took place.

"Very well done Mr. Sabaku. We're going to keep you for observation tonight and if all's well I'll be sending you home tomorrow. For now get some rest." Gaara nodded feeling his eyelids grow heavy and in moments he was asleep once again, Hinata's hand clasped tightly in his.

O0o0o0

The next day he was brought back to his sibling's apartment after being cleared to be discharged from the hospital. Temari was all over him making sure he was ok, Kankuro was constantly checking up on him and Hinata was always with him. Aside from Hinata always being around, Gaara kind of felt a bit suffocated by his siblings and their attempts to nurse him back to health. Honestly they were weirding him out with all their concern, not that it wasn't appreciated or anything. Lying in Gaara's bed the two stared at the TV flicking through channels when suddenly Gaara paused on the channel 6 news.

"Hey, isn't that Sasuke's brother?" he asked looking at the TV quizzically. Hinata nodded watching the news coverage along with the red head. "Is this because of what happened?" Gaara asked tilting his head to look at Hinata.

"Yup, Sasuke's dad is in trouble big time." Together they watched the news cast.

O0o0o0

The black haired man stepped out of his car and sighed as he viewed the mobs of camera crews surrounding the court house. Readying himself Itachi walked towards the courthouse and almost immediately the group turned to him bombarding him with questions.

"Mr. Uchiha is it true that Fugaku Uchiha president of Uchiha Corp. is being charged with not only multiple counts of murder of various degrees, attempted murder of the first degree but aggravated kidnapping of the eldest daughter of the Head of the Hyuga corporation as well?" the reporter asked as the black haired man walked towards the courthouse being mobbed by the crowd.

"That is correct." Itachi said simply.

"Will you be the defense attorney for your father during his trail Mr. Uchiha?" another asked shoving a microphone to his mouth.

"No, I will not be defending Mr. Uchiha."

"Why have you chosen not to defend your father?"

"I only defend the innocent. Every one of my clients have been cleared of all their charges with plenty of evidence proving their innocence."

"Is it true that the youngest son of Fugaku Uchiha is currently pending trial for violating a restraining order and assisting in the kidnapping of Ms. Hyuga?"

"The violation of the parole still stands as of today however the kidnapping charges have been dropped."

"Will you be defending young Mr. Uchiha during his violation hearing this afternoon?"

"Yes, I will be defending my brother."

"Mr. Uchiha you claim to only defend the innocent yet your brother has been convicted in the past of sexual assault and battery against the very same daughter of the Hyuga corporation, how do you explain your actions?" This made Itachi stop just before he reached the door.

"You're correct, my brother was in the past convicted of sexually assaulting Ms. Hyuga however he has paid his time in a state penitentiary and placed on parole where he has proven himself to have become a model citizen. I will be answering no more questions about the trial of my father nor my brothers." With that he walked into the court house.

O0o0o0

"Geeze they were going at him like vultures on a corpse." Gaara said feeling pity for the man who had helped him in the past. "So kidnapping charges against Sasuke have been dropped?"

"Yeah, he wasn't the one who did it this time, he helped me, he didn't hurt me, so he shouldn't be blamed for what his crazy father did."

"You know I actually agree with you on that. I still don't like him, it's more like begrudging semi respect." Hearing this Hinata nodded. She didn't know what she thought of Sasuke, part of her hated him with every fiber of her being, but another part of her was afraid of him, completely terrified, and another part of her was thankful that he had helped her the way he did. Suddenly she realized that because of everything that had happened, she was ambivalent towards him, she didn't like him, but she didn't hate him as she once did either, she felt satisfied with this and stopped thinking on it as she closed her eyes. Hinata relished the feel of his arms around her keeping her safe, one of his arms was wrapped around her waist while the other held her hand in his. Gaara's face settled into the crook of Hinata's neck as he too closed his eyes, this last week had been exhausting and with that thought he closed his eyes drifting off into sleep.

**Lol I just love being dramatic. This story is coming to a close, I'm aiming for the 30****th**** so it's done on its 1 year anniversary. I do believe there will be one final chapter and then an epilogue, so that's a chapter today (Monday) tomorrow and the day after. **** Thank you all for the reviews, especially the constant reviewers like AgeisOfRime, GEMfaerie and Apollo Child. The next constant updates are for you guys especially, your reviews inspire me to continue even when I was having hard core writers block and computer issues you never stopped reviewing! TT^TT. So as a writer to my many readers, Thank you so very much and as my favorite reviewers I do hope to see responses from you guys for my final chapters. 2 chapters to go! Update soon!**


	33. A Rising Phoenix

When she smiles

Chapter 32

A Rising Phoenix

It had been a good three months since the incident, the court cases had been surprisingly quick and because of the power of the CEO of the Hyuga corporation and the lawyers he knew Hinata didn't have to step one foot into the court room, she simply sent in a video testimony that was sent into evidence, and after the jury deliberated for all of three hours Fugaku Uchiha was sentenced to life in prison without possibility of parole. Sasuke was still on parole and now works for his brother's law company interning under his brother. He currently works in the section for at risk youth trying to stop others from going down the path he once walked. Itachi is proud of his little brother for the first time in quite a while.

Hinata entered the dorm room kicking the door shut and tossing her bag into her room, they were having mid-terms, she _hated_ mid-terms. Grabbing an apple from the basket on the table (courtesy of Temari making sure they stay fed) the bluenette went to work studying though it didn't take long for her mind to wander. Gaara and she had been arguing lately he'd been working at work more than school and she was worrying that it was going to be too much for him to handle. With a sigh after a good forty minutes of trying Hinata abandoned her studying and went for a walk around the campus, it was beautiful even as the plants were slowly returning from their winter frost. The trees were budding and flowers were starting to sprout from the ground it was early April. Closing her eyes Hinata felt the cool spring breeze on her skin. She hated when they were mad at each other, to be honest it frightened Hinata a great deal when they were. It was as if she could lose him at any time. She continued her walk along the large campus and after checking her watch the bluenette realized that her quick walk had taken almost two hours and it was starting to get dark. She wondered if Gaara was worried about her, pulling her phone from her pocket Hinata was disappointed to see no missed calls or texts.

With another sigh (Clearly not following Hyuga decorum that Hyugas do not ever sigh aloud) Hinata made her way back to her dorm room. The rest of the walk took almost a half hour but finally she arrived digging through her purse for her keys Hinata was surprised to find the door unlocked which was odd because she definitely remembered locking the door. Slowly she pushed the door open, the dorm room was dark, except Gaara's room which had a soft glow coming from it. Closing the door quietly behind her Hinata made her way to the red head's room to investigate, she could hear the music from his I pod playing softly, and peeking her head in his open door she could see him flipping through text books. Pulling back she entered her own room removing her sweat shirt and sneakers, just as she was about to pull her own books towards her to once again begin studying a knock came to their door and standing Hinata made her way through the common area, and opening the door she shrieked in happiness.

"Shino! Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in forever!" the bluenette said hugging her longtime friend who smiled down at her.

"I've come to see if you'd like to go get coffee and catch up, there's a lot to be discussed I believe."

"There is Shino, so much."

"May I enter?"

"Of course, of course come in sit do you want something to drink?"

"I'm fine thank you." All of the commotion had drawn Gaara from his room.

"Hinata whose this?"

"Gaara this is Shino, he's a very good friend, kind of like my brother when I was in elementary school and Jr. High." The two males shook hands and Hinata failed to notice the look that passed between the two.

"You know why don't you two go grab a coffee and catch up or something, it's been quite a while right?" the red head said, Hinata was more than eager to go and within minutes she was leading her old friend to a coffee place she knew of. Gaara watched with a smile as they walked off and made his way back to his room to grab everything needed to set up his plan.

O0o0o0

The pair traveled to a nearby coffee shop and it seemed as if Hinata just could not stop talking, this was fine as Shino himself was by nature a very quiet individual often choosing to listen over speaking. However when he did speak he usually spoke his mind with wisdom beyond his years. He listened with a smile as she spoke, Shino loved the sound of Hinata's voice and when they were younger he had wished that she would speak more and it seemed that to bring out her voice required the presence of a friend once thought to be lost in the world. It was almost as if she'd been reborn, a phoenix rising from the ashes, and rise up she did.

"I am very proud of everything you've accomplished Hinata." Shino said quietly taking a sip of his coffee while Hinata looked at him strangely.

"I'm still only in my first semester Shino, it's not that big of a deal." The bluenette said with a laugh.

"Yes, you've gotten into Konoha university, that itself is a huge accomplishment however I am not talking about your academics. I am talking about your self-accomplishments. You've become more outgoing, you have more confidence. Hinata you walk with an air of strength and most importantly self-worth. You no longer measure your worth by what you believe others think of you because you know so much better than that. You have risen like a phoenix from the ashes of the tragedies you survived, each time so much stronger than the last time. I am so very proud of you as you should be proud of yourself, you have finally become the strong young woman you were meant to be Hinata." Hearing her friend talk so much was a shock to Hinata, but hearing the pride in his voice as he spoke to her made her heart well with joy. She knew, not that he ever would, that he was not lying as he spoke to her, and standing Hinata walked around the table and hugged her friend.

"Thank you Shino, thank you so much, you really are one of my best friends you know."

"I know, this is what I'm here for, even if most of the time I was not physically here. Now, do tell me about this Gaara who brought me out here?" hearing this Hinata blinked in shock as she sat back down.

"Gaara was the one who-?"

"He felt as if it had been too long since you'd seen your friend." A slow smile spread across Hinata's face as her cheeks tinted pink. "You love him." Shino said stating it as fact not as a question.

"With all my heart and more."

O0o0o0o0

Everything was all set and by the gods did he deserve a freekin medal! Their dorm room was spotless, in the tiny kitchenette food was hot ready and waiting, all that was left to do was wait for Hinata to come home. He'd told Shino no later than 6:30 for everything to be set up and knew he would be on time. Hinata had always mentioned how punctual he was so deciding to test that theory he'd told the dark haired male to arrive at 5:32. And he did, at exactly the precise time. Knowing that they'd be arriving soon the red head double checked to be sure that everything was perfect, finally he glanced at his watch, it was 6:29 and he could hear the familiar jingling sound of Hinata's keys as she walked down the hall. His heart was racing, hell it felt like he'd run a mile on the track. Everything right now looked normal and that's exactly what he'd wanted he wanted it so much to be a surprise.

Gaara hated that they had been fighting, but everything he was doing was leading up to this, all of it was for her. At 6:30 right on the dot the door opened and after waving good bye to Shino Hinata entered the apartment walked over and hugged Gaara tightly.

"Thank you, I haven't seen him in forever thank you so much." Hearing the happiness in her voice made the redhead smile.

"You're welcome, you know I'd do anything for you."

"I do thank you." Ironic words given the situation.

"I went out and got food." Gaara said leading her to the table covered with food.

"Wow, what's the occasion?" Hinata asked spotting several of her favorite food items.

"Our growling hungry bellies." The bluenette was skeptical and sitting down she wondered what Gaara had up his sleeve. Dinner passed surprisingly easily and after they had finished their meals Gaara grabbed their plates bringing them to the sink.

"I'm gonna go take a shower ok?"

"Sure, I'll be here when you get back." Gaara watched as she gathered her items and left the room heading towards the showers. Almost immediately he called his sister.

"_Did you do it? What'd she say!?"_ Temari asked eagerly pushing Kankuro away from the phone.

"I'm a freekin pansy!"

"_You didn't do it?!"_ Temari yelped.

"I freaked out!"

"_Dude you have no balls."_ Kankuro said having picked up the second house phone, however soon a screech of pain was heard and Gaara assumed that the blonde had punched him.

"_Kankuro shut the hell up!"_

"Yes shut up."

"_Gaara you will do it right? Enough people asked me how excited I was to get married, I didn't go through that awkward torture for nothing you know!"_

"I know I'm sorry. But what if she says no?" the red head said worriedly.

"_Gaara how could she? Hinata loves you to death, you're worried for nothing."_

"You really think so?"

"_Yes I do think so."_

"_Yeah bro, calm your nips wait for Hinata to get back fall to your knees and beg her to marry your sorry ass because we all know that you two are meant for each other. It's like asking if peanut butter goes with jelly. You're fuckin' nuts, now go get your jelly man."_ Kankuro said only for Temari to snatch away the receiver.

"_That made no damn sense Kankuro just shut up!"_

"No, actually that made a lot of sense." Gaara said in confusion because as weird as hell as what his brother said it did make sense, they were two parts of the same whole, two sides of the same coin, he was the yin to her yang, and vice versa.

"All right I'm so gonna do it, before midnight I'm going to have a fiancée."

"_Good keep us posted."_

"_Yeah man I want a play by play."_

"_This isn't sports Kankuro it's our brother's love life take it seriously!"_ tired of hearing them argue Gaara hung up. Now he was just planning out in his head what he was going to say.

O0o0o0

Hinata sighed in content as she washed the conditioner out of her hair, the hot water felt so nice and it distracted her from her thoughts for a minute.

'I wonder what's up with Gaara, he's acting a bit different lately…maybe it's stress from school and work?' after another sigh, this one more of frustration than contentment she shut off the water and grabbed her towel wrapping it around her and drying herself off. Finally she just decided to talk to him about it in bed tonight, she hadn't slept in his room for almost a week now and decided that since things were going so well (they hadn't fought at all today) that she might as well, besides she missed his warmth. Dressing she towel dried her hair and after gathering her things she made her way back to the dorm room.

O0o0o0

Gaara watched as the door to the room opened and Hinata entered drying her long hair.

"Hinata I have to say something." He said making the girl pause in her tracks. "You're my jelly."

"Huh?" the poor girl she was utterly confused.

"And I'm peanut butter."

"Okkk… Gaara are you feeling well?"

"Let me get back to you on that, give me a minute ok?"

"Sure." Maybe this talk was going to happen a bit sooner than she'd expected, was something going on? Throwing her things into her room Hinata walked back to the small living room of the dorm.

"Ok, you sit." He said directing her to the couch which Hinata sat in quiet confusion. "Hinata, you are my other half, you are the light to my dark, the sun to my moon and the jelly to my peanut butter because apparently if I'm not nuts by now I'm heading in the right direction." He said seriously smiling a bit at the last part, especially because Hinata laughed. "And I always want you to be that part of me, we're best friends and I love you more than I could ever say. I'm sorry I'm not normal, I have flaws and I'm hot headed but you love me for some ungodly reason that I do not at all comprehend but accept in blind faith. I want to know if you would be willing to be my best friend forever, to be my other half until the day we both die. I love you, and I'd love it if maybe…you'd marry me?" a slow smile spread over the bluenette's face.

"Yes I will." Hinata said standing to hug him tightly , after a kiss Hinata pulled back "…what's with you and food references?"

"I don't know Kankuro said you were my jelly and I ran with it, but seriously? You'll marry me?"

"Yes. I love you, and I'd love to marry you. You're my dream come true." Hinata said softly never letting him go.

"And you're mine." Without warning Gaara leaned down lifting the bluenette from the ground making her giggle as he carried her from the living room and into his. "I broke the no present rule seeing as how this is an important occasion…"

"We don't have a no present rule…"

"Details details." He said digging around and pulling out a small box. "Now will you officially be my fiancée?" he said sitting next to her on the bed and opening the box revealing a white gold ring with a diamond in it taking Hinata's breath away.

"Yes I will, Gaara it's beautiful." She breathed watching as he took her hand and gently slid the ring down her finger.

"You're beautiful." He said softly blinking in surprise as Hinata pulled him close and kissed him, pulling him down as she leaned back, breaking the kiss her face was tinted red making Gaara wonder why, they had done stuff like this before.

"It's a bit hot in here don't you think?" she asked tugging at his shirt just enough for the red head to get the hint as his eyes widened a bit. Slowly he pulled the long sleeved shirt off with the bluenette's help and immediately Gaara caught on to this game, she wanted to do things but was far too shy to ask right out.

"You're looking a bit warm there yourself." He said lifting her large night shirt up by the hem, his fingers grazing along her skin the entire time, and the first thing he felt (more like didn't feel) was the lack of a bra and his eyes flew to hers quickly as Hinata nodded her head silently urging him to continue. Lifting her arms Hinata helped him as he removed her shirt pulling the bluenette tightly against him as he kissed her, relishing the feel of her skin on his. Gaara felt as her hands wandered as the intensity of the kiss increased, she felt across his back, down his chest and stomach and pausing at the waist band of his jeans. Sensing her hesitancy he broke the kiss.

"Is it still too hot in here?" he asked kissing down her neck making the bluenette groan.

"Y-yeah." She breathed watching as he unzipped them kicking his pants to the floor reveling in the relief for they had felt far too constrictive for the past few minutes.

"What do you want me to do now?" Gaara asked not wanting to go farther than she was willing to go, they had been in underclothes and doing everything but taking it to that next level, if she wasn't ready he wasn't going to push her. At this question Hinata's face went a brighter red.

"I want you to touch me." She said softly

"Where?"

"Everywhere." Hinata said, her breath catching as Gaara kissed her his hands wandering, caressing the curves of her body, she was just so soft. Much to his surprise after a few minutes Hinata took his hand and proceeded to pull it from her breast down past her stomach and continued going lower and getting the hint he slowly dragged her pajama shorts down her legs ridding the bluenette of them before bringing his hand back up and cupping her making Hinata gasp as she kissed the red head with much more intensity. Everything felt so good, it was incredible, Hinata didn't think that anyone touching her there of all places would ever feel good. Reaching down she tugged at his boxers and Gaara pulled back sending them onto the floor with the other clothes leaving them both nude.

"Are you sure about this?" Gaara asked holding back, it most certainly would not be the first cold shower he's had during this relationship, but she was worth it, Hinata was well worth the wait, and he'd wait for her for as long as she needed.

"I'm sure." Hinata said softly feeling nervous. Slowly he entered her and Hinata shut her eyes tightly waiting for the pain to start, only it didn't.

"Are you ok?" Gaara asked looking for some sign that this might be too much for her, aside from the blush on her face he couldn't see anything wrong.

"Yeah." She said softly the only thing she really felt was the overwhelming sensation of fullness. Slowly he began moving and once again Hinata anticipated the pain and braced herself for it only to blink in shock when it never came, there was only the dull pleasurable throbbing that happened every time he pushed back into her making Hinata gasp, panting heavily as he continued to move.

He never imagined how good this would feel, her body tight around him, her touch, her kiss, and the sounds she was making. All of it combined was only adding to how good this felt, and as amazing as it did feel, Gaara loved that he knew she was feeling it too, especially when he felt her body meet his as he pushed into her again.

This was amazing, it was ridiculous, it was ridiculously amazing how he was making her feel, it felt good so, so, good, and as they continued it only continued to feel that much better, and the bluenette could feel herself being pushed higher up, it was like she was on cloud nine and only going higher until finally she peaked as her body practically exploded with pleasure making her cry out. Everything was so overwhelming, it felt so good but more importantly it didn't hurt, and not only did it not hurt, but she had enjoyed it, never in her life did she ever imagine herself being able to enjoy the things they were doing.

Hinata lay panting and moments later Gaara was beside her catching his breath as he collapsed onto the bed, his arms wrapped around the bluenette.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked as his heart beat slowed to a normal pace, slowly Hinata turned to face him and he was shocked to find her crying but before he could speak, she did.

"I didn't know it could feel good, I thought it would always hurt and it didn't." At this Gaara felt pure relief, and moving to a more comfortable position he pulled Hinata into his arms as she continued to cry silent tears.

"It didn't hurt because it wasn't supposed to hurt, Hinata it's supposed to feel good, and what happened to you never should have happened."

"I love you. And thank you."

"For what? And I love you too."

"For showing me that it doesn't hurt." Hinata said snuggling up to the red head feeling so tired.

"You know I'd never hurt you, because we'll be best friends forever, and even more remember?"

"Mhmm." Closing his eyes he allowed his dreams to take him. Gaara knew that he had everything he'd ever need in his life as long as he had her.

O0o0o0

_Two children ran along the playground laughing as the sun shined brightly above them, the little blue haired girl laughed as she rolled down the hill, the red headed boy following after her as the game before turned to tag. The young boy chased the bluenette up the hill once again and finally caught her in a hug at the top both falling to the ground as they laughed._

"_Gaara?"_

"_Yeah Hinata?"_

"_Do you promise that we'll be best friends forever?" the bluenette asked turning over onto her stomach._

"_Forever and ever till the end of forever." The red head said following suit as he too rolled over._

"_Pinky swear?" Hinata asked earning the red head's answering grin._

"_Pinky swear. Always together and friends forever." The red head said firmly._

"_Always." Hinata said with a smile as she stood from the ground, and after she helped her friend up the game continued as the two children played, neither having a care in the world._

_The end_

_**TT^TT tis the end of the story at least until tomorrow's epilogue. I hope you guys liked it because I worked hard on this chapter and you certain people pming me for lemons…there happy? Lol anyways I hope you enjoyed my story, Very last chapter is out tomorrow, (Wednesday) until then! **_


	34. THE END Epilogue

When She Smiles

Chapter 33

Epilogue

(six years later)

It was a beautiful day the sun was shining, birds were chirping, flowers were in bloom and Gaara was in the spare bedroom of their house putting together the new crib they had received from Naruto at their baby shower. The room was decorated in pale purples and pinks, and framed on the wall was the ultrasound of their baby. Everything was set up except the crib which Gaara was still trying to figure out, though luckily he was getting it down rather quickly. It had taken him a good hour but once the crib was set up he admired the little room, it was perfect. Picking out Hinata's favorite of the three crib bed sets the red head went to work putting on the sheets, blankets and crib bumpers, he wanted the finished nursery to be a surprise for when she came home from her father's house.

Finally he heard the sound of the car pulling into the driveway and made his way down the stairs to meet her at the door.

"Welcome home my beautiful wife." Gaara said as she opened the door smiling at him, Hinata would never get tired of being called his wife, or calling him her husband.

"Thank you my handsome husband."

"How have my girls been doing?" he asked resting his hands on her large belly feeling as the baby kicked.

"Well she seems to be doing just fine, I on the other hand feel thoroughly beaten up, I think Misa's mad at me today, she'd been doing this for hours now not to mention those false contractions. I'm getting all beat up here" Hinata said wincing from a particularly sharp kick. "I'm sensing a good bit of your sister in her too by the way."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, can't really control my genes." Gaara said with a shrug as Hinata playfully slapped his shoulder. "But I do have something to show you." The red head said walking behind the bluenette and covering her eyes. "Let's go, start walking, we're going up stairs." he said leading her through the living room and up the steps in the hall taking a left at the top of the stairs.

"Gaara where are we going?" Hinata asked as he led her in the direction of the bedrooms finally pausing in front of a door.

"Are your eyes shut?"

"Yes and even if they weren't your hands are covering my eyes Gaara." Hinata said with a laugh hearing a door swing open.

"Ok, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Removing his hands from her eyes Gaara walked in front of her to see the look on her face. Hinata opened her eyes and stared in surprise as joy welled in her chest. The baby's room was finally finished. Hinata beamed at her husband who grinned at her, smiling as she hugged him hard.

"I love the room, I love you."

"I love you too, kettle's already on the stove."

"Good, I'm going to make some tea and grab my camera to take a picture of the room, I'll be right back." Hinata said making her way down stairs leaving Gaara in the nursery and feeling accomplished as he looked around. He'd built everything himself and it all looked amazing. Suddenly the sound of shattering glass had him hurrying down the stairs.

"Gaara!"

"Is everything ok?" he asked entering the kitchen taking note of the shattered mug on the floor and grabbing the broom.

"It broke." Hinata said in a choked voice.

"It's ok, it's just a cup we'll get a new one just relax." He said softly kneeling down and picking up the large shards.

"No Gaara not the cup my water broke." Hearing this he quickly looked up at her noticing the slowly growing stain of wetness on her shorts. Quickly the bluenette hurried to the bathroom and Gaara waited outside the door.

"Hinata is everything ok?"

"No it's not ok I'm probably going into labor!" she yelped from the other side of the door. Gaara opened the door and peeked in finding Hinata sitting on the toilet and flipping through one of the pregnancy books she'd had lying around and finally paused at a page reading. Finally after a few moments she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are we good?"

"The book says that real labor won't start for a good twelve hours or so, maybe longer." Hearing this Gaara too sighed.

"Good, that's a relief."

"Gaara?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you get me another pair of pants and panties?" she asked sounding completely miserable, and hearing it in her voice he blinked before nodding.

"I'll be right back." Heading up the stairs the red head grabbed a pair of black stretchy capris and a pair of panties heading back down to the bathroom. After receiving her change of clothes and giving herself a quick wash Hinata walked from the bathroom glad she still had pads under the sink.

"So what's the plan?"

"We pack an overnight bag and deal with this as it comes."

"Well the bag's all set, even the baby bag."

"Oh that's good. Would you mind making me some tea? My back hurts." The bluenette said walking to the living room and slowly sinking onto the couch. Gaara returned minutes later with the heating pad and a mug of tea. Leaning forward Hinata allowed him to place the heating pad on the back of the couch, and finally with tea in hand she lay against the pad feeling the heat soothe her back. The bluenette had come to terms that those false contractions she'd been having for the last day now were actual ones. Closing her eyes serenely she pushed through another contraction with a deep steady breath. Sitting next to her Gaara pulled her close kissing the top of her head.

"I can't believe in the next day or so Misa's gonna be here." Once again the baby kicked sharply.

"Ow. You know I think she kicks me every time we call her that."

"Maybe she doesn't like it?"

"Well it's her name and that's that Miss Misa." Hinata said rubbing her belly where her daughter once again kicked. With a sigh she shook her head and closing her eyes Hinata rested for a bit as she lay her head on Gaara's shoulder.

O0o0o0

Hinata woke feeling pain on a much different level than before, this was a 'go to the hospital right now' pain. Suppressing a gasp of pain Hinata pushed herself off the couch feeling a growing pressure as another contraction struck and came hard.

"Oh this doesn't feel good at all." Walking from the living room and into the kitchen the door opened.

"Hinata how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm in labor, where'd you go?"

"I put the car seat in and packed the car." Gaara said simply.

"Good job because we're leaving right now."

"All right, let's go." The red head said grabbing his keys and wallet and pulling Hinata's purse off the side table before locking the door behind them. Getting in the driver's seat he started the car heading off towards the hospital. Once they hit a red light he grabbed his cell phone and called a number.

"Amy. Yes this is Gaara, cancel all of my appointments for today and tomorrow the baby's on the way. Good, yes good, thank you." He said hanging up and flipping through the contacts once again before dialing another number.

"_Lo Hello?"_

"Your niece is on the way."

"_Yes! It's about damn time Gaara Hinata shoulda' popped much sooner than this."_

"She's a week away from her due date, she's pretty much on time Kankuro."

"_it's all in the details." _ He said rolling his eyes _"I'll be there in a half an hour, Tems on staff."_

"That can only go so well."

"_I know she'll be running the whole damn show. Take pictures!"_

"Invasion of privacy much?"

"_No precious family memories Gaara. Whatever I'm heading there now."_

"See you soon." Once again Gaara hung up and deciding this would be a good time Hinata reached into her purse pulling out her own phone and dialed in her father's number.

"_Hiashi speaking."_

"Hi Daddy."

"_Hinata, is something wrong?"_ hearing this Hinata laughed nervously, especially since she'd only been by a few hours ago to see him.

"I'm in labor."

"_Your sister and I will be at the hospital immediately where are you?"_

"On our way right now."

"_Good we'll see you soon, I'll tell Neji."_ With that her father hung up, and Hinata had a feeling that her father would be at the hospital much sooner than they would. Next to call was Kurenai.

"_Hey Hinata, what's up?"_

"The baby's on the way."

"_Ok sweetie everything will be fine." _Kurenai said in a soothing voice that made Hinata burst into tears startling the red head beside her.

"I'm so scared! It's gonna hurt and it already hurts and I'm so tired of being fat!" the bluenette wailed, her rampaging hormones getting the better of her.

"_Yes Hinata it will hurt you're about to give birth, it's going to hurt like hell but you can get an epidural for the pain, and you are not fat, you're pregnant, that's all baby there. I'll be there in the next hour or so, Asuma's working his second job and junior here has to get dropped off at his grandparents but I'll see you soon hun, just remember to keep breathing."_

"O-Ok." Hinata sniffed hanging up the phone

"Feel any better after that?" Gaara asked warily, Hinata's shifting moods were very vast and frightening.

"Yeah I do feel a bit better actually." With a sigh of relief Gaara continued on their way to the hospital.

O0o0o0

It had been hours and the only thing to happen was an increase in the pain she felt and Gaara did not like that. In the room was her father, cousin, sister, and Kurenai. Temari had visited during her shift and just left to go to her place to get changed only to come back, and Kankuro doing his rounds hitting on all the nurses.

The wait was long and grueling and eventually after Hinata let out a cry of pain from the particularly strong back to back contractions Hiashi got pissed off at the lack of attention his daughter was receiving from the nurses and stormed from the room, only moments later Temari arrived once again looking absolutely thrilled.

"Hinata, dear dear Hinata, your dad just threatened to sue the hospital."

"WHAT?!" walking over the blonde opened the door and all of them could hear the man shouting down the hall.

"…And how long does she have to suffer in there before you get up and do your damn jobs? And another thing-" Temari closed the door with a smirk before walking over to the other side of the room.

"Expect pain relief in 3…2…1…" right on cue the door opened and a frazzled looking nurse hurried into the room.

"Mrs. Sabaku we've been informed that your pain has increased?"

"Substantially." She said gritting her teeth after another wave of pain squeezing her husband's hand.

"Ok I'll have the doctor come right in, are you having any strong feelings of pressure?"

"Ow, ow, ow, my hand Hinata ow!" Gaara said quietly.

"YES!" she yelled at the nurse who scurried from the room. "And don't you dare 'ow' me, _you_ did this to me, this is your fault!" Ouch, that one hurt and seeing the look on his face Hiashi walked over to his son-in-law pulling him aside.

"For the next several hours or so, _everything_ will be your fault, it's just the pain talking, Hina was the same way, well she was actually kind of worse she threatened me with divorce if I ever brought up the thought of having another child ever again… but just take it in stride, she doesn't mean it." Hearing this made Gaara feel better as he sat on the chair next to Hinata holding her hand. Moments later they watched as the door opened and a doctor entered.

"Ok so whose having the baby here?" the man said trying and failing to lighten the mood as Hinata gave him a deadly glare. "Right, so I'm- I'm the one on call right now so who will be staying to watch the birth?"

"I'm staying with my wife." Gaara said firmly.

"Like you ever had a choice."

"Hinata I love you to death but that all looks like it'll be really gross so I'll be in the hall." Kankuro said with a smile.

"I'll be making sure he doesn't harass any of the nurses." Temari said.

"I will be staying with my daughter. Hanabi will be in the hall."

"But Dad!"

"Not a snowball's chance in hell." Hinata said pinning her little sister with a look that made the younger girl pale.

"Right, a ok."

"I'll keep Hanabi out of trouble." Neji said pushing the girl ahead of him

"I'll be staying with my god daughter."

"Right, that appears to be everyone." The doctor said watching as they walked from the room. "Right now I'm going to check your dilation and we'll go from there ok?"

"What about something for the pain?" Gaara asked.

"It depends on how far along she is..." he said lifting the sheet and bending down to check her dilation. "She's kind of too late for that now though the baby's already crowning."

"WHAT?! Because your nurses are ridiculously inefficient my daughter has to suffer through this with no pain relief!?"

"Unfortunately yes. Though it could have been that her labor progressed at a faster rate than anticipated. But not to worry, I have done this for years, and for centuries women have been giving birth without pain medication, it can be done."

"But I _WANT_ pain medication!"

"I'm truly sorry Mrs. Sabaku but right now it can't be done, the only one efficient enough is an epidural and you're too far along in your labor for there to be any real effect. I'll call in the team and we'll get this done."

"Hinata everything is going to be fine ok?" Kurenai said trying to calm the panicking woman who was having none of it.

"NO IT'S NOT! If all's going to be fine and well you do it then!"

"Sweetie, I already _had_ a baby."

"Hinata." Gaara said softly earning her attention. "Relax, I am right here for you. You have to stay calm because the more you panic the more it will hurt, breathe. Ok? Breathe." He said taking deep calming breaths. "Are you calmer?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, now do that silly breathing thingy they taught us at that weird birthing class."

"Ok." Hinata said starting a pattern squeezing his hand tightly once again. Finally the doors opened once again and the doctor entered followed by several nurses.

"Are you ready to have this baby Mrs. Sabaku?"

"No but it's not like we have a choice." She said groaning.

"All right, let's have us a baby." The doctor said donning gloves and getting to work.

O0o0o0

And he was terrified, every painful sound Hinata made scared him to death as she practically broke his hand as she endured ridiculous amounts of pain.

"Ok, one more big push should do it now." The doctor said catching the red head's attention.

"You hear that one more push, you're doing great." He said softly holding her hand tightly, and after a good sixteen hours, their baby was born. Gaara stared as they placed the baby on Hinata's chest so they could get the first look at their baby. She was covered in blood and slime and a whole bunch of gross gooey stuff, but she was his, and she was beautiful crying her little heart out. The nurse took the baby cleaning her off and after taking measurements and her weight offered her to Gaara who accepted immediately, he could see bluish purplish hair poking out from under her pink hat, sitting on the bed next to Hinata he hugged her tightly holding their daughter between them.

"Have you any ideas for a name?" The nurse asked.

"Yes it's-"

"Gaara wait…She doesn't look like a Misa, not at all." Hearing this Gaara nodded, she was right, then he had a thought.

"I have an idea…" he said looking from Hiashi to Hinata. Leaning over he whispered his thought into her ear, and for a moment Hinata stared at the baby as a smile crept across her face.

"I think that would be perfect."

O0o0o0

Three days later the couple and their newborn were home safe and sound surrounded by family and friends who had come over, all there to welcome home the newest edition, Hina Sabaku, named after her grandmother.

The (real) End

**The story has been completed in a years time, it turns one today, shocker huh? You've been following this for a good year, where does time go? Kinda scary when you think about it. Thanks for sticking with this story to the end guys, and just so you know your reviews mean the world to me so for ALL of those who did review, thank you very much. TT^TT Much love and forever writing! ^_^ -Nikki **


End file.
